Lightening Strikes Twice
by dickard23
Summary: Alex and Olivia fell in love. If it hadn't been for Velez, they would have gone the distance. While Alex was gone, Olivia met and eventually fell in love with Casey. Now, Alex is home, and Olivia's feelings for her never died. What is a girl to do when lightening strikes twice?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/O

October 2001

The ADA stood with her arms folded over her chest. She was already taller than her detective and the blonde's Jimmy Choo heels only exacerbated the difference. "You don't have enough for a warrant; you can bicker with me until you are blue in the face, but the law is what it is!"

Olivia heard blue and all she could think about were Alex's cerulean eyes. "Why can't you trust me? I know he did this!"

Alex's face softened. "I do trust you, Liv. I know he did this. You know he did this, but we need more before you can search his house." Alex could tell the brunette was at her breaking point. She had been working nonstop for almost 72 hours. "You need to rest Olivia, get some good food, sleep. Once you're better rested, you'll find a way, a legal way."

Olivia groaned. Everyone had been telling her to sleep, but she couldn't rest until she caught this bastard. "I know but …"

"No buts," Alex insisted. "I'm taking you to dinner, and then you're going to bed."

Before Olivia knew it, she and Alex were at a little bistro in midtown. The detective was expecting insane prices. Who wouldn't when dining with a Cabot, but the place was actually affordable.

Alex surprised Olivia when she got the fried chicken. "What? I love fried chicken."

"I do too, it's just …"

"You thought I'd eat caviar and lobster."

Olivia thought it felt silly then. "You caught me."

"I do love lobster, but sometimes it's the simple food that really hits the spot."

Olivia had gotten the steak frites. She couldn't remember the last proper meal she had eaten.

Without work to divide them, Alex and Olivia found out they had gotten along quite well. Alex told Olivia about her days as a theater geek. "My best role was Sandy in Grease. It was so much fun."

Right away, Olivia imagined her in a black leather outfit and blushed. "I bet you looked amazing."

"I have the pictures to prove it," Alex teased.

Olivia told Alex about her athletic days. She had been on the basketball and the softball teams. Alex could picture it easily. Liv was in great shape.

"Do you still play?"

"I used to play in the NYPD softball league, but once I became a detective, I realized I'd miss too many games."

"That's too bad. I'd totally come and be your fan girl."

"Well in that case …" The detective still couldn't believe this was happening. She tried to picture Alex in the stands cheering her on, but it felt too unreal.

When the waiter came to get their dessert orders, Alex picked the chocolate torte and Olivia got the raspberry cheesecake.

"Their cheesecake is excellent," Alex told her.

"Then why didn't you get it?"

"I wanted chocolate, and I figured, I could mooch off of you."

"I'm not sharing," Olivia retorted.

"Are you sure?" Alex bit her lip flirtatiously. Olivia was fucking on fire.

Olivia thought she was going home at the end of the night, but Alex managed to get her back to her place.

"I know you. You'll say you're going home and then go back to work."

"You said you trusted me," Olivia retorted.

"I trust you to fight for justice for the victims. I don't trust you to take care of yourself."

"It's not your job to take care of me," Olivia immediately got defensive.

Alex saw right through the act. She cupped Olivia's face and pecked her on the lips. "I think it is. Good night, Detective."

All it took was just one peck, and Olivia knew she was hopelessly in love with Alex Cabot.

C/O

April 2005

It had been about six months since the Connor's trial. Alex broke up with Olivia before getting her new identity. It was unfair to the detective to have Alex appear and disappear from her life without any warning.

The former ADA saw how heartbroken Olivia was when she drove away in the SUV the first time. She couldn't keep doing it to her.

_Olivia, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, but I can't promise you that right now. I don't know if I'll ever be able to promise it to you. There's only one thing I want more than you and it's for you to be happy. If you can find it with someone else, then do it._

_"What are you saying?" Olivia started to cry._

_"I'm saying I love you enough to let you go; I have to, even though it's killing me inside. I can't break your heart again," Alex told her. "I won't."_

Olivia never thought she'd be able to find someone else. How could she? Alex Cabot was fucking irreplaceable.

Yet, there was one woman who managed to put a smile on her face, despite all of the sadness.

Casey Novak made it her mission to help Olivia feel better. The detective was too kind to be burdened with so much pain. Many of her attempts were goofy: jokes with bad punch lines or these ridiculous sock puppets Casey made of the squad, but Olivia couldn't help but be touched that Casey cared so much.

When Casey asked if Olivia wanted to get dinner on Friday, the detective said "sure."

"I'll pick you up at seven," Casey told her.

"It's a date," Olivia said before walking away.

Casey flushed. I have a date with OLIVIA BENSON. Oh my fucking GOD!

Olivia didn't even realize what she had said until afterwards. She was ready to date. She felt strong enough to move on, and it was all because of Casey.


	2. Chapter 1

August 2006 A/O or C/O

After an NCIS team killed Velez (the drug lord had ordered a hit on a naval officer who testified against one of his lieutenants), Alex was ecstatic to finally be able to come home.

She missed her family, her friends, Olivia. Olivia Benson. What was Alex going to do?

She still loved the detective, but the brunette had moved on with another. Olivia had sent a letter to Alex, through the appropriate channels of course, letting her know that she had started to date someone. She did not want Alex to be shocked if she came back to New York.

"I still love you Alex, but I am starting to love her too. I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as I wish I could make you."

Alex did not want to ruin things for Olivia. She had let the detective go, but if there was any chance that Olivia still wanted her, then she had to see for herself.

The blonde made her way to New York. Her family had never sold her apartment, so she was able to move back into it.

Once she got there, she decided to Alex Cabot it back up, Prada suit, fresh haircut, nails, new shoes, the works. She needed to look like Alex, so she could feel like Alex once more.

* * *

Once she had her look and her swagger back, she headed to the 1-6, so she could say hello to her old squad.

Munch almost had a heart attack when he heard Jimmy Choos clicking. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Everyone snapped to look at him. Before Fin could ask, what the hell, they all heard "Hello everyone!"

They turned to see a vision if they had ever seen one.

Olivia's body went on autopilot. She stood up and walked right towards the blonde, pulling her into a hug. They still fit perfectly against one another. "Welcome home."

"Thank you."

Elliot stared uncomfortably. _What about Casey?_

Munch was next. "Please tell me you're here to stay."

"Well, I'm with Homicide now, but I am staying in New York again. Velez is dead!"

"Ding Dong the Witch is Dead," Fin sang.

Alex laughed before she hugged him. "It's good to see you Fin."

"We missed our blonde bombshell."

Cragen had been in a meeting. He came out to see, "Alex?" _How did she come back?_

"Hello Captain, I'm home for good this time."

"Isn't that _great_?" _What about Casey?_

Alex didn't want to keep too much of their time. "I just wanted you all to be the first to know. I will be going to Boston for the rest of the week to see my family." It had been three years.

She graciously made her exit and headed home to get her stuff together.

* * *

During their lunch break, Elliot asked Olivia what she was going to do.

Honestly, she had no idea.

"I love Casey," she told him, which was true. "And when we got together, I decided to let Alex go."

"But …"

"But, I didn't think all of those old feelings would come back with just one hug. It was like three years of déjà vu smacked me in the face."

"You can't have them both, Liv."

"I know. I just need to talk to Casey."

The redheaded ADA had heard through the grapevine that Alex was coming back to the DA's office. Before she could confirm it with McCoy, she got a call from Olivia.

"Hey Baby, what's up?"

"Are you staying late today?"

"No, why?"

"I want you to come over, so we can talk."

"Is something wrong?"

_Yes, kind of._ "No one's hurt or anything, but I kind of got thrown for a loop today."

Casey didn't realize Olivia was twisted up over Alex, but she should have. When Olivia said that Velez was dead, and Alex had come home, Casey's heart sank into her stomach.

"She came to see us at the squad today."

"She did?"

"She didn't try anything. We only hugged, but …"

"You still love her." Casey feared this day would come.

"It's not that easy. I loved her once, but I love you now. I felt so sure of everything yesterday, but now I'm all jumbled up. I don't even know if she's still interested."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to her Case, but I couldn't hide this from you. It wouldn't be fair."

Casey nodded. "Take all the time you need."

Olivia pulled her into a hug before kissing her gently. "I love you Casey. I don't want you to doubt that."

It's hard not to doubt everything right now. Casey fell into her arms and cried.

Boston, MA

When Alexander learned that his baby girl was coming home, he almost fainted. Three years ago, he thought she had been murdered. Over two years ago, he learned she was secretly still alive. Now, she was back to her life.

When she rang the bell, he thought he'd be the first to the door, but his son Warren beat him to it.

Alex found herself hoisted into the arms of her taller, older brother. Warren spent months thinking that both Alex and mother were dead. When he found out she was till alive, he broke down and cried.

"Don't you ever leave us again, Ladybug."

"I'm here to stay, but I can't breathe."

He finally let her go. "We missed you so much."

Her father was silent but he gave her a big hug. "This one is from your mom." Hammond had told her that Alex survived. When he found out she only had a month to live, he couldn't keep the secret any longer. "And this one is from me." He hoisted her in the air and spun her around.

"Warren, Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize. Baby, you survived."

They had a big family hug, and then it was time to fill each other in over the last three years.

Alex explained her life as Emily and her second live as Penelope. She had lived in Wisconsin and in Albuquerque.

Warren had a fiancée. "I proposed to her on Valentine's Day." Her name is Vivian and she is a schoolteacher.

"Show me pictures!" When Alex saw her she said, "she's beautiful."

"And she's really sweet."

* * *

While Alex spent the week getting reacquainted with her family, Olivia and Casey were both trying to keep it together.

For the first time, Casey regretted dating a coworker. They were awkward around each other all day, unsure if they should hold hands, or kiss, or avoid each other. Everything took twice as long because they'd stare at each other first.

The guys were struggling to watch.

"It's like a train wreck in slow motion," Fin commented.

Munch should be glad that they weren't fighting but "I wish they'd fight it out and get it over with. Right now, they're just building up tension for what will be a catastrophic explosion."

Elliot didn't speak, but his eyes said it all. _This is a fucking mess!_


	3. Chapter 2

A/C

When Alex came back to New York, she started as the Bureau Chief for Homicide. She introduced herself to her new ADAs and offered to take them all out to dinner on Friday, so she could get to know them. "It's on me, so come out with your appetites!"

Jim was quick to take charge of the ADAs. "Let's get back to work!"

Alex didn't mind. She had her own agenda for the day. She wasn't sure if this was the correct course of action, but she had to try.

Casey was working on a pre-trial motion when she heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in."

To her surprise, it was Alexandra Cabot. The woman looked as beautiful as ever. "Is this a bad time?"

_Will there be a good time?_ "No, come in."

Alex closed the door and took a seat. "I'm not sure if there's a good way to say what I have to say, so I'm just going to go for it."

Casey nodded.

"I love Olivia. I never stopped loving her. I know I broke up with her and told her to move on. I meant it. It wasn't fair for me to appear and then disappear from her life at the drop of a hat, and I wanted her to have someone she could be with all the time.

Somewhere down the line, she found you, and from what I gather, she's really happy with you, and I want her to be happy, but I'd rather her be happy with me. I'm not here to fight you or try to do something shady behind your back, but if there's a chance that she still wants me, I have to try."

Casey froze. She had no idea what to do. _How do you react to a woman who tells you that she's in love with your girlfriend?_ It would be one thing if Casey knew Olivia's intentions, but she didn't.

"I … don't know what to say."

"Neither do I," Alex admitted. "I think if we had met under different circumstances, we would probably be friends."

Really? Casey didn't see Alex befriending her. "We weren't friends before."

"I don't remember ever getting the chance to hang out with you."

Alex had never seen Casey, but Casey had seen Alex. Everyone talked about the blonde's talent and beauty. Casey had seen her in court once. She had been amazing, beautiful, strong, and confident.

"I was too shy to say hello." I thought you would have crushed me like a bug.

"There's no reason to be shy now," Alex told her. "I'm an open book, ask me anything."

Casey pursed her lips in confusion. _What is Alex doing? What am I doing?_ "What's your favorite food?"

"Fried chicken. What's your poison of choice?"

"What?"

"What kind of booze do you like?"

"Oh, I'm a Guinness girl."

"Irish pride?"

"I guess," Casey had never thought of it that way before. "What about you?"

"I'd have to say Pinot Noir. It's called liquid sex for a reason."

Casey's eyes got wide. "I wasn't expecting such a racy answer."

Alex shrugged. "Favorite band?"

"Rage Against the Machine, you?"

"The Doors. I may be a lesbian, but I would have fucked Jim Morrison in his prime."

"He does have a feminine beauty to him, with that hair and those lips."

"He's also scrawnier than I prefer, but it works, he's like sex on skinny legs."

Casey laughed.

Before they knew it, the women had blown through an hour.

"Oh I should get to work," Alex said as she looked at the time.

"Damn, I didn't write my motion," Casey muttered.

"Why don't you just use a template?"

"What?"

"I set up a template for my motions, so I can type in the facts and it will auto generate it. I still have to hand check it, but it's easier than starting from scratch."

"How did you do that?"

"I got an IT guy to do it for me. I'm crap with computers."

"Me too. I make Liv fix mine at least once a month."

"She does love to fix things. I used to mess up my sink, just to get her to come over and fix it."

Casey laughed. "I'm telling!"

"Don't you dare!" Alex warned with a grin.

"I'll see you around Alex."

* * *

The Bureau Chief went back to her office. She liked Casey, which only made this harder. If I was still in Albuquerque, I would want Liv with a girl like Casey. Where the fuck does that leave me?

When Olivia saw Casey next, she was surprised to hear that, "Alex came to visit me."

"What?" Please tell me they didn't fight.

"She wanted to be honest with me, about you, and then we got to talking. She's really fun."

"She is … isn't she?" How weird is this.

"That makes this worse. I wanted to hate her, but I can't. Velez was just a shitty person who managed to fuck up everything. If he hadn't …"

Olivia hugged her. "Baby, I know."

Casey knew that somewhere down the line, one of them would be heartbroken and it sucked.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I usually don't respond to reviews in my stories, but I got two guest reviews launching virtually the same complaint, that this story's been done before and it's just another A/O, C/O shipping war. One, this story hasn't been down before. Granted a lot of A/O or C/O stories exist, but this one is exploring an avenue that virtually all of the other ones didn't. I didn't give too much away in the description because what would be the fun in that. Two, It's not an A/O C/O shipping war. Three, if you don't like it, don't read it. I won't miss you. Constructive reviews are helpful. Ones that presume the plot when the story just started are not.

* * *

A/O

Two Days Later

Olivia and Alex both knew they needed to talk, but it was easier to work instead of dealing with their unresolved emotions.

Finally, Elliot told Olivia, "You need to talk to Alex."

"I know, but I've been …"

"Don't fucking tell me you've been busy. You and Casey have been on eggshells since Alex came home, and it's clearly affecting the way you two work together. Everyone can see it, and it will keep happening until you resolve the situation. You have two great girls who love you, and you need to stop procrastinating and pick one."

Olivia knew Elliot's _don't try me_ glare and she relented. "I'll call her, today."

"Good."

The detective managed to call Alex around lunch. "Cabot!"

"Alex, it's Olivia. We need to talk."

"I know. When's a good time for you?"

"Are you free at 6PM?"

"Yes, where do you want to meet?"

"Grumpy's." It was their coffee spot back in the day.

"I'll see you there."

Alex's heart was pounding out of her chest. She only had one shot at this. She had to get it right.

* * *

Olivia stared at the clock all afternoon.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"You told me to call her and I did okay. Now, I'm dreading the time when we have to talk this evening."

Elliot figured one afternoon of her doing nothing was worth ending this mess.

Eventually, it was 5:40 and Olivia left work to get to Grumpy's. When she got there, she saw Alex in a woman's arms. A pang of jealousy coursed through the detective.

The woman turned, and it was Abbie Carmichael.

"I best get out your way," Abbie told her friend.

"Are we still on for dinner Friday?"

"Of course we are, Cabot!"

"Hey Olivia."

"Hey Abbie. I didn't know you were in town."

"Serena and I came up when we learned Alex was back."

"Oh right." Serena and Alex were besties.

* * *

Olivia looked at Alex. She had changed out of her Prada suit into a more comfortable blue sundress. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey, Liv."

The detective sat down. "How have you been?"

"Good, exhausted, but good." Alex had so many family members and friends to reach out to, not to mention starting a new job, and all of the emotions that she was trying to handle.

Alex had gotten a big carafe of café o lait. She didn't want too much caffeine late in the day.

"How have you been?"

Nervous, excited, stressed, "Normal I guess?"

"My father sends his regards; so does Warren."

"How are they?"

"They're good. Warren's engaged and my father's making good progress with the new foundation."

Alexander started a charity foundation in honor of his late wife. It provided direct services to cancer patients and their families and had a partnership with St Jude's and some other children's hospitals.

"That's great."

They talked a bit about their current work, both avoiding the question that was awaiting them at the end of the road.

Finally, Alex said something about how she felt. "I missed you Liv. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you."

Olivia missed her too. Even when she told herself she didn't, even when she concentrated on not thinking about Alex, she was just secretly thinking about her. All she could do was nod.

"You told me about Casey. I need to tell you about Mary."

Alex had, well dated might be too strong of a word, relations with a U.S. Marshall. "She wasn't the one assigned to protect me. Marshall was the one assigned to me."

"You had a Marshall named Marshall."

"I did and poor man. He's in love with Mary."

"Wait, what?"

"It's as ridiculous as it sounds." Mary was what Alex would call mostly straight. She'd fuck anything that moved, but she for some reason could never open up emotionally to another woman. Alex knew they would never be more than fuck buddies, so she made sure not to fall for her. Unfortunately, Marshall couldn't help himself.

"Tell me about them."

Alex described Marshall first. "He is sweet, understanding. He knew how to talk to people whose lives had been flipped upside down. He reminded me of you a little bit." He was a family guy without a family. He had his parents, but they didn't know what he did. There was a wall created by his work.

"Mary, is a cop's cop. She loves chasing down suspects and wouldn't hesitate to knock them straight to the ground." She liked to roll around in the dirt and she doesn't take any bullshit. "Marshall wants to take care of her, but Mary had been taking care of herself for so long, she doesn't know how to let anyone in."

Olivia used to be the exact same way. "What was her story?"

Alex explained how Mary's father was a crook who ran out on them. Her mother turned to booze, and her sister was a continual fuck up. Mary often had to clean up both of their messes. "Her father only wrote to her after he left. She was 11 years old when she got the first letter, and somehow, she ended up being the guardian of all of the secrets."

Olivia could see how Alex was drawn to her. The woman was naturally nurturing. She was able to take care of Mary even if only for a little while.

"Did you ever think about staying?"

Alex shook her head. "I needed my life back, and I knew our time would only be temporary. Someone out there can take down her walls. I'm not the one."

Alex had taken down Olivia's walls, and so had Casey. This is what made this choice so hard.

"Olivia," Alex's voice was low and breathy when she spoke. The detective hung on every word. "I love you… I never stopped loving you."

Olivia loved Alex. Damn, did she love her. The detective kissed her hand. "I love you too Lex, but this isn't easy. You left a hole in my heart when you had to go away, one that Casey filled."

Alex squeezed Olivia's hand. "I know, and I can't ask you for an answer right away. I just need to know if there's a chance for us."

"There is …"

"That's all I ask." Alex kissed her cheek before she left.

Olivia touched the spot with her hand. It was still tingling.


	5. Chapter 4

A/C

Casey was starting to cope with the situation at hand. Olivia had been nothing if not totally honest with her. She knew they had coffee the day before, that Alex had been with another woman while she was away, but that her heart had belonged to Olivia the whole time.

There was nothing Casey could do until Olivia's heart reached clarity, so the ADA tried to keep herself busy with work, so she didn't just break down and cry.

Unfortunately, the redhead did not have much to occupy herself with outside of Olivia. She had some friends from softball, but they were also Olivia's friends, so it would be awkward to talk to them. She was friendly with Abbie and Serena, but they were Alex's friends more than hers, which was also awkward.

She couldn't reach out to her family either. They had broken off their ties with her when she told them of her relationship with Olivia.

_I wish I wasn't so fucking lonely right now._

* * *

Casey was staring at her screen, not doing any work when she got a phone call.

"Novak."

"Hi, Casey, it's Alex. I was wondering if you wanted to get pizza after work."

"What?"

"Pizza, the American staple that most people think is Italian but was actually invented by the Vikings who were Scandinavian and Irish, so in a way, your people invented pizza."

Casey snorted. "I know what pizza is. I was more surprised that you were inviting me."

"Why wouldn't I invite you?"

_Maybe because we're both in love with the same woman?_ "Other than the obvious reason?"

"The way I see it, we're both in the same boat for the foreseeable future. I think you are probably the only other person who can understand what I'm going through right now. Also, I need to unwind before I take my team out for drinks."

"Sure, where did you want to go?"

"Grimaldi's."

They met there at 5:30.

"I'm supposed to eat dinner with my team, but I'll probably just get a salad tonight."

"What's your team like?"

Alex started to describe them. Jim was the hardass who seemed to sleep with any woman he could get, one of them the ADA working under him. Peluso might have a drinking problem. Christina was new and nervous, and unfortunately, her former mentor had been murdered months before.

"They're an interesting bunch. I never saw myself as the boss before. It's weird."

"Everyone has you pegged for the DA's chair," Casey told her.

"So I've heard, but it's weird being removed from the courtroom. I have to adapt to other people's talents, flaws, and litigation strategies."

"Before you know it, there will be 6 Alex Cabots running around. The defense bar should watch out."

Alex laughed. "Oh Steele in heels, that would be amazing."

Casey started to chuckle. They got a pepperoni and capers pizza and some Guinness to wash it down.

"What do you do for fun?" Alex asked her red-haired counterpart.

"I like to play softball, and I am a Phillie's fan to Liv's chagrin."

"I raise you the Red Sox, and yes, I sent her a letter after we reversed the curse."

"She didn't tell me about that."

"Oh, I also sent her a fitting jersey for her to wear."

"I bet she burned it."

The women laughed.

"What do you do for fun?" Casey turned the question back to Alex.

"Well, pre-WP Alex loved the New York art scene, galleries, museums, theater, concerts, anything that reminded me that the world was a beautiful place, and there was more to my life than punishing human depravity.

While I was away, I had to find other outlets, so I chose dance."

"Like ballroom dance?"

Alex laughed. "No, like clubbing."

"You clubbing?" Casey couldn't believe it.

"I can pop lock and drop it just like anyone else," Alex insisted.

"I don't even know what that is."

"Then we should get a group together and go out."

* * *

Somewhere down the line, Alex and Casey started building a friendship. Here was their first test. Olivia called.

"Hey, Honey what's up?"

"…"

"I already ate dinner. Do you want me to bring you some?"

"…"

"I got pizza with Alex."

"…"

"Yes, Alex Cabot. I don't know any other ones."

"…"

"Maybe she just likes me better than you," Casey teased.

"…"

"We got pepperoni and capers."

"…"

"See you soon."

"…"

"Mind if I give her the leftovers?"

"Go for it. I have another dinner today."

"How do you stay so thin?"

"Sex," Alex deadpanned, "Also dancing."

Casey raised a brow. "You are quite a character."

"Are you surprised?"

"I guess I shouldn't be. You are more like your brother than I expected."

The Cabots graciously invited Casey and Olivia to Christmas last year. Neither woman had a family to go home to, so Alexander insisted that they come to Boston. _Alex would have wanted it this way_.

Alex turned up her nose. "I am nothing like him," she said in an exaggerated French accent.

"You two do the same stupid accents."

"Our mother was French. It's a real accent, minus the exaggeration."

"Are you a French citizen?"

"Dual," Alex told her.

"That's so classy!"

Alex shrugged. "I love my food, my wine, and my women. I'm a classic French girl."

"You should ditch the power suits and just dress like Coco Chanel."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

C/O

Casey realized she was in a good mood on her way to Olivia's apartment. She hadn't been in a good mood in days.

When she rang the bell, Olivia opened the door quickly and pulled the redhead into the apartment. "Hello, Beautiful."

They shared a quick kiss.

"How was your day?"

"I didn't get as much done as I should have, but it was nice to get out of the office."

Olivia was ready to eat. "This is good. Where did you go?"

"Grimaldi's."

"Have we been there before?" Olivia felt like she had been there, but she couldn't remember when or with whom.

"I think the team gets pizza from there sometimes."

"Right. So how was dinner?"

"It was surprisingly fun. We both needed to blow off some steam. She wanted to pregame before having dinner with her team."

"She got pizza with you before dinner?"

"Yeah."

"What did you want to do tonight?"

"How about we just stay in and watch movies?"

"I'd like that."

They went with Terminator II a modern classic.

Both women felt more at ease with each other than they had been as of recent.

"I don't know why, but today feels a lot better than the earlier days have," Casey told her.

"I agree," Olivia responded. "There was so much tension before. I never knew what to say or do, so I'd just stare at you."

Casey kissed her softly. "Don't be afraid to approach me."

"I'll try."


	6. Chapter 5

Friend's Will Be Friends

Casey had to go to court on Monday to convene a grand jury. She had about 20 minutes to spare and was about to go early when Alex saw here.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm about to go to court."

"Not wearing that you aren't." Casey had on her dreaded lime green and purple suit.

"What's wrong with my suit?"

"Friends don't let friends wear tacky suits to court."

Before Casey could protest, Alex led her to the Homicide office and found Rachel. "Hey, can I borrow your spare suit?"

"Um, sure."

Alex had Casey change into Rachel's spare suit.

"Now go get 'em tiger," Alex punched Casey's arm.

The woman had to rush now.

* * *

When Casey was done with court, she went to the 1-6, so she could check in with her squad.

"Looking sharp," Fin told her as she waltzed into the precinct. This was the third compliment she had gotten on Rachel's suit for the day.

"Thanks." _Were her suits really that bad?_

"When did you get this?" Olivia asked. She had not seen it before.

"I borrowed it from Rachel."

"Who?"

"She works for Alex."

"What?"

Casey admitted what happened when Alex saw her suit.

"She made you go change?" Munch snickered.

Olivia glared, but he ignored her.

"She said 'Friends don't let friends wear tacky suits.'"

Munch was cracking up. "I love you Casey, but some of your suits need to go."

Olivia punched his arm. "Shut up!"

Fin and Stabler both looked away, lest she see their facial expressions.

"I thought my suits were fine," Casey said quietly.

"They are," Olivia offered. "You know Alex. She's a perfectionist."

Now, Casey wanted to go through her closet and see what was problematic. "Do I need to purge my wardrobe?"

"No," Olivia told her while Munch nodded.

"Don't feel bad. My fourth wife threatened to sign me up for Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. I just hired a personal shopper instead."

Casey shook her head.

* * *

At the end of the day, Alex called and asked how court went.

"It was good. People liked _my _suit."

"You're a pretty girl Casey. You just need some help with color coordination."

"No one ever told me."

"Did you ever ask?"

"Liv always says I look good."

"Liv's fucking you. You could wear a cousin It outfit, and she'd say it looks good."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Do you have any suggestions for court tomorrow?"

"Let me raid your closet."

* * *

An hour later, Alex showed up with a six-pack of Guinness. "Let's get it done." The Bureau Chief started with the suit jackets, taking them all out and seeing which ones looked good and which ones did not.

She kept all of the black and navy blues. Anything that was too bright, Alex put to the side.

She did the same thing with the skirts, and then she did the blouses.

Casey stayed out of the way, nursing her beer as Alex looked at Casey's shoes.

"Always wear heels to court. Even if they're Mary Jane's, get them with a platform."

Alex confiscated all of the flat dress shoes. "Keep one pair of ballet shoes for when your feet are killing you in the office. Other than that heels."

Finally, Alex paired the pieces into sets that worked together.

"You have this for tomorrow, this for Wednesday, this for Thursday, and if you need to go in on Friday, you can wear Tuesday's suit again, just take it to the cleaners after work."

Casey looked over the outfits Alex had put together, black and white, navy blue, dark green, they were all strong colors, but they weren't bright. "I feel like I just got off of an episode of Fashion Police."

"Sometimes, you just need an outside perspective." Alex wondered how long it would be before Casey let Alex do something with that hair.

Casey's new look made quite an impression on the court. The positive feedback gave her a confidence boost, and on Friday afternoon, she proudly walked into the 1-6 to declare that Michael Reeves had been indicted.

The team decided to go out for drinks that night to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 6

September 2006

Alex Cabot had been back to New York for a month. She was starting to feel comfortable in her own skin again. She was back in the Cabot family loop and had reconnected with her old friends. She also had made some new ones and was starting to get a handle on her job.

Unfortunately, however, she was no closer to knowing about the future of her own love life. Olivia seemed no closer to making a decision than she had been when Alex had first arrived.

Alex had tried to give her some space. She had actually hung out with Casey more so than she had Olivia and she was starting to get really close to the redhead. That made this situation all the worse. No matter what happened, one of them would get hurt and the other one would be the wrong person to console her.

If only there was a way they could both have Olivia.

* Light bulb goes off in Alex's head *

_Why can't we both have Olivia?_

Alex's first thought was that they could both date the brunette. Given their busy schedules, it would be easy enough to find time when Alex couldn't be there (so Casey could have Olivia) and times when Casey couldn't be there (so Alex could have Olivia).

Conceptually, it was the perfect solution for the problem, but Alex quickly realized the downsides.

_What happens when we both want her on the same night?_

_What happens when we want to take the next step, like moving in together?_

_What happens when we want to get married, have children, the whole nine yards?_

Olivia dating both of them meant they were stuck just dating, which eventually wouldn't be enough for either woman.

It's not like all three of us could get married … or could we.

Alex started to think of a whole new solution to their problem, one that could hopefully leave everyone happy.

* * *

It took a few days for the blonde to sort it out in her own head, but once she did, she wanted to share it with the other women right away and hear what they had to say about it.

She called Casey and asked if there was a good time where the three of them could meet up.

"The three of us."

"You, me, and Olivia. Maybe we could get coffee, dessert and talk this out."

Casey had been keeping her relationships with the two women separate in her minds, but there was an ultimate love triangle at play. Sooner or later, everything had to come out.

"Um, maybe this Friday. I'll check with Liv and call you back."

When Olivia got Casey's call, she was more baffled than her girlfriend. "She wants to meet with both of us?"

"Yes, it sounded amicable, but I'm nervous. Suddenly, it's all becoming real."

Olivia knew she had been putting this off too long. "Let's just hear what she has to say." It was easier said than done. Olivia was really nervous, and it showed all week.

On Wednesday, Stabler confronted her. "Liv, where is your head at?"

She shrugged. "Alex wants to meet with me and Casey on Friday."

"Over what? You told her you weren't interested …"

Olivia didn't answer.

"Didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't really say that to her."

Since she and Casey were still together, and they hadn't seen Alex around, the guys had assumed that Olivia picked Casey in the end.

"What did you say to her?"

"Um, that she still had a chance, and I hadn't made up my mind yet."

"WHAT?"

"And, I kind of still don't know!"

"Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?"

Elliot and Kathy were going into rows all the time, and Olivia had two women to juggle.

"I know. Friday is Judgment Day. I'm just scared."

Elliot told her to get herself together. "You can't change it whatever it is. Just take a deep breath and get your head out of your ass!"

* * *

When Friday came around, Alex, Olivia, and Casey were all like matches left next to napalm. Any little thing could get them to erupt.

Alex's way of distressing was preening. She got her hair done, her nails done, and a massage.

Olivia hit the punching bag for an hour.

Casey went to the batting cages.

Finally, at 8PM, Olivia and Casey made their way to Alex's apartment.

"Come in," Alex said as she opened the door. She was wearing a skintight blue sweater and painted on black jeans.

Olivia could feel a pooling in her stomach. _Why does she have to look so hot?_

Casey started to flush when she saw the blonde. _Damn, she's gorgeous!_

"I have cheesecake and ice wine."

"That sounds good," Olivia finally stammered as Casey just nodded.

"I don't bite," Alex teased.

"That's a lie," Olivia retorted.

They got to the table and Alex started to serve.

"So how was your week?"

Olivia shrugged. "Chasing around perps, dealing with Elliot on my case."

"What's he going on about?" Casey questioned.

"I've been, well out of it this week."

"Hopefully, we'll all be feeling better after tonight," Alex commented as she sipped her wine.

"Why are we all here?" Casey questioned. "I mean I know why, but …"

"Ah, the meat of the conversation. I suppose I should start, as the host." Alex moved over to the love seat; her guests moved to the couch.

"Over the past month, I've tried to become myself again, and I mostly got there, but I had this looming unknown, one that we've all had. It seemed like no matter what Olivia chose, it would suck for all of us, and then I had the thought, what if Olivia didn't have to choose.

What if we both went out with Olivia?"

Olivia's eyes got big, and Casey stammered, "What?"

"I figured we're all busy women with not that much free time. It shouldn't be hard to divide up our free time such that I get a chunk of Olivia's time and Casey gets a chunk of Olivia's time. It sounded good on paper, but the details were where the problems came out.

What happens when we want to move past dating? How could we move in together if we have two overlapping relationships? What about marriage, children, you see where I'm going with this.

It seemed that the only way we could possibly be happy is if all three of us were in one relationship."

"Huh!" Olivia muttered. _Am I hearing things?_

"Let me break it down. You're dating Casey. What if you kept dating Casey, started dating me, and I also was dating Casey? The three of us would be in one relationship, but any two of us could get together as we saw fit."

Olivia had heard Alex correctly. _What the fuck? How could that even …_

"If we get to the move in stage, then we all move in together. If we want to have children, then we have the added advantage of an extra set of hands."

"How could the three of us have children?" Casey questioned.

"Well, you and Olivia could adopt and I could be the legal guardian. Or if one of you wanted to conceive a child, my brother could be the donor and the other could adopt him or her. We don't have to figure it out now. My point is that it is possible.

Right now Olivia's heart is split in half, and I don't see another way of putting it back together again. I want us all to be happy, and I think this could be the way for us to do that."

Alex had no idea how they would react to this crazy proposal. She wasn't sure who would speak first, so her eyes kept going back and forth between Casey and Olivia.

Casey couldn't believe it. She had considered Alex out of her league, even after they became friends. "You want to date me?"

Alex nodded. "We don't know each other as well as I know Olivia or you know Olivia, but I want to get to know you." Alex kissed Casey's hand. The redhead's heart started pounding.

Olivia fixated on their interactions. Suddenly, the idea of them getting together was emblazed in her mind, and it was a really hot mental image.

"How do you see this working?" Casey asked, breaking Olivia's dirty image.

"I would like the opportunity to court you."

When Casey looked to her girlfriend, the detective smiled and nodded.

"How about Thursday?"

The women set the following schedule. Alex would take Casey out on Thursday. Olivia would take out Casey on Friday, and Alex would take out Olivia on Saturday. On Sunday afternoon, all three women would meet to discuss how the weekend had gone.

* * *

Once it got late, Olivia and Casey decided to go back to Casey's apartment. Alex said goodnight, giving each woman a kiss on the cheek before they left.

The cab ride was silent. Olivia and Casey both wanted to talk, but the words weren't coming out. It wasn't until they got inside the apartment when Casey managed to get out, "what do you want?"

Olivia turned and looked into Casey's green eyes. "I want you to be happy."

For the first time in a month, Casey could feel Olivia's unrestrained love for her.

"And how would you feel if Alex were to touch me?" Casey's voice was low and full of desire.

Olivia kissed her roughly. "Honestly the idea of you two fucking really turns me on." The detective was sopping right now. "You both are so sexy, and Alex is such a bottom slut," Olivia hissed into Casey's ear as she started unbuttoning Casey's blouse. "I could see it now. You walk into her office, bend her over her desk and fuck her silly."

Casey growled as she felt Olivia's teeth sinking into her shoulder. The ADA was a switch hitter, but she hadn't gotten a chance to fuck a girl in some time. Olivia was a power top, and Casey had no intention of trying to change her.

Before she knew it, Casey was naked with Olivia's knee in between her legs. The redhead was sopping. The brunette turned them around quickly. Casey put her hands on the wall to brace herself, and Olivia's rough hands were palming her breasts.

Casey had huge nipples and Olivia loved pinching and pulling on them.

"OH FUCK!"

Olivia crashed her lips onto Casey's swallowing her lips and cries as she worked her way down to the ADA's red curls. Their sex life had all but dwindled away since Alex's return, but now it was white hot.

Casey bit down on Olivia's lower lip when she felt two fingers deep inside of her sopping heat. A strong leg wrapped itself around Olivia's hip. The detective fucked her lover hard against the wall, plunging and probing, seeking out her g-spot every time.

"MORE! NOW!"

Olivia added a third finger and Casey clamped onto it so tightly that the brunette could barely move.

Once Olivia's thumb found Casey's clit, the redhead was done for. She shrieked loudly before coming all over Olivia's hand.

Olivia fucked her through the aftershocks, slowly removing her hand once she could.

Casey moaned at the loss while Olivia licked her fingers clean. Casey leaned against the wall. Her legs felt too weak to hold her. Olivia picked her up and carried her bridal style to bed. They were just getting started.


	8. Chapter 7

Monday

When Alex said she was going to court Casey, she was serious. Casey was in her office when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open."

A man came in with a wheel cart. "Breakfast for Casey Novak."

"That's me."

He delivered coffee, fresh squeezed orange juice, and a bagel with lox, capers and cream cheese with a side of fresh fruit.

She went to tip him but "the tip has already been included. Good day."

Enclosed was a little note.

C.

_I wanted you to start your day off just right. _

A.

Casey smiled from ear to ear before she started to eat. She could use a little pampering.

* * *

Olivia was finally able to focus at work. She didn't have to have this looming fear about her future anymore. Somehow, she just knew this would all work out.

"Is that you Olivia?" Elliot questioned.

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be?"

"It's just been a while since I've seen you focused."

Olivia flipped him off.

"So you finally made a decision."

"Technically, Alex decided for me, but we're all okay." She purposefully misled Elliot. She didn't want to say what their arrangement was until it was official and until they were all okay with other people knowing.

"Finally," Elliot sighed. "Seriously, I thought you were going to put it off until they both killed you in frustration."

"They're both more patient than you."

"Thank your lucky stars."

* * *

Casey came by Alex's office to thank her for breakfast. "Ooh, you get two windows."

"The perks of being a Bureau Chief I guess."

Their conversation didn't last too long. Alex was having personnel issues that she had to address.

"Peluso didn't show up this morning and we go to trial on Wednesday," another ADA told her.

Alex sighed. "Does he have any files that you need?"

"Well no but …"

"Steal Rachel from whatever else she's doing and have her be your second chair." Alex didn't think she'd get Peluso in line by Wednesday.

"Yes Boss."

"I'll get out of your hair," Casey turned to leave.

"I'm looking forward to Thursday."

Casey smiled. "Me too."

Thursday

Alex wouldn't tell Casey where they were going for their date. She only said to be ready for a night on the town. "Think glamour."

Casey wasn't entirely sure what that meant, so she went with a little black dress and pumps.

Alex picked her up from her apartment wearing a midnight blue number and her hair in an updo.

"You look lovely Casey," Alex told her, as she looked the redhead up and down. The dress was cute, fit nicely and showed some leg.

"You look stunning as always."

Alex took her hand. "Shall we?"

The Bureau Chief had arranged a town car for them, so they wouldn't have to worry about finding a cab.

Miles Davis played in the car, and Casey was excited. _When was the last time a car picked her up?_

The restaurant, Corduroy, was unassuming from the outside, just a big black door, but once they got inside, they could see the ambiance: soft colors, delicate lighting. It was romantic.

"Cabot for two."

"Of course Ms. Cabot." They were seated away from the bar. Alex thought about reserving a private room, but she thought it would be too much.

"Shall I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll go with the pinot noir," Alex told her.

Casey thought a Guinness wasn't classy enough for this place. "Do you have Chardonnay?"

"Of course."

"You can get whatever you want Casey."

"I don't want to be the only one here drinking beer."

"You won't be, and even if you were, I'd find it charming."

They were offering a three-course prix fix menu.

Alex went with the lobster Carpaccio, prime rib, and a warm chocolate torte.

Casey also got the lobster Carpaccio, but she went with the pork chop and the cheesecake.

"Everything is so beautiful. I feel bad for eating it," Casey said before she took a bite of her main course.

"My mother was all about presentation," Alex said as she took a bite. "She would agonize over how to plate the garnish." Alex missed her so much.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Alex nodded. "The worst part was that I wasn't there for her. She fought so hard, and for most of the time, she thought I was dead."

"You survived Alex. I know that's all your mother cared about."

* * *

After dinner, they went to see _I Love You Because_, the modern day musical inspired by Pride and Prejudice.

When they got to their seats, Casey's first thought was _I hope this play isn't serious._ She felt a bit out of her league. Alex was so cultured and refined. _What if this is all in Italian or something?_

To Casey's delight, it was a silly rom-com; the kind she would love to watch, but Olivia would fall asleep in a heartbeat.

The women leaned into each other as they watched the show. Alex could smell Casey's perfume and she really wanted to grab the redhead and kiss her right now, but it would have to wait until they had some privacy. If someone they knew saw them, it would create a lot of drama.

When the final curtain closed, Alex asked Casey how she liked the play.

"It was cute."

"In a bad way?"

"No, in a good way. I don't think Liv would have been caught dead here."

"I usually picked the more violent plays to keep her awake," like Sweeney Todd would be perfect for her.

"Well, I thought this was charming."

They took the car back to Casey's apartment and Alex gave her a goodnight kiss. When their lips met, a spark surged between both of them.

"Good night Casey," Alex said breathily as she broke away.

Casey moaned internally. Oh did she want more.

* * *

When Alex got home, she carefully took off her evening dress and shoes, putting them in their proper place. Then she washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth before getting into bed.

When she closed her eyes, she saw Casey looking gorgeous in her dress. Her lips were so soft. Her timid tongue work was endearing.

_I wonder if she'd still be timid if I put my head between her legs._

Alex loved going down and she couldn't wait to get a taste of the Irish beauty. Even the thought of it got Alex wet.

The blonde slipped her hand down under her covers, gently probing her own wetness.

A fantasy started to emerge. One where Casey was on the couch, Alex was on her knees giving her pleasure. Half way through the scene, Olivia walks in and sees the two in flagrante delicto.

After taking a minute or two to watch, Olivia goes and gets a strap on. She kneels behind Alex and plunges it into her, fucking her wantonly while the blonde finishes off Casey.

Alex's hips started bucking as she imagined her butchy lover taking her from behind. Olivia was built to fuck, perfect height, weight, and stamina.

"OH FUCK"

Alex was so riled up from her date and her fantasy that she came quickly, too quickly. She knew she wouldn't be fully satisfied, however, until she got a taste of her sexy Irish lover.


	9. Chapter 8

Friday

Olivia had a very different date planned for Casey. The two lovers left work as early as they could and they headed out to Coney Island.

Olivia wanted them to enjoy an evening out at a leisurely pace, no reservations to scramble to make, no show that they have to arrive early.

Casey saw a game stand and she wanted the dragon. When she pointed to it, Olivia smirked. She knew just how to beat this game.

The bottles were leaded, which made them very hard to move. Most people aimed for the middle of the three bottles, but you want to aim for the middle of the base instead.

Olivia threw the ball and boom, she knocked over all of the bottles.

Casey got her red dragon. "His name is Ran."

The detective realized that she had been taking her girlfriend for granted. She hadn't taken her out for a proper date in some time. _When was the last time I gave her anything?_

"How about we get some dinner?"

Of course, they got junk food, corn dogs and waffle fries, but it was delicious.

"I feel so spoiled," Casey told Olivia. "Two wonderful dates in one week, each with a very desirable woman."

"I'm spoiled too," Olivia said. "You take care of me all the time. I need to treat you more."

"I won't object," Casey teased.

The two women shared a tender kiss.

"Let's get on the Ferris Wheel, Liv."

"You got it."

They felt like two lovesick teenagers. It was awesome.

* * *

While Casey and Olivia were on their date, Alex was having drinks with Abbie and Serena.

Serena chose a posh bar that custom made drinks based on what flavors the customer liked. She went with hibiscus. Abbie asked for a drink that was spicy, and Alex ordered a drink that was tart and bubbly.

"How are you holding up Teflon?" Abbie asked once she had her drink. She knew the blonde had been stuck in a calamitous love triangle the last time they met.

"I'm doing great," Alex said honestly. She wasn't ready to say what all was happening yet, but she was in a good place.

"Have you all sorted out …" Serena wasn't sure how to say is Olivia your girl again or what?

"Nothing is set in stone yet, but Olivia and I have a date tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Abbie thought this was a good thing. _How could Olivia decide between them when she hadn't really been around Alex in three years?_

Serena was nervous. _What if Alex just fell for Olivia all over again just to get crushed in the end?_

Alex described the date she had planned for the following night. "I want something that is fun. It's been a long time since I've heard her laugh."

"You're too fucking cute," Abbie told her.

"Let's go dancing," Serena suggested. She wanted Alex to see there were other fish in the sea, just in case.

An hour later, the three ladies were out at Lucky 7, the most talked about lesbian dance club in the city.

The name was most appropriate. Many girls came here to see what they could get. The club was just starting to get busy. It was only 9:30, but sometimes, the club got so busy that they stopped letting people in until the patrons inside started to leave.

Most clubs didn't see this kind of crowd until 11.

Right away, Alex started to get the once over from many of the butchier girls. She was the perfect lipstick lesbian, long hair, cute top, tight jeans and high heels.

It wasn't long before a woman ordered her a drink. She was handsome, curly dark hair, strong chin, and she had an athletic build, but Alex was not on the market.

She did, however, accept the drink, a Cabernet.

"I haven't seen you around here before," the woman said as she approached.

"I just moved to New York a month ago."

The woman smiled, fresh meat. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Boston, but I moved here from Albuquerque."

"How was it out there?"

"Hot, dry, lots of open space."

It wasn't long before they were on the dance floor. Alex didn't hold anything back when she danced. She left it to everyone else to keep up. She swirled and dropped and knew exactly how to grind her hips.

The other women took notice and soon, other women started buying her drinks and cutting in.

Abbie and Serena watched the chaos. "This is about to be a full on bull-dyke fight."

Serena shrugged. "It's about time Alex realized what she's worth."

"What do you mean?"

"How long as she been sitting around waiting for Olivia to make up her mind? She should put herself out there. Who knows what Olivia will decide or when?"

Before Abbie could respond, she was distracted by Alex in a dyke sandwich. The woman behind Alex had an arm around her waist. The other woman had her hands on Alex's shoulders. It was clear that they were both in competition for the blonde.

"Damn, they are all itching for some Cabot."

And none of their itches got scratched.

* * *

Olivia carried Casey into her apartment bridal style. The redhead had her arms around the brunette's neck, and they kissed affectionately before they reached the bed.

Casey pushed Olivia's infamous leather jacket off her shoulders before pulling her into a searing kiss. The ADA started shedding her detective's clothes, getting her blouse off and her jeans undone in a few swift movements.

Her control, however, was only temporary. Olivia flipped her lover over before disrobing her. The redhead was wearing adorable Hello Kitty underwear and a matching white bra.

Olivia chuckled before covering Casey with soft kisses and feather-light touches. She found Casey's pulse point and started sucking on it.

"OHH!" Casey's back arched and her legs instinctively surrounded Olivia's leg pushing her heat against a strong thigh.

"I love you," Olivia whispered against her skin before kissing her softly.

"Say it again."

"I love you Casey."

Tears of happiness fell down Casey's face. Olivia kissed each one away before kissing her way down the redhead's body.

A warm mouth sucked on hardened pink nipples; cold hands teased supple flesh. By the time Olivia got to her final destination, Casey was begging, "make love to me."

Soft brown eyes met green ones filled with desire, and Olivia bared her lopsided grin before delving into her lover's wetness. All it took was one slow lick to get a shrill. Her tongue made slow deliberate licks, each one teasing.

"FUCK!"

Without warning, a wide tongue plunged deep into Casey. The redhead threw her head back and moaned loudly as Olivia's fingers and tongue worked in tandem to bring the ADA close to her apex.

The brunette, however, did not intend on letting Casey have it quickly. She slowed to a stop and waited for her lover to catch her breath and then started again. The denial was tortuous but Casey knew the ultimate pleasure would be worth it.

Olivia kept Casey on edge, denying her again and again before she finally sucked the hardened nub into her mouth and plunged inside with two fingers.

"FUCK ME LIV! OH FUCK OH …"

Curses that would make a sailor blush tore out of Casey's mouth as she violently shrieked and thrashed about in the bed. Olivia had to hold her hips down to not break her own nose while she lapped up every drop she could get.

Casey's orgasm was so powerful that it left her sobbing. Olivia held her close. "I love you," she whispered one last time before they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Saturday

Alex woke up in a chipper mode. She had gotten quite the confidence boost from the night before. Women bought her drinks left and right, and she had danced with several ladies.

She shocked all of them when she went home alone, but she wasn't the kind of girl who put out just because you bought her a drink. Plus, she had something much better waiting for her than anything those girls could have offered her.

After a quick shower, Alex got dressed and headed out to the market. She had a special dinner planned for Olivia and she wanted to get the best ingredients.

First, Alex got the produce.

_I need chantarelles, Yukon gold potatoes, garlic, rosemary, and a shallot._

She found everything she needed and then headed to the butcher. She was about to go into the store when her phone rang.

"Cabot."

"Cabot," a voice parroted.

"Hey Warren, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to check in on you."

Alex was sure there was more to his call. "I'm about to go to the butcher."

"Need help getting rid of a body?" he teased.

"No, I have a date tonight, and I'm cooking."

"Is this your way of breaking up with her?"

"No, you asshole. I know how to cook."

"Didn't you set a fire boiling water?"

"That's because I was distracted!" Olivia had been teasing her below the waist and she forgot about the pasta she was going to make. She could just kill Olivia for telling her family about that.

"Sure, so tell me about this date?"

"I'm making a romantic dinner for two, and then we're going out."

"Out where?"

"That's for me to know and none of your business."

"Are you taking her somewhere kinky? Oh I bet you're going to a sex show!"

"No, you perv. So why did you really call me?"

"Vivian and I finally picked a date." They were getting married in May.

"That's great." Alex thought that was the end of the conversation, but there was more.

"Dad wants to invite Olivia and Casey." They had become like family over the years (well year in Casey's case).

"That's fine." It might be a bit awkward if they don't tell the family but …

"Alex, you're my sister. If you're not okay with this."

"Olivia's still my friend, and Casey and I are becoming friends. If you want them there, invite them. Don't think you have to spare me. I'm fine."

"If you change your mind, I probably won't be sending out the invitations for another two months."

"I'm fine, seriously, and I'll call you later."

Alex quickly got off the phone.

_Focus Cabot and get back to date execution._

Warren knew his sister well enough to know she wasn't telling him something. If all else fails, he can try to weasel it out of her at Thanksgiving.

Casey decided to use her Saturday to be productive. She went grocery shopping, cleaned her apartment and got ahead on paperwork.

When she put her work binder away, she saw a photo that made her smile. It was Olivia holding her on Christmas Day.

They were wearing sweaters that had been given to them by the boys of the 1-6, aka Munch and Fin. Casey's said every time two lesbians kiss, an angel gets its wings. Olivia's were two female signs with Christmas hats on.

_I wonder what Christmas will be like this year?_

Last year, when Olivia told Casey that the Cabots had invited them to Christmas, she thought it was the most awkward thing ever, going to her girlfriend's ex-girlfriend's family for the holidays while the ex was in witness protection, talk about insane.

But the Cabots treated Casey and Olivia just like they had been their daughters, the stockings, the teasing, having them in the family photos.

They showed her warmth that she had never gotten in her own home as a child.

* * *

Casey still hadn't heard from her family since she told them about Olivia. She missed her brother Heathcliff. They had once been very close. She had never been very close to her father. He had always been a stern, cold man. Her mother just did whatever he said like a good housewife should, and Brian, the oldest of the Novak children was just like their father.

She knew that her parents would reject her lifestyle, but she had hope that Heath would give Olivia a chance.

She was wrong, but she had no regrets. If he couldn't come around, then she didn't need him around.

She remembered that Warren took the picture. They hadn't talked since Alex got home. Now that will be an awkward conversation.

Olivia had no idea what they were doing for their date. She called Alex, but the ADA was tightlipped.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise!"

Ugh! I hate surprises. "What should I wear?"

"Clothes, but I think you look great in your birthday suit."

"You're such an ass."

"You can dress casually if you like, just make sure it's clean cut."

"Where do I pick you up?"

"My place 7:30."

The detective went with black jeans, a dark green blouse that hugged her chest and her leather jacket.

* * *

When she got to the apartment, she was surprised to see Alex in a sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt. She looked damn good, but …

"Won't you be chilly in that?" she had no coat on.

"Oh we're not leaving yet. Dinner is right here."

Olivia came inside to see a cutting board on the table. On the cutting board were a large steak, two bowls, and a sauce holder.

"What is all that?" It smelled really good whatever it was.

"I have made for us chateaubriand with mashed potatoes, pan-seared chanterelles, and a reduced wine sauce."

Olivia understood potatoes and wine; everything else is a mystery.

Alex took Olivia's jacket and hung it up. She came back to see Olivia eyeing dinner.

"What cut of meat is this?"

"The chateaubriand is the fattest part of the tenderloin. It's a filet mignon for two."

Alex had pan seared it in butter, using the garlic and rosemary to add flavor to the steak.

_How classy!_

Alex sliced through the meat; it was a perfect medium rare. They each served themselves and began to eat.

"So how was your day?" Olivia asked after having her first bite of steak, oh so good!

"It was good. Warren called. He and Vivian set a date."

"Oh great. When's the wedding."

"It's in May."

"Do they know where they're having it yet?"

"He didn't say. How was your day?"

"It was a pretty typical Saturday."

"So you went into work even though no one else did."

"That obvious?"

"Just a tad," Alex told her. "How is your dinner?"

"This is fabulous." Olivia's plate was near empty. She was a meat and potatoes kind of girl, and she didn't have to deal with all of the fuss of a restaurant.

They finished the wine that Alex had opened to make the sauce.

"Anything for dessert?" Olivia questioned.

Alex grinned as she pressed her lips to Olivia. It was their first on the mouth kiss since they broke up almost two years before.

Right away a familiar pull started between Olivia's legs. "This is delicious, but I was hoping for some ice cream."

Alex laughed. "Maybe after the show."

Olivia had no idea what show they could go to dressed like this. "What show are we seeing?"

"Not telling." Alex silenced Olivia with a kiss.

Olivia kissed her back instead of protesting. She had missed Alex's teasing tongue and piano hands.

The two women melded together like a soft melody.

They could have stayed kissing all night, but Alex's alarm went off.

"We have to get going if we're going to make it to the show."

Olivia pouted. "But I'd rather watch you (on top of me)."

"You can watch me all you want tonight," Alex winked. She grabbed her purse, which had the tickets, and they got into a cab.

* * *

Olivia was expecting a poetry reading or something. It had to be an informal show given their outfits.

She definitely was not expecting Alex to take her to a drag show.

"Ladies and Ladies may I present Harmonica Sunbeam!"

The famous New York based drag queen had a stand up show at the Roxy.

"How are you all doing tonight?"

The crowd started to cheer.

"I love it when I see pretty boys and girls in the audience."

More cheering.

"Instead, I have you ugly fucks to look at."

Olivia started cracking up.

Harmonica started "reading" the some of other queens.

"They say reading is fundamental, but Chi Chi you should learn to spell you illiterate fuck!"

The show was crude and hilarious. Olivia wasn't expecting something so racy for their "first" date, but it was perfect.

"Are there any lesbians in the house?" Harmonica questioned.

There were some cheers.

"Call security … wait, the lesbians are the security."

"I'd love to see you in uniform," Alex husked into Olivia's ear.

If the room wasn't so dark, then Olivia's blush would be apparent.

"Are you lesbians having fun?"

More cheering.

"You can talk? Usually cat's got your tongue!"

Harmonica started to roast a guy in the audience. He looked like "a roll of biscuits shoved into some hot pants," but he was a good sport about it.

* * *

After the show was over, Olivia only had one thing on her mind, getting Alex naked and in bed.

"Taxi!"

The two shared a loving kiss once they got into the cab. Alex's legs wrapped around Olivia's hips.

"I want you."

Olivia threw a twenty at the cab driver, and did not want to wait to get her change. Instead, she grabbed Alex's hand and swept her out of the cab and into her apartment building.

Olivia shivered impatiently as she saw them go up floor by floor. It was times like this that made Olivia hate that Alex lived on the 12th floor.

12

They hurried from the elevator into Alex's apartment.

The detective picked up her former ADA and carried her to bed triumphantly.

"I believe you said I could watch you as much as I want."

"What do you want to watch?"

"I want to watch you ride me."

It was easy to get Alex naked. She wasn't wearing much for clothing.

"You didn't even put on panties."

"I did, but then I took them off, saves time."

Olivia gave Alex's perfect ass a good slap. "You naughty slut."

Alex whimpered happily as Olivia struck her behind again and again until it was pink.

Abruptly, Alex turned around and straddled Olivia's stomach. The brunette could feel the blonde's wet heat against her abs. Alex reached behind her back and undid Olivia's pants. She then grabbed them, pulling them off, along with Olivia's boy shorts at the same time.

She couldn't resist the patch of brown curls in front of her and she dove right in.

"OHH!" Olivia grunted.

Alex broke away. "Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch everything I do to you." The lights were still on for a reason. Plus, the wall was covered in mirrors. Olivia could easily see it all. She watched as a long finger teased her entrance before slipping inside.

"MORE!"

Alex went slowly at first, but then she quickened the pace. She licked her lips before looking up. The Bureau Chief loved eating pussy. It was the best thing in the world as far as she was concerned, and finally being in between the legs of the woman she loved was the best of the best.

One finger became two and then Alex started using her tongue to tease Olivia's hardened nub.

"I'm going to ... " Olivia shrieked as she came. Alex kept licking and sucking, greedily guzzling each drop.

Once the brunette was too tender, she pushed the blonde away.

Alex grinned from ear to ear before kissing her way back up to Olivia's mouth.

Once the detective got her breath back, she held out her hand for Alex to straddle. The Bureau Chief readily sank onto her fingers. She was so wet and tight that Olivia groaned at the feeling.

Alex slowly raised her hips and then thrust herself back down. There was nothing like being filled by Olivia. "OH FUCK!" As the blonde rocked her hips back and forth, the brunette used her hip drive to thrust harder and faster.

"MORE!"

Two fingers became three and Alex cried happily as she got stretched. Right now, she just wanted to feel Olivia, but next time, she wanted Olivia's cock.

"FUCK ME LIV!"

Olivia grabbed Alex's hip with her free hand and fucked the girl silly until she erupted.

The detective kept going until Alex was done with her after shocks. Once her hand was free again, Olivia licked it clean before pulling Alex to her.

"Good night Love."

Alex nuzzled against Olivia's neck.


	11. Chapter 10

A guest asked me if this is a crack-fic. I wasn't sure, mainly because I didn't know what a crack-fic was. After using google, I can say that this qualifies as a crack-fic because this pairing would never happen in canon (A/O) was never going to happen either, but there was a little hope for a little while.

* * *

Sunday

Olivia woke up with in a cocoon of Alex. The blonde had wrapped her legs around the brunette and then wrapped the sheets around both of them. Olivia's head lined up with Alex's shoulder and she gently bit it, rousing the ADA from her sleep.

"Good morning Liv."

The detective's brown eyes were full of desire. She drove her hips against the blonde on top of her.

Alex knew exactly what her lover wanted. Her long arm reached for the drawer beside her bed and found a purple double-ended toy. The blue-eyed beauty made her way down Olivia's firm body, leaving kisses and bites along the way. She got between the detective's powerful thighs and started to lick.

Olivia involuntarily bucked her hips forward. Alex pinned them down with her arm. Once she was satisfied that Olivia was wet enough, Alex slipped the smaller end of the toy into her.

"Straddle my face," Olivia gave a hoarse whisper.

Alex grabbed the headboard and braced herself, as Olivia shoved her tongue deep inside.

Two years later and Olivia remembered every contour of Alex's sex. She licked and sucked and nipped until the blonde was sopping wet. Olivia could drown right now and she'd die happy.

* * *

After Olivia pulled her head back, Alex slid down Olivia's body and started grinding on the cock.

"Oh LEX!" The phallus kept rubbing Olivia's g-spot each time Alex moved forward. Once she saw Olivia's mouth hanging half open, she knew it was time to mount. She slowly slid down, only going half way before going back up. She went a bit deeper each time until she was all the way inside.

All Olivia saw when she looked up was perfection: an angelic face, supple breasts, a flat stomach with a tiny hint of abs definition and womanly hips. The only mark on her was the bullet wound left by Connors and that was only proof that Alex was a survivor.

The blonde set the pace first starting with short slow strokes. Olivia loved the way Alex bit her lip when she was riding a cock. It was like she was concentrating and trying to hold back a moan at the same time.

Alex's moans started to escape when she allowed the strokes to get deeper. "FUCK!"

Eventually Olivia's libido was too high for Alex's teasing. She flipped the blonde over and started to pound her, moving hard and fast.

"FUCK! OH FUCK!" Alex cried as Olivia slammed into her again and again. "MORE!"

Olivia gripped her shoulders, holding them tight as she plowed her. Alex locked her legs around Olivia's hips, holding them close together before Olivia sank her teeth into Alex's neck.

Alex started pinching and pulling at her own nipples. "I'm GONNA!" She shrilled as she came hard. Olivia kept going until she found her own release. It was enough to trigger a second orgasm from Alex, and both women slumped into the sheets.

* * *

Before they could go back to sleep, the alarm went off.

"We need to meet Casey for brunch," Alex suddenly remembered.

Olivia blushed. _I almost forgot to meet my girlfriend because I was fucking my other girlfriend, smooth!_

They showered, separately, so they would not be late, and then met Casey at the restaurant.

The redhead could see the euphoria in their eyes. "I take it you had a good morning."

"We did," Olivia said unequivocally. "How was your night?"

"Relaxing."

"Does that just mean boring?" Alex questioned.

Olivia glared at her.

"What? She shouldn't keep herself cooped up just because we went out. I went to without you two on Friday."

"Where did you go?" Casey questioned

"I got drinks with Abbie and Serena, and then we went to Lucky 7."

"Let me guess," Olivia started, "you were the biggest cunt tease of the night."

Alex denied it while Olivia continued, "you're the worst. You get all dolled up. Get every bull dyke in the place to get you a drink and try to dance with you, just to say 'good night ladies' at the end of the night and go home alone."

"Something like that might have happened. It's not my fault they assumed I was available and interested."

Casey laughed as the two bickered over how much or how little of a cunt tease Alex happened to be.

The waiter came just in time to hear Olivia call Alex the biggest cunt tease in New York. He blushed and then asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

Casey laughed while Alex got a mimosa. Olivia looked away while she ordered a bloody Mary and Casey got the Irish coffee.

"Way to scare our waiter," Alex teased.

"Oh shut up."

"Casey, how do you deal with her? She's such a mess."

"I'm a mess. Alex is the mess."

"Now you know there's nothing messy about Alex," Casey said. "I bet she even looks flawless after sex."

Alex flipped her hair and winked. "If you want to see me right after sex …"

"Calm down, you dirty slut."

Of course the server was coming with drinks and heard that too.

"They're going to throw us out because of you, " Casey told Olivia.

They continued to tease each other until the waiter came back to take their orders.

"I'll get the eggs Benedict," Casey told him.

"I'll have the quiche Lorraine and a croissant," Alex ordered.

Olivia got the "steak and eggs."

The waiter left and the three women started debriefing on their experiment.

Casey had a great time at Corduroy and at the musical. "My only complaint is that you left me high and dry."

"I'm sure you weren't dry," Alex teased, "and I didn't want to rush it. I want the moment to be just right."

"How come she got a fancy restaurant and I didn't?" Olivia pretended to pout.

"You seem on edge when we go out," Alex told her. "I thought you'd be more comfortable at my place, and I got to show off the new recipe I learned."

"I want you to show off for me too," Casey pouted.

Alex sighed, two girlfriends, double the trouble.

They ordered a second drink and continued to talk about their potential relationship.

"So far everything has been great," Casey admitted. She enjoyed getting to know Alex, and she and Olivia felt on track again. "What happens when things aren't so great?" Arguing with one girlfriend sucks. Arguing with two sounds horrid.

"I think no matter what any two of us argue about, we shouldn't put the third one of us in the middle," Olivia insisted. "I would never want to choose between you two."

"I wouldn't want that either," Alex said, "but if one of you was flat out wrong, I would say so."

"How about if any of us are arguing, the third reserves the right to stay out of it?" Casey offered.

"Done."

They decided to keep the current date schedule for now, but they would revisit it once Alex and Casey had more time to get to know each other.

The last question was what do they tell friends and family.

"If you are coming with me for Christmas," Alex said, "I'll have to tell at the very least my father and my brother." She didn't want to create inadvertent drama if they thought someone was cheating or something.

Olivia had no idea how they would react. They're pretty liberal but still.

Casey was even less sure of it than Liv. "Do we have to tell them?"

"Warren wants to invite you to the wedding, but he was afraid it would be weird for me. I don't want him shying away from you on my behalf for no reason."

Olivia frowned. "We do have to tell them, eventually, but can this just be ours for a bit. I'd rather not have everyone in my ear while we're trying to work this out."

All three ladies could agree to that.


	12. Chapter 11

Two weeks later

Monday

"Why can't anything go right?" Casey snapped at no one in particular. Her coffee machine blew up this morning, getting coffee all over her suit, which forced her to change and made her late for her meeting with her boss, who was sure to mention it to her. Sometimes she really hated Cutter. He's not exactly Mr. Timely.

Casey had been working through her lunch break when she heard a knock on her door.

"Open," she responded gruffly.

Alex came in with a gyro and some pita chips. "I hope this gets you in a better mood," Alex laughed as she shut the door.

Casey gasped. "How did you …"

"A little birdy told me you had a crappy morning, so I figured you could use a special delivery."

Alex put down the lunch in front of her and gave Casey a kiss. "Feeling better?"

"I am now!"

They shared a second kiss and a third one. Casey was about to forget the lunch when she heard someone knocking on her door.

Alex flew up as another ADA came in.

"Cutter wants to see you in his office again."

_Cutter can choke on a dick! _"I'll be right over."

Instead of going over there, however, she sat down and ate half of her sandwich.

Alex kissed her forehead. "Call me when you get home from work."

The three women took care of each other. Alex would make sure Casey ate, since she was notorious for working through lunch. Casey would make sure Olivia slept, since she would try to work all night, and Olivia kept Alex calm while she tried to wrangle in her ADAs.

The three women complimented each other nicely, and it showed.

* * *

Elliot asked Olivia, "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look well rested. Cragen hasn't had to throw you out of here in a while, and you haven't blown up at anybody, even when it's well …"

"What?"

"Your time of the month," he whispered.

"How do you even …"

"We've been partners for seven years Liv. I notice when you get crabby on the same four days every month."

She rolled her eyes. "Things are going really well for me right now."

"As in you and Casey are having all the nookie or …"

"Something like that, not that it's any of your business."

"Come on. Kathy is barely talking to me right now, much less …"

"Sorry, you are not living vicariously through me and Casey."

"That's what imaginations are for," Munch told her with a smirk.

"Shut up you pervert," Fin retorted.

The best Elliot could do was to get Casey and Olivia to come out for drinks once they finished their case. Maybe they could pry out something good once she was drunk. He had not seen as much of her as he had before.

Olivia had been working late on Thursdays and working during the day on Saturdays, so she could afford to spend Friday evenings with Casey and Saturday nights with Alex, not to mention Sunday afternoons with both of them. Her ladies kept her busy.

* * *

After work, Alex went home and started to prepare tonight's dinner. She had made stew the night before and put it in the fridge, so the fat would rise to the top as it cooled. She skimmed the fat off and put the stew back on the stove.

Once it was warmed all the way through, it would be ready to serve. While the stew was being reheated, Casey called.

"Cabot."

"You know it's me."

"I do, but I know you like it when I'm authoritative."

"I do. I'm about to leave work now."

"Bring your appetite."

"Can you put on some coffee?"

"Of course."

Casey never did get her morning cup. She tried the shit in the vending machine and it was so gross she had to toss it.

Thirty minutes later, Alex was greeting Casey with a kiss. "Let me take your jacket."

Casey loved how polite Alex was, especially as a host. "Whatever you made, it smells amazing."

"It's beef bourbingon."

Casey used to wish she had paid attention when her mother tried to teach her how to cook. Fuck that, she had Alex.

Alex poured Casey a cup of coffee and fixed her a bowl of stew with a baguette for a starch.

Once Casey was able to sit and eat, she started to talk about her day.

"My damn coffee maker almost killed me."

Alex wondered, "How old was the coffeemaker?"

"I don't know, old."

"Like more than three years?"

"Probably nearing ten."

"No wonder it exploded. It's practically a fossil."

"Sorry I don't have a fancy barista machine."

"You spend a year drinking the swill in Wisconsin, and you'll wish you had a homicidal coffeemaker."

"I can't believe I made it all day without coffee."

"Perish the thought."

When Casey got to work the next day, she was surprised to see a new coffeemaker on her desk.

C

If this one explodes, it will only mess up your office and not your apartment.

A

_Cute!_

Alex also included some nice Turkish coffee. "Oh this is so tempting." Casey had already bought a cup of coffee for the morning, but this seemed way more appetizing.

Thirty minutes later, after Casey enjoyed a delicious cup of Turkish coffee, the redhead sauntered over to the Bureau Chief's office and greeted her with a loving kiss.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Alex grinned as she pulled Casey closer.

"A lovely angel gave me a new coffee maker."

"I can't have my girl without her coffee."

"I was so desperate, I went to Starbucks this morning."

"Ugh, McDonalds beat them in a taste test."

Casey hadn't thought much of coffee quality until Alex started spoiling her. She always had the best stuff in her apartment.

"When did you become a coffee aficionado?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess my parents always were, so I just started with high standards."

Alex had always been close to her parents. She looked to them both as role models, her father on how to shape her career (he was a no nonsense man) and her mother on how to care for other people (she always took care of everyone).

Neither Casey nor Olivia had that growing up. Sometimes, Casey was jealous, but then she was relieved. If Alex hadn't learned from her parents, she wouldn't be the amazing woman she was today.

"I wish I could stay here all day," she said as she sat on Alex's lap.

"Me too, but I need to deal with personnel issues." Peluso was back at work, but he did not have a sufficient excuse for his absences. Alex had to decide if she was going to recommend that McCoy let him go.

One more kiss and then Casey headed back to work.

Wednesday

Olivia had been working around the clock trying to catch a child molester who targeted kids in the park bathroom.

They had two suspects. One was a convicted sex offender who had been caught at the park, but he said he was there to pick up trash as his community service and that was actually true.

The other was a guy who had been caught taking up skirt photos of women in the 90s, but it wasn't a crime at the time so the police had let him go. He was also seen around the park on several days.

"I just want to make an arrest and go home," Olivia wasn't entirely sure that either suspect was the guy. They could be totally on the wrong trail and have no idea.

She and Stabler were running on coffee and adrenaline. They had been since Monday.

At the end of the evening, Casey arrived to take Olivia home.

"I still need to …"

"Sleep. You won't get anything done if you collapse on the job, and you haven't been home in two days."

Olivia's protests were not enough. Casey coaxed her into a cab and took Olivia to her place.

When Olivia got there, she saw that Casey had dinner on the stove. The ADA was not much of a cook. "What did you make?"

"Pork braised in milk, and don't worry, Alex practically held my hand every step of the way."

Casey had called the blonde, asking her what she could make that would be easy. This was the easiest recipe Alex knew. All you do is brown the meat on a skillet, stick it in a pot of milk with some herbs and spices and let it simmer."

Olivia tried a bite. It was surprisingly delicious. "This is so good."

Casey took a bite and agreed. Even she had been skeptical when she heard pork braised in milk or maiale latte, which is what Alex had called it. "I thought the warm milk might help you sleep tonight."

Olivia did need sleep. She wanted to lock away this perp and throw away the key, but she needed to sleep first.

Casey drew her lover a hot bath and washed her tenderly as the detective closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Casey kissed her forehead. "Just relax, Baby."

An hour after they ate dinner, the detective was fast asleep in Casey's bed.

* * *

Olivia woke up in a warm embrace. Casey had her head resting on the divide between Olivia's neck and shoulder, which always delighted the brunette. The detective rolled over and woke up Casey with a series of soft kisses.

"Good morning," Casey mumbled as Olivia kissed and nipped at her jaw line.

Olivia kissed her mouth softly. Brown eyes met green, and so much was said unspoken.

Olivia's rough hands slid under Casey's t-shirt and tossed it aside, leaving the redhead in nothing but her panties. Casey pulled Olivia closer, locking her legs around her lover's hips. They started to rock into each other.

The rest of their clothes got pushed out of the way. Lips and teeth sank into necks and shoulders, and both women found release with their legs intertwined.

I love you's said with soft whispers and caresses. Casey would have loved to stay in bed with Liv all day, but they both had to work.

With a well-rested mind and body, Olivia was ready to dive right into their facts and sort this shit out.

When she got to work, she headed straight for the whiteboard, starting with the victim's statements. They had assumed that he was just picking kids who fit his "type," but what if there was a connection between the victims? Maybe the perp actually knows them.

When Elliot got to work, Olivia was already drawing lines between the victims. She had ECED written on the lines.

"What is that?"

"Every Child Every Day, it's an organization that gets kids into after school/weekend programs to keep them out of trouble. All of our victims were in this organization. It's possible our perp picked them out this way."

Elliot frowned. "How did we not see this before?"

"Our victims did different activities in different league." One played soccer, one did flag football and another was playing ultimate Frisbee, "but each league is under the umbrella of ECED."

Olivia went on their website and pulled the list of staff. She and Elliot started looking to see who fit their suspect's description.

An hour later, they had a viable suspect.

"Sean Paulson is their program coordinator." His photo resembled the composite, and he would have the rosters for each team and their schedules.

He his record was clean, but that didn't mean he didn't have any prior offenses.

"Let's get down there," Elliot grabbed his keys. It was time to visit ECED.

It wasn't until they got in the car that Elliot started nosing around, "Good morning."

"Yeah, why?"

"Your eyes have that glow."

"That glow?"

"That, I just got laid, and it was good glow."

"How do you …"

"Again, I've been your partner for seven years." She had that glow with Alex. She has that glow with Casey. She did not have that glow with Cassidy.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Still none of your business."

"Can't you just let a poor man dream?"

"I can kick a poor man in the balls."

When they got there, Jeanine was happy to show them around and answer their questions.

"Are you looking to enroll your child in one of our programs?"

They looked at each other.

"We don't have children," Elliot said, "I mean I have four children but …"

"We're not together," Olivia told her before showing her a badge.

"Cops? What do you want with our office?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk discretely?"

In her office, Olivia explained the case. "Three boys have been molested over the past six weeks. Each one of them was enlisted in one of your programs."

"It seems unlikely that a random perp would pick out three boys in ECED given all of the children that are in the park every day. We think someone with access to your roster picks out his victims in advance and targets them at the games."

Jeanine looked ready to barf. "Oh Lord."

"We need a list of everyone who has the master list to your programs and a list of everyone who goes to the games."

Jeanine had her secretaries pull both lists. Sean Paulson was on both of them.

"Have any of your workers shown an unhealthy interest in the children?"

"None of them seemed like perverts," Jeanine squealed. "I do this because I love kids."

Olivia handed her a tissue.

"Sean was assigned to work each day that a boy was attacked."

"Let's see if our victims can identify him."

They decided to go with a photo lineup, so they wouldn't need him present. There was no need to tip him off in advance.

Once they got a hit, they went back to ECED and arrested him on the spot.

He tried to run, but when his coworkers heard the charges, they chased him down and started to beat him up. Elliot and Olivia had to rescue him like Mrs. Lovett when her customers found out she had been serving them human meat pies.

At first, Sean denied everything. "I would never hurt those boys. I love them."

"We know you love them. That's the problem."

Eventually, they got him to admit it, but his confession was the most disturbing of all. "I was really just mentoring them on what it means to be a man. The ancient Greeks did this all the time."

"What a scholar?" Elliot hissed.


	13. Chapter 12

After the 1-6 closed the case, they headed out to O'Malley's for drinks. Fin and Munch arrived first. Munch got the first pitcher of beer.

"You only got the first pitcher, so you could drink half of it before the others got here," Fin told him.

"I know."

Stabler arrived next and then came Casey and Olivia.

"Casey, you live," Munch teased. "I have not seen you in ages."

"I've been in court," Casey answered coolly.

"Is that what they call Olivia's bedroom?" Elliot teased.

Liv flipped him off. "Don't be an ass."

"Then who should I be?"

Like always the boys wanted to know about the ladies' love lives, and they were tight lipped. Casey did say, however, "Olivia is very good at waking me up."

The guys started hooting and hollering; Olivia glared at her girlfriend.

"What? It's true."

Casey gave Olivia a kiss before closing out her tab. "I do have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Liv."

"Where is she going?" Elliot questioned.

"She's getting dinner with a friend," Olivia told him.

"And you're not going with her?"

Liv needed an excuse. "They were in the same sorority in undergrad, and like talking about well … stuff that bores me."

"Was Casey the kind of girl who slept with all of her sorority sisters?" Munch questioned.

"Why don't you ask her?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

Across town, Alex and Casey met at David Cheng's new restaurant.

"I heard the Korean fried chicken here is to die for," Alex said excitedly.

"You and your fried chicken."

"I can't help it. It's my guilty American pleasure."

Casey laughed.

A waiter came and got their drink orders.

"A glass of pinot noir please."

"I'll go with Guinness."

The waiter didn't comment, but Casey could feel his snootiness.

"He's probably thinking what is a girl like you doing with an uncouth street rat like me."

"I like street rats," Alex said with a laugh. "Why else do you think I dated Liv?"

"I'm telling," Casey teased.

"Seriously, I may be gay, but Aladdin is hot."

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders

The two ladies decided to share the fried chicken and char siu tacos.

"Should we bring something back for Liv?" Alex questioned. Knowing her, she got drunk and didn't eat.

Casey texted Liv. "Want any food?"

When Liv got the text, she was already tipsy. "Do I want food?" Olivia asked the group.

"Where did they go?" Munch questioned.

Olivia shrugged. "Some Korean place I think. I forgot."

Ultimately Olivia decided to ask for something fried.

"She's getting me fried chicken!"

"That's love right there," Fin wished he had fried chicken.

It wasn't until Olivia was on her way to Casey's that she realized that Casey and Alex might be getting physical right now. They hadn't done anything as a trio other than kissing and heavy petting. _Would this get weird?_

She got to Casey's apartment and opened the door. On the kitchen counter was a bag. Olivia opened it and went right for the chicken. She was about to eat her second wing when she heard a moan.

The detective was hungry so she brought the chicken over as she went to the bedroom.

Casey was on her back with Alex between her legs. The newly fledged couple was finally consummating their relationship.

"You taste so good," Alex murmured as she lapped away at Casey's swollen lips.

"OH FUCK!" Casey cried out as Alex plunged her tongue in deep. The blonde was very skilled at going downtown, not because she slept with a lot of women but rather, she devoured very woman she dated as much as possible.

The blonde twisted her tongue, using its ridges to reach as many spots as she could.

Olivia couldn't believe how wet she was. She just ruined her underwear and was about to ruin her jeans too. None of this stopped her, however, from continuing to eat the chicken. It was really good.

Alex slipped her long fingers into Casey. "Come for me Baby!"

All it took was those four words. Casey shrieked loudly as she erupted, gushing all over Alex's hand and wrist. Once Casey caught her breath, she asked, "Why do I smell chicken?"

Alex looked over and laughed. "I believe we have a visitor."

Olivia had her sheepish lopsided grin. "You said you'd feed me."

"Go wash your hands before you come in here. I don't want to be covered in chicken grease tonight," Alex told her.

While Olivia was in the washroom, Casey and Alex were plotting the rest of the night.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to tease Liv some more."

Casey grinned.

When Olivia came back, she saw Casey with a green phallus strapped to herself. Alex was grinding against it. The blonde looked over her shoulder and winked at Olivia.

_Fucking cunt tease!_

Casey ground her hips against the sopping blonde before sliding the tip inside.

Alex slowly made her way down. They both groaned as Alex reached the hilt. Alex rode Casey reverse cowgirl. She knew Liv loved watching her ass as she moved up and down and she would bet Casey did as well.

It had been well over a year since Casey had topped anyone. She grunted as the cock rubbed up against her clit. "Oh FUCK!" Her hands found Alex's hips and she started to buck against her ass.

Alex didn't break eye contact with Olivia. She bit her lip in the most alluring way. The detective couldn't resist her anymore. She hopped on the bed and pulled Alex into a hungry kiss, one that said, I'm going to fuck you so hard after this.

Liv decided to join in on the teasing game. She started massaging Alex's breasts with very light touches. She knew Alex liked rougher play with them, but she wouldn't get it. She would get just enough to register.

Casey was so close. She was still tender from her first orgasm and this one was not waiting. She pulled Alex closer and began pounding her from below.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" Alex cried as she started bouncing up and down.

Casey loved hearing her lose control and kept going until they came one right after the other.

Alex didn't get any recovery time. Liv had found the dildo in Alex's purse and put the smaller end inside of herself.

She slapped the bed, telling Alex to get down on all fours. The blonde complied, and Olivia filled her with one swoop.

"OH FUCK!"

"Casey, you're about to see how much of a whore Alex really is." Olivia smirked as she pulled almost all the way out just to slam back in.

"FUCK!" Alex moved her hips back trying to get more.

Olivia pointed that out before repeating her action again and again.

"Please Liv! Pound me."

Olivia grabbed her hips and started to buck.

A slapping sound filled the room as Olivia drove against Alex. Their moves were fast and furious. Both girls were dangerously close to the edge. Alex came first. She always did when she was sensitive from prior orgasms. Olivia pushed her down on her forearms and started to pound her harder. Olivia's body took over. She was in a fucking trance and it was amazing.

The sight of them mesmerized Casey. Alex was such a bottom slut, and Olivia was a born power top. They fit perfectly together. Casey was dripping down her thighs. She was ready to get fucked from just watching them.

Olivia shouted a string of profanities as she came hard. When she was done, she told Alex to lick her clean.

The blonde deep throated the cock, getting all of her juices off.

"Good little SLUT!" Olivia looked over to Casey and saw that she was ready for some action as well. Not wanting to take the time to properly clean the toy, Olivia put a condom on it before thrusting into the redhead.

Alex watched with a lustful envy as Olivia plowed Casey right in front of her. Casey's ankles were on Olivia's shoulders as the detective took her deep. The Bureau Chief watched on all fours, so eager for more that she started bucking her hips in anticipation.

"She's so horny," Olivia hissed as she drove into Casey. "Don't you want to take turns plowing her all night?"

Casey moaned throatily in response. Before she let go, she pulled Olivia into a hungry kiss.

The brunette swallowed her moans and they both came before sinking into the sheets.

Before Alex got fucked again, Olivia decided that she needed to be punished.

"You wanted this, didn't you? Offering to get me dinner, so I would come in and see you two fucking."

Alex bit her lip, busted.

The detective gave her rump a harsh slap. "Count!"

"One … two … three …"

She got 10 slaps on each side. By the end she was sopping.

"Some punishment, you were about to come."

Before she could answer, Casey slid her way inside. "OH FUCK!"

Casey wasn't about to make it easy for her. "Fuck yourself … fuck yourself on my cock."

Alex pouted but then she started to raise and lower her hips. Olivia opened her legs and then offered herself to the blonde. Alex shoved her head forward and began to devour her. She had never been spigot roasted before. She loved it, but it was hard to control her own fucking while eating Olivia. Casey picked up the slack and started to thrust.

Olivia tried to hold back, but she was too tender from her earlier orgasms and Alex was tongue-fucking her too diligently. She finally let go and came all over the Bureau Chief's face.

The detective cried out before sinking back into the sheets. She needed to rest.

Alex and Casey weren't too hard behind her. Alex cried out Casey's name before slumping forward. They were both spent.


	14. Chapter 13

Casey woke up to find Olivia wrapped around her and Alex on top of her. What a wonderful world!

Unfortunately, her alarm was telling her she had to get to work, and she knew Alex had to get home and change.

"Baby, you have to wake up."

"But I'm so cozy."

"Work."

Alex growled, but then she rolled over, allowing Casey to get up and go to the shower. She had never been so sticky before. The sheets and the three ladies were covered in cum. "Dear god, I feel like I moved into a whore house."

"You kind of did," Alex laughed.

Casey took her shower first, surveying the damage to her body. She had a healthy set of bite marks on her breast and on her ass, both courtesy of Alex. She also had some fingertip bruises from where Olivia held her while they fucked.

When Casey got out of the shower, she smelled sugar. She went into the kitchen to see Alex making breakfast.

"What is that?"

"French toast." Alex had taken a loaf of brioche to turn into a log of French toast, making breakfast for all three of them at once.

"It will finish in the oven, so it will be done once I get out of the shower."

Casey was glad to leave the cooking to Alex and got dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Alex was making three plates of French toast and bacon. Casey gently woke up Olivia.

"Babe, we have breakfast."

"Yum." Olivia had never slept so thoroughly before. "Can you bring it here?"

Casey brought a tray to bed. "We have to work today." Olivia had the day off.

"How about I take my two girls to lunch?"

Casey kissed her. "Sounds perfect."

Olivia took a bite. "This is amazing."

"I would take credit, but Alex made it."

No matter how many times the detective ate Alex's cooking, she was always pleasantly surprised. Maybe it's because the girl once managed to set her kitchen on fire boiling water.

The Bureau Chief came to work in an excellent mood. How could she not after having fantastic sex, a great night's sleep, and a delicious breakfast? Unfortunately, her good mood did not last for long.

Brian showed up to court hungover. His second chair smelled booze on him and had to ask the court for a continuance. Petrovsky was not amused and she called McCoy to tell him so.

Alex got blind sighted when she got to her office.

"McCoy wants you in his office 10 minutes ago," her secretary said. Her eyes let Alex know this was bad.

"If anyone asks for me, tell them it will have to wait until I return."

She quickly made her way to the office, trying to figure out what went wrong. Jim got his conviction, even if the defense counsel did play up his affair with Rachel. _Should she have said something? What?_

When Alex saw McCoy's secretary, she knocked on his door.

Alex was quickly ushered inside and could see the rage on his face.

"Do you know why you're here?"

This was a trick question. If she says yes, he'll want to know why she didn't fix it and if she says no, he'll accuse her of not knowing what's going on in her office.

"I'm not sure."

He stared at her. "Are you aware that we had to get a continence in the Adams case?"

"I am," she said slowly. "I was told that Brian got a stomach bug and couldn't stop puking. We didn't have anyone who could cover for him on such short notice."

"Well I don't know who told you he had a stomach bug, but I got a call from Donnelly saying he showed up hungover, and he reeked of booze!"

Alex cringed. Jim fucking Steele, she knew that this had something to do with him.

"It won't happen again."

"Bet your ass it won't. I don't care what you have to do, get them in line, yesterday!"

Alex headed out with her tail between her legs.

The first person on her list of people to deal was Finn. She had been Brian's second chair.

"Please send Christina into my office as soon as possible."

"Yes Boss."

The young ADA was nervous. "Am I in trouble boss?"

"Not yet," Alex said honestly, but it was not very encouraging. "I need you to be honest with me. Why couldn't Brian open the trial yesterday?"'

Christina planned to lie, but once she opened her mouth she could feel Alex's gaze eating her alive. "He was disoriented, and he smelled like alcohol. I didn't think he could perform, so I asked for the continuance."

"And whose idea was it to say he had a stomach bug?"

"Umm …" she did not want to say.

"Would it be fair to say that it was not your idea?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

"You may go back to your desk, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this conversation to anyone."

"Yes Boss!"

Christina ran for her life.

Brian was the next fish to fry.

"Good morning boss."

"Take a seat Brian."

He sat down. "I'm sorry I couldn't open the trial yesterday I …"

"Drank too much the night before and woke up confused."

"I um …"

"I already got a report from Donnelly. You're lucky she didn't declare a mistrial."

"I know, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't. You need help, professional help."

He did not like the sound of that "It was one time and …"

"One time my foot. You do not get drunk the night before a trial if you're going to work for me, and this isn't your first blunder. You've missed work multiple times without sufficient excuse or prior warning and it's clear to me that your problem is neither new nor a one time lapse in judgment.

You have a choice. You can use your sick leave and seek professional help or I can recommend you for termination. I will not have you jeopardizing the integrity of this office."

Brian gulped, so much for understanding. "Yes, Boss."

"You are dismissed, and I will be reassigning this case." Alex would try it herself if she had to.

Right away Brian went to Jim to ask for help.

"What did she say exactly?"

"She told me I had to go to rehab or I'm fired."

Before Jim could offer any advice, he got a phone call telling him to report to Cabot.

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

He slapped Brian's shoulder and went to meet his own fate.

"Please take a seat Jim."

Good morning to you too! He sat down.

She got straight to the point. "Did you know that Brian has a substance abuse problem?"

"I wouldn't say problem but …"

"I don't care what words you would use to sugar coat it. Did you know that he drinks excessively and sometimes misses work because of it?"

"Yes, I knew that happened once."

"Did you know that he arrived to court yesterday too hung over to open his trial?"

"I did."

"Before or after you cooked up the idea to say he had a stomach bug."

"He said his stomach hurt, so I …"

"Don't even try it. Let me make one thing clear. You work for me at my discretion. It is your job to supervise the staff, which means you have to address their problems, not sweep them under the rug or make up excuses for them. If you try to mislead me on my staff's problems or shortcomings again, I will find a new Deputy and I will recommend that McCoy terminate you. Do you understand?"

"That's not …"

"This is not up for debate. Do you understand?"

He glared at her. "Crystal clear."

"You are dismissed."

"You really think they'll listen to you," he muttered under his breath as he left.

Alex didn't respond, but he had a point. This team had been working together for some time and she was the outsider. She knew replacing Jim would not be a popular decision, but he wasn't trustworthy.

When Olivia came to get Casey for lunch, she greeted her with a kiss. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"I need a few more minutes. Why don't you get Lex? I'll be ready by the time you two come back."

Olivia nodded and she went down the hall to Homicide. When she got there, she saw a man pacing back and forth.

"Are you alright?"

It was Brian and he was on edge. "I'm fine," he squeaked.

Ignoring him for a moment, she went and knocked on Alex's door.

"It's open," a voice called out.

Detective Benson opened it to see Alex at her desk. The Chief's face was cold, but her eyes warmed up as soon as she saw, "Hello Liv."

"Ready to go to lunch."

"Absolutely."

Olivia gave her a kiss. "What has you on edge, Baby?"

How did she do that? "I have an ADA who needs to go to rehab. He couldn't open his trial yesterday because he was hungover."

"Is that the guy pacing up and down the hallway like a weirdo?"

"Probably. To make it even better, two other ADAs lied and told me he had the stomach flu, so I was unprepared when McCoy chewed me out this morning."

Olivia frowned. "Tell me you chewed them out."

"I chewed out one of them. The other was following orders since he outranks her. I don't like being the boss. I don't like feeling like my team is trying to get over on me."

Olivia rubbed her shoulders. "Some people will always do whatever they can get away with. You can't let them defeat you. You're good at what you do. It's why they hired you."

Alex nodded softly before burrowing against Olivia's neck. She got a wonderful Benson hug before they went to get Casey.

"I'll be back in an hour," Alex told her secretary.

Lunch with her ladies was just what the doctor ordered. They went to a cute little bistro owned by a couple that had emigrated from France about 15 years ago.

Alex knew exactly what she wanted. "The moule frites and a cappuccino please." Alex really wanted some wine but she would not go there.

"Of course."

Casey started to talk about her day so far. Olivia was trying to pay attention, but Alex kept rubbing her toes against her inner thigh.

The detective started to cough.

"Cat got your tongue Liv?"

Olivia glared, but Alex only laughed in response.

The brunette did get her revenge, however. Before Alex and Casey headed back to the office, she grabbed Alex and hissed in her ear, "that was nothing. I'm going to tease you so badly that you scream for it."

Alex turned red with excitement. There was nothing better than getting fucked after a good teasing.


	15. Chapter 14

"Maybe she hasn't been down to visit us because she's busy?" Abbie told Serena. They had given Alex a standing invitation to come see them in DC, and she had yet to make use of it. Serena wanted to go check on her, but Abbie thought she was overreacting.

"Busy doing what? She doesn't take cases to trial anymore, and she doesn't have any other commitments."

"Maybe she's seeing someone?"

"She'd tell me."

Abbie knew this was a losing battle.

On Friday, they took the train to New York and called Alex from Penn Station.

The Bureau Chief had left work early to go get dinner ready. She and her ladies each had a long week, so she wanted to have a nice comforting meal for them.

She went to the butcher, and they had a nice big rack of pork available. Her girls loved meat, especially when it was still on the bone.

She bought the big hunk of meat and the butcher said, "I bet your family's going to be very happy today." Too many people just eat McDonalds or takeout. It was nice to see people come to their shop and actually buy real food to cook, not to mention they needed the money.

"Oh they will be." Casey and Olivia were her family.

Casey and Olivia would be at her place at 7:30, which gave her a couple of hours to add some flavor to this pork before she had to cook it. She got out some parchment paper and added to it crushed garlic, rosemary, thyme, crushed black pepper, salt, and fennel seeds. She wrapped the pork in the parchment and stuck it in the fridge.

Most would not expect Alex to be much of a cook, but it was how she had bonded with her mother, who had been born and raised in Toulouse. For Caroline and for Alex, meals were to be shared with family, both the cooking and the eating.

Alex did not cook much when she first got to New York. She was often busy working and got takeout, but once she got with Olivia, she naturally started cooking for her. It's what you do for those you love. There would always be a sadness, since Alex couldn't cook with her mother anymore, but she could remember what her mother had taught her and hopefully, someday she'll be able to pass it down to her own children.

Alex made the dessert next, since it would need to set in the fridge. She decided on a simple chocolate mousse, which only needed three things, chocolate sauce (chocolate, egg yolk and sugar emulsion), whipped cream, and egg whites whipped to stiff peaks. Fold them all together and let it set in the fridge and that's a done deal.

She was just getting the ingredients together when her phone went off.

"Cabot."

"Southerlyn."

"Hey Serena what's going on?"

"Abbie and I are in New York, and we thought we'd take you out tonight."

SHIT! "Um, I would love that, but I'm having people over for dinner and …"

"What time?"

"7:30. Maybe we could …"

"Why don't we bring dessert? It will give you one less thing to do."

Alex could hear the insistence in Serena's voice. "Sure, I'll see you soon."

Now what to tell Olivia and Casey?

"We're having dinner at Alex's," Serena told Abbie.

"What's she making?"

"I don't know, something French knowing her."

"She didn't have to cook for us."

"She said she was having people over, so she would have been cooking anyway."

"We're crashing her dinner party?"

"She would have invited us if she knew we were in New York."

"Didn't we come to rescue her? It sounds like she's fine."

"I already said we'd bring dessert."

Abbie sighed. "Let's get boozy cupcakes."

"Yum!"

Casey and Olivia had just gotten out of the shower when Alex called.

"Hey Sugar Plum what's going on?"

"Well, we're going to have Abbie and Serena with us for dinner."

"Do they know …"

"No they don't. They kind of just showed up, and I don't know how to …"

Olivia could hear Alex's panic. "Let's just play it by ear. If it seems right, we'll tell them. If not, we don't. It will be fine."

Casey came over. "What's going on?"

"Abbie and Serena made a surprise visit."

Casey shivered. She didn't know them that well. She only knew Serena scared her.

"What's for dinner?"

Olivia grinned when she heard the menu. "Well that sounds delicious. We can't wait."

"What's the game plan?"

"To make sure Alex relaxes. I don't know why she's so nervous."

"I should be nervous. Serena hates me." She made a point to glare at Casey every time she saw her.

"No she doesn't. She's just protective of Alex. She'll see that we're all friends, and it will be okay."

"I'm counting on you to protect me."

"Always," Olivia promised with a kiss. "Always and forever."

When they got to Alex's apartment, Olivia groaned at the smell of the pork. "That smells fucking amazing."

"Well I hope it tastes just as good."

Along with the pork, Alex had a pear, chevre, and pecan mixed green salad and roasted potatoes with rosemary.

"It's so pretty," Casey commented. The salads were plated individually with artistry. Everything else was family style.

"I wanted this to go just right."

Olivia kissed her neck. "It will Love."

The doorbell rang. Alex opened the door to get lambasted with a Serena hug.

"It's so good to see you."

Alex could hardly breathe. "You just saw me last month."

"We still have three years of catching up to do."

"Hey Abbie, how are you?"

"I'm good, sprout. We brought boozy cupcakes."

"Great. We're all here, so why don't we get started?"

Serena frowned when she saw that Olivia and Casey were their guests. _What the hell?_

Abbie was surprised too, but she smiled. "Olivia, Casey good to see you."

"Abbie, how's DC?"

"It's great. I still love my job, and they still think I'm good at it."

"I'm sure you're great."

There was a Pinot Noir and a white Burgundy on the table. Olivia opened the bottles.

"One red wine and one white wine, some things never change Cabot," Abbie told her.

She shrugged. "It's how my mama raised me." They always had a bottle of each available at dinner.

"How is your family doing?" Serena questioned.

"Good, Warren and Vivian are getting ready to send out their wedding invitations. Father is already getting excited for grandchildren, but I think he'll have to wait a few more years."

"I think this is the best salad I've ever eaten," Abbie told her.

"Of course, it has goat cheese and pecans in it. It's more fat than salad," Serena told her.

"That's the best part," Casey insisted.

"Yum, fat," Olivia was happy.

After the salad came the pork and the potatoes. Abbie did the honor of carving the pork.

"How did you get the skin so crispy and amazing looking?" Abbie only had pork skin deep-fried.

"I scalded the skin with hot oil before I roasted the pork, so it would puff up."

They all dug in. Casey liked hers so much she didn't talk at all. She just ate until her food was gone.

"Like your dish?" Olivia teased.

"I think this is the best thing Alex ever made."

"You say that every time she makes something."

"It's always true."

"Do you two come over often?" Serena found that so unusual. _Why would Alex torture herself with her ex and her ex's new girlfriend?_

Casey said no while Olivia said yes. Oops.

"We see each other often. Sometimes, we go over to Casey's and sometimes they come here."

"How bizarre!"

"Serena," Abbie warned.

"What? You don't find it odd that Alex spends her time with her ex-lover and her ex's new girlfriend."

"It's not our business."

"Fuck that. She has girls throwing themselves at her left and right and she turns them all down, for what, a hope that maybe she and Olivia will get back together. It's unhealthy!"

Before any of the women could explain Abbie and Serena got into a full blown argument.

Abbie said that Serena shouldn't assume anything without the information, and Serena told Abbie that Alex has not been herself since she came back, and they had to get to the bottom of it.

Finally, Olivia whistled. "Enough!"

Both women stopped and stared.

"I think it's time we tell them Alex."

She cringed. "I think you're right." She took a breath. "The reason, I see so much of Casey and Olivia is because we're together."

Abbie frowned. "Who do you mean by we?"

"She means, all three of us," Olivia told her. "We're all in a relationship."

Serena's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Alex is with me. I'm with Casey. Alex is also with Casey."

Casey wanted to hide under the table. _Now I know Serena's going to murder me._

Abbie laughed. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that straight-laced Alex Cabot has a ménage a trois situation with you two."

"Not exactly," Alex corrected. "A ménage a trois would mean we were all living together, and right now, we have separate apartments."

Abbie couldn't believe it. "You're serious."

"Yes, I am. It's why I haven't been down to DC. They keep me quite busy."

"Oh that's awesome." Abbie was quite a fan. "I mean I've heard of power couples before, but this is amazing. All criminals should be ready to run to another city right now!"

Serena couldn't believe this at all. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Here it comes.

"Whatever you have to say," Alex told her, "just say it."

"This makes absolutely no sense. What happened, Olivia couldn't choose, so you split her down the middle?"

"No," Alex said quickly. "I mean Olivia couldn't choose, and then I realized I didn't want her too. She fell in love twice, and so have I."

This was the first time that Alex said she was in love with Casey. It was music to the redhead's ears, and it gave her the power to speak.

"I know you don't like me," Casey told Serena. "I can't really expect you to given all that happened, but I love Alex just as much as I love Olivia. I'd never do anything to hurt either of them."

Serena may be stubborn, but she could tell Casey was sincere. "All this time, I thought Alex was secretly miserable and hiding from the world. You were just having too much fun to leave your apartment. I shouldn't have been so presumptuous."

"How about we move on to dessert?" Alex suggested. "I have plenty of coffee."

Over Baileys/Guinness cupcakes and coffee, Alex, Casey, and Olivia explained how the three of them came to be in one relationship. It had started off as a trial run that mostly entailed three overlapping couples, but they weaved together into one relationship seamlessly. It felt just as natural for Alex to be with Casey as it did with Olivia or to have all three of them or for it to just be Casey and Olivia.

"What are you going to tell your family?" Serena questioned.

"I don't know, but I have until Christmas to tell them."

"All three of you are going to Boston?" Abbie questioned.

"Yep."

"Oh, I want to be a fly on the wall when that conversation happens."

The mood was much more pleasant at the end of the night than it had been at the beginning. The five ladies agreed to meet up at Lucky 7 tomorrow night.

"Good night. Try not to break the bed," Abbie told them with a laugh.

"You're so hilarious," Alex deadpanned.

Once Abbie and Serena left, Casey let out a breath that she knew she was holding. She sank into Olivia's arms and Alex kissed her pulse point.

"How about we take a hot shower and go to sleep?"

Casey and Olivia grinned, great idea.


	16. Chapter 15

Abbie still couldn't get over, "I can't believe they have so much sex." For Abbie's amusement, Olivia tallied a normal week for them, and between three people, there was a lot of activity.

"You have no reason to complain," Serena reminded her.

"I know, and I'm not; it's just DAMN!"

"Well that did not turn out quite like I expected."

"See, I told you Alex was okay."

"I know you did but …"

She was especially protective of Bureau Chief. For almost a year, she believed her bestie was dead. It had been brutal and to see Caroline decline like that. It was so heartbreaking.

"Come on, let's get to bed."

Saturday

Olivia woke up to a treat. Alex was hovering over her with a smirk on her face. She kissed Olivia's pulse point and then worked her way down to her buxom chest, her tight abs and her hipbone.

Olivia's toes started to curl in anticipation. She knew Alex would be feasting on her momentarily.

Alex looked up at her with innocent looking blue eyes before nestling her head in front of Olivia's sex. She started to lick.

Happy moans escaped the detective's lips as the blonde sucked and nipped at her inner folds.

"LEX!" Her hands painfully pulled at Alex's hair, but the Bureau Chief would not stop for anything

Eventually, Olivia let go. Her hands clutched the sheets instead as her hips bucked uncontrollably.

Alex held on to them tight as she moved further down, licking the sensitive skin between Olivia's pussy and her …

"WHOA THERE!" Olivia was not expecting that. It felt good, but why is she licking me there.

Alex slipped her fingers deep inside of her lover, finishing her off by massaging her g-spot.

Somehow, Casey slept through the whole thing. Not to worry, Alex had a plan for getting them both off.

When the redhead woke up, Alex was straddling her. Once Casey nodded in approval, Alex began to grind her hips. She had herself angled just right so their sexes would rub against each other as Alex moved back and forth. Alex was so wet that she had no trouble sliding back and forth.

The room reeked of sex. Casey could tell from Olivia's dazed look that they had fooled around while Casey slept. You know you hear a lot of sex when it's not enough to wake you up anymore.

The redhead flipped them over, pushing her leg between Alex's as she started to buck her hips.

"OH FUCK!" Alex loved it when Casey took control.

The blonde came first. Casey finished herself off against Alex's leg.

Now it was time for breakfast.

Alex wanted to go all out tonight. She had yet to go dancing with both of her girls and she wanted to have a good time.

The first stop was getting a hair cut. Alex went to her favorite salon, Style Out! All of the stylists were LGBT and they donated some of their proceeds to charities that benefited LGBT youth in the city.

"Do you want anything special?" Eduardo asked her.

"Just a trim this time, but I might come back in a couple of weeks to get something fun for Halloween." Alex had yet to decide what she was going to be. She wanted to do something fun for the DA's Halloween Party.

Olivia got a trim as well, but the stylist had a different idea for Casey.

"How about we angle it?"

"What?"

"Oh it will be gorgeous, this hair with those eyes. You just need some body baby."

Before Casey knew what was happening, the stylist started turning her hair into his vision. When he was done, she didn't even recognize herself

"What the …"

Olivia whistled. "Looking hot!"

Alex approved too. "I love it. You look fierce."

Casey had never thought of herself as fierce before. "That's good, right?"

Alex laughed before kissing her cheek, "it's great."

Once they had their hair done, they could move on to shopping. Olivia hated shopping, but luckily, Alex owned enough clothes that they could go shopping in her closet.

Alex kept the clothes that people gave her in the wrong size figuring that she might find someone in the right size.

"I got this shirt, but I don't have enough on top to fill it." She gave the leather top to Olivia to try on.

Alex also had a dress that Casey might fit. It was a dark green mini dress.

The Bureau Chief picked a blue halter-top and skintight jeans for herself. With her stilettos on, she was ready to kill it.

Abbie and Serena reached the club first. They started off with Long Island Ice Teas as they waited for their friends.

"How many times do you think they did it today?" Abbie questioned.

Serena bopped her head. "Stop picturing our friends fucking."

"I wasn't," Abbie lied. "I was just counting."

They were half way through their second drink when the trio came into the bar. Alex walked in first. With her famous gait, she was clearly the leader. Casey was right behind her and Olivia was in the rear, naturally towards their left in a protective posture.

"Teflon!" Abbie greeted the blonde as she approached.

Alex rolled her eyes at the nickname. "How drunk are you?"

"Only on our second drink."

Alex hugged Serena. "I like your dress." Serena had on a cute little pink number.

"Thanks."

Casey still hid from Serena. Alex took her hand and kissed it. "Let's get drinks."

Alex went to the bar and ordered a tequila sunrise. When she went to pay, another woman went to pay for her.

"Haven't seen you around here before." The woman was about 5'6, brawny, dark hair. She was handsome, but Alex had perfection already.

"I get that a lot. Makes me wonder if it's a common pick up line," Alex teased.

Olivia growled. She did not like watching other women hit on Alex.

"She's such a cunt tease," Abbie told the others. "I bet she gets five bitches to buy her drinks tonight."

"Including Liv and Casey?" Serena question.

"No."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Is she really that bad?" Casey usually didn't come to the club.

"Girls flock to her. She takes them for what they're worth."

"You come here alone?" the woman asked Alex.

She shook her head. "I came with my friends. They're coupled up."

"I see, U-Haulers."

Alex went off to dance with her first suitor of the night. She kept her eye on Liv the whole time.

"She's such a fucking tease," Olivia hissed.

"You know she does it so you'll fuck her harder," Serena told her.

"I know why she does it, still pisses me off." It really pissed Olivia off that it worked every time.

Abbie got a round of tequila shots for the group and then she and Serena were ready to hit the dance floor. The Texan wrapped her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close. "You smell good."

"You always say that when you're drunk."

"It's always true."

Only a half hour after they got to the club, another butch came over to buy Alex a drink. She and the first one had words, and Alex slipped away in the chaos, with the new drink.

"What do you have now?" Serena asked her.

"A Cosmo, not really my scene, but it's free."

"It's not like you can't afford to pay."

"I know, but it's fun to have people buy them for me."

"C-U-N-T T-E-A-S-E!" Abbie spelled for her.

"Don't hate the player; hate the game."

Alex shared her drink with Casey. "How about we hit the dance floor?"

"I'm not that good at it."

"I'll show you."

Alex slipped her hands to Casey's hips and started to grind against her ass.

"Just relax and move with my body."

Casey hummed. She knew Alex's body very well. She also knew Vogue by Madonna, which was playing. "I used to sing this song in my room all the time."

Alex laughed heartily as she pulled Casey closer. "Dancing is about energy. If you relax the center of your body and let it flow to the music, the rest of you will follow suit."

Olivia found herself with a suitor of her own, one from the past. "Kim?"

"Fancy seeing you here." The ADA had once encountered Olivia in her "love 'em and leave 'em" days."

"Casey and I usually don't go clubbing."

Kim frowned. "You're still with her?" She was hoping this was a sign for another hookup.

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"Waiting for me on the dance floor."

She went to join Casey and Alex. The redhead got sandwiched between the two more experienced dancers. Olivia's leg was between Casey's, causing her to moan under the music.

Their dance moves caught a lot of attention. It was pretty hot to watch.

"They're practically fucking on the dance floor," Abbie remarked.

The three women moved unabashedly. Kim couldn't believe what she was watching. She didn't know what was worse, watching Olivia all over that redheaded dweeb or watching Alex move with them like they had invited her to their private party.

Not too long after they started, other women started honing in. Alex was definitely a hot commodity. Not wanting to draw too much attention to their relationship, Alex started dancing with new partners and accepting the free drinks that came with them.

Olivia turned Casey around and pulled the ADA to her hips, her lips pressing against Casey's neck. Between Olivia's touches and watching Alex bump and grind every bull dyke in eyesight, the redhead was really turned on.

Alex escaped her fans and went to dance near Abbie and Serena.

"You're still here? I figured you all left to go fuck," Abbie deadpanned.

"Those girls were starting to get grabby."

"I wonder why, cunt tease!"

Alex thought her problems with them were over, but on her way out of the club, one of them tried to take her home.

"Why don't you go with me?"

"Sorry, I have other plans for tonight."

"You just like to tease don't you?" She moved towards Alex aggressively, only to get shoved into a wall by Olivia.

"She said no, so go fuck yourself instead."

Olivia had one arm around Alex and the other around Casey as she got them out of the club.

"Usually, they just watch me leave."

"You never know who you'll meet at these places." She wanted Alex to be more careful.

"I have you to protect me," Alex kissed her cheek.

The trio took a cab to Alex's, as it was closest to the club. "Let's get to bed." Olivia planned on reminding Alex why it is she doesn't go home with those other girls.

When they got to Casey's apartment, the brunette took charge, grabbing the blonde's hips and pushing her over the couch.

Alex moaned loudly when she felt Olivia rub up against her ass. She knew she was going to get it, and Olivia would not be gentle.

The detective gave Casey one look and the redhead knew exactly what toy to get. There was a big black cock Olivia liked to use when Alex needed a good fucking. Casey retrieved it along with a bottle of lube and put them down on the living room table before pulling Olivia's top off. She loved undressing Olivia, pulling the girl's jeans down and then removing her soaked boy shorts.

She took the opportunity to roam the brunette's fine body with her fingertips, gently scratching her all over.

Olivia's chocolate nipples hardened with the touch. Casey sucked a nipple into her mouth. She got lost in Casey's mouth and forgot what she had been planning until she saw Alex move her hands under Casey's dress. The blonde removed the redhead's thong and began to kiss her between her legs.

"Sit on the couch," Olivia ordered. Casey fell back. The brunette yanked off her dress, leaving the ADA naked and pulled her hips so they were at the edge.

Without being told to, Alex leaned forward, covering Casey's sex with her mouth and staying on all fours for Olivia.

The detective put on the phallus, biting her lip from anticipation before covering it in lube. Alex was wet already, likely sopping, but Olivia wanted to make extra sure that she could take it. She rubbed the head against Alex's outer lips. The blonde shivered before wriggling her cute ass.

Olivia slapped it, hard. "You're such a little tease, showing off in front of all of those other girls. When they give you drinks, do you tell them that you belong to me?"

Alex shook her head, not wanting to leave Casey's sweetness by talking.

"So you mislead them. It's not like you can't afford the drinks." She delivered a slap to Alex's other cheek. They were already starting to turn pink.

"Do you get off on the attention?"

Alex wriggled her ass before Olivia struck it again.

"You do, you like seeing other girls want you and leaving them high and dry."

Olivia delivered slap after slap until Alex's behind was nice and rosy.

She checked the blonde's wetness, and she was a waterfall at this point. Olivia slipped in three fingers, and Alex tried to take them hostage.

"Not yet!" She rubbed the phallus against Alex's wetness, coating it in her juices. "You've been teasing me all night. I think you should wait a little."

Olivia slowly ground against her, and then started pinching her nipples.

"It doesn't feel good being tormented, does it?"

Alex mumbled against Casey's pussy. She probably said she loves it.

"Never mind, you're such a whore this is probably just making you wetter." Olivia's legs were sticky from her own sex as well as Alex's. They both wanted this too badly to wait anymore. The detective took the head and pushed it inside.

Alex shoved her hips back to try and get more, but Olivia held them still.

"You will wait."

It was painful how slowly Olivia moved. She only got halfway in before pulling back. She did this a few times to the frustration of Alex. With a smirk on her face, Olivia pushed all of the way in, filling her with one swoop.

The blonde shuttered. A small orgasm hit her just from that. Olivia noticed easily. _She came just like that?_ She knew Alex was very orgasmic, but that was a new one for her.

The detective wanted to see how many orgasms she could get from Alex tonight. She slowly started to thrust in and out her.

Casey was facing her own torment. Alex kept bringing her near the edge just to slow down. She wanted to see how hard she could get Casey to explode. Finally, the redhead couldn't take anymore. She grabbed Alex's head and started fucking her face.

The blonde was afraid Casey was going to break her nose, but she loved every second of it. She finally relented, sucking hard on Casey's clit until the ADA erupted in her mouth. "ALEX!" tore from the girl's throat as she came over and over again. She leaned back on the couch that was now covered in her juices, good thing it's leather and not suede.

With her mouth free, Alex's whimpers and moans were audible. "Baby please, FUCK ME!"

Olivia smirked. She loved it when Alex pleaded. "I want you to beg for it."

"Olivia, fuck me, I need it," she whimpered.

"What about those other girls?"

"They can't fuck me. Only you and Casey fuck me."

"Don't forget that."

Olivia pushed against Alex's lower back for more leverage and began to pick up the pace.

The brunette's thighs slammed against the blonde's as she began to really give it to her.

"How do you like my cock?"

"I love it," Alex cried between moans.

Olivia was so close. She closed her eyes, deep groans escaping her throat as she got closer to her own peak. She could feel Alex getting tighter. It was harder to move inside of her.

The brunette pushed Alex's shoulders down so she could get more leverage and then slammed into the blonde until they both came.

Casey had recovered while they were finishing up. "Let's move this to bed."

Alex's legs were jelly at this point. Olivia had to carry her.


	17. Chapter 16

Warren Cabot offered to go on a business trip to New York, so he would have an excuse to visit his sister. He had meetings all day Thursday, but he got out on Friday at noon.

"Hey Alex, it's Warren. I'm in New York for a couple of days and I was wondering if we could meet up?"

"…"

"I'm busy on Thursday, but how about I take you to lunch on Friday."

"…"

"I'll pick you up at 12:30."

He wanted to know if she was really okay with having Liv and Casey at all of the family events. She said it was fine, but he couldn't see her face. Her tells were all visual ones.

Vivian thought that Warren should just take Alex's word for it. "She hardly seemed like a timid girl. If she and Olivia weren't on good terms, I think she would have told us."

Warren kissed her nose. "Normally, I'd agree with you, but Alex has always wanted to be on dad's good side. She knows how fond he is of them, and she might just say she's fine to avoid rocking the boat."

"Try not to get yourself into any trouble," his fiancée told him before he went to catch his train to New York.

"I will, but trouble finds me; it's not my fault."

"Sure it isn't."

* * *

Ultimately, Brian Peluso decided to go to rehab. It was unclear how long he would be gone, but it would be at least a month.

The team threw him a going away party. They were sad to see him go. He was a likable guy; he just had demons that he tried to drown in alcohol and pills.

Alex asked for a word before he left.

Back into the lion's den … he was scared.

She told him to take a seat. "I know that I haven't been your boss that long, and we don't know each other really well. I just wanted to say that I hope you get past this, and I'm rooting for you." Addiction was not an easy thing to handle. Some people never got over it.

"I got the impression you wanted me out of here."

"I did, but it's not because you're a bad person, or even a bad ADA (when you're sober). It's because you need help, and your health is more important than this job.

The law is a stressful environment. One out of every five lawyers in the US has a drinking problem. Too many lawyers have drunken their livers away or gotten disbarred because of mistakes they made for their clients. They should have taken the hiatus until they got better, but they just drank themselves into oblivion instead.

I don't want that for you Brian. I want you to get better and then worry about your job. The law will still be here when you are ready for it, and if there isn't a job opening here, I'd gladly right you a recommendation for one somewhere else."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Good luck Brian."

"Thanks Chief." It felt good knowing that he didn't totally burn this bridge.

He left the office and said, "It's been a great ride everyone, but it's time that I start taking care of myself."

Brian took his bow and then he was gone.

Finn cried when he left.

Alex knew she had done the right thing, but it still felt lousy. Unsure of what else she could have done, she decided to ask a boss that she held in high regard.

* * *

When Don heard knocking on his door, he said, "Come in."

He did not expect Alex Cabot to walk through the door. "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh no, take a seat."

She sat down, moving elegantly as always. "Could I ask you something, boss to boss?"

"Sure?"

"What would you do if you found out that one of your detectives had a drinking problem, and it was impacting his or her work?"

His eyes got big. "Please tell me this is a hypothetical."

"Oh sorry, yes. As far as I know, none of your detectives drink excessively."

Cragen sighed in relief. "Well, I would pull him aside, point out the signs of drinking that I saw and encourage him to go to rehab."

"And if he refused to go, then what?"

"If it was really affecting his work, I guess I'd have to send him home until he changed his mind. What's this about?"

She explained how she had an ADA whose behavior had been erratic, but she had no solid proof of what the problem was. It wasn't until he showed up to court hungover that she knew he was an alcoholic, and the men upstairs were furious when they learned of it.

"I confronted him, but he was in denial. I couldn't ignore it, and I didn't know what else to do, so I told him to go to rehab or else I'd recommend he be fired. He ultimately went to rehab and took medical leave, but everyone in the office really liked him, and I feel like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. I don't know what else I could have done."

"Here's the thing about being the boss Alex; you want them to like you, but you have to be ready to make the calls that will infuriate them. I have had a showdown with every detective who has ever served under me. Work with them long enough, and it's inevitable."

"But your detectives love you."

He laughed. "They didn't always." He showed her a bottle of Scotch. "I've been a recovering alcoholic for 18 years now. This was the last bottle I bought before I decided to quit, and when I was at my worst, my boss asked me what meant more, my life and my job, or this fucking bottle."

Alex got the message. She nodded and turned to go back to work. She had a team to lead. They may not always like what she has to say, but her job isn't a fucking popularity contest.

* * *

Olivia and Casey had a much different work environment than Alex. They were both apart of the 1-6 family. Casey was sitting on Olivia's desk as they worked.

Elliot told them to keep it PG, while Munch encouraged them to not do that. Olivia flipped both of them off.

They started cracking up, but once they heard Alex's famous heel clicking, they froze like they had been caught in the cookie jar.

"Don't tell me you're scared of me still," Alex teased.

Munch grinned. "We were just frozen by your beauty."

"You're a charmer John. How is the squad going? Are you all giving Casey a hard time?"

"No," Fin insisted. "We're perfect angels, aren't we Casey?"

"I wouldn't say perfect, but they mostly behave themselves," Casey looked at Liv, "except this one."

"HEY!" Olivia feigned offense.

"You can just withhold sex if she doesn't behave," Alex deadpanned. The others all gasped. "It always worked for me. See you around boys." Alex went back to work.

Casey started cracking up. "The look on your face when she said that … oh that's priceless."

Liv frowned. "That was mean." She never withheld sex!

Casey kissed her cheek.

Elliot was curious now. "How often did she withhold sex from you? You never behaved."

Olivia threw a box of tissues at him. Everyone started laughing.

* * *

The Bureau Chief had forgotten all about her brother's impending visit. With Brian gone, they were a man down until McCoy got them a temporary ADA. Until that happened, Alex had to help pick up the extra slack, which may mean she would be going back to the courtroom.

She was working on the schedule when her secretary called.

"Cabot."

"It's Eleanor. A Warren Cabot is waiting for you."

"Send him in." Lunch, shit!

He waltzed into her office. "Two windows, aren't you fancy?"

"Well, unlike you I don't have a minibar in my office."

"Phish! I got a full bar in there now."

Alex hugged him. "It's good to see you Warren."

"Let's get some food."

Warren was down for anything but sandwiches. They loved serving sandwiches at conferences.

"How about Spanish food?"

"Awesome."

They went to a Spanish wine bar that was known for its paella.

"Hello, have you been to Roja's before."

Alex had but of course Warren had not.

"Might I suggest the lobster paella? It is a favorite here."

Alex had it before and it was very good, "but can I get the New Orleans paella with a lobster tail on the side?"

"Excellent, and you sir?"

"I'll go with the lobster paella."

"Excellent, will you be needing any stronger drinks?"

They shook their heads. Alex had to work, and Warren didn't want to be the only lush.

The waiter took the wine menu and was on his way.

"How's Vivian?"

"She's great."

"Even though she has to put up with you?"

"Haha. Fall's her favorite season, so she's quite happy right now."

"As she should be. Boston is prettiest in the fall."

"That's what she said."

"And fall fashion is the best."

"She said that too."

"She sounds very smart."

Warren rolled his eyes. "Anyone on the horizon for you?"

Alex blushed, "actually there is …" Now what do I say?

"Tell me about her."

"Well, there are two ladies who have my eye."

"Gigalo!"

"Oh hush. One of them is a fellow prosecutor. She's smart, sweet and a little bashful. The other is a detective, brave, cocky, but she has a heart of gold."

"How are you going to pick?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

The waiter brought their bread.

"I'm seeing them both."

"Do they know about each other?"

"Oh yes. They're quite close actually."

"And they're both okay with this?"

"All three of us are quite content."

"But someday you're going to have to choose. They won't want to just be girls you are dating forever."

"What would you think if that day never came?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say that the three of us pursued one relationship and eventually we all lived together, had one commitment ceremony, and raised any children we had collectively."

"It sounds like a headache. One woman is hard enough to handle."

"Well, my experience has been much more blissful."

"Wait a minute? You are in a relationship with two women at the same time, like not just dating."

"Yes, and if things go well, I'll be bringing both of them home for Christmas."

Warren's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me Christmas dinner is going to be you, me and Viv, dad, Olivia and Casey, and two of your girlfriends." What the hell is dad going to say? Is there going to be a fight between Alex's girlfriends and Olivia/Casey?

"No."

Warren was really confused and somewhat irritated. _What the fuck is Alex saying?_

Before he could ask more questions, the food came and Alex started eating her paella. This is amazing! It had a gumbo like feel to it.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Olivia, Casey, and I are all in one relationship. I'm with Olivia. Olivia is with Casey, and I am also with Casey."

Warren's jaw dropped. He babbled for a bit and then waved down the waiter, requesting a tall glass of Scotch. "Let me get this right. I spent all of this time worrying that somehow having you, Olivia, and Casey all at my wedding would be a hot mess, and you're screwing both of them?"

"I told you not to worry."

"Why didn't you just tell me over the phone?"

"We just started dating and we decided to keep it to ourselves until we felt ready to tell people."

"And now you feel ready?"

"Not exactly." Alex explained the Abbie and Serena debacle. "You're the third person to know."

"And what about Dad?"

"He's always supported me before. I hope he just gives this a chance. He already likes Olivia and Casey."

"He does," Warren agreed, "and he's a liberal guy, but this is pretty nuts."

"It was my idea," Alex bragged.

Warren responded by trying to steal her lobster tail.

"Don't be greedy!"

"You should talk!"

Eventually, the serious part of the situation came.

"Warren, are you okay with this?"

"Alex … it's not for me to be okay with. This is your life, and if you're happy, and your women are good to you, then all that matters."

"Thanks Warren."

"Just try to keep it down during Christmas. We don't need you giving Dad a heart attack."

Alex rolled her eyes, although they would have to tone it down. None of them were quiet.

Warren would have had dinner with the trio, but he told his wife he'd be home by dinner.

* * *

He did, however, get a chance to stop by Casey's office before he left to the station.

"Warren! How are you?"

The two shared a hug.

"I'm great. I came for work and of course to bother Lexi."

"Are you in town long?"

He shook his head. "I have a 2:30PM train out of here."

This was his only chance to give Alex's girl the talk. He never gave the talk to Olivia because she's armed.

"What are your intentions … with my sister?" He had a stern look on his face.

"What?" _Does he know?_

He tried to keep a straight face, but then he started laughing. "You looked so scared; it was hilarious."

She rolled her eyes. "Very cute, Warren."

"I know I am, but I'm taken. Just take good care of Alex; she needs it, even if she would deny it."

"I will."

Warren headed for Penn Station. _Vivian's not going to believe this!_


	18. Chapter 17

The DA's Halloween Party offered various prizes. Best male costume, best female costume … Alex had her eyes set on the best group costume. If she could get enough people together to wear coordinated costumes, then she would win the prize, and they would look cool.

She even had the perfect idea; she just needed to get the supporting cast. The Bureau Chief walked into the one six with an offer they couldn't refuse.

"We get a night of free beer if we go to this costume party that we would have gone to anyway?" Munch questioned.

Fin shook his head.

"I need you to go in the costumes that I choose for you. I want to win the best group prize."

"We're not going to have to cross-dress are we?" Fin questioned.

Alex laughed, "no."

* * *

With the 1-6 on board, she had six people. The Captain volunteered too. He had to go anyway, and the costume she had for him was easy to wear. The brass wanted to improve interoffice relations or some crap.

Now all I need is a leading man.

Trevor was amused by Alex's call. "You want me to be your date?"

"You won't be my date," she told him.

"If you're the leading lady and I'm the leading man, how am I not your date?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. You're my date, but don't try anything. My girlfriend is armed, and she will shoot you."

"You're back with Benson?" He didn't hear about it.

"Not exactly."

"You're a badge bunny?"

"If I tell you, will you shut up and go to the party?"

"Sure." _Why wouldn't I want to know the gossip?_

She explained that she was in a relationship with both Olivia and Casey.

"And for obvious reasons, we're keeping it quiet."

"Damn! Hell if I were you, I'd be bragging."

Of course you would, you ass! "Not if Branch was your boss." Even if he did tolerate gay ADAs, and there were a lot of them, it was unlikely he would support gay, poly ADAs.

"I see your point."

"So keep it quiet, will you?"

"I may as well. No one would believe me anyway."

"How sincere!"

"You know that's what I do best."

Asshole!

* * *

The Friday before Halloween, Alex convened everyone at O'Malleys for a drink, or an appetizer in Cragen's case, before they headed for the party.

This was the first time that everyone got to see everyone else's costumes.

Munch whistled loudly when he saw Alex's costume. "Move over Olivia Newton John!"

Alex laughed. She had on the tightest leather pants she could find and a black shirt. She got a perm to make her hair curly, and she had a T-bird's Jacket over her shoulder.

"Please tell me they're taking pictures," Fin questioned.

"I'm sure they will, especially if we win."

"Why are you so excited for this?"

"My Mom loved Halloween. When we were children, she'd have the whole family wear costumes from the same theme." Alex's favorite year, they were the Addams Family. Also, Alex heard some other girls were going to be Josie and the Pussycats, and she wanted to beat them.

Slowly, the cast began to appear. Olivia was Rizzo. Casey was Frenchie. Elliot was Keneckie and Captain Cragen was Coach Calhoun.

With Fin as Putzie and Munch as Sonny, they had everyone except …

No one expected Trevor Langan to be Danny, but he had the hair for it.

"Are those extensions?" Casey questioned.

"Someone dragged me to the gayest hair salon in the world," he glared at Alex.

"Oh hush. You loved all the attention … cause you're a slut."

"I'm a slut? Girl, look in the mirror!"

* * *

While Alex and Trevor ribbed each other, the DA's party just got started. People were trickling in, many of them in common costumes like ghosts and witches.

DA Branch was a cowboy and some would argue that's not a costume at all.

As the night went on, the more elaborate costumes came out. One pair came as a banana and a giant spoon from the Rejected comics. There was Cagney and Lacey, Sonny and Cher and of course, Kim Greylek, Sonya Patton, and Jo Marlowe as Josie and the Pussycats.

"We're sure to win the group costume," Sonya told the other girls.

Most people would have agreed until a group of people walked in. Munch's whistle caught their attention.

The DJ for the night was a big Grease fan and immediately changed the song to "You're the One that I Want."

Trevor took his letterman's sweater and threw it to the ground. He and Alex started dancing around the floor, just like in the movie Danny pursued Sandy while she led him about.

The other guests were laughing and clapping.

"Oh this is brilliant," Judge Judy (Lena Petrovsky) declared.

The group really had fun with it.

"I believe you're my girl," Elliot told Olivia.

"You're the jerk who took off when I thought I was pregnant."

"But you're not."

"Well, it was the 70s." They started dancing.

* * *

At the end of the song, Trevor picked up Alex and spun her around in front of a clapping crowd.

"Did you know Olivia Newton John was thirty when they filmed Grease?"

"I don't feel so old," Alex was only 32 now. Newton John must be almost 60.

"Think we won the contest?"

"We better!"

The party was in full swing now. Alex headed over to the bar to get a "brandy and sprite."

She got her drink and almost ran into her own boss.

"Liz!"

"Alex," the two women hugged briefly. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. I heard a congratulations is in order." Liz was now a judge.

"Yeah, I get to deal with the riffraff you send me."

"Better you than me," Alex teased.

"Cute," Liz deadpanned.

"I don't know if it makes you feel better or worse, but I may be back in the courtroom sooner rather than later."

Liz's lips curled into a smile. "You still have it." It wasn't a question. "You just have to let it come back."

* * *

It was time for the awards.

"Thank you all for coming," Branch said into the microphone. He started off with best seamstress (Dr. Skoda made his own Cousin It costume), scariest costume (Haden was a zombie with a missing eye), and best couple (Carver and his wife were Jay Z and Beyonce).

Then, it was time for the three most contested awards. "Best Male Costume goes to Danny Zuko!"

Trevor bowed after he got his little trophy.

"Best Female Costume goes to Sandy Olsson."

_Hopelessly Devoted To You_ started to play. Alex started lip-syncing for a laughing crowd before taking her trophy.

"Best Group Costume goes to the cast of Grease." They all took a group picture and decided the trophy could live at the 1-6.

Kim was so over Alex Cabot. She came back from the dead, so fucking what?

The party was over and people started going home. Elliot promised his wife he'd get home before it was too late.

"I'll see you all on Monday."

Munch and Fin invited their favorite ladies out for a nightcap.

The ladies accepted and they found a bar nearby.

"I love your haircut," Alex ruffled Olivia's hair. She had cut it short.

"I thought it fit the character. Did you get a perm?"

"I'm washing it out over the weekend. Curls are too much effort to maintain."

"But I'm digging this Sandy look," Munch told her. "Can you at least keep the outfit?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't wear this to work."

"What about to my apartment?"

Fin punched him. "We just got her back; don't scare her away!"

"What inspired you to pick Grease?"

"I was into musical theatre in undergrad. I got the lead role when we did Grease my junior year."

This was like a Christmas present to Munch. "Please tell me there's a recording of this."

Alex shrugged. _Who knows if it still existed what 11 years later?_

"So why did you want to win the group costume? You would have killed it by yourself."

"I mainly wanted to shut up Kim Greylek. She's always acting like she's better than everyone and she's been bragging about how she would win all of the good awards tonight."

"You mean this was over petty high school drama," Olivia teased.

Alex stuck her tongue at her.

"Kim and her friends are pretty clicky," Casey admitted. "They call themselves Kisonjo."

"What?"

"Kim, Sonya and Jo. Together that makes Kisonjo and they think they're a big deal or something."

Munch made a face. "How ridiculous."

"Now you see why I had to win!"

Olivia laughed heartily.

It was nice having the blonde back. Fin didn't think they'd see much of her when Olivia decided to stay with Casey, but Alex seemed to be taking it in stride. They all were.

He didn't think twice of it when the three girls shared a cab home. It was only after they left that Munch commented, "I thought Alex lived uptown and Casey and Liv were downtown."

"Knowing Liv, she didn't want Alex to go home alone this late."

It seemed reasonable. It just was inaccurate.


	19. Chapter 18

**November**

Olivia was working on her DD5s when Elliot asked, "Are you and Casey coming over this year?" Kathy wanted to know how many people were going to be there this year. When you have four kids and in laws, it's easy to get a full house.

The detective wasn't sure what they were doing. "Um, I have to check with Casey."

Elliot frowned in confusion. "Did you two just want to have couples' time? That's cool, just tell me about it."

Olivia threw a pen at him. "I know there are some other ADAs without families and they might be doing a group thing. I don't want to crowd your house."

"You two are always welcome."

"I know," but Kathy and Elliot weren't getting along right now, and Olivia didn't want to watch it if she didn't have to.

* * *

Casey hadn't given any thought to Thanksgiving either. "What's Alex doing?"

This is what sucked about a secret relationship. They didn't want to leave her and go to Elliot's, but if they tried to bring her, he'd want to know why.

"I don't know. She didn't mention her family having a thing."

The Bureau Chief had been so busy working that "I forgot about Thanksgiving."

"Do you know what your family is doing for it?"

Alex didn't. She called her brother who informed her that he was going to San Francisco with Vivian to her parents' house and father was likely going to stay at home and watch football.

The blonde had to formulate a plan. "I could go home and spend Thanksgiving with my dad, if you want to go to Elliot's."

Olivia wanted her with them. "I want you with us."

"Me too, but I need to tell my Dad the truth and I'd like to do it before we all come over for Christmas, in case he needs time to process."

The brunette kissed Alex on the lips. "Don't stay away too long."

"I won't." Alex would catch the train on Wednesday and be back on Friday. "It will go so quickly, and think about how much you'll want me."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Only when I'm not full of you."

* * *

Alex called her father and suggested that she come home for Thanksgiving. "We can have steak frites and you can watch football while I drink wine and pretend to know the rules."

"I'm not taking you away from anything in New York?"

"No. Everyone here's scattering about."

"I'd love to have you Princess."

The situation proved to be quite ironic. The Cabots had a huge house for a tiny Thanksgiving and the Stablers had a huge Thanksgiving they were trying to fit in a normal sized house.

Elliot's brothers had said they weren't coming but then they changed their mind. Of course, this was the same day that Elliot said Casey and Olivia were coming.

Now Kathy had to cook for twelve people, many of whom had big appetites. She was already frustrated with her life generally. This Thanksgiving made her want to riot.

_Knowing how much these people eat, I'll need a 16lb turkey. Oh this will take forever to cook, and all the sides. _Kathy thought about running away. Instead she snapped at her husband. "Why does your family cook nothing and eat so much?"

"I could pick up some pre-made food from the store."

"Oh no. They got premade pies one time, and I never heard the end of it. I'm ready to just serve them rice and beans, just so I can say they're homemade."

Elliot could tell his wife was cracking. Maybe inviting Liv and Casey was a mistake. He didn't want them to see chaos.

* * *

Monday before Thanksgiving

Alex was trying to get all of her paperwork done before she was to go to Boston on Wednesday. She didn't want anything waiting for her when she got back.

She planned on working through her lunch break when she got a phone call.

"Cabot."

"Cabot." The voice parroted at her.

"Hi Dad. What's going on?"

"How set are you on coming to Boston for Thanksgiving?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but I have to come to New York tomorrow, and I didn't see the point in going down and then rushing back for you to come up. Why don't we both spend Thanksgiving in New York this year?"

"Sure. Do you need to stay with me?"

"The firm has a hotel room for me. I'm sure you want your privacy."

That is preferable. "I'll see you soon Dad."

Alex waltzed over to Casey's office and gave her a kiss. "I'm not going to Boston after all."

"What?"

"My dad's coming here."

"Maybe we should spend Thanksgiving with you."

"You can, but I don't want you to cancel your plans if you want to go."

Casey didn't want to tell Liv this, but the last time they had dinner at the Stablers, it gave her a headache. The kids were all arguing and she felt like everyone was staring at her. A quieter meal at Alex's sounded like paradise.

"I'll talk to Liv. When are you shopping for food?"

"I'm going to call the butcher today, and see what he has this week." She didn't want to go too early and serve old meat, but she didn't want to have to shop for scraps either.

Meanwhile the situation with the Stablers had gotten even crazier. Now Elliot's parents were coming, making the count 14.

"NO!" Kathy yelled when Elliot told her the news.

"What?"

"I don't have room. I can't make that much food. I won't hear that many complaints. They should have said something earlier. NO!"

"But they're my parents."

"Then why don't you make them Thanksgiving dinner? I'll buy burgers and hotdogs and you can grill it!"

She started tearing into him for never being home, for showing up just to eat, and for dropping his family from hell on her like anchors that just fell on her foot and broke her toes.

This was going to be a lovely holiday.

* * *

On Tuesday, Olivia asked Elliot if she and Casey should bring anything to Thanksgiving.

"Um, you might not want to come this year. You're welcome to, but Kathy's really mad at well everyone." She thought he saw enough of his coworkers and didn't need them at Thanksgiving in an already crowded house.

Olivia had felt bad about cancelling on him, but if he was going to give her an out. "I don't want to add to your stress. Casey and I will make our own dinner. Steaks, football, I think we can make it work."

"Now I'm jealous."

"Aw, sad panda!"

* * *

When Olivia told Casey that they weren't going to Elliot's, the redhead sighed in relief.

"You didn't want to go?"

"His house is a madhouse. It makes me anxious."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"He's your best friend. I didn't want to be a bad sport about it."

Olivia kissed her. "We spend our holidays as we want to. We're a team."

They went to Alex's to tell her the news.

"Can you get two more steaks?" Olivia questioned. "If not …"

"I already bought four. I figured you and Casey would eat them on Friday if you didn't come over for Thanksgiving."

Olivia kissed her. "You're the best."

"Remember this after I tell my father."

Casey was scared. "When are you going to …"

"I was going to get it over with tomorrow. I didn't want to spend all Thursday wondering when I should say it."

"What if he gets mad and doesn't want us to come over anymore?"

Alex rejected that flat out. "My father loves both of you. Even if he did get mad, he'd never turn his back on either of you." Alex's parents raised her to believe that family was the most important thing of all. No matter what, families stick by each other. He readily accepted Casey after her parents disowned her. Real parents don't do that as far as he was concerned.

When it came to parents, Casey was used to love with strings attached. As far as the Cabots concerned, that kind of love wasn't love at all.

Wednesday

Alexander Cabot commanded a presence when he arrived in One Hogan Place. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and had a distinguished walk to him. You could hear him walk with perfect cadence.

He got a guest pass and then went up to the fourth floor, where his daughter had her office.

Alex's secretary knew him by sight. She had not seen him up close before, but he had a photo on the Cabot Corporation's website, and she had google stalked him a little bit.

Like his daughter, he had blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and wore dark-rimmed glasses. He left many women a combination of turned on and terrified. Alexandra definitely inherited her sexiness from her father.

"I'll let Ms. Cabot know you're here."

Alex opened the door to let her father in. "I just need to grab my coat."

He took a look around. The place could use some artwork. "How do you spend so much time in a place with blank walls?"

"I haven't gotten around to it yet."

* * *

When they left the office, Alex's underlings only saw the back of her father's head. They mistakenly thought he was her lover.

"Who's that guy?" Rachel asked Jim.

"My guess is a rich, society fucker."

"He's got a nice stature."

He glared.

"What, he does?"

* * *

Alex and her father went to a sushi house and were promptly seated, despite the busyness of the restaurant. No one in his right mind keeps Cabots waiting for a table.

"So what's new?"

"I came to New York to finish an acquisition. We just bought a tech startup based in California."

"What do they do?"

"Data protection and encryption." With everything going online and into cloud storage, the corporation was concerned about the safety of its own information and thought it could make money securing the information of others.

The corporation had come along way. Back when the Cabot family business started, they were shipping granite from New Hampshire to Massachusetts. They helped build the city of Boston.

"Is the deal done?"

"Ink is drying right now. What's going on in your life?"

Alex was possibly going back to court in January. "One of my ADAs had to take medical leave, so I am a man down right now." Alex would be the one going to trial if they did not reach a deal.

"How exciting. Have you missed it?"

"Yes, but it's been so long. It's hard to know if I still have it before I get to court, and what happens if I don't got it?"

"It's like riding a bike. It will come back, but if you want to be extra sure, I'm sure you could get into a training class hosted by a firm or Columbia's law school"

Not a bad idea. "I'll see if I can find something for December."

* * *

Alex waited for the food to come before she announced, "I'm in a relationship."

"Oh, how wonderful dear. Is she someone I know?"

"Actually, she is … well they are."

"What do you mean by they?"

"How familiar are you with polyamory?"

He made a face. "Isn't that when those crazy Mormons from Utah have a bunch of wives?"

"That would be polygamy."

"What's the difference?"

"Polygamy involves a multiple marriage commitments with one focal point. Polyamory also involves multiple people, but the structure of the relationship is more freeform."

"You're losing me Alex." What the hell is she talking about?

"Let's say you had three wives, but those wives had no relationship to each other, that would be polygamy."

"Okay got it."

"Now say you had a wife who had another boyfriend, and the three of you lived in one house as one unit, that would be an example of polyamory."

Alexander nodded even though he was baffled by the suggestion.

"Polyamorous relationships are more open-ended. You can decide what all the relationships are between the people involved. You could deem yourself in a relationship with just the wife or the wife and the boyfriend or …

Whereas polygamous marriages are anchored around one person and the wives have no relationship to each other. (They might be friends but they aren't lovers) They also often have religious/spiritual components that polyamorous relationships don't have."

"I'm confused. What was this conversation about again?"

Alex took a breath. "I am in a relationship with two other women. Each one of us is in a relationship with the other two."

"You have two girlfriends?" he squeaked.

"Yes, Father. I have two girlfriends."

"And _I_ know them?"

"You do. You remember Olivia and Casey."

"Of course, they're …" _My daughter is with Olivia and Casey?_ "You're …"

She nodded.

He was silent for a while, but then a smile broke on his face, and he hugged her. "Oh that's wonderful."

"It is?" Alex squawked. "Well, I think it is but …"

"My three favorite girls have all found each other."

That is one way of putting it. "Thanks Dad."

"For what?"

"For being the best Dad." He really was as far as Alex was concerned. No matter what she decided, when she was happy, he was too. Alexander considered that a given. In Alex's world, it often wasn't, especially for her LGBT friends.

"Are they coming over for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes."

"Oh great."

_Maybe I should have just said, I'm dating Casey and Olivia. That probably would have been easier._

They finished lunch and then Alex had to go back to work.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess."

"Bye Dad."

* * *

The team drew straws and Finn lost, so she had to ask Alex about her boyfriend.

"What boyfriend?"

"The tall, handsome man that was with you earlier?"

"My father?"

Christina turned bright red. "Awkward!"

The others were cracking up when she told them.

"It was not funny. She looked at me like I was crazy."


	20. Chapter 19

Thanksgiving

On days off, Elliot loves to sleep in. Unfortunately, sleeping in does not love him. His son, Richard, came to wake him up.

"Dickie, what do you want?"

Richard hated being called Dickie. He wasn't five anymore. "Mom wants you to 'move your crap out of the living room so she can clean.'" He had some boxes in there that were in her way.

Elliot glared.

"Those were her exact words."

"I'll be right down."

Whatever.

He thought that was all he had to do, but then Kathy wanted him to move furniture and take stuff into the garage and get stuff out of the garage. _Don't we have four kids? Why can't they do more around the house?_

Before he knew it, Elliot had to take a shower and get dressed. He was beginning to wish he had gone to Olivia's for Thanksgiving. _Steak and no drama is starting to sound really good right now!_

Maybe he'd be able to give her a call later. Hearing about good news would be something.

* * *

Olivia and Casey said they would make dessert this year. The only problem was neither of them ever make dessert.

"Why did we volunteer?" Olivia questioned.

"Because our lovely girlfriend cooks for us all the time, and we just stuff our faces."

Olivia frowned. "Oh yeah, but we don't know how to bake or anything."

"Yeah … can we just buy a pie and say we made it?"

Olivia laughed. "Knowing Alex, she'll be able to tell."

"I just don't want to give her and her father food poisoning."

Casey was still nervous about Alexander Cabot. He was very kind, but he was intimidating as fuck.

"I'm sure we can find an easy recipe." Olivia got online and looked for a recipe for apple pie.

She found one called _easy apple pie._ "This should do it."

Olivia checked to make sure they had everything.

* * *

While they were trying to make a pie, Alex was making sure that her apartment was father-proof.

She made sure that all of their toys were put away: the last thing she needed was for him to open a draw and see a cock in it.

She made sure the laundry was put away, carpets were vacuumed, every domestic chore that she needed to do and thought, _I should have made dessert and told Liv and Casey to clean the apartment. _

She called her girls and asked how the cooking was going.

"It's great," Olivia told her.

"What's that burning smell?" Casey questioned.

"Shit!"

Olivia went to check. They had overstuffed the pie and it bubbled over, burning sugar all over the oven.

"As it turns out, we suck at baking."

"How about I make dessert and you bring over something bubbly?"

Olivia pouted. "But we wanted to be more helpful."

"How about you come over and we make dinner together?"

"Deal."

* * *

An hour later, Olivia and Casey came over to see a sparkling apartment.

Olivia knew just what this place needed. "I'll be right back," she said before giving Alex a quick kiss.

The detective took off without saying where she was going or what she was doing. She was on a mission.

Alex pulled Casey into a kiss. The redhead responded eagerly and maneuvered them so they were on the couch, lips locked, hands in hair. Alex ended up on her back with Casey on top of her. They were just kissing for now, but it was so hot. Alex loved it when Casey took charge of her.

Olivia decided that Alex's apartment needed more life, so she went to get flowers. In the shop, there were these beautiful orchids: blue orchids, pink orchids, and fuchsia ones too.

The brunette got some of all three and brought a big bag of them back to the apartment. She used her key to open the door and when she got into the apartment, she saw Casey writhing on Alex.

"It didn't take you very long," Olivia teased before putting the flowers down.

Casey looked up and smirked. "Where did you run off to?"

"I thought this place could use some flowers so I bought some."

Alex was very happy with her purchase. "You're such a romantic."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "This apartment should be as beautiful as you are."

Alex would have loved to take them to bed, but they had to start preparing dinner.

"Cooking is all about timing," Alex said as she got her team together. "You don't want to leave people waiting, and you also don't want to finish one dish before everything else and end up serving either cold or dry food."

The first thing they did was trim the steaks and add flavor to them.

"If there's one thing my father doesn't like, it is bland food, so don't be afraid to be heavy handed with the spices."

Casey was afraid of the spices.

Olivia got out the spice grinder. "What are we putting on them?"

"Black pepper, cayenne pepper, coriander seeds, cilantro and salt."

Everything except cilantro went into the spice grinder. The cilantro was fresh and it went right on the parchment paper.

Once they got the steaks covered in spice and cilantro, they all went back into the fridge.

"Now we make the apple pies." Instead of making one large pie, Alex decided to make little pies to maximize the crust to pie ratio.

"Casey, I want you to wash the apples. Olivia I want you to peel them and core them, and I will slice them and add them to the spice mixture."

"Yes Sargent!" Casey barked.

Olivia laughed while Alex smacked Casey's bottom for insubordination.

Once the apples were cored and sliced, Alex added them to a mixture of brown sugar, lemon juice, cardamom, coriander, ground ginger, cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla, and a pinch of salt.

The apples went into the fridge, and then they made the dough.

"Now we put some dough into the cups and bake the bottom for a few minutes." This was to prevent the inside from being soggy.

Once the crusts cooled, they would add the filling and the tops and then bake the pies. The recipe was enough for eight baby pies, two for each person. Four of them got a traditional crust and the others got a crumb crust.

"These pies smell so good," Casey wanted to eat all of them now.

"You have to wait," Alex kissed her nose. "But I bet we could find you something sweet to put in your mouth."

"Your dad will be here any minute!"

"I was going to say a chocolate you little slut."

* * *

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Alex opened it and it was her father. "Dad!"

"Alexandra, you look lovely as always," her father greeted her with a hug.

Casey's face was bright red. She looked like she had been caught with her top off making out in the back of the quarterback's truck.

"Olivia, Casey, it's wonderful to see you both."

Each woman got pulled into a fatherly hug. Casey always had to brace her ribs for these. He was so strong.

"Alexander, did you get taller?" Olivia knew he was tall, but he seemed bigger somehow.

He laughed. "At my age, I'm more likely to be shrinking."

They got the game on and some beers. Alex still didn't know any of the rules, but she could watch aside Casey when she wasn't prepping for dinner.

Olivia and Alexander, on the other hand, were much more into it: yelling at the screen, debating the merits of various players and strategies.

In the room, they had Patriots fans, a Giants fan, and an Eagles fan. None of their teams were playing which made this game amicable. Also, they all hated the Cowboys, which was something for them to bond over. Unfortunately, the Bucs sucked this year and they would win.

* * *

At Elliot's house, the family had Thanksgiving dinner earlier, eating at 4:30. They all crowded around the table and Elliot blessed the food before they ate.

Elliot started to carve the turkey when his brothers started bickering with him.

"You're doing it wrong. Cut the legs and then the wings."

"No, cut the wings and then …"

The brothers not only disagreed with Elliot, they disagreed with each other too.

He ignored them and continued to carve the bird; unaware that critique season was about to start.

"Those mashed potatoes look rather yellow. How much butter did you put in the pot?" Mrs. Stabler questioned Kathy.

"Half a stick like I do every year."

"Some of us are watching our figures."

"If you don't like them, don't eat them."

"No need to get testy dear."

Kathy rolled her eyes.

Richard went straight for the potatoes. "I love butter!"

Lizzie wondered, "Why aren't Olivia and Casey here this year?"

"They decided to do their own thing," Elliot told her.

"But neither of them can cook."

Elliot forgot about that. Olivia's cooking skills had been forged from the need to survive as a child. She could throw random ingredients together. Often what she had to work with came from a can, but when it came to planning and executing a meal, that was a different story. He wondered what they were eating.

His pondering didn't last long. Soon, he had to break up a fight between Dickie and Kathleen over the last roll.

"There are more coming," Kathy tried to tell them. Eventually, they ripped it in half, Kathleen seizing the bigger half.

When did Thanksgiving become such a battleground?

* * *

Alex presented the appetizer, Oyster Rockefeller, family style, serving it on a giant platter.

Casey felt like a princess every time she came over here. The food was always so extravagant compared. "What is Oyster Rockefeller?"

"It's a New Orleans dish that was invented when a restaurant was short on escargot. You take the oysters, shuck them, pour a herb butter sauce on top and then add bread crumbs before baking them."

Olivia took a bite. "Oh this is delicious."

"Oysters are oft reported to be an aphrodisiac," Alexander commented.

"Really Dad?"

Olivia laughed.

"Try not to break the bed tonight."

Alex made a face.

Next came the classic steak frites. Each plate had a rib eye steak cooked medium rare with a truffle compound butter on top, a side of fries with parsley and parmesan on top, and a cilantro aioli for the fries.

"You've outdone yourself," Alexander told his daughter after he took a bite of his steak. It was delicious, perfectly cooked and rested for just the right amount of time.

"I always feel like a princess when I eat here." Casey commented. It was only when Olivia started laughing that she realized, "did I say that out loud?"

"I felt like a stray teenager from Oliver Trist when I first came here," Olivia added to try and lighten the mood. "Everything was so pretty and perfect, and I was just this overtired detective who couldn't afford to rent the coat closet."

"I'd give you a good deal," Alex teased her. "Only $600 a month for you to live in my coat closet."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Do you each keep a separate apartment?" Alexander questioned.

Alex nodded.

"It must be confusing. How do you know who is where?"

"Cell phones," Alex told him.

"It just sounds like a waste of rent money."

Olivia did get a letter asking if she wanted to renew her lease. Bastard was jacking up her rent, not that he fixed any of the issues in the apartment.

"We're not corporations, Dad. Not everything comes down to economic efficiency." Alex didn't want to rush Olivia. Last time, she had been nervous about moving in with her.

"I know, but there are other efficiencies too. How much time do you all spend going back and forth across town getting to each apartment? How much space is wasted because you all have stuff in every apartment and not just this one? I've only been here a couple of hours and I can see all inseparable you are. What are you waiting for?"

Casey definitely saw where Alex got her litigator instincts. "That was a tough cross."

"Maybe we should revisit cohabitation tomorrow," Olivia suggested.

"Or co-location. Maybe we could write an MOU together," Alex teased.

Casey snickered

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Very cute."

"I know I am."

Alex served the pies with cardamom vanilla ice cream on the side. She and her father both smashed up their pies and mixed them in with the ice cream.

"This is just heavenly. There's so much crust."

* * *

Olivia and Casey gave each other a knowing look. Seeing the two Alex Cabots side by side was adorable. The brunette insisted on getting a picture of them. Neither one looked up from the dessert, yet the image was perfect.

"How are you two so photogenic?"

Alex looked up and had ice cream on her mouth. So did her father, time for another picture.

"You're going to have the prettiest children," Casey told her. If they inherit the Cabot genes, they will probably be able to take over the world.

Before Alex didn't want kids. She didn't think she'd be able to pursue her political goals and be a good mother. Now, politics was likely impossible, but Alex could have something much better. She would love a house of little Caseys and Olivias and maybe even a baby Alex or two.

"One day, we'll have a house full of kids."

"And I'll spoil every one," Alexander insisted.

Olivia grinned, when did life get so perfect?

Elliot was sleeping on the couch. He knew he should have gone back to the hotel with his parents, but he didn't want to admit that he and Kathy were in trouble.

They loved each other, but they were both so tired between working and raising four children. To make matters worse, pride was getting in the way. Elliot thought he had it worse off chasing pedophiles and consoling victims all day. He thought he should get a break when he got home.

Kathy felt like she had to bear more: the cooking, the cleaning, and the child-raising. She got everyone else's frustration. Who was supposed to get hers in the end? Right now, Elliot's back was receiving it, since he was sleeping on the couch.

He wondered how if Casey ever made Olivia sleep on the couch. Maybe it was only a husband thing.

He'd have to ask tomorrow.

* * *

Instead of being relegated to the couch, Olivia was in bed, and she was wide-awake. After Alexander headed back to his hotel, his three girls had a conversation about what they wanted for their future.

"Where do you see us in five years?" Casey asked as Olivia and Alex were canoodling on the couch.

Alex closed her eyes and thought about it. She could see them all in a big house, probably not Manhattan, but maybe Brooklyn by Prospect Park. They would have a fenced in yard, so they could get a dog. It would be nice to have a toddler Olivia and a baby Casey waddling around.

They could have one bedroom for the three of them, another bedroom with a desk in case one of them needs to work late and doesn't want to keep the others awake, a living room downstairs with a big tv, so Olivia and Casey can watch sports and yell at the screen.

"Are you sleeping?" Casey questioned.

"No, I was envisioning."

"Tell us, I want to know the Alex Cabot vision for the future," Olivia teased before kissing her forehead.

"We live in a house, a big house, with lots of bedrooms and bathrooms. With three women, we can't possibly share one bathroom and ever get to work on time, especially given what Casey likes to do in the shower."

"What I like? You're the one who likes to get down on her knees and …"

"Anyway," Alex interrupted, "we will have a fenced in yard, a dog that is playful and will protect our children from hooligans, a big tv so Olivia can yell at the screen while you all watch sports. We'll have a big kitchen and I'll make lots of snacks for you to eat during game time."

"How many kids do you think we'll have?"

"At least three," Alex told her. "It would be nice if we each had one, and I'll always be happy with more." She had a great childhood with her and Warren, but it would have been nice to have more siblings.

Olivia loved the idea of children, but "I'm not getting any younger."

"You're in great health, but maybe we should think about freezing some of your eggs, so we'll have them just in case. I'd be happy to carry your baby."

Olivia was nervous about passing on her genes. "You'd want to …"

Alex kissed her hand. "You are a wonderful woman and your children will be beautiful, kindhearted, and strong, just like you. I can just picture it now. We'd have brunette cuties, redheaded cuties, and maybe a blonde or two. I can't picture a more charming family."

"I like your future," Casey told her. She hadn't been sure if she'd ever have children, mainly because after Charlie, she had trouble trusting people. She hadn't been in a serious relationship after him until she started dating Liv. "It's more than I ever thought possible."

Alex pulled Casey on top of her for group hug, which turned into a group kiss, which led to them all being naked and in bed.

Alex had a hungry look in her eyes. Olivia put on a strap-on and got ready to fuck her silly.

"You want it, don't you, you little slut."

Alex got on all fours and began to suck. As she moved her mouth back and forth, the base of the cock started driving into Olivia's clit, causing her to moan pleasurably.

Olivia couldn't get over how sexy Alex looked with a big cock in her mouth. She could hear the Bureau Chief moaning as she moved her mouth up and down. Once she looked past Alex's movements, she saw Casey finger fucking the blonde. The redhead was making sure that Alex was wet enough. Once the blonde was sopping, Casey shoved her purple cock right into her.

_God she's tight_.

Alex clamped down on the phallus, causing her to fuck Casey with the smaller end as they moved back and forth. Alex moved her hips back and forth, fucking herself with the cock. She was hungry for it and it showed.

Moans and grunts filled the room as Casey and Olivia fucked Alex in tandem. The blonde was about to come when Olivia pulled her off of Casey and plunged into her.

"Ride me!"

Alex started to bounce up and down, desperate to bring herself over the edge. It was only a couple of minutes before she and Olivia both came.

Casey presented her cock to Alex who sucked it clean. She used her mouth and hand to bring the redhead over the edge and then all three of them collapsed in post-coital bliss.

"Why don't we live together again?" Casey wondered as Alex and Olivia both kissed and nipped at her flesh.

"My lease expires at the end of December," Olivia pointed out. "Asshole wants to raise my rent."

"But the roof is about to cave in," Alex pointed out.

"Apparently, I have to pay more so he can afford to fix it."

"When's your lease up Casey?"

"March 31st."

"Well, Olivia could move in with you until your lease is expired, and then you both could move in with me." This made sense if they wanted to keep quiet about their relationship for a few more months. Olivia could save the money she would have spent on rent for future expenses. "Or you could both move in here at the end of December, and we could try to sublet Casey's apartment."

"Why wouldn't we just move once in December?" Olivia would have to move twice with the first option.

"Will you be ready to tell everyone about us?"

"Who all would we have to tell?"

"The guys, Cragen. I think they'd be suspicious if you both moved in with me."

Casey had an idea. "We could just say that we're moving in with you to save on rent because we want to buy a house." It wouldn't be a lie. Alex does own her apartment, and they do want to buy a house.

"I don't want to be a freeloader," Olivia declared.

"You wouldn't be. We'd take the money that we would use to pay rent and put it in a savings account for all of us." Just one year of living together could save them 30 grand.

"It would be nice to have my ladies all the time," Alex moved into the middle. She was a snuggle whore.

"Can't argue with that," Olivia kissed her neck.

They had time to figure out the logistics. Right now, it was time to go to bed.


	21. Chapter 20

Olivia's sleep was interrupted by a phone call from Elliot.

"We caught a case."

"Where are we headed?"

"Mercy Hospital. Should I pick you up?"

Not from here. "No, I'll meet you there."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Olivia had to leave her ladies and took a quick shower before getting dressed. She had put her badge and her gun in Alex's safe the night before. She always brought them with her after a fiasco last month where she had to go downtown to get them and then go back uptown to get to the crime scene.

She got to the hospital and expected their victim to be the patient. This was not the case.

"El, what's happening?"

"Our victim is 13. Her name is Hope Winters. Yesterday morning, she told her mother that her uncle (father's sister's husband) had been molesting her for the past two years. Hope's mother told her husband who violently confronted the uncle during dinner.

He started pummeling the guy and his sister pulled out a knife to defend her husband, so now the father and the husband are both hospitalized. The sister was detained, although it was likely defense of a scumbag."

"Where's our victim?"

"She and her mother are in the waiting room."

What a fucking mess?

"Happy Thanksgiving," Olivia grumbled.

"I'm sure yours was better than mine."

I don't doubt that at all!

They got to the room and the detectives introduced themselves. Right away, Hope got defensive and started to step back. Elliot got the hint and asked the mother to explain to him what happened. They stepped aside and Olivia sat down, so she would be less imposing.

"I'm here to help you. I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me about your uncle."

Hope was a small girl, and she was quiet. Olivia seemed trustworthy, so she started to talk.

"He used to be really nice. He would bring me chocolates and tell me funny stories, but when I turned 10, he started to change."

"How?"

"He would tell dirty jokes, like really dirty jokes and then he'd say, _don't tell Mom I told you that_ _or this is our little secret_. It was embarrassing, so I never said anything. Then he'd invite me over to sleep at his house, and I said yes because I thought my aunt would be there too, but then she was out on some spa weekend and it was just the two of us.

He'd make me play weird games."

"What kind of games?"

She explained his version of doctor and it was perverse.

Olivia had to get into the devilish details. When they played, how often, did she ever bleed, did she ever tell anyone? The worst part was, she knew the girl would have to tell her story over and over again. This was just the beginning

* * *

Elliot was getting the low down on the fight.

"My brother in law had suggested that Hope spend the weekend with them and since it was the break, I thought it would be fun for them.

She, however, started crying when I told her and begged me not to let them take her. I asked her why and she told me …" the mother started crying. "How did I not know?"

Elliot gave her a tissue, but he stayed back. He had women in this situation get a bit clingy with him before, and he could not risk that.

"People like Carl groom their victims to stay silent, so that their parents don't know what's going on. This isn't your fault."

The mother nodded before explaining what happened at dinner. "I told my husband not to let Carl into the house. He asked me why and I told him. When Carl and his sister got there, he let them in, but then he went off on them. He just started screaming and punching and then Nicole got that knife and … OH THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD!"

With the father and the uncle both unconscious, there wasn't too much for the detectives to do at the moment.

The hospital said they'd call when one of them woke up and a guard was posted outside each door, so they didn't run.

The aunt was in custody, mainly so she wouldn't flee as well. They had forty-eight hours to book her or release her and right now, she wasn't talking.

"Back to the squad room?"

Elliot and Olivia rode back together.

"So how was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was very nice," Olivia told her. "We didn't have a traditional meal, but it was delicious."

"Lizzie wondered what you two would eat since neither of you two can cook."

"I can cook," Olivia insisted. "I helped make the appetizer and the dessert."

"Did you have a multi-course meal? Fancy!" he teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "For your information, we had Oysters Rockefeller, steak frites, and apple pie with ice cream."

Elliot made a face. "Who made all of that?"

"Alex did most of the cooking, but we were good sous chefs."

"You had Thanksgiving dinner with Alex?" How weird.

"She was supposed to go to Boston, but then her father came to New York, so she invited us to come over as well."

"I can't imagine having Thanksgiving dinner with my ex-girlfriend and her father."

"Have you ever had an ex-girlfriend?"

"Haha."

"Anyway, the food and the wine were both excellent. How was your Thanksgiving?"

Elliot groaned.

"That bad?"

"Kathy made me sleep on the couch after it."

"Ouch."

"My back feels like shit!"

"Well, I slept in a nice comfortable bed … well I was in a nice comfortable bed."

"Bitch!"

"Sorry El. Maybe you'll have better luck next year."

He growled.

They didn't have to go to the victim's house, since the crime scene had already been processed. When Hope's mother called 911, they thought it was a simple fight case. It wasn't until later that they realized SVU needed to be involved.

"Right now, TARU is working on a digital reconstruction of the fight based on the crime scene and the injuries. We should be able to compare that with the witnesses' statements."

* * *

According to the simulation, the father shoved his brother in law to the ground and started punching and kicking him. His sister stabbed him once from behind, striking his midsection.

When they called Casey in she said to let the sister go.

"But she might skip town," Elliot argued

"She didn't commit a crime. She had no way of knowing if the allegations against her husband were true, and even if she did, she had reason to fear his life was in danger." Her husband was in a coma. Her fears were warranted.

The police cautioned Nicole to stay away from her niece, but they had no basis to give her any legal restrictions. She was free to go, not that she wanted to go back to Chicago without her husband.

Olivia was about to go home when they got a call from the hospital. "The father just woke up."

They went out to get his statement.

Olivia was texting Alex on the way there. "Will be late for dinner."

A few minutes later, Alex responded, "Tell me when you're 15 minutes out and I'll have something warm for you."

Elliot thought it was odd that Olivia was texting Casey. We just saw her. "Can't get enough of your girlfriend?"

"You know it."

* * *

They got to the hospital and the father demanded to know what they were going to do to Carl.

"Right now, he's in a coma," Elliot told him. "We can't do anything to him if he doesn't wake up."

"He better not wake up, or I'll put him back in a coma!"

"Can you tell us what happened from your point of view?"

He started to tell his story and he just to the pummeling part when they heard a scream.

Olivia and Elliot ran out to see Nicole in a brawl with her sister in law. The officers separated them immediately and they got pulled into separate corners.

"We told you to stay away from the family."

"That bitch attacked me. I went to the vending machine to get a candy bar and she came out screaming about how my husband was a pedophile. She's fucking crazy. Carl's innocent!"

Of course, the wife claimed that she started it. "She tried to kill my husband, her own brother, and then she attacked me too!"

Nicole definitely won the fight. She was small, but she was scrappy as fuck.

Olivia told the hospital that they would need a guard to keep the wives separated. "We can't stay here all day and night because of them."

Eventually, the detectives got out of there. It was unclear what would happen with this case. If Carl didn't wake up, then he'd never be charged. If he died, his brother in law could be facing manslaughter charges. There were no winners in this case, only losers.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?" Elliot questioned.

"No, I'm staying at Casey's tonight."

"Why don't you just move in with her?"

"I am at the end of next month. My lease is expiring."

"Finally, you're getting rid of that grungy apartment."

"Hey, that is a cheap, grungy apartment thank you."

"I think it's a good thing that you two are getting serious." Enjoy it while you can.

* * *

Olivia got into Casey's apartment, and Alex had a chicken curry for her.

"It smells amazing."

"I must admit, I bought curry sauce since I don't know how to make it."

"Alex? Cooking from a jar."

"Oh hush. I can always give this to Casey instead."

Olivia pouted.

Alex kissed her cheek. "I won't let you go hungry."

"What was that? You won't let me go horny."

"Guilty."

"Where's Case?"

"Working on a motion." She had her laptop and was in the bedroom.

"Fun."

Alex sat down and Olivia explained the ridiculous case they had today.

"I can't believe our perp is now a possible victim, and the victim's father might go to prison."

"Maybe this will work out," Alex said. "A grand jury might refuse to indict the father, in which case you can just go after the perverted uncle."

"If this were Texas, that father would have a medal."

"I like New York just fine."

* * *

When Elliot got home, he thought he'd have a snack and then go to bed. He did not expect Kathy to be in the kitchen or for her to be sporting such an angry look.

"Where have you been?"

"The hospital. We caught a case."

"And you couldn't call."

"I had my phone on vibrate. If something was wrong, you could have called me."

_She always had to call him. Didn't he want to talk to her?_

"It's always on me to call you. I have enough to do all day than try to track you down. Is it so hard to _text I won't be home for dinner_?"

_This fight, again?_ "I'm sorry. You don't know what these cases are like."

"I don't know because you never tell me anything."

_What am I supposed to tell you, a man molested his teenage niece? Her father tried to kill him. The father's sister stabbed him. The family has been ripped to shreds and Liv and I get to sift through the pieces. _"I have to keep my home life away from my work life."

"You spend so much time at work, I wonder if there's a home Elliot at all anymore."

Elliot saw defeat when he looked into his wife's eyes. He wondered how things got so bad.

* * *

The detective didn't get much time to figure it out. While he was lying on the couch, not sleeping, he got a call from Cragen. "Carl's dead."

"From his injuries?"

"No, someone disconnected his life support."

Elliot shot up. "I'm on my way."

He called Liv to let her know they had to go into work.

The brunette had to reach over Alex to get her phone.

"Benson."

"Liv, it's Elliot. Someone murdered Carl."

She said she'd be on her way.

"Come back to bed!"

Elliot knew that throaty voice. "Is that Cabot?"

Olivia didn't realize that her phone was still on. She hung up instead of answering.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, he was waiting for Olivia at the hospital.

"What the hell?"

"Not now, Elliot. What happened to Carl?"

"Someone unplugged his life support."

"It couldn't have fallen out?"

The medical assistant showed them the machine. "It's especially designed, so it doesn't just fall out. If it does somehow, an alarm goes off, so we know. Someone unplugged the machine and then locked the door, so we couldn't get inside until the guards broke it down. By then, it was too late."

The doctor came in to see him. "His vitals were looking pretty good. I thought he would wake up in the next day or two, but now well …"

Visiting hours were long over.

"No one other than the staff was here."

Either someone on the staff was a killer or "Someone was hiding in the hospital."

They pulled the security tapes and had the door dusted for prints.

"There are so many prints that this might be a needle in a haystack, but we could get lucky."

"Let's get to the squad room and watch these tapes. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Like you did," Elliot hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She quickly walked out of the hospital.

Elliot resumed the conversation in the car. "Don't give me that Liv. You dated Alex for over a year. I know what she sounds like when she's calling you to come back to bed. How could you do that to Casey?"

"I didn't do anything to Casey," she snapped.

"So Casey knows that you were in Alex's bed when I called you."

"We were all in Casey's bed, so I think she would know."

"You were all in … WHAT?"

She may as well tell him now. _Why the fuck not? _"Alex, Casey, and I are all involved with each other."

Elliot almost crashed the car. "Alex is your sex friend?"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this while you're driving …" or ever.

"You want to wait until we're in the squad room? I'm sure Munch and Fin will love to hear about it."

Olivia could smack him, although he was right. "Coffee break. We need it."

Elliot stopped at a 24-hour diner.

"So what's the deal?"

"I never got over Alex when she left. I tried to. I thought I had, but when I saw her, she fucking turned me into jelly just like she always had. The problem was that I love Casey too. She wasn't just a substitute. What we had was just as real, so I couldn't decide. It was killing Alex and Casey, and finally Alex suggested that I didn't have to choose. Maybe the three of us could be together.

At first, I thought it was nuts, but it made sense. Alex can take care of Casey at the office. Casey can take care of me when I work too hard and don't leave the squad room, and I know how to get Alex out of her ruts when she holes herself in her office and is going bonkers. We all balance each other out. "

_Olivia is with Casey and Alex? How? _"How long …"

"Since September. We did a trial run first, and after that we decided to take our time telling people."

"Who all knows?"

"Other than you, Alex's brother and her father. They both came to visit, albeit at different times."

"Her _father _knows? And you're still alive?"

"He's fine with it. He actually wondered why we were wasting money with three different apartments."

"So when you said you and Casey were moving in together …"

"We are … moving in with Alex."

"All three of you share a bed?"

"Yes. We're not men. We don't take up that much space, and it helps that they're both cuddlers."

Elliot started panting. He could only imagine the three women, scantily clad, "cuddling" in bed together.

"El … are you alright?"

"NO! You're telling me that while I'm sleeping on the couch ruining my back, you're in a big bed with two sexy ADAs. This is such bullshit!"

Olivia snorted. "Well, if you need a bed, I'm never in mine."

"You're a bitch."

"You know you love me El."

"Unfortunately. Let's get to work before Cragen kills us."

"Oh yeah, that."

* * *

They got back to the precinct and looked through the security tapes. Unfortunately, they didn't show the room itself, but there was footage in the stairwells and the elevators.

They had to go through everything, tapes, and phone records, interviews with the staff.

"I want background checks on everyone."

This was going to be a long day.

The day got even longer. There was another blow up at the hospital.

"Stabler, Benson, I want you there yesterday."

"Yes Captain."

They raced to the hospital. Nicole had attacked her sister in law, claiming that the woman had murdered her husband.

"You came and finished the job, you fucking bitch."

"I'm innocent! I was at home."

The detectives took both women down to the station, sick of their antics and not wanting either of them in the hospital at this point.

"I had nothing to do with any of this. My daughter and I went home after visiting hours and stayed there all night. I didn't know anything was wrong until I heard the message on the machine this morning."

Nicole insisted she did it. "That bitch unplugged the machine. Who else would have done it?"

"I thought we told the doctor not to reveal Carl's cause of death," Elliot told Olivia.

"We did. Let's call him now."

The doctor confirmed that neither he nor his staff said how Carl died. They just said that someone killed him in his sleep.

They had her fingerprints from the Thanksgiving brawl. All they had to do was compare it to the prints lifted off the machine and hopefully; they'd find a match.

"What's the motive?" Cragen questioned.

"Maybe she knew he was guilty and when she heard he'd wake up, didn't want him to," Elliot suggested.

"Or maybe there's life insurance and she thought she could pin the murder on her sister in law."

"I want you to tear through their financials, find everything."

They found out that Nicole was to get $250,000 in life insurance if Carl died. If, however, he woke up, then there would be no $250,000 and she would be at risk for a civil suit from the niece. With him dead, she didn't have to worry about a suit. She could just leave his assets behind and take off with the life insurance money.

"The only problem is, we don't see her in the hospital at the time of the murder," Elliot grumbled.

"We'd only see her on the tape if she left the hospital," Olivia pointed out. "What if she stayed overnight, killed him, hid in the hospital and then pretended to just get there this morning."

"How would we prove that?"

"If she never left the hospital, then she won't be on the tape arriving this morning."

Just as Olivia suspected, Nicole didn't arrive that morning. She stayed all night and changed her top.

When confronted with the evidence, she insisted she did it to spare her niece.

"I thought he was innocent, but when I realized what he had done …"

"She can try to sell that story to the jury," Casey wasn't buying it.

The case was finally over.


	22. Chapter 21

AN: This picks up exactly where the last chapter ended. It's really a mini chapter

* * *

Munch suggested drinks, and the team (minus Elliot) went out.

"I think I should head home." Kathy complained she never saw him.

The others went to O'Malley's.

Olivia greeted Casey with a kiss when she arrived at the bar.

"What was that for?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Just because."

"Well, just because should happen more often."

"Okay." Olivia kissed her again.

"Calm down or else Munch is going to need a cold shower," Fin teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes before she pulled Casey in close.

They got a pitcher and started shooting the shit.

"So how was your holiday off?" Munch raised a brow.

"Amazing, great food and perfect company," Casey grinned.

"What did you all have?"

"Oysters, steak frites, and apple pie with ice cream."

"Can I come to your place next year?"

Who knows, maybe Alex will do a larger one next year.

* * *

Two pitchers later, they were drunkenly hollering at the football game. Alex called to see when they'd be home and Olivia invited her to hang out.

"We're in a partying mood, Babe!"

Munch frowned. _Who is she calling Babe?_

* * *

About a half hour later, Alex arrived and Olivia hugged her. "Hello, Sexy," she whispered into her ear.

"Hey Liv." Alex blushed at the attention. "How are my boys doing?"

One scumbag dead and a murderer in jail, "all in all, a pretty good day."

Alex ordered a tall whiskey on the rocks to catch up.

Both Munch and Fin noticed how handsy Olivia was with her. Casey didn't seem to mind at all which was even weirder.

"We should get something greasy after this," Casey commented. "Who wants Chinese?"

"ME!" cheered everyone.

They headed out to a restaurant. Casey pinched Alex's bottom as they were leaving. Munch saw that. _Are they all playing around? HOT!_

They got to the Jasmine Dragon and slid into a booth, the girls on one side the boys on the other.

"I want dumplings," Alex declared. "Lots of dumplings and with that spicy sauce!"

"Oh and can we get kung pao chicken and those beef skewers?"

Alex and Casey started rattling off dishes. When the waiter came, they ordered enough for everyone.

* * *

The appetizers just came when Olivia got a phone call.

"Benson!"

"Liv, it's Elliot. Are you still at O'Malley's?"

"No, we went to the Jasmine Dragon. Is something wrong?"

"I think I'm going to need your apartment after all. Kathy wants a separation. She told me to get out."

Elliot had forgotten all about Dickie's last soccer game of the season. He took off for the crime scene and didn't even realized he missed anything until he came home to an empty house. It was the final straw for Kathy.

"Do you want me to come let you in?"

"No. I have the spare."

"If you want to get dinner with us…"

"I think I need to be alone right now."

"Call me if you need me."

Casey rubbed Olivia's hand. "What's wrong?"

She gave Casey a look that said _I'll tell you later._

They continued their meal, laughing and joking about and then it was time for people to get going. Again, all three girls got in one cab.

"They don't live in the same direction and it's not even late," Munch pointed out.

"Maybe they're having a sleepover or something."

"A rated X one."

"Yeah, the thought crossed my mind."

"It did more than just cross my mind."

Fin slapped his head.

* * *

When they got back to Alex's apartment, Olivia told them, "Kathy wants a separation. She told Elliot to get out."

"What?" Alex didn't see it coming at all. "But they've been married since forever."

"They've been having problems over the past six months or so."

"Is it the hours?" Casey questioned.

"That's part of it. You have to build so many walls to survive this job. He put up one too many for her."

"Maybe they just need a counselor, someone who can be neutral."

"He sounded terrible. I hope they can get through this."

"No matter what happens," Casey said, "I don't want any of us getting thrown out. We work things out together, and if I need to, I'll drag you into a counselor's office before I just change the locks."

Alex kissed both of them. "My home is your home. That's all there is to it."

The three girls put on an old movie and snuggled under their blankets.

December

Alex would be going to trial next month. The last minute attempts at a plea fell through. Kessler wanted Man two for his client and the lowest Alex would go was murder 3.

"She shot her husband for the insurance money."

"She needed the money to escape domestic violence!"

Alex decided to take her chance at trial.

Kessler decided to try and get his client's confession thrown out.

"She was questioned in violation of her Miranda rights. Detective Green did not read them to her."

"Is that true?" Petrovsky frowned.

"She was not a suspect at the time, your honor. At the time the victim's wife was interviewed, the police believed that she had only been a witness to the shooting. The conversation was voluntary, and once she started to make incriminating statements, she was read her rights, and she continued to talk."

"I take it this confession was on tape."

"It was your Honor."

"I will review it before making my decision."

* * *

Two days later, the judge ruled that "the confession is admissible." The questions the detective asked did not suggest that they suspected her of the crime. Their tone was soft and her confession seemed like she had just blurted it out. It came out of nowhere.

"But your honor!"

"I made my decision. I will submit my findings in writing and if you wish to pursue an interlocutory appeal, you are welcome to do so."

Alex had to get back to her office. Before she could get there, however, she managed to hear Kessler's second chair say, "I could hardly pay attention to what the judge was saying. I was distracted by the ADA's tacky suit."

Alex whipped around so fast she could have been a tornado. Her hair flowed behind her like it was a Herbal Essences commercial

"Tacky! You're calling this tacky!" she pointed at her black and white, very chic skirt suit. She even had a cute black ascot on. "This is Prada, that's JC Penny Bitch! I don't know where you get off, but don't you dare start with me little girl. I am not the one."

Jaws dropped as everyone within earshot heard the exchange. Little did Alex know, it had been caught on a cell phone and would end up on YouTube.

* * *

Munch was the first in the 1-6 to find it. "Hey guys. You have to see this!"

The team gathered around, and Munch played the video.

"This is Prada, that's JC Penny Bitch!"

They all started cracking up. _Who in their right mind would call Alex Cabot tacky?_

The video went viral. It was played all over the defense bar.

Trevor Langan added it to the "Shit Alex Cabot Says" twitter account.

People kept saying it to each other. "This is Prada … that's JC Penny Bitch!" It was in high schools, colleges, Starbucks.

It even found its way into The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. One of his interns said to him, "This is Prada! That's JC Penny Bitch!" Jon was confused until they played the clip.

"This is what lawyers do outside of the courtroom!"

* * *

Both Prada and JC Penny were interested in capitalizing on the fame. Prada contacted Alex Cabot to see if she would do a photo-shoot and JC Penny launched a new line of affordable yet presentable suits.

"You should totally do the fashion shoot," Trevor told her.

"How do you even know about it?"

"I know people, plus there's a rumor on Reddit!"

"What's Reddit?"

"Seriously, this could be great publicity for you. Everyone will know your pretty face. You'll be one step closer to the DA's chair."

"You think I'll get elected for modeling for Prada."

"You'll be a household name and face. Come on Lex, everyone knows it's a popularity contest."

It ended up not being her decision anyway. Branch decided she was doing the shoot. "I've been getting calls all week about you Cabot. This is your chance to be in the limelight, good luck and don't fuck it up!"

"Yes Boss!"

Olivia and Casey loved to tease her about the shoot

"Aw, our woman is a fashionista," Casey cooed.

"Will you remember us when you become rich and famous?"

"I'll remember to change the locks to my apartment," Alex said dryly.

"If they have anything in my size, bring it back," Casey told her.

"I doubt they'll have anything in my size," Olivia told her. "Maybe you could stop at JC Penney on the way back? I hear they got Levi's."

Alex flipped her off before leaving.

They sent a limo to pick her up. Inside were a bottle of water and a mint. _Diet of the supermodels!_

Alex skipped breakfast, only allowing herself a cup of coffee earlier. The last thing she needed was for people to say she looked bloated in print.

An assistant was there to greet her. "Welcome, Miss. Cabot."

"Oh, please call me Alex."

"Alex, I'm RJ, and it's my job to make sure you get everything you need today. Do you need anything before we go to wardrobe."

"I'm ready."

"Perfect. Right this way."

Alex was used to be treated like a doll. It was how she got by in the program, live here, work here, do this. She hated that part of her life, but it did teach her discipline. She knew how to play the part.

While Alex was in makeup, Olivia was getting to work. She and Elliot had caught yet another case.

"Case, I have to go in."

"Call me when you need me," she said with a kiss.

"I always need you, but I'll call when we need a warrant."

"I need wine to deal with all of that cheese."

"Bye Casey."

* * *

When Olivia got to the precinct, she realized everyone was waiting for her.

"Our vic is only 7. We thought you had the best chance of getting his story." Elliot looked like hell. Olivia didn't have to ask. She knew Kathy still hadn't taken him back.

Detective Benson briefly went through the file. His mother had taken him to the doctor because he had bouts of nightmares and bedwetting. The pediatrician suspected molestation, so here they were.

She grabbed a teddy bear and walked in. "Hi Martin," her voice was soft and she sat down away from him as to not crowd the boy. "My name is Olivia. Is it alright if we talk?"

The boy nodded and reached for the bear.

"Do you want to hold him? His name is Oscar."

"I like Oscar."

"Who do you live with Martin?"

"My Mom."

"Anyone else stay at the house."

"Her boyfriend Jett."

"Tell me about Jett."

"He's nice. He gives me candy and plays basketball with me."

She started to get the lowdown on his life. Someone would stick out. She just had to find him.

* * *

While Olivia was in with Martin, Munch started going over his latest conspiracy theory.

"There's something going on with Olivia, Casey, and Cabot."

"What?" Fin looked up from his report.

"Olivia and Alex were clearly still gaga for each other when she returned from WP. Olivia and Casey were in a rut for like a month. All of the sudden, the rut was gone and we assumed Olivia just chose Casey in the end, but there's more to the story. Alex and Olivia are still friendly.

Olivia even cut her hair, so she could play the part of Rizzo for Halloween, can you say whipped? The three women got into a cab that night even though they live in opposite directions. Olivia was all over Alex at the bar last month. Casey didn't look jealous at all. Casey pinched Alex's butt as we were leaving."

"What?" Elliot questioned.

"I saw it. I mean how could I not watch Alex's butt as she's walking away, and again, after we got Chinese food, the three women got in a cab and left together even though Alex lives uptown and Casey and Olivia live downtown. How many women do you know hang out with their ex and their ex's new girlfriend? It only makes sense if the three of them are fooling around together?

They're all hot. They all like girls. Can you say friends with benefits?"

Fin agreed that the flirting and the butt pinch were suspicious, but … "girls are always more touchy feely with each other. I think you need more evidence."

"Evidence for what?" Cragen questioned.

No one wanted to answer.

"Munch's latest conspiracy theory," Elliot told him.

"I don't want to know."

"No you don't," Fin muttered.

Olivia got a name. It was the teacher's aide for his second grade class, Madison.

Right away, the squad got to work. Munch's conspiracy theory would have to wait.

"I want more," the photographer called from behind the camera. "Give me fierce. Give me diva. Give me that bitch who went off in the hallway."

That was something Alex could do. Once she heard that, she whipped around like she had before, her hair perfectly flowing behind her.

"That's it, I want attitude."

Her first shoot was of course in a Prada power suit. They also wanted to do Prada eveningwear and one of her walking the streets of New York in classy/casual attire.

They had her standing over a desk, hands on it, and she was looking ready to kill. She pretended she was staring down Steele again.

"I love it!"

The eveningwear shots were Alex's favorite.

They had her in a red evening dress, one that easily caught the eye.

"Don't worry about the scar, Love. We can airbrush that out."

Alex had forgotten about her gunshot wound until they mentioned it. Over time, she just got used to it.

"I want to see love. Pretend your gorgeous husband is taking you out to La Bernadin and he's holding back no expense."

Instead of a husband, she had two sexy girlfriends to picture. Her smile shone through her body. Her body language, eye movements, they all read I'm in love and we're having great sex.

"That's hot. I want more!"

* * *

By the end of the day, Alex was tired, but it was fun. She got to keep the clothes, and they finally fed her some food.

"I know you didn't eat all day, so here's all the sushi you can eat."

She called Olivia from the set.

"Guess what I'm doing right now?"

"The director?"

"Haha, all you can eat sushi bitch!"

"Really, I want to model."

"You'd be hot, but I don't know if Prada is your brand. Levi's though, you know how to fill those jeans."

Olivia started cracking up. "What are you wearing?"

"Right now, the same outfit I wore when I left, but they're letting me keep the clothes."

"Model them for me when you get home."

"We can arrange something."

Olivia got off the phone. She turned to see Munch giving her the eyes. "What?"

"Who were on the phone with?"

"It's nothing."

"Really," he swiped her phone.

"Give me that!"

He held it over her head. "Phone call from Alex Cabot."

She tried kicking him, but Munch was a quick bastard.

"Hmm, it looks like you call her every day. I wonder why?"

She started chasing him around the squad room. Fin hid for his life and Stabler just shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Casey questioned as she came in to check on them.

"He stole my phone."

"It's evidence!"

"Of what?"

"Of whatever debauchery is going on with you, Casey, and Alex Cabot."

"What?" Casey squawked.

"Exhibit A, Olivia's phone. She and Alex talk all the time. Other evidence includes their flirty behavior, your lack of jealousy over their flirty behavior, your banter with Alex, and how you three always leave together even though you live in opposite directions. Something's going on with you three, and as the most senior detective in this squad, I demand an explanation." He raised his eyebrow suspiciously. Olivia finally tackled him and took her phone back.

"The nature of our relationship is not your concern," Casey told him. "That being said … we have the kind of fun you could only dream about."

Munch's jaw dropped. "I need a cold shower." He ran off.

Fin reappeared from behind his desk. "Crazy ass Munch was right about something? I must have entered the Twilight Zone."

"How long has he been going on about us?" Olivia questioned.

"He started going in conspiracy mode around Halloween. It's only gotten worse since then."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he stole my phone."

"He must have had too much caffeine today. So Olivia, how did you get to be such a lucky bitch?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm just that charming."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that."

Olivia pouted.

Casey kissed her nose.

Cragen came out and saw the mess from Olivia chasing Munch all over the place. "Clean this up!" he went back to his office.

The squad started laughing and then it was time to clean it up.


	23. Chapter 22

When Alex got home, Olivia and Casey were already in her apartment with a bottle of champagne.

"Here's to our modeling star, Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot, may she have a long and illustrious career."

"And may those bitches in JC Penney eat her dirt," Olivia added. The two women started to do their version of the society clap.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and took a bow. "Oh how kind of you."

"Show us what you got!" Casey whistled.

Alex indulged them by changing into the power suit. It was a deep blue suit, white shirt with light blue stripes.

"Oh it brings out your eyes darling!"

* * *

Alex hopped on the table and started to give them a striptease.

She pushed the blazer off her shoulders and threw it to Olivia. Then she hopped onto the couch and straddled Casey.

"UHMG!" The redhead moaned as Alex started to grind against her hips. Alex turned around before taking off her a-line skirt. The leggy minx was wearing a thong underneath.

She then sauntered over to Olivia and straddled her leg. Olivia reflexively bounced her leg, causing Alex to moan before she undid her bra. The blonde was practically naked. Olivia couldn't resist her anymore. She grabbed Alex by the behind and pulled her in for a lustful kiss, giving her a chance to yank off the girl's thong.

Alex leaned back and opened her legs, one foot on the couch and the other on the coffee table. Her hands started to move along the soft curves of her body. She moaned deliciously as she roamed.

* * *

Casey was sick of Alex tormenting them. She took her scarf and used it to tie the Bureau Chief's arms behind her back. "Now she's at our mercy."

"I like this," Olivia grinned.

Alex protested, but her eyes were dark with desire. They would have her any way they wanted her, and she would love it.

They teased and tormented every inch of her flesh from behind her ears to under her heels. Her nipples ached with want, her sex was sopping wet, and her behind was pink from getting hit repeatedly with Olivia's belt.

"FUCK ME!" she demanded, well it came out more like a cry for help.

"Look how desperate she is," Casey murmured as she rubbed against her wetness.

Alex bucked against Casey's hand, desperate for some action.

Casey moved around, refusing to slip her fingers inside.

"PLEASE!"

"Aw, she begs so nicely," Olivia cooed. "Maybe you should give her a little relief."

"Well, if you say so Liv." Casey slipped in one finger. Alex almost engulfed it.

Olivia bit her nipple.

"OHHHH!"

Olivia switched sides, going back between the two pink bullets as Alex cried in frustration.

* * *

Finally, Casey gave in, sinking three fingers into the desperate blonde and pumping them until Alex was about to burst.

Right before her climax, Casey pulled away. "Liv, I think she's ready for the black stallion."

The detective strapped the big, black phallus to herself and pulled Alex on top of her. The vixen hungrily plunged down on it and started to rock her hips. Olivia untied her so she could balance as she rode the cock. Her hands reached back, grabbing Olivia's thighs and Alex used them as leverage as she thrusted.

Casey offered her pre-cum covered fingers and Alex sucked them hungrily. It was moments later when Alex shrieked and erupted all over herself and the brunette.

Olivia slowed down to a stop, knowing she had tormented the blonde quite intensively.

"You two are just getting started. You have a long way to go before you satiate the monster in me that you have awoken."

Casey scooped up the blonde and carried her to bed. Olivia was right behind her.

The redhead hovered over the blonde and they both started devouring each other. Olivia thirstily watched her lovers enjoy themselves before she slid back into the blonde.

Just entering her was enough to make her cum. Olivia gave her slow and deep thrusts and Casey continued to tease the area around Alex's clitoris until her own orgasm struck. The redhead peaked and then rolled over.

Alex got on all fours and Olivia took her from behind. "Fuck me!" The detective grabbed her hips and began slamming into her. She still couldn't get over how readily Alex took it over and over. She put most bottoms to shame.

"YES! FUCK ME! PULL MY HAIR!"

Alex liked it rough, but only with partners she trusted. There was no one she trusted more than the women in her bedroom.

Olivia hissed loudly before her own orgasm took over, and she slumped on top of her lover.

Surely, Alex was too sore for more. She had just taken it twice from a large toy.

"Casey, I want you to fuck me."

"Won't you be sore?"

"I want you to fuck my ass."

The redhead's jaw dropped. She had never done that before. "Won't that hurt?"

"Not if you start off slow and use lots of lube." Alex handed her a latex glove and a bottle of lubricant.

Unsure of what to do, Casey took all of the guidance Alex gave her. Apparently, there was an adage for this: one finger, two fingers, three fingers cock.

Using that and what seemed like too much lube, Casey slowly pushed her purple appendage into Alex's rear end. Alex's mouth hung open in a mixture of pain and desire.

Casey stopped when she was all of the way in. "How is it?"

"Good, just move slowly."

Casey had to move slowly. The blonde was too tight to dictate otherwise. _God this feels amazing!_

Soft whimpers and moans escaped the blonde's mouth. They got louder and stronger as Casey found her stride.

Olivia watched silently. First, she was silent in horror but the horror changed to awe. She had been asked to do this in the past (not by Alex) and had always refused. It sounded painful and disgusting, but watching Casey take Alex was hot and exciting.

Alex's legs wrapped around Casey, pulling her close as she rocked her hips emphatically.

* * *

By the end of it, Casey was pounding Alex ravenously. Both women shrieked as they reached their climaxes simultaneously.

After that, they took a shower together and washed the sheets.

"Have you ever done that before?" Olivia asked.

"Only by myself." She had been too bashful to ask in the past.

The three women were famished. Alex had skipped dinner to avoid any accident in bed.

* * *

For dinner, they had pasta and clams with a toasted baguette on the side.

"The squad knows about us," Casey told Alex.

"Was today the day for true confessions?"

"No, Munch stole my phone, asshole!"

Alex looked, "and he lived to tell the tale?"

"Barely. Apparently, he's been suspicious of us since Halloween."

"I knew under the paranoid exterior there was a detective." Alex figured they'd realize it eventually, probably by the end of December when Olivia and Casey moved. "Now we don't need to make up a reason for us to be sharing a bedroom when they help you move your stuff."

Olivia grinned. "Munch just volunteered himself."


	24. Chapter 23

Christmas Time

The "Prada moment" was starting to die down in the homicide office. Instead, people's attention was on Christmas. The courts closed for the holidays, which meant none of the ADAs had to work, other than the schlep that got stuck fielding warrant requests.

Instead of surreptitiously watching the video, the homicide ADAs hung mistletoe and encouraging kisses between whoever came under it.

Alex did not respond with words; instead, she put the DA's office policy on sexual harassment in every mailbox. No one tried to kiss her.

The Bureau Chief had her own plans for holiday cheer and it did not involve the likes of her subordinates.

This year, Christmas was doubling as Alex's homecoming. Both her mother's family and her father's family would be there, all under one roof: aunts, uncles, cousins, everybody.

She would also be there with her ladies, all in one room. She hoped that her relatives didn't notice their sleeping arrangement, and if they did, they stay discreet about it. The last thing she needed was a dinner table discussion of her sex life.

Olivia and Elliot were getting coffee at a nearby diner. They both needed a break from the squad room, Olivia because she was bored and Elliot because Munch was spouting another conspiracy theory.

"Any luck?" Olivia questioned. Elliot knew what she was talking about.

"She said I could come over for Christmas."

"That's something. Do you know what you're going to get her?"

"I usually get her jewelry, but I don't think that's going to cut it this year."

"Maybe a family vacation. You have any time saved up?"

"I do, but I wouldn't want us to argue in front of the kids all week." What was Elliot to do?

"Maybe it's time for a marriage counselor."

"I must be in trouble if you of all people suggested counseling." He tried to laugh it off; it wasn't very funny.

"Okay, I resent medical intervention of any kind, but if I were desperate enough …"

"I should be desperate enough, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah probably."

"Damn!"

* * *

Casey was about to leave her office, when she got an unexpected phone call.

"Novak."

"You still answer the phone like that?"

"Jamie? What's going on?" She hadn't heard from her brother since Thanksgiving the year before.

"It's James." He hated being called Jamie. He was no longer twelve. "Mother wanted to know if we should be expecting you for Christmas this year." He didn't care if she made an appearance or not, but mother told him to call.

"She made it clear I was no longer apart of the family. Why would I come to Christmas?"

"You know they'll take you back if you apologize and …"

"I have nothing to apologize for. I love Olivia, and if they can't accept that, then I don't need them."

"Casey, be reasonable about this."

"Goodbye _Jamie_!"

Her brother was an asshole. He was always talking to her like she was a child. Not anymore, she didn't need that.

* * *

Of course, it was raining by the time Casey actually left her office. "FUCK!" She hopped into a cab and headed for Alex's. She and Olivia had both moved a decent amount of their clothes into Alex's apartment.

They decided to sell Olivia's furniture and to leave Casey's furniture in her apartment, so they could sublet a furnished apartment for more money.

The poor girl was soaked and cranky by the time she got home.

"Get out of those clothes; you're going to catch a cold," Alex admonished gently before kissing her brow.

"Today sucked."

"How about I draw you a bath, you get into it, and then tell me about your day?"

Alex had been working on a pot au feu for dinner. It simmered on the stove while Alex drew a hot bath with lavender salt and rose petals in it. Casey stripped before she sank into the water. When she saw the cold Guinness next to the tub, she almost burst into tears.

_How does she always know exactly what I need?_

Casey slipped into the tub, groaning as the warm water shocked her cold bones. She took a swig of beer and the bitterness distracted her from the war raging in her mind.

She was about half way through her beer when Alex returned to wash her hair.

Casey started to talk about her day, which involved Cutter snapping at her over some response to a motion that she supposedly didn't file on time, only to find out that they had been improperly served, and she had never received the motion. Instead of apologizing, he just told her she was dismissed. Man she could throttle him sometimes.

She thought that would be the only fiasco until Jamie called.

"I don't believe them. They ignored me for a year, just to say, I can come crawling back with my tail between my legs. Not gonna happen."

Alex kissed the corner of her mouth. "You have all of the family you need right here. I love you, Liv loves you, and my family is your family."

"I know, and it's not that surprising. My parents have always been very narcissistic." Casey was to do as she was told and not speak unless asked to speak: get her father his morning paper, make his coffee, bring him and his friends drinks when they came over. The women served the men. That was the Novak way and they expected that Casey would become a good housewife someday and a good baby breeder the next. She was defined by the man in her life. Choosing to love a woman made her worth nothing. She wondered how they'd react to her loving two women.

* * *

James told his mother, "I tried talking to Casey, but she hung up on me. She claims to love that Olivia girl."

Janet Novak huffed in response. "Well, thank you for trying dear."

"Of course, anything for you mother."

If Janet knew her own daughter, then she would have realized that a phone call from James Jr. was the last way to get her to want to talk.

"Your brother Timothy will arrive tomorrow." Tim, the middle child, had been close to Casey before her fall out with the family. It was hard to cut ties with his sister, but he thought it was better for both of them. He couldn't afford (financially) to alienate their father, but Casey had a new life, a new city, and a good woman who loved her. She was better off never looking back.

"How wonderful Mother." James only cared about James, like father, like son.

The Novaks had a comfortable life. James Sr. was a banker while Janet raised their three children at home. James Jr. went into finance. Timothy became an engineer, and Casey for some reason had to go to law school.

When James Sr. arrived, his wife brought him dinner and his evening coffee straight away.

"Did you have a good day dear?"

"It was uneventful," he said.

"No news is good news."

"Humph!"

* * *

The 1-6 did a secret Santa before everyone left for the holidays. There was a $20 maximum. Alex had been invited to participate as well and she had picked Elliot.

"Who did you get?" Liv questioned.

"Not telling!"

"Aw!" The detective tried to peek, but Alex hid the present well.

The night before the Cabot crew went to Boston, they all met in the squad room to exchange gifts.

The Captain got the honors of going first. He opened his gift and inside was a replica of the famous Farrah Fawcett poster.

Naturally his first guess was Munch, but he was wrong. His second guess was "Fin."

"Yep."

Fin opened his present next and someone got him 2 40 oz malt liquors and duct tape.

He started cracking up. He knew it wasn't Munch; that cheap bastard would have only bought one 40. "Liv?"

She laughed. "No, but good guess."

"Casey."

"Yeah, Liv told me what to buy."

"You're not supposed to tell," Alex chastised.

"She forced it out of me."

"Oh did she?" Munch raised a brow.

Casey opened her present next and she got "Cosmo magazine: fashion tips for redheads, and a box of candy. Munch!" She waved her fist.

"Busted!" The group laughed as she chased him around the room. When he returned to his spot, Munch opened his present and there was a Rod Sterling bobblehead doll.

He knew this was from, "Elliot!"

"Yep." He opened his present and got a "beer hat? What the hell is a beer hat?"

Olivia read the box. "Wear it on your head, so you can keep your beer cold while you are in the bathtub. Hot bath, cold beer, good times."

He denied ever taking baths, but the detective secretly loved them. "Olivia?"

"Nope."

"Captain?"

"Not me."

"Alex?"

"Some detective you are."

The others laughed.

"It wasn't from Prada so …"

Alex frowned. "I'm taking back the hat."

"MINE!"

Alex opened her present, and it was a sterling silver locket. "Thank you Captain."

"Your welcome Alex." He missed having the blonde around. She had been like a daughter to him.

They shared some eggnog and trash talk and then it was time to go home. Elliot didn't want to go to Liv's apartment. There was nothing wrong with the apartment, but it reminded him that his wife put him out.


	25. Chapter 24

December 23rd

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Casey grumbled as they piled into the car. Olivia wanted them to be on the road by 7AM, so they could try to get ahead of the traffic. Knowing Casey's timeliness issues, the detective set their departure time at 6:30AM.

"We don't want to waste time going no where, and you can sleep in the car." They had a pillow and a blanket in the backseat.

"We could have taken the train and not had any traffic."

"Three train tickets are more than the cost of gas."

"Is it though?"

Alex rode shotgun. Olivia played the Runaways and Casey slept.

"She always fusses, but then she's out like a light."

"She can't help it. She's a crabapple."

* * *

Casey was out until they stopped at the rest stop half way to Boston. "What's this?"

"Bathroom break and breakfast."

"Coffee!"

The three women got out of the car and headed inside.

Alex cringed when she realized her only coffee option was Dunkin Donuts. _Do I wait until I get to Boston or …_

Casey needed coffee and she didn't care who made it. "I need the strongest shit you serve!"

The woman made a face and then proceeded to make her a double espresso.

Olivia got the food, breakfast sandwiches for everyone, so they didn't make too much of a mess in the car.

* * *

Ultimately, Alex got a diet coke instead of coffee. She was driving the rest of the way and wanted some kind of caffeine boost.

"Ugh, diet coke," Olivia hated the stuff.

"It's got caffeine, which is all I need."

"Why not get the coffee?"

Alex made a face.

"Oh, it's pedestrian coffee. I forgot."

"If I'm going to drink something gross, it may as well be calorie free."

Olivia made a face.

Alex turned the music station to 70s rock. Queen started to play.

* * *

The Cabot house was already full of people. Bill and Margo came up early, as did their adult children, Willy, Seth, and Molly. Willy had his wife and toddler in tow. Alexander's brother, Leo Cabot was there, and Warren was there with Vivian.

The house was large, but not large enough for everyone to have privacy. Warren and Vivian would be staying in their apartment at night and Seth would be in their guest room. Uncle Leo had his own place in the neighborhood, and the others would all be in the main Cabot house.

"When's Lexi getting here?" Uncle Leo hadn't seen her since she got home.

"She should be getting in this morning."

It was 11AM when the car pulled into the driveway.

"Here goes nothing," Casey mumbled as they got out of the car. Despite Alex's assurances, she was nervous. _What if they think we're a bunch of freaks?_

They got their suitcases and went up to the door. Alex tried the knob and it was open.

Little Maggie Harriman ran up to them and grabbed onto Alex's leg.

"Read to me!"

Alex scooped up the little girl. "You must be Maggie." This was the first time she got to hold her cousin. She was adorable, curly brown hair and green eyes. She looked just like her mother.

The family started to swarm them. "Oh welcome. Let us get your bags. How was your drive?" Alex couldn't tell who was saying what or to whom.

"One at a time."

Olivia and Casey found themselves in the swarm as soon as the Cabots had released Alex.

"Do you want coffee, or tea, or something stronger?" Leo was ready to start making drinks.

"Can I get an Irish coffee?" Casey needed something to take the edge off.

Olivia and Warren got their stuff upstairs. "How was the drive?"

"Casey was crabby, and Alex had the gall to choose diet coke over coffee because the coffee wasn't fancy enough for her."

"EW, diet coke?"

"I know, right."

"I don't know how you handle her."

When they got back downstairs, Alex was telling Maggie a story about a horse she had met in Wisconsin.

"His name was Buttercup and he was very friendly."

"Horsie!"

"Don't get her started. She already wants one," Willy warned.

Olivia smiled when she saw the two girls together. Alex was a natural with children. The detective looked over to Casey and saw her chatting with Uncle Leo. The ADA was starting to relax. Leo was a very chill guy and the Baileys was helping. Olivia took Casey's hand and held it firmly.

_It's okay. You're family here._

* * *

The family went out for dinner. They had to find a place where they could seat 11 people, which was a bit of a challenge. Ultimately, they went to the Friendly Toast in Cambridge and ate there.

"I love that you can get breakfast for dinner here," Alex got the stuffed French toast with a side of bacon.

Once the drinks arrived, people started to loosen up and ask the questions they had held back on asking before.

"How do the three of you get along so well?" Seth wanted to know about their female trio.

"Don't start anything," Margo warned.

"Seriously though. I don't have any exes that I talk to, much less one that I'm still friends with and being friends with the new boyfriend."

"Well most of your exes want to kill you for good reason," Molly added. "Plus there's much less drama when there are no men involved."

"How would you know?"

"I've dated a woman or two."

"And you didn't tell me?" Seth felt left out.

"Because you're too nosy for your own good."

"I want details!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "She was a cop. As it turned out, she was in love with her best friend who had been oblivious, and one day, her best friend woke up. The end."

"Is there a badge bunny gene in our family?"

Bill bopped his son's head. "You are so ridiculous."

"It's not our business how they get along," Margo told her son. "It's just very nice that they do." She had an inkling as to why they got on so well, but it wasn't for her to say.

Seth pouted. "Why am I always the bad guy?"

"You're not," Willy told him. "You're just the dumb guy."

The two brothers started bickering.

Willy's wife shook her head. "I can't believe he's a father sometimes."

* * *

When the food did arrive, people started stuffing their faces. Alex was happy to have the attention away from her and her lovers. Instead, the focus was on Seth and how he managed to get whipped cream everywhere while eating.

"Seriously, you look like you entered a pie eating contest," Molly told him.

He grinned as he licked whipped cream off his face.

"This is why your girlfriends leave you."

At the end of the night, everyone headed to where he or she was staying for the night.

It was only when they got back that Bill realized that they didn't have enough beds for everyone. Someone must be sharing. He assumed that Alex and Molly were sharing a room, and Casey and Olivia were sharing the other room.

He realized he was wrong, however, the following morning, when he asked Molly how she slept.

"I was fine."

"I know Alex can kick in her sleep." Many have complained of this.

"I had my own room."

Bill started counting on his hands. _How can that be?_

* * *

When Casey woke up, she found her head on Olivia's breasts and Alex's head on her shoulder. She loved waking up in the middle. Usually, Alex was in the middle because she was a cuddle whore.

The redhead felt safe in her cocoon. Nothing could be better than this.

Except …

Soft lips pressed against her neck. It happened again and again until her neck was covered in kisses. Alex's hands started to move up her lover's sides and to her sensitive chest.

"OOH!"

Olivia woke up from the movement on top of her and grinned. She stole a kiss from Casey to swallow the girl's moans and the three of them began to please each other. Warm mouths on hardened nipples, fingertips teasing taut stomachs, there was a myriad of intimate encounters going on at once.

The women settled into one of their favorite positions, the trifecta. Alex had her head between Casey's legs. Casey was in between Olivia's legs and Olivia was in between Alex's sexy gams.

They were all giving and receiving pleasure, and each woman was connected to the other two, a damn near perfect experience.

Moans and grunts filled the room as they used their mouths and fingertips to drive each other wild.

Casey lost it first. All of the stress and anxiety she had from her own family and coming up here gave way as she rode out a powerful orgasm.

When the redhead leaned back to recover, Olivia pulled Alex underneath her and began to finger fuck her.

"OH LIV!

Olivia's legs surrounded Alex's leg, grinding against it shamelessly, so they could find their release together.

Alex tightened around Olivia's hand. Moments later, she started gushing. Olivia was right after her.

The three women snuggled against each other, enjoying their post-sex glow.

"I hope no one comes in here," Casey mumbled.

"I locked the door last night," Olivia told them, in case they woke up wanting fun.

* * *

No one could come in, but people could knock.

"Alex, it's time for breakfast," Warren told her. "Try to cover up any hickeys on your neck."

"Shut up!"

Olivia and Casey laughed at her.

The trio freshened up and came down for breakfast.

"How was your sleep?" Margo questioned.

"Perfect," Casey said. "Absolutely, perfect."

As the day went on, the affection between the three women became more and more apparent. If it wasn't obvious before, it became obvious over dinner when Seth pointed out, "there aren't enough rooms in this house for everyone."

"What do you mean?" Margo questioned.

"I know Molly's in her own room because she snores loudly enough to guide ships through the fog. Willy and Sally are in one room. You and Dad are in another. Uncle Alexander has his own room, which leaves Alex, Olivia and Casey and only one room left."

Bill frowned. "I was wondering about that too, although I couldn't figure out who the odd one out is. Has Alexandra been on the couch?"

Casey cracked up. "Like this princess would sleep on a couch."

"Oh hush."

"Make me."

Margo and Alexander exchanged knowing glances. Bill and Seth still didn't get it. Uncle Leo looked at his niece and raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, and he gasped. "Holy FUCKING SHIT!"

"No cursing in front of the C-H-I-L-D!" Willy snapped.

"Why did you spell out child like it was a curse word?" Seth questioned.

"Shut up."

"So you can teach your kid to say shut up but not shit?"

The siblings started to argue over what they could or couldn't teach Willy's daughter to say.

"You sly dog," Leo said to his niece.

"What did she do?" Bill questioned. "I still don't get it."

* * *

Before anyone could explain, Willy and Seth had to be separated.

"I will take back all of your presents and give you coal if you two don't behave," Alexander cautioned.

Both boys bowed their heads in shame.

"Would anyone like dessert?" Olivia offered.

They waited until the family was sufficiently boozed up before they said, "the reason that we weren't a room short is because the three of us shared a room. We're together, and we just moved in to the same apartment."

"You're together for what?" Bill asked.

"Together, together," Margo told him. "Like a couple."

"A couple of what?"

She held her face in her hands.

"What she means is …" Somehow Casey found her voice. "Olivia, Alex, and I are all in one relationship."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Seth exclaimed.

Alexander warned Willy with his hand not to start that argument again.

"That's how you all get along." His jaw dropped.

"Stop drooling," his mother smacked the back of his head.

Once the little one went to bed, Seth had all kinds of questions like how hard was it to fit them all in one bed and how do they decide who gets to be the top.

Willy dragged him out. "Leave them alone."

"But I'm just curious."

"Goodbye, we'll see you all tomorrow. Hopefully someone gave Seth a muzzle for Christmas!"

Alex turned to Casey. "And you thought there would be a scene."

Casey rolled her eyes.

* * *

Elliot came by the house to get his children's presents under the tree. He had something big for each kid and something small but sentimental to his wife, something he hoped would encourage her to give him another chance.

She and the kids were out when he came by and he saw the photos from Christmases past. All he could think of was all of the time he lost. It seemed to hit him at once like a stack of bricks. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

When the kids came back, they noticed the presents and it was clear that Dad had been here.

Lizzie hoped that he came home soon. She knew her mother had good reason to be mad at him, but she didn't think putting him out would make things better. She hoped they could make things better again.

He came back Christmas morning and the children were happy to see him. Kathy smiled but she didn't seem so thrilled to be around him.

Instead of begging for forgiveness, he decided to let his Christmas present speak for itself.

The kids went first. Dickie got a skateboard. Lizzie got a new softball bat. Kathleen got a giant Draco Malfoy poster along with the latest movie. He hoped that was the right guy. Maureen got a new trench coat and she seemed to like it.

Kathy got an envelope. "What is this?" She opened it and saw, "you got me a contract."

"It's a retainer agreement for marriage counseling. I know I messed up and I'm so lost right now, I can't really tell you how I messed up because I don't fully know, but I'll do whatever it takes to get us to a good place again. I already cleared it with the captain. Thursdays 4-5 I'm yours, as long as you need me."

Kathy started to cry. She threw herself at her husband. "It's about time you idiot."

All she wanted was to be put first for once.

Presents at the Cabot house were a different affair. Most of the presents were for Willy's daughter as she was the baby of the family. She got everything from new clothes to a dollhouse to a child size ATV.

"No way is she riding that," Willy insisted.

"I had one when I was three," Alex told him.

"And you were a menace. No!"

The others laughed while Alex stuck out her tongue.

Then Willy's daughter stuck out her tongue too.

Alex got her father tickets to the Daily Show. "I know you secretly watch it."

He denied it, but he kept the passes anyway. _What would his friends think?_

Olivia opened up her present and saw "an airline ticket to Hawaii?"

Casey got one too.

"I cleared it with our bosses. Come this March we are spending two long weeks in Hawaii." Alex got a reservation at one of their more secluded islands.

"Now that is the best present ever," Casey hugged her tightly.

Olivia was too frozen to respond. "I've never been to … well a lot of places, but I never even thought I'd get to go to Hawaii."

Casey equated family vacations with sharing a room with her two brothers and having to listen to them fight all week. This sounded, "absolutely heavenly."

The redheaded ADA was on cloud nine. She had found love, twice. She had a family that accepted her with open arms, no matter what, and she was going to Hawaii for fourteen days with Liv and Alex, both of them in bikinis or less the whole time. She couldn't stop smiling.

Warren got a picture of the trio. They had truly found paradise.


	26. Chapter 25

**January**

What better way is there to ring in the New Year than marriage counseling?

Elliot was nervous. He wasn't sure of himself at all, which was a weird feeling. What if his answers were bad? What if the truth wasn't good enough? What if he lost Kathy?

Surprisingly, it was the doctor who calmed him down. "I take it you are more of a doer than a talker," she said to him.

He nodded.

"Lots of my patients are. Everyone has his or her own form of communication and that's okay. We're here so you and Kathy can find out how to communicate effectively again, which means that we'll use whatever is easiest for the two of you."

Kathy was a few minutes late. "Sorry, Richard has some time of stomach … I don't know what. He's sick as a dog."

"Well I hope he recovers soon. Let's get started."

* * *

They started with background: how they met, why did they get married, what they liked best about each other and what scared them most about marriage.

Elliot wasn't surprised that it was his confidence that drew in Kathy. He was surprised, however, that right away she feared that he would leave her for a younger, thinner woman someday.

"I was pregnant and big as a house. He was still the fit athlete that I had fallen for, and I couldn't see him staying when prettier girls would pass by every day."

He only had eyes for Kathy, but it was hard for her to know that when he was gone so frequently.

"I never think twice about other women. Most of the women who come to me at work either had something bad happen to them or are a witness to something. They're not exactly itching for love." Not to say that he hasn't dealt with some inappropriate women in the past, but it was a rarity for him.

"He's always at work, or at least he says he's at work, and then he never says what he was doing all day!"

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"What are you afraid of?" the counselor asked Kathy.

"What?"

"You say he says he's at work, which suggests you are afraid he is somewhere else. Where are you afraid he is?"

It didn't feel good to have the tables turned on her. "His partner is gorgeous, and he's with her all the time. She sees him more than I am."

Elliot knew Kathy used to be jealous of Olivia; he didn't realize she was still jealous.

"You look confused," the counselor said to Elliot.

"I can't believe she's still jealous of Olivia. We aren't interested in each other that way. She's like a little sister to me."

"Would you say you see her more frequently than your wife?"

He sighed. "I probably do, but we're both workaholics. When you know some bastard is running around targeting women and children, it's hard to just go home and pretend he's not still out there."

"You feel responsible if he attacks someone else while you were at home with your family."

He nodded. "These women, these children, they have fathers, and mothers and brothers and sisters. If something like that happened to my family, I'd be beside myself, and if someone could have stopped him, but they didn't …"

"You want the world your family lives in to be safer."

"Yes."

"That's admirable, but they need you in their world too. You can't catch every bad guy around every corner, but you can be the person they turn to if they ever are in trouble. You can't keep everything on your shoulders. It's how strong men give out in the end."

* * *

The hour was up.

"We got off to a good start. How about we all relax, think about what we've learned about each other, and come back ready to talk next week."

Kathy and Elliot walked out.

"Are you going back to work?"

He shook his head. "Captain and Olivia both said they'd punch me if I came back today."

She chuckled. "Did you want to come over for dinner?"

Things were just starting to look up.

* * *

When Casey opened the door to their Upper East Side apartment, the smell of rosemary overtook her senses. _Alex made pork for dinner, yum._

The blonde Bureau Chief was basting pork tenderloin in rosemary butter. Soon it would go in the oven and finish cooking

"How was your day?" Alex questioned as Casey approached her for a kiss.

"Long and tiring. How do you get home so early?"

"It helps that I'm the boss." Alex had a deputy for a reason, even fi he was a pain in the ass.

"Liv should be here soon." Casey called her before leaving the office. Olivia covered for Elliot on Thursday afternoons, so he could make it to his marriage counseling sessions without issue.

"Do you think Kathy will let Elliot come home?"

"It's only their first session, but hopefully he can come home within the next month. He must be so lonely."

* * *

He had been in Olivia's apartment, but her lease expired, so he had to move to Casey's apartment.

"I would invite him for dinner, but I think that might just make Kathy even more angry."

"She has nothing to be jealous about. We won't share Liv, well with anyone else."

"I know that, and you know that, but jealousy can make people miss the obvious."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Olivia came home. Alex already had a bottle of pinot noir open and had a glass in her hand. Casey had a Guinness.

"Two beautiful ladies, and dinner in the oven, how did I get so lucky?"

She got a kiss from each of her lovers and went for a sip of Casey's beer.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they ate.

"Any news on Elliot?"

Olivia checked her phone. "Kathy invited him to dinner."

"This is the best thing you ever made," Casey insisted as she bit into the spicy asparagus, which had been served with pecans.

"You always say that."

"I always mean it."

"I can't wait until we go to Hawaii," Alex murmured. "I'm done with this cold weather."

"I like it," Olivia declared. "I get to warm you two up once we're inside."

"I think I'll need some warming up after dinner," Alex suggested.

"I'm sure you're quite warm," Casey retorted.

The dishes could wait. As soon as they were done eating, Alex raced to the bedroom, both of her lovers hot on her tail.

* * *

Hands roamed all over as Olivia and Casey stripped their blonde lover. Alex locked her legs around Casey's hips and flipped them over so she was on top. Olivia went straight for Alex's bra, unsnapping it before yanking it away.

Right away Casey started pinching and pulling on the pink nipples presented to her.

"OH YES!"

Olivia started sucking on the blonde's neck, leaving her mark. The detective's strong hand made it into the Bureau Chief's underwear. "It looks like you're plenty warm."

Alex thrusted her hips forward, trying to get Olivia's fingers inside.

"Not yet," Olivia teased. She took her hand back and started to remove her own clothes. Alex tried to help, but Casey distracted her with a hungry kiss. Alex decided to undress Casey instead, and began unbuttoning her blouse.

Casey hadn't worn a bra that day. Alex went right for a hardened nipple and began to suck on it eagerly.

The redhead arched her back and hoarse moans escaped her mouth as Alex switched sides.

Slowly, she made her way down Casey's stomach to her hips and then she yanked off the ADA's skirt, leaving her in a black thong.

"Someone wanted to get lucky today."

Casey wanted to get lucky most every day.

Alex yanked away the soaked underwear and started teasing the swollen lips with her finger pads.

"DO ME!"

Alex looked into green eyes and saw nothing but desire. She slowly pushed a finger inside and started to pump it in and out.

Not one to be forgotten, Olivia started teasing Alex's inner thighs with her tongue. The blonde jutted her hips back, hoping Olivia would take the hint, but the brunette would rather tease her instead.

Eventually, Olivia shoved her tongue inside of Alex.

"OH FUCK!" The blonde lurched forward, sending a second finger into Casey. The three moved in tandem with Olivia setting the pace. She used her mouth and one hand on Alex while using her other hand on herself. Alex used her fingers on Casey while the two made out wantonly.

The blonde could feel Casey tightening around her fingers and knew she was close. The redhead was fighting it, trying to come at the same time as Alex, but the Bureau Chief knew she needed more time. "It's okay. Let go."

Casey gasped before she came all over Alex's fingers. The greedy blonde licked her hand clean and then gave Casey a bruising kiss.

Olivia sucked Alex's clit in her mouth, forcing the blonde to break the kiss and groan loudly. She didn't last much longer; soon, she was gushing all over the detective's face. Just hearing her shriek in pleasure, was enough to send Olivia over the edge, and she came too.

"Are you still cold?" Olivia questioned.

"Well, they did call me the Ice Queen for a reason."

* * *

Elliot still had to go back to the apartment at the end of the night, but Kathy did kiss him. That was a reason to smile. He quickly got jealous, however, when he saw the shit-eating grin on Olivia the next day.

"Really, again Olivia?"

"What?"

"Do you always have to sport the I just got laid grin?"

_It's not my fault I had a good night last night, and well most nights. _"Sorry maybe I should try abstinence."

He grumbled. _Lucky bitch!_

Fin and Munch were used to Olivia's smiling, but they had to tease too.

"Seriously, you should do an ad for Crest or something," Fin told her.

"Speaking of ads, Alex's first Prada ad is out." Munch turned around his computer screen and there it was, Alexandra Cabot looking delicious in her Prada suit.

"In related news, JC Penny released an ad too," Elliot teased.

They all laughed.

"To think, I used to shop at JC Penny." Olivia commented.

Elliot looked at her.

"What? I did. I didn't know."

"Shut the fuck up. Let me guess, you wear only Italian designers now."

"I wear whatever Alex buys me, and I'm a happy camper." She was really just teasing Elliot. She still bought her own clothes, for the most part.

"Ugh!"

* * *

Alex wasn't even thinking about the ad until she got to work.

"Looking sharp Boss!" Finn told her.

Alex frowned in confusion until the girl said, "Remember, your Prada ad came out today."

"Oh right, thanks."

Of course, her staff kept playing. "This is Prada, that's JC Penny Bitch!"

"Stop fooling around and get to work!"

The meme was a fan favorite. Even Lena watched it in her chambers sometimes. She couldn't let it influence her rulings during the trial, but it was hilarious.

The trial would be starting in February, and now, people had a reason to watch.


	27. Chapter 26

What would January be without a visit from Abbie and Serena? The two lesbian lover lawyers came to visit their favorite trio. Abbie was brave enough to accept their offer to stay in the guest room down the hall, but Serena said no way.

"This girl is enough of a pervert on her own," Serena commented about her partner. "I don't need her getting any ideas from you three."

"Well we were going to install that sex swing," Alex joked.

Serena covered her ears. "EW! Nasty!"

"Oh come on, like I haven't seen you two doing it on the living room floor."

"You should have knocked first," Abbie retorted.

"It was my living room!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that detail."

Instead of staying with them, they decided to get a hotel room.

"We'll see you Friday."

"What time is your train getting in?"

"4:30." Abbie was working a half-day, so she didn't have to use a vacation day.

* * *

Elliot and Kathy were in their fourth counseling session. They had spent the first three talking about Elliot's work/life balance or lack there of. The detective realized he had missed out on a lot, but he hadn't realized that his family stopped expecting him to show up anymore. His presence became the exception and not the rule.

Elliot promised to be better and so far he had. He made it to Richard's first two basketball games, and he saw Lizzie's play, MacBeth.

Now, however, the attention shifted towards their extended family.

"It's been almost 20 years since we got married, but I still feel like an outsider when it comes to Kathy's family. They hate me."

"They don't hate you," Kathy insisted. Well, her sister didn't hate him.

"But they don't like him very much," the doctor gleamed.

Kathy frowned. "They're still mad that Elliot got me pregnant when I was 17."

Elliot suspected as much, but Kathy had never acknowledged it before.

"And why are they mad about that?"

"They think if it hadn't been for him, then I would have to med school and become a doctor."

Elliot still remembered how outraged Kathy's parents had been when they confessed the pregnancy, but he hoped it was water under the bridge by now.

"Something you want to say Elliot?" The doctor tried to encourage him to talk more. He tended to get stuck in his head.

"I … just wonder when it will be enough." He's been steadily employed since they got married. He's always had a roof over their head and food on the table. They have four gorgeous kids, and yet, he's still the screw up. "What do they want from me?"

"That's an important question, but it's not the ultimate question. This is your marriage. The main question is what do you two want from each other and then we can start with how do Kathy's parents fit in. In an ideal world, what would you want?"

Elliot hated these kinds of questions. It was easier to go along with what Kathy wanted than to decide for himself. "In an ideal world, our families would all get along. The kids would be excited when their grandparents came over. They would have a good relationship with their cousins. It wouldn't feel like it is World War 3 each time her parents come over."

"And what do you say to that?" the doctor asked Kathy.

"I would like that too, but this goes both ways. His family is just as unbearable as mine."

"We'll get to them next, I promise."

They went back to discussing Kathy's parents.

"What is it about her parents' behavior that irks you?"

"They're always glaring at me or they end the conversation as soon as I enter the room. They're usually picking at the house too. Those shingles look loose. Why haven't you gotten them into a bigger house already? When are you going to get fixed?"

"And how do you respond?"

"I try to ignore them, but … sometimes I lose my temper."

Kathy glared. "You challenged my father to take it outside and raised your fists the last time he was here."

"After 20 years of his bullshit, I got tired!"

"Yet you expect me to put up with the wicked witch of the west like she's my best friend!"

The therapist let them duke it out for a minute or two before she interrupted.

"You can't control how people think or feel … but you can control how you respond to their actions. It's important that you and Kathy have a united front when dealing with her parents … and when dealing with yours."

They aired out all of their grievances this week. Next week, they would go over what to do about them.

* * *

**Friday**

Casey was looking forward to having friends over tonight. Once Serena stopped trying to kill the redhead with her glares, the two became rather friendly.

She was just about to go home when her work phone rang. _If it's Cutter, I'll kill him._

"Novak."

"Casey?"

"Tim?" She hadn't heard from him since … "What's going on?"

"I need help," he sounded frantic. "I got myself into some trouble."

"Where are you?"

"In my car." He was on I-95 headed for New York.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not say it on the phone."

"Whom are you talking to?" a girl called at him.

"Who is that?" Casey questioned.

"She's well … the reason I'm in trouble. Are you still in the same apartment?"

"No, I moved uptown."

"Can you text me the address?"

Casey agreed but "I hope you're not bringing violence to my apartment. Olivia won't take kindly to that."

"We just need somewhere to hide for the night … two nights tops."

"Okay." Casey knew she would regret this, but he was her brother. _What was she going to do?_

"We'll be in New York in about two hours." The traffic was a killer right now.

* * *

It wasn't until Casey got off the phone that she remembered they were having company over.

She called Alex who was already on her way home.

"Cabot!"

"Novak!"

"Case, what's going on?"

"My brother and some girl need to crash with us."

"You don't mean the one who made you mad last month?"

"Not Jamie … Tim."

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't say, but he is in some kind of trouble. He's driving here with some woman."

"If this is some drug shit …" Alex was never dealing with a cartel again.

"I doubt that. I just don't know what he did or how he's going to react to …"

Alex knew exactly why Casey was worried. "He's your brother. We'll give him a chance and somewhere to stay, but if this is deeper than we can handle, we might need to help him seek real protection."

"Should I have called you first?"

Alex cut her off. "Casey, it's your home too, and your family is my family. We're all in this together."

"What about our dinner party?"

"If anything Abbie and Serena will help ease the tension." Knowing them, they'll start shit, but we can worry about that later.

"Do you want me to get anything from the store?"

More alcohol? "What does your brother drink?"

"Beer."

"We have plenty of that, maybe some whiskey?" That should get people in a good mood.

"I'll pick up a bottle on my way home."

* * *

Olivia was relieved to be off work. She was glad that Elliot and Kathy were talking again, but she didn't need a play by play of their therapy sessions. Now that the good doctor got Elliot to open up … he can't seem to shut up.

"We're going over strategies to deal with in-laws next week."

"That's great El."

"I can always give you some tips if …"

"Luckily, Alex's father spoils us. We're good."

He rolled his eyes. "How did you get the easy going in laws too? You got all the luck."

Olivia shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, Casey's parents won't talk to us."

"I wish Kathy's parents didn't talk to us. That would be easier than dealing with them."

"Maybe if you're rude enough to them, they'll give up and stop coming over."

"You think that'll work?"

"Good bye Elliot!"

"Tell your girlfriends I said hi."

Olivia rolled her eyes. _Seriously_?

* * *

She got home and could smell something delicious.

"What is that?"

"I'm making a thyme butter sauce to cook the mussels in." Alex was making moules frites for dinner.

"It smells perfect."

Olivia greeted her chef with a kiss.

"How was work?"

"It was Friday," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"More Kathy/Elliot play by plays."

"Seriously, I need therapy now."

"You know you can blackmail him with all of this once he's back home."

Olivia grinned. "I like the way you think." The detective looked around. Alex had the mussels in ice water to get the dirt/sand off. The potatoes had already been cut and were now drying. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Can you wash the salad greens?" Abbie and Serena were bringing dessert.

Olivia was on her task when Casey came home. "I got a bottle of bourbon."

Olivia kissed her. "How was work?"

"It was fine. Did Alex tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Alex shook her head. "I didn't say anything."

"Tim and some girl are coming her to hide."

"Your brother, why?"

"He wouldn't say."

"I hope he didn't do something criminal."

"I want to say he didn't, but who knows."

When the doorbell rang, Olivia called out that the door was open.

Abbie threw the door open; she and Serena tumbled inside.

"Y'all are dressed. Imagine that," Abbie teased.

"Nothing stops us from having sex with clothes on," Alex retorted.

Serena shook her head, and Abbie guffawed.

"Strawberry shortcake, how's it going?" Abbie asked Casey.

"Strawberry shortcake?"

"Well you're short and you got strawberry red hair."

"I'm not short! You're freakishly tall!"

"Freak?" Abbie made an exaggerated voice.

"We brought donuts," Serena spoke over their ridiculousness.

"We have two more guests coming," Alex told her friend before putting down the donuts. "Once they arrive, I'll start frying away."

Alex just put the mussels on. They didn't take long to cook.

"Whom are we waiting on?"

"Casey's brother and his … well I don't know what she is to him."

* * *

While they waited, Olivia started making drinks for everyone.

"I want my bourbon neat," Abbie called out.

"On the rocks," Serena corrected. "I don't want you getting that much booze before we eat."

"But ice will dilute it!"

"That's the point."

"On the rocks," Abbie grumbled.

"Can you say (pussy) whipped?" Casey teased.

"Shut up!"

Abbie drank her bourbon quickly enough as it was. She didn't need to worry about dilution.

She was about to ask where the hell Casey's brother was when they heard a pounding on the door. Olivia checked the peephole, and when she saw a tall red haired man and a disheveled blonde, she knew it was Tim and …

Olivia opened the door.

Tim cautiously looked around. He let out a breath once he saw Casey. "I found it."

"About time … we want to eat," Abbie growled.

"Hush," Serena scolded.

"I didn't realize you were having a party."

* * *

Tim and the unidentified woman each had a bag that had been strewn together at the last minute.

Casey showed them the guest room, so they could put down their stuff and she asked, "who is she?"

"Oh right. This is Sarah."

Sarah was about 5'4, blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked maybe 100lbs soaking wet, and she looked 17.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23," she said with a small squeaky voice.

"Her father kept her locked in the attic."

Casey's eyes bugged out of her head. "Why?"

"He wants me to marry Jamie," her father was a business associate of Casey and Tim's father.

"Our Jamie?" Casey questioned, not that she thought much of him.

Tim nodded.

"When I said no, my father beat me up and locked me in the attic."

The impending marriage was the center of a business alliance between the two fathers. Sarah's refusal would cost her father a lot of money.

"How did you get here?"

* * *

Before she could answer, Alex called that dinner was ready.

We'll talk after, Tim said with his eyes.

They headed out to see a big bowl of salad, smaller bowls of mussels, plates of fries, little cups of dipping sauces and two large baguettes on the table.

"Dig in everyone."

Alex had a system. Get the mussel out the shell, discard the shell, eat the mussel, dip the bread in the bowl to get some mussel broth and then eat some fries.

Sarah had never had mussels before. She was fumbling, trying to get them out of the shell.

Tim offered his assistance. "If you stab here, near this white part, it's easier to pop them out."

Alex and Olivia looked at each other. Clearly this girl had been starved wherever she came from.

Abbie and Serena gave each other a look as well. They knew Alex well enough to know when something was wrong. This wasn't an ordinary visit.

"Alex," Serena offered. "How is your case coming along?"

"As well as it can. We've won most of our pre-trial motions." The media had been all over this case, not because of the defendant or even the victim, but because this was Prada wearing Alex Cabot.

"Please tell me you're wearing that Prada suit on opening day."

"Which one," Casey teased.

"The one from the ad," Abbie clarified. "It was hot!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Live what down?" Sarah asked.

"You haven't seen it," Serena squealed. "We'll show you after dinner."

"Alex is a celebrity," Abbie boasted.

"I insulted opposing counsel and unbeknownst to me it was recorded, and the video went viral," Alex said with a dry tone.

"It did more than just go viral," Olivia added. "It was on the Daily Show. Alex was in a Prada campaign. I was in the JC Penney campaign."

Alex rolled her eyes. "No she wasn't."

"Nah, they should have had opposing counsel in it."

* * *

Alex served the dessert before they pulled up the video on her laptop.

"This is Prada! That's JC Penny Bitch!"

Tim was in stitches. "And I thought lawyers were boring."

"You're in a room full of lawyers Tim," Casey warned him.

Serena went on to the Prada campaign. "The coat she modeled sold out on like the first day."

Every woman in Manhattan who could drop $700 on a trench coat did so. The stores were packed.

"The evening dress is my favorite," Olivia told them. "She's so elegant."

Alex kissed Olivia's forehead.

No one thought it odd but Tim.

"Wait, I thought you were Casey's girlfriend?"

_Of course, he didn't know._

Casey had the honors of telling him. "The three of us are together."

"Together for what."

"We're a couple."

"But couples have two people, hence the word, couple."

Casey shook her head. "Fine, we're a trio."

"Seriously?"

Casey slipped her arms around Alex and kissed her neck. "Serious as a heart attack."

"If you ever tell Dad, can I be in the room … provided he doesn't kill me first?"

It was time to get to the truth. "What happened to make you flee to New York?"

Tim was concerned about telling everyone. "Do we have to do this now?"

"I don't keep anything from Alex or Olivia."

Serena cut to the chase. "In this room, you have four prosecutors and a cop. It couldn't be any safer."

Tim relented. "On Christmas Eve, Dad announced that Jamie and Sarah would be getting married. He said something about a business deal, and how they would make lots of money.

Jamie got a ring. He asked Sarah and she said 'hell no.'

Dad started shouting. Her father said he'd talk to her and he dragged her into the next room. They were shouting at each other. I heard what sounded like punches and the next thing I know, he dragged her by the arm out of the house.

Eventually, her father came back and said that the deal was still on and to proceed with the normal plans.

I thought the whole thing seemed shady, so I came back on the weekend to try and find Sarah and I couldn't. I'd visit the house, but they'd say she was out with a friend or unavailable.

I tried every weekend until I finally climbed a tree to look inside. I saw her in her room and I knocked on the window. She tried to push me out of the window, but I convinced her to let me in. That's when I found out they were keeping her in her room."

He turned to Sarah.

"They wouldn't let me out without a 'bodyguard' to make sure I didn't run away. I tried to escape twice, but I always got caught. When Tim came, I didn't know if I could trust him, but I didn't have much choice. He said he'd come back the following weekend."

"I decided to wait until today because I knew Dad had a business conference and I figured her dad would be there too.

Once I got her out of the house, we got in the car and drove straight here. No one else knows we're here."

"Unless he's tracing your phones," Olivia commented.

"What?"

Olivia took his phones, turned it off and took out the battery. "If your father have this phone on his account, then he can access your call history and use the GPS to track you."

"Even if he doesn't, all he needs is a contact with the phone company or with the police to track you," Alex added. "I had to get new phones all the time when I was in the program."

"The what?" Tim asked her.

"I spent three years in Witness Protection after I got shot by a Colombian drug cartel."

"That was you?" Tim frowned in confusion. "It was all over the papers. I thought you were dead."

"That was the idea. I had to hide until their boss was killed."

"We need to get you guys new phones," Casey told them, "Disposable ones."

"And they shouldn't call you," Alex told Casey. "If anything happens, they should call me."

"Why you?" Sarah questioned.

"Because Casey's father won't think to check my phone records. He would think to check Casey's or Olivia's if he can access them."

Abbie found the whole thing peculiar. "Why do your fathers need you and Jamie to get married to forge a business deal?"

Sarah really had no idea. "They never said why. They just told me to do it."

"Did you ever get an inheritance?" Serena asked, that would be a reason.

Sarah wasn't sure on that either. "My grandfather always said I'd get some money when he died, but I was only 16 at the time. I don't know what the will said."

* * *

Serena and Alex gave each other knowing looks. They were both society girls, and this was starting to make sense.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Trust fund that matures at 25._

_Or whenever she's emancipated._

_Like getting married._

"What are you two talking about?" Olivia questioned.

"They didn't say anything," Tim commented.

"They were talking with their eyes. I know that look."

"You and Elliot do the same thing," Alex told her. "Anyway, we were thinking that Sarah's grandfather might have made a trust fund for her, one that she would get when she was 25 or if she got married whatever happens first."

"If that's the case," Serena added, "then they want you to marry Jamie, so they can loot your trust fund and use it to run this business … whatever it is."

"If you don't say I do, then they don't get the money. Hence, they locked you in the attic.

"What do we do?" Tim wanted to know.

"We have to get a copy of her grandfather's will and figure out what exactly is going on with the money," Serena told him. "Then we can find out how to protect it from them."

"Can we do that without tipping them off?" Casey questioned.

"If we use unofficial channels," Alex told her. Her family had a lot of connections. They should be able to find a way.

Once they had an action plan for the next day, Alex suggested they try to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Drinking game or movie?"

"Drinking game during the movie," Serena and Abbie both declared.

After a heated debate, they decided on Showgirls. You had to drink, each time there was nudity, each time Elizabeth Berkley overacts, and at any suggestion of lesbianism.

"This movie is so bad," Olivia complained.

"Bad movies are the best for drinking," Serena told her. "When the movie's good, people don't drink as much."

Everyone got his or her poison of choice, and it was time to put the movie on play.


	28. Chapter 27

No one had noticed Sarah's absence until dinner. Tim had stuffed Sarah's bed with pillows and put a wig under the sheets, so it would look like she was sleeping. The silly ploy worked for lunch, but the guard was suspicious when she was in the same position six hours later. He removed the pillows and yelped, "FUCK!"

Right away, he called the boss.

"She's gone."

The boss had been in Chicago, and he was livid. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She stuffed pillows under her bed, so it would look like she was sleeping. She's gone."

Right away, the father suspected, "that Novak boy."

"Jamie?"

"No, the other one. He kept asking about her."

James Sr. was staying down the hall in the same hotel. He had no idea where his son had gone. "Tim lives in Michigan."

"Well, he kept asking about Sarah, and now she's missing."

"I'll track him down. If he has Sarah, I'll get her back."

_That fucking stupid boy. _James couldn't believe it. First Casey goes gay. Now Tim's is ruining his business. What the fuck is with his children? He called his older son, who had been in a hot tub with his hooker for the week.

"Hello Father," he said dryly.

"It appears your brother made off with your fiancée."

"What?" Jr. almost dropped the phone in the water.

"She's missing and apparently, he's been asking about her."

_That stupid bastard. _"What do I do?"

"Track him down, but don't engage him. I have people who can bring them back. I just need a location."

"Consider it done." _Knowing Tim, he probably ran to Casey's. It can wait until tomorrow._

He knew where Casey worked and lived. It shouldn't be too hard to track down their useless brother.

* * *

"This movie would be better if Keira Knightley was in it," Tim babbled. "Now if I got to see her with her shirt off."

Casey made a face at him and the others laughed at him.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself"

"Me … you're the one in a ménage a trois." Tim still couldn't believe that. "Jamie can't get a woman who isn't a hooker, and you got two girlfriends."

Casey wasn't surprised that Jamie slept with prostitutes. Ever since he got that job at Morgan Stanley, he just throws money at everything.

* * *

After the movie was over, Abbie and Serena headed back to the hotel.

"I want to get her in bed before she passes out on me," Serena told them.

"We both know you won't be sleeping," Olivia teased.

"Damn straight … I mean not straight but …"

"Bye Abbie," Alex called as she playfully pushed them out the door.

"How many of the ADAs here are lesbians?" Tim asked his sister.

She shrugged. "A lot I guess … especially on the softball team."

"I wonder what they're doing on the bus," Alex teased.

"We don't have a bus," Casey retorted. "The DA's office is way too cheap to pay for transportation."

Sarah fell asleep on the couch while the others were talking. Tim carried her to the guest room and slept on the couch.

* * *

Alex, Olivia, and Casey all went to bed. No one spoke, but it was clear this would be a cuddling night.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked Casey as she embraced her.

"I'm glad Tim's in my life again. … I just wish it was because he wanted to be and not because he was fleeing unknown danger."

Olivia kissed her nose. "Out of all of the people in his life, you were the one he trusted. I know he hurt you before but that counts for a lot."

The siblings had a lot to talk about, but it could wait for another day.

* * *

Sarah woke up in a panic. She was in a strange room and had no idea how she got there. She flipped on the light and started to remember. _I'm in New York. I'm safe here._

She got into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She was about to go to bed when she saw Tim in the kitchen, getting more cheesecake.

"You want some?"

She wasn't used to having free range of an apartment. She could eat whenever she wanted and whatever she wanted. "Sure."

"This must be really hard for you," Tim said to her. "Just running away from everyone in your life."

"What about you? You're right here with me and you didn't have to."

Tim shrugged. "Michigan's alright, but I don't need anything that's there. I also still have my sister. Your family just sucks."

She snorted. "I had a brother, Joseph. He was the best brother a girl could ask for … until a drunk driver hit him head on. I was 14 when it happened." He never would have let Dad force her into a marriage. He would have protected her. She knew that much.

"I'm so sorry."

"You didn't hit him."

"I know, but you don't deserve the hand you were dealt."

Sarah took a bite out of the cake. "I think I just got a couple of good cards."

* * *

When Alex went to make breakfast in the morning, she noticed the dent in the cheesecake.

_Now I got two Novaks here, I should buy more food._

She decided to make omelets, bacon, and biscuits for breakfast. She started getting her station set up when Olivia came into the kitchen.

"You're up early," Olivia usually slept in as much as possible.

"I wanted to get to the station and see what I could dig up on Sarah's family."

Alex nodded in agreement. "See what you can find out on James Novak, both of them and would you be able to get disposable phones." She didn't want to say the worst of Casey's family without proof, so lets get some proof.

Olivia nodded. "We should also get some for us." If they both had throwaway phones, it would be even harder for them to track us.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'll take a smoothie and a power bar."

Alex frowned. "Alright, but I want you eating proper meals for the rest of the weekend."

"Yes Mom!"

"Don't call me Mom," Alex sassed.

Olivia knew it got on her nerves. "But you take such good care of me."

"I can always stop …"

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

While Olivia was out, Alex fed everyone else.

Tim was very appreciative. "This is great." He was used to eating cheap breakfast burritos in the morning.

Alex really piled on Sarah's plate. She was a little worried about the girl. She was so thin.

Casey ate everything that was in front of her. "I swear I'm going to gain 200lbs living here."

"I'm surprised you haven't already," Alex teased.

Casey stuck out her tongue. "Haha … maybe you shouldn't make so much food all the time."

"I only make so much because you and Olivia eat like you're half starved every meal. I can cook for four, and you two will gobble it all up without a second thought."

"She inherited those Novak genes," Tim told her. "We love to gobble, like turkeys."

Casey laughed, dumbass.

* * *

Munch and Fin were surprised to see Olivia in work on a Saturday.

"Miss me that much?" Munch teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I had to check on something." She ran background checks on their suspects.

Jamie has two DUI arrests but no convictions. Bet he bought his way out of those charges. James had an assault complaint against him, but no one was arrested. Olivia wrote down the police report number. She'd have to file a request to get that report since it was out of state.

Stacey's family was more interesting.

The father had two fraud convictions from the early nineties. He got sentenced to probation and ordered to pay restitution.

_It would be a reason not to give the father the inheritance._

Stacey's grandfather had a clean record and from the newspaper articles Olivia found, he seemed like a benevolent guy. He donated to the local Boys and Girls club and the Make a Wish Foundation.

He died five years before. All of his money had to have gone somewhere.

* * *

Before Olivia blew her whole morning, she left the 1-6 and headed to an electronics store where she could get five disposable phones. She saw a tracking jammer and thought it would be wise to get two of those just in case.

Olivia paid in cash; it didn't do much good if they tracked the purchases she made.

"Will that be all?" The clerk made a point not to make any eye contact. The less he knew, the better

"Yes."

"That will be 213.74 cents."

Olivia handed over 4 $50s and a $20. Alex always had cash in their apartment. She kept at least $10,000 in the safe at all times. The detective had thought it was a bit paranoid, but after a hit man shoots you, you're allowed to be a bit paranoid.

* * *

Jamie woke up to see two whores sleeping in his bed.

He opened the blinds and called out "rise and shine, now get the fuck out."

They knew better than to stay in this house a second longer than necessary. The women threw on what was left of their clothing and bolted.

Now it was time for work.

Jamie had a friend in New York who owed him a favor.

"Sticky, you motherfucker, answer the phone."

Sticky did not like being called before 1PM. He had his old lady in his bed, and he wanted to sleep in.

He was about to ignore it when he saw it was Jamie. He knew what Jamie would do if he didn't answer. "Motherfucker what do you want?"

"Nice to hear from you Sticky. I'm cashing in on that favor."

"What couldn't wait until the afternoon?"

"My bastard brother ran off with my fiancée. I want you to find them."

"And do what, I'm no hit squad."

"I just need an address. I have other people to take care of the rest."

Sticky groaned. "Alright, what do you have on them?"

Jamie described his brother and Sarah. "We have a sister in New York. I think they're hiding at her place."

He gave Sticky all of the information he had on his siblings. "I'll look for them."

"Find them," Jamie hung up.

"What a charmer!"

Sticky went right back to sleep. This could wait until the afternoon.

* * *

Olivia gave Tim and Sarah their new phones. "Don't call any numbers that might get traced. Don't call our normal cells or our work numbers. Don't call your friends from home or your boss. Keep these out of sight."

"Okay 007!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And keep this in your car." She handed over the jammer.

"What is this?"

"It jams signals, so if someone puts a tracker in your car, it won't allow the data to get to its target."

"You think they'll put a tracker on my car."

"If they find it."

Tim knew this was bad, but it was starting to get real.

Sarah looked terrified. Alex had an idea. "Why don't Sarah, and I have a spa day?"

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"This is all so nerve wracking, and it's not like anyone is going to be at the spa. Who would look for her there?"

Before Olivia could respond, Serena called Alex.

"Hey, you want to go to the spa."

"Yes, I was just proposing we make a day of it. Is Abbie coming?"

"HELL NO!" she yelled at the phone.

"How about you, me, and Sarah go? Us blondes have to stick together."

"I'm scared," Abbie cried out.

"2PM. We'll be there."

Alex got off the phone. "This is just what we need, massages, a sauna, that water with kiwis in it."

"I'll never understand how you like that stuff," Olivia told her.

"Oh I love being pampered."

"That's because you're a princess," Casey told her.

"And don't you forget it."


	29. Chapter 28

That afternoon, Alex, Serena and Sarah went out to the spa. Abbie and Olivia decided to go out to the shooting range, leaving Tim and Casey to have a long overdue conversation.

Being Novaks, they decided to have this conversation over cheesecake.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Casey hoped that someone in her family would have been there for her and if not Tim then who?

"I wanted to," he told her, "but dad said if I talked to you I was cut off."

"But you have a job and your own place."

"I was barely making ends meet, and I know how spiteful Dad can be. I thought you were better off cutting us all loose, even me."

"How could you think that?"

"Dad has always forced you into doing things his way. You went to the school he wanted; you dated Charlie because that's what he wanted. Olivia was your chance to escape, and I thought if I pushed you away, I'd push you towards her. I know it was mean, but I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to escape from him, and keeping my ties to you did neither of us any favors. You know how spiteful that man is."

Unfortunately, Casey knew that all too well. "I missed you Timmy."

"I missed you two Case."

The siblings hugged it out.

* * *

Alex and Serena were regulars at the spa. They had their favorite masseuses and they always got the princess treatment. This was all new to Sarah. The young woman had never been pampered before, and although she was wealthy, her wealth had been hidden from her. She thought she was just a middle class college dropout.

"They will take care of everything you need," Alex assured the girl: massages, skin treatment, manicure, pedicure, and hair.

"We will come home goddesses," Serena bragged. Abbie always complained about how long it took Serena to get pampered, but she always loved the results.

Sarah blushed when she saw her masseuse. They got Hans for her, the 6'3, hunky, blonde with soft brown eyes.

"Enjoy," Serena whispered into the woman's ear.

* * *

[Bang]

Olivia finished her target. She and Abbie would always start with pistols and end with rifles. The detective was better at the former, the prosecutor preferring the latter.

"Nice grouping," Abbie teased. Olivia had given the target a smiley face.

"I was aiming for a frowning face."

Abbie stuck with the easier chest shot. "I wonder if Sarah can survive a day at the spa with Alex and Serena."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Those two are nuts. They have to get a massage, then their hair done, then their feet done, then the back of the elbows done."

Abbie started cracking up. "It might be fun if they didn't spend like five hours there."

Olivia shook her head. "I need to be physical. I can't just lie on my back all day."

"Even with Casey and Alex on top of you?"

"Well … I can make exceptions."

* * *

Sticky tried Casey's apartment, but no one answered the door. He didn't want to wait outside of the building all day for her, so instead, he came back with a uniform and said he was with the security company.

"We have an annual review to make sure that our service is up to par. I need the tapes over the past week, so we can analyze them."

They made a copy for him and he took it back to his apartment. Sticky found a photo of Casey online and used it to look for her in the video, starting with that day and working backwards.

He looked at the elevator footage and the footage from her floor, but he did not see her at all. Six weeks later, he had to wonder if she was even living in the place.

He called James.

"Sticky, did you find them?"

"No. I got the footage from her building and she's not even on the tape."

"What?"

"Are you sure she lives here?"

James growled. She could have moved. How would he find out? "She might have moved in with her girlfriend, Olivia Benson."

"Where does she live?"

"I don't know. It's your job to find her." James hung up.

Sticky growled. "Job? He's not paying me shit."

* * *

When Alex, Serena, and Sarah came back to the apartment, they were looking glamorous.

Casey and Tim (along with Olivia and Abbie) had polished off the cheesecake. In their sweatpants and t-shirts, the Novaks were looking like fatties.

Of course Alex noticed the empty plate when she got home. "I can see you two had a productive afternoon."

Tim stretched his arms. "All in the day of being a Novak."

"They had some help," Olivia told her as she came out of the bedroom. "Although it was mostly Casey."

"Hey!" she complained.

"I'm sure she burns it all off in bed," Abbie teased.

"EW!" Tim complained.

"I'm hungry," Sarah told them.

"Pizza!" Olivia voted.

With seven people, and two Novaks, Alex knew they'd need a lot. "How about two larges and a medium?"

"Meatlovers!" Casey and Tim said at the same time.

They ended up with one meatlovers, one pepperoni and capers, and one mushroom, spinach, and feta.

"I'll call it in." Olivia took out a cell phone.

Abbie took a good look at her girlfriend. "Aren't you looking pretty?"

Serena kissed her. "How was your day?"

"Shooting guns and cheesecake, it felt like home."

Tim did his best to make sure that Sarah was comfortable. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," she admitted, "perpetually nervous, but I feel safer here than I did back home."

"We're safe here Sarah," Tim told her. Jamie and the others didn't know about Alex. They had no reason to look here.

When the pizza arrived, everyone grabbed a plate and a seat at the table.

* * *

Alex thought it was as good a time as any to start strategizing. "It's only a matter of time before your fathers either come to New York or send someone to New York to find you." Sarah had no living siblings and the only person Tim could turn to was right here. "We need to get you out of the city as clandestinely as possible."

"I got it," Abbie announced, "let's smuggle them into Canada."

Serena bopped her head. "Great idea. Let's get them in trouble with border patrol and the Canadian authorities; that won't rouse suspicion."

"Do you have your passports?" Casey questioned.

Tim had his but Sarah never owned a passport. "I've never left the country before."

And to get the paperwork she would need for a passport would rouse suspicion.

Alex decided to start listing ideas. "My family has a house in Martha's Vineyard you could stay in." No one lived there and it was always empty when it wasn't summer.

Serena vetoed that. "If she has a trust fund, the odds are too high that someone at Martha's Vineyard knows her father." Society was small but big mouthed.

"How do you feel about going somewhere tropical?"

"Like Florida?" Tim questioned.

"I was thinking the U.S. Virgin Islands, but Florida could work too."

"How would they get there without leaving a paper trail?" Abbie questioned.

"Easy, Cabot family jet."

"Your family has a jet?" Olivia was wide-eyed.

"Technically, it's the corporations jet, but Warren takes it on vacation all the time."

"And it won't have our names on it?" Sarah questioned.

"No. I'll just say it's a trip to meet with some investors. They don't care whose on the plane," and they won't need ID since it's a private jet.

It sounded extreme, but who knows what Sarah's father might do if they find them.

"It won't be forever, just until we can figure out what happened to Sarah's inheritance. Once we get an injunction from the court, you two should be able to come home." Also, she'll need to write a will.

They needed to work out where to send them and how to afford it.

"The cost of living there is fairly cheap. You'll need cash, obviously, no cards, and I think renting a villa for two weeks would be cheaper than a hotel that will charge per day."

* * *

Again, Alex's money in the safe was proving to be useful.

"Five should be enough," she told them.

"How are we going to hide for two weeks on $500?" Tim thought she lost her mind.

"Oh, I meant $5,000."

"I can't take that much money," Sarah told her. She never had $5000 in her life.

"Think of it as a loan that you never have to pay back."

Olivia raised a brow. "That's what she would tell me when I needed money for rent." Olivia always paid her back, but Alex would try to refuse the money at least three times before she accepted it.

There was no arguing with Alex Cabot. A phone call later she had arranged for the jet to pick them up tomorrow morning and fly them to the US Virgin Islands.

From there, they could take a cab to get a villa.

"If you need us, use the disposable phones. Oh, we should also get encrypted e-mail accounts."

Abbie shook her head. "She's totally going to start geeking out on us in 3-2-1."

"What about code words?"

"You need to stop watching Casino Royale," Casey told her.

"You can't take Daniel Craig from me!" Even Alex could appreciate his rugged sexiness.

Olivia shook her head.

"Don't be jealous, Liv."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm really jealous."

"His gun's bigger," Alex told her.

"It's fake."

"Still bigger."


	30. Chapter 29

The girls had planned on clubbing this weekend, but they decided to stay in. It was unclear when they would see Tim and Sarah again.

Casey decided they should build a giant pillow fort and then watch a movie.

"How do you have so many pillows?" Tim questioned as Casey kept grabbing more.

"Alex will only sleep on the cold side. She has like four in bed with her every night."

"The cold side is so much better."

Sarah hadn't done this since she was a child. It was nice, to feel like she was apart of a family again.

"There's no such thing as a pillow fort without bourbon," Abbie brought in the bottle.

* * *

They finished the bottle and then fell asleep in the fort. Abbie was snoring. Alex hit her in the face with a pillow.

"Bitch!"

"Be quiet," Alex retorted. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex, as if to prevent her from striking Abbie again.

The blonde leaned back and closed her eyes.

Abbie curled up next to Serena and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sunday was a busy day for the group. Abbie and Serena had to get back to their hotel, check out, and return to DC.

Alex wanted to get Tim and Sarah ready for the islands. They did not have very much in terms of appropriate clothing, having grabbed whatever they could get from their apartment before they fled.

"I think it's time to go speed shopping."

Olivia had gone shopping with Alex before (unfortunately) and it was anything but speedy. "Are you sure you can speed shop?"

Alex raised a brow. "Is that a challenge?"

Olivia thought carefully. "Yes. I don't think you could get both of them a week's worth of clothes and get back here in by noon." It was 10AM

They made a bet.

Alex took out her tape measure and measured Tim and Sarah. "It will be faster if I go without you."

Alex wrote down her numbers and headed out.

"That was a risky move," Casey told Olivia.

"No it wasn't. The stores don't open until 11AM." Alex only had one hour, not two.

Casey snickered. "She's going to be mad when she realizes that."

Alex knew that the stores didn't open until 11. She also knew, however, that if you used the personal shopping service, you could call them at 10, they would start pulling items for you, and when you got to the store at 11, they would have a rack of clothes from which you can select your purchases.

"Hello, Donna, it's Alex!"

"Alex, what can I do you for?"

"I have two friends who are going on a last minute vacation, and they don't have summer-appropriate weather. Would you be able to pull some options for me this morning?"

"Of course, what do they need?"

Once Alex finished her conversation with Donna, she went to get breakfast, enjoying a bowl of yogurt, fresh fruit, and granola along with a side of toast.

She had eaten plenty of junk food this weekend, and it was time to get back on track. She had a trial coming up, and she couldn't afford to look bloated or pudgy in her suits, especially with all of the media attention she was getting.

* * *

At 11AM, Alex strolled into the mall, reaching Donna's office.

"Alex!"

"Donna!"

The two women hugged. Donna had been selecting clothes for Alex since 1999.

The personal shopper had gotten them swimsuits, sandals, sunglasses, a hat or two, shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, and two formal outfits. For Sarah, Donna had picked four simple sundresses for her, one yellow, one rainbow colored, one blue, and one red.

"I wasn't sure if they would need undergarments."

Alex wasn't sure how much they had packed. "How about we get three pairs for each of them just in case?"

Alex looked over the clothes. They were colorful, climate appropriate, and they had nice style without looking too expensive. She didn't want them to stand out in the crowd.

"Add some sunscreen and couple of beach towels and we're good to go."

* * *

At 11:55, Alex opened the door to the apartment, sporting a huge grin. "Olivia, you lost the bet."

The detective had been reading the paper. "How the hell did you pick out so many clothes and buy them in less than an hour?"

Alex laughed. "I called a personal shopper."

Olivia groaned. "That's cheating!"

"You said to get the clothes, not that I had to pick them out."

Olivia shook her fist. "I should have known."

"I look forward to enforcing it," Alex grinned.

"You little brat."

Alex kissed her. "Come on, this will be fun for all of us!"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

* * *

At 2PM, Alex had a car drive Tim and Sarah to JFK.

"Your driver will bring you to the private jet section. All you have to do is walk up to the doors, and you'll be directed to the plane."

This was real. Tim and Sarah were going on the run.

"I feel like my life has become a Pierce Brosnan movie."

Casey hugged her brother. "You are no Pierce Brosnan."

"Thanks Casey!"

Sarah started to cry.

Olivia tried to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

"All of this is because of me. Tim had to leave his job, his family. Maybe I should just …"

"Don't you dare suggest you go back home and marry that scoundrel," Alex snapped.

"He's my brother and I'll be mad if you marry him," Casey told her. "You don't deserve to be exploited because our fathers are greedy. Just relax, and let us figure out how to best handle them."

Tim told her, "I was looking to find a new job anyway. This won't be forever. Before you know it, we'll come back and be able to move on."

They got in the car and were off.

"I know they just got here, but it's going to be different without them," Olivia told Alex.

"I know." Alex grinned. "Now get naked!"

* * *

The bet was that the loser had to be naked in the apartment for a week, and had to bring her lovers food or drink upon request.

Olivia shook her head and started to disrobe.

Casey and Alex whistled at her.

Once Olivia was naked, Casey told her to get the whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"I think it's time for an Olivia sundae."

The detective smiled as she returned with the goods; maybe this will be a fun bet after all.

Alex went to get some towels, so they wouldn't make a mess. She laid them on the coffee table and motioned for Olivia to lie down.

It was not the most comfortable surface, but Olivia forgot all about the table once Casey started to spray whipped cream on her chest.

"Olivia would make a lovely sushi model," Alex commented, her perfect breasts that somehow defy gravity, taut stomach, and shapely legs. It would be quite a treat to cover her in sushi.

"One meal at a time," Casey laughed. They would be having lots of fun with her.

Whipped cream covered Olivia's chest, abs and her thighs, going down to her knees.

Alex slowly poured the chocolate syrup on top, letting it flow down the whipped cream.

It was hard not to fidget. Olivia had two gorgeous women eyeing her but not touching her. She started to pout.

"I love it when she pouts," Casey told Alex.

"She gets so mad when we don't pay attention to her."

"I hate you both."

* * *

Eventually, the two ADAs took pity on her. Casey started nibbling on Olivia's ear.

Alex started kissing her jaw.

Olivia moaned and arched her back for more contact.

Alex and Casey nuzzled her neck, covering it and kisses and bites. They shared a chocolate covered kiss before assailing Olivia's breasts.

Casey went right for a chocolate covered nipple, sucking into her mouth and lavishing it with her tongue.

Alex started teasing the area around Olivia's right nipple instead. She knew that it was the most sensitive spot for the brunette.

"Oh fuck," Olivia moaned.

They made sure to lick every inch of sugar off the sticky detective, slowly making their way down Olivia's firm stomach, lovely hips, and strong legs.

By the time they were done, the brunette was on fire. Her sex was sopping wet and she was about to explode.

Alex started to lick her outer lips, slowly coating her tongue in her lover's sweet wetness. Casey started to tease Olivia, running her fingertips around the detective's opening.

Frustrated, Olivia shifted her hips, trying to guide Casey's fingers inside.

"Oh, do you want more?" the redhead teased.

Olivia pouted.

Alex started to drag her tongue around Olivia's clitoris. Casey thrust two fingers inside of her, and the two lawyers moved in tandem.

"OH! OH! OH! FUCK!" the brunette shrieked as she went over the edge.

_This is going to be a good week indeed._

* * *

Monday

Sticky had no luck finding Detective Benson. Jamie didn't have her cell phone number for Stuckey to track. The resourceful man, tried using his contacts with AT&amp;T and Verizon, but there was no plan in her name, which meant she either had a different cell phone carrier or she was on a shared plan in someone else's (Alex's) name.

He realized the easiest thing to do would be to wait outside of the precinct all day and hope he could follow her home.

Damn this was boring.

* * *

Olivia, as it turns out, had a much more interesting Monday.

Elliot looked at his partner and said, "You have chocolate on your neck."

"Still!" She took out a mirror and wiped it off.

He laughed. "I take it you had an exciting weekend."

She sighed. "That's not even the half of it. How was your weekend?"

Kathy let him spend the weekend at the house. "Great, but I think yours was more exciting."

"I'm sure it was, but I'm not going to tell you about it."

"Tell him about what?" Munch questioned.

"Why she was covered in chocolate sauce."

"Oh really?"

Olivia flipped them off.

Fin laughed. "It's only Monday morning and we're at it already. What's going on?"

"Apparently Olivia spent the weekend covered in chocolate sauce," Munch told him.

"It was just yesterday," Olivia told them, "and maybe this morning," she said under her breath.

"Clearly, Casa Cabot is the place to be!" Munch teased.

"And you'll never find out why," Olivia retorted.

"Aw!"

Once they were done teasing their favorite detective, it was time to work.

* * *

Alex and Kessler faced off in court yet again. Now, it was time for jury selection.

Jury duty was the bane of many people's existence. It took them away from work or school. It paid dirt and it could be really boring. That being said, everyone has a right to a jury of his or her peers, which means someone has to answer the call.

Statistically speaking, certain types of people were more likely to acquit, younger people, black people, and women to name a few. Other people, older people, white people, men are more likely to convict.

This put both prosecutors and defense attorneys in a bind. Each wanted the jury that was most likely to side with his or her position, but it was illegal to reject jurors based on race or gender.

This meant that Alex used most her preemptory challenges to exclude people based on age; this characteristic was not protected and it was easy to get an older jury. Many senior citizens are unemployed and are more available for jury duty than younger people.

"Your honor, I would like to dismiss prospective jurors 2, 11, and 17."

Petrovsky dismissed them.

Both Alex and Kessler got a set number of peremptory challenges, potential jurors they could dismiss without cause. Once those were exhausted, they needed cause to dismiss any remaining potential jurors.

Kessler responded. "I would like to note that three of the five jurors ADA Cabot has dismissed were minorities."

Alex retorted. "Then I would like to note that every juror Kessler dismissed were white males who were over the age of 40."

Petrovsky cut them both off. "I will not have this trial turn into a retrial of Batson. I trust you both to know that dismissing jurors based on race or gender is prohibited."

Alex internally rolled her eyes. Kessler was such an asshat.

* * *

Casey stopped by the precinct to get Olivia on her way home. The detective had been working on her DD5s when she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hello lovely."

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"We can go now, but a certain ADA might be mad that I didn't finish my DD5s today."

"I think she'll give you a reprieve." Casey wanted Olivia in their apartment, naked.

Olivia slipped an arm around Casey and they headed outside to catch a cab. Little did they know, Sticky caught a cab to follow them.

He was surprised to see that they were going to the Upper East Side and he was not amused when he owed the cabbie $25 for the fare.

Now that he knew what building they lived in, he could continue with the next phase of his plan.

* * *

When Olivia and Casey got upstairs, the smell of braised short ribs welcomed them.

Alex had started dinner after she got out of court. For her cooking was a stress reliever. Olivia and Casey were game for eating anything she made them.

"How was court?" Casey asked as she started to put her stuff away.

Olivia started taking off her clothes.

"Kessler was an ass," like always. Alex whistled when she saw Olivia in the buff. "Have I mentioned that I love this bet?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well I am rather good looking."

Alex pulled Olivia in for a kiss. "Aren't we lucky, Casey?"

The redhead pinched her brunette lover's behind. "Very much so."

Along with the short ribs, they had buttery mashed potatoes with chives and sautéed mushrooms and onions.

Olivia made the plates like a good little server.

They all sat down to eat. Alex had a habit of not eating when she was in court. She found that being hungry helped her concentrate more, and it made her more aggressive.

Olivia had worked through lunch, and Casey was always hungry.

"How did you come up with the terms of this bet?" Casey questioned as they ate

"I bet Alex that she couldn't get the shopping done in two hours. She said what do I get if I win. I said I'd serve all of the food and drinks for a week if she won, but she'd have to serve if I won, and she added the naked term."

Alex laughed. "I am a true genius."

"So I won no matter who won," Casey grinned.

"I think we're all winners regardless. That's what makes it a brilliant bet."

* * *

After dinner, the three women decided to watch a movie. After a spirited debate as to which was the best Angelina Jolie movie, they settled on Tomb Raider.

"The first one right?" Olivia questioned.

"There was one after the first one," Alex questioned.

"No," Casey decided to spare her the horrors of the sequel.

Olivia made a bag of popcorn for them, and they all curled up under a blanket.

Alex's fingertips gently teased Olivia's abs. "I can't wait until we have a little Benson." They decided to see a fertility specialist as soon as they got back from their vacation in Hawaii. Soon, they'd be deciding on how to expand their family.


	31. Chapter 30

The Virgin Islands were warm all year round. Even in January, it was in the eighties.

Tim loved the weather. In the morning, it was cool enough to take a bike ride and once it got hot, you could go swimming and cool off.

There were bike rentals all over the island. Tim and Sarah each got a bike for a week.

Sarah hadn't been on a bike in years. She stumbled a bit as she tried to get on.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd take a loop around the island." The first day, they had gone grocery shopping and set up the house. It left them little time to explore.

"The whole thing?" It sounded exhausting.

"We're on one of the smaller islands." It was only 20 miles around or so.

Tim loved the outdoors, biking, hiking, and camping to name a few. Sarah had not been allowed out very much, especially after her brother died. This was a whole new world for her.

"Lead the way."

The scenery was beautiful, bright blue sky with wispy white clouds and an aquamarine ocean. The road overlooked the beach and a cliff face.

There were lots of people about, boating, swimming, and driving around. Many people came here for a reprieve from the cold. This was the most popular time of year for tourists. It was amazing that Alex was able to find them a place at all, much less their own bungalow.

Four miles into the bike ride, Sarah was starting to get tired and a little hungry.

"Why don't we stop for breakfast?" She could go for pancakes, waffles, anything with lots of sugar and fat.

Tim could always eat. "I think there's a pancake house up the road."

When they got there, the restaurant was just opening. Many of the breakfast places ran on island time. They did not open at 6:30 like one would expect in Manhattan.

"What can I do ya' for?" the hostess asked in a thick accent.

"Can we get a table for two?"

"Inside or out?"

"Outside."

"Follow me darlings."

Right away, they got a carafe of coffee and a pitcher of orange juice.

"How about I give y'all a minute to look over the menu? My name is Shelly if you need anything."

People were starting to trickle in from the beach.

Tim was amazed at how friendly everyone looked.

Sarah was happy to be seated and have juice. "I haven't worked out like this since high school."

It didn't occur to Tim that women trapped in their bedrooms seldom get any exercise.

"How about we catch a bus home after breakfast?"

Sarah agreed readily. "Oh I need a bath."

* * *

Sticky had the perfect plan to get into the apartment. All he had to do was get a deliveryman outfit and a fruit basket.

The concierge buzzed him in.

"I have a delivery for Olivia Benson."

The concierge signed for it, and took the basket.

Now, all Sticky had to do was wait.

As it turns out, he would be waiting for a while. Olivia was not the most diligent at retrieving her packages.

* * *

Alex was furiously working away for her case. She did her best to get the most amenable jury. She triple prepped all of her witnesses. She had a list of objections and defenses to objections she thought Kessler would make and even meticulously planned her outfits for next week's trial.

When she wasn't in the courthouse, she was in her office, and when she went home, she holed herself away in the home office, only sometimes coming out for meals and such.

Casey and Olivia both knew Alex would drive herself to the breaking point without their intervention.

Fortunately, the two women had a plan.

Thursday evening

Alex was the last one in the office, again. She had Mozart playing in the background so it wouldn't be too quiet and she furiously typed away, digitizing her notes, so they would be easier for her to cross check everything one last time.

A knock on her door jolted the woman from her work. Alex called out "open," and continued to work. She had no time to waste getting the door.

The door squeaked as it opened. Two women came in, each wearing black jeans and black shirts. Olivia had on a black leather jacket over top and a black belt on. In their hands were silk ties and silk rope.

Alex asked why they had come, but they didn't answer with words. Casey plucked Alex out of her chair and pulled her into a bruising kiss. The blonde could feel an appendage pressing into her. Casey was packing heat, and Alex would bet this case that Olivia was as well.

* * *

The detective locked the door behind them before she took the opportunity to remove all of Alex's work implements, clearing the desk.

"Someone has been neglecting us," Olivia chided. "And when people fail to honor their duties, they get punished." Olivia took off her belt and cracked in it the air.

A gasp escaped from Alex's throat as she felt a slickness forming between her legs. She chose, however, to be defiant. "I have been doing my job; ever think about doing yours?"

Casey yanked on her hair. "You want to be cute." She tore off the buttons on Alex's blouse, which bounced all over the floor. Alex's lacy blue bra was exposed as was her flat stomach.

"That was a new shirt," Alex hissed at her, feigning anger.

"Buy a new one," Casey responded harshly.

Olivia beckoned them forward. When Alex didn't walk, Casey picked her up and put her over the desk.

"I like the skirt," Olivia commented before she ran her hand along Alex's firm ass. "I'd like it better on the floor."

Casey yanked it to the ground.

Alex had on a matching blue thong. The bureau chief tried to wiggle from their grasp, so Casey and Olivia tied her wrists to the knobs on her desk.

"Spread your legs," Casey hissed at her.

Alex slowly stepped out of the skirt and inched them apart.

Casey ran her palm along the blonde's sex. "She's sopping right now."

"She always was a naughty little whore." Olivia leaned over Alex, hissing in her ear, "you belong to us." She firmly pinched Alex's nipple and pulled on it.

"OH FUCK!"

"What a foul mouth she has?" Casey laughed as she gagged her lover with a silk tie. "You can breathe?"

Alex nodded.

"Good. We wouldn't want you to alert the janitors."

* * *

Without warning, Olivia gave Alex's perfect ass a good slap. "This is for working to hard. Then a second one on the other cheek, "this is for not paying enough attention to us."

Alex pushed her hips out, eager for more as Olivia alternated cheeks, leaving the blonde with a rosy pink behind.

Casey pulled off her lover's bra and began chewing on her nipple. "They're nice and hard for us."

"Someone's ready to get fucked, isn't she."

Alex nodded eagerly.

Olivia chuckled as she slipped two fingers inside of her.

Alex bucked her hips hungrily.

"For someone who ignored us, she seems eager to play now."

"Maybe she just needed to remember what she was missing," Casey retorted.

"Perhaps, you should give her a demonstration."

Casey grinned. She tore off Alex's thong and left the shreds on the floor. She then unzipped her own pants, unveiling the silicone cock that she had affixed to herself and pushed the head inside Alex's wetness.

Alex groaned into the gag as Casey stretched her.

The redhead dragged her nails along her naked lover's back. "Let's show Olivia how you like it." She drove her hips forward, filling the blonde in one swoop. Alex greedily drove her hips back and Casey began to fuck her, hard and fast.

The desk made a rocking noise as their hips rammed into it and the desk struck the floor.

Casey grunted as she felt the base of the cock driving against her clit. "Damn, she's so hot, and so wet." The blonde was gushing, so much so that she pretty much ruined Casey's jeans.

Olivia decided it was time to get in on the action. She undid the fly of her pants, allowing the cock to fall forward and then she snatched the gag from Alex's mouth, giving the blonde a moment to adjust before Olivia filled her mouth with the cock.

Alex moaned against it as she reached her climax. With Casey fucking her wildly and her sensitive nipples rubbing against the cold desk with each thrust, it didn't take long for the Bureau Chief to lose control. She came hard and Casey was not far behind her.

Olivia had other plans. She untied Alex's wrists and told Casey to sit on the desk. "Pull Alex on top of you so that she's riding you."

Casey turned Alex around so they were face to face and gently kissed her jaw. Alex was naked, covered in sweat and come. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Olivia put on one latex glove and covered her fingers in lube. She slowly began to work them into the blonde's tight hole one by one until she had three fingers inside of her.

"OH FUCK!"

While Olivia worked Alex over using one hand, she covered her cock in lube using the other hand. She slowly pushed the phallus into the blonde. _I can't believe she's so tight. _The detective slowly filled her, grunting gutturally when she reached the hilt.

Casey started sucking on one side of Alex's neck. Olivia grabbed the other side and they marked their blonde as they pounded the hell out of her.

Alex cried out in pleasure as her two lovers took her. At this point, nobody cared how much noise they made. They moaned, cursed, and grunted until they all reached climax, one after another after another.

"I'm so hungry," Alex mumbled as she put on what was left of her clothes.

"You skipped lunch didn't you," Olivia chastised.

"Yeah, and I only had that bagel for breakfast."

"Tonight, we are ordering Chinese food, pigging out, and you are not touching any work until tomorrow," Casey ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!"


	32. Chapter 31

Friday Morning

Alex slept more the night before than she had all week. She stuffed her face with Chinese food and took a much-needed bubble bath before bed.

When she woke up, she had Olivia on one side and Casey on the other.

She looked at the clock, 6:25AM. "I wish we could stay like this all day." Alex only had five minutes before her alarm went off.

When 6:30AM came, the alarm went off as expected. Alex slapped it off and started to move out of bed. Suddenly, a pair of slender arms held her in place.

"I have to go Casey," Alex tried to reason with her.

The redhead only smiled before she kissed the nape of the blonde's neck. "Five more minutes."

* * *

Before Alex could say she did not have five minutes to spare, soft hands landed on her hips and Casey kissed her again, this time on the hollow of her throat.

Alex gasped. It was her weak spot and Casey knew it all too well. She grinned before sucking a soft breast in her mouth.

The blonde arched her back, offering Casey more access to her supple skin.

The redhead took every square inch she could get, cupping the other breast with her hand and squeezing it firmly. Casey's free hand made it between Alex's open legs. She slid two fingers inside, pumping in and out while Alex's clutched the sheets and whimpered for more.

Olivia started to wake up. She lazily opened one eye and saw Alex and Casey having a good morning romp. She slithered over to the other side of the bed and started licking the blonde, tracing circles around the Bureau Chief's throbbing clitoris.

It didn't take long for Alex to reach her climax. She shrilled loudly as she thrashed on the bed.

* * *

She looked at the clock, 6:47. "That was no five minutes."

Casey chuckled. Alex was late. "It's a good thing I took the morning off, eh."

"Jerk," Alex teased. She had to get a move on.

* * *

Tim and Sarah had come to find the island life very enjoyable. They had all day for swimming, snorkeling, or bike riding and when they were tired, they could just lounge around in the house, on the beach, or in a nearby park.

Time was flying so quickly, Sarah could hardly believe that it had almost been a whole week.

"It feels like we just got here yesterday," she told him over breakfast.

He laughed. "I know it's been longer than that because I'm so sunburnt." He put on sunscreen every day, but his pale, Irish skin was built to burn.

Sarah was faring better than he was. She had only gotten burned on Tuesday. "With your hair and your skin, you look like a lobster."

Tim made a face. He did have bright red hair and bright red skin, but really a lobster?

"You're cute when you pout."

"I do not pout."

* * *

Elliot was in a great mood when he got to work. At their counseling session the day before, Kathy agreed that it was time for Elliot to come home for good. They still had a lot of work ahead of them, but they had been separated for long enough. Elliot planned on getting his stuff from Casey's apartment after work and then giving back the key.

He couldn't wait to tell Liv the news. Of course, she was 20 minutes late to work.

"Where have you been?"

"I overslept," she told him simply. Well she hadn't been asleep, but she and Casey spent some more time together in bed after Alex got up for work.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Guess who's moving back home this weekend."

"Dennis Rodman," she deadpanned.

Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Congrats." _Maybe now, he'll stop telling me about his marriage counseling._

"We have two more months of marriage counseling sessions, but I think we're in a good place right now."

He proceeded to tell her all about the meeting the night before. The counselor suggested they spend more time together as a couple. They planned on taking off for a weekend alone in a couple of weeks.

"I think we're going to head somewhere warmer like Florida, but maybe it would be better to stay up north. We could build a fire in the fire place and …"

_Counseling has made Elliot so girly. _This may make for a good husband but for a good bff it did not.

Olivia couldn't wait until Elliot was done with his counseling. _I'm beginning to think I need counseling just to listen to this._

* * *

Jamie was not a very patient man. It had been almost a week and he had yet to get a location from Sticky.

How hard is it to find a couple that works and lives in New York.

He called the man for the umpteenth time. "Why haven't you found them yet?" he snapped.

_Hello to you too, Jamie! _"I found their apartment building, but I need to figure out which apartment they live in, unless you plan on knocking door to door."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "When are you going to have it?"

"Soon. I sent them a package with a tracker. I just need them to pick it up, so I can figure out which apartment is theirs." The package was still at the concierge desk.

"I want an address by tomorrow."

"Or else what?" _I'm doing the best I can you shithead._

"Don't fuck with me Sticky." Jamie hung up the phone. His father had already called him three times this week. Each time he said "I'll find them soon." James Sr. was growing increasingly anxious. Sarah would be turning twenty-five this July. They were running out of time.

* * *

When Olivia came home from work on Friday, the concierge told her, "You have a package that arrived the other day."

"I do?"

She was surprised to see a fruit basket. "Who could have sent me this?" In Olivia's line of work, she had to be ready for it to be from a pervert or something, especially since it wasn't Olivia's birthday and she couldn't think of any special occasion. The brunette took out her gloves and put them on before opening the basket in the lounge.

The detective found pears, apples, kiwi, and bananas, among other fruits. All normal for a gift basket, but there wasn't a note.

She took out each piece of fruit, and on the bottom of the basket, she saw part of a wire.

"What the hell?"

She didn't think the basket could be a bomb but the wire was there for a reason; Olivia suspected a bad reason.

She got a box cutter from the concierge and sliced into the basket.

"Why would someone put a transmitter in here?" It made little sense to Olivia. It's not like she would carry the basket around with her everywhere."

* * *

Olivia went back to the precinct. She wanted to see what TARU could get for her.

Thirty minutes later, a techie told her, "this is generic transmitter," probably cost $50 at a surveillance store.

"What's its range?"

He looked at his data sheet. "It says this one will send a signal across any publicly available Wi-Fi network. In theory, the range is infinite as long as there's Wi-Fi."

"Who would attach a transmitter to a fruit basket?" Once she put it in her apartment, it wouldn't go anywhere else until she threw it away.

"Someone who didn't know where you lived?"

That's it. Someone who knew what building I was in but he didn't know which apartment was mine.

Instead of throwing away the transmitter, Olivia decided to send whoever planted it on a goose chase. She attached it to the mop bucket of the custodian in the apartment building.

"Good luck finding my apartment," she laughed.

* * *

By the time she got to her apartment for good, Casey and Alex were already home.

"You didn't hole yourself away in the office," Olivia commented as she gave Alex a kiss.

"Someone reminded me that we still had two days of the bet. Get naked."

Now that was an order Olivia didn't mind following. She slowly stripped her clothes as Casey went to peek at what was in the pot. "This smells delicious whatever it is."

"It's going to be Boeuf Bourguignon." Alex turned to see Olivia wearing nothing but her lacy bra and boy shorts. "How did we get to be so lucky?" Olivia was absolutely ravishing and she was all theirs.

"I ask myself that every day."

* * *

When Elliot came home, his son wanted to talk to him.

"What's going on Dickie?"

Richard hated being called Dickie, but his father was not one to remember such details. He handed his father a folder. "I want to join the Marines, like you did."

Elliot was surprised to hear that. "You have a couple of years to think about it. Are you sure that's what you want?" It's a rough life, and it looks like the US will be engaged in foreign combat for sometime.

"I can enlist when I turn 16, with parental permission."

It would not be binding until he turned 18, but if he enlisted earlier, it could help him qualify for a fast track option, which could lead to earlier promotions.

Elliot would rather his son go to college first and then enlist if that's what he wanted. Elliot didn't have the chance to go to college first. "I think you should go to college first."

"You didn't," Richard retorted.

"I know, and it was a lot harder." He wasn't eligible for the same promotions as some of the other guys. He ended up going to college after he was discharged, which meant he was older and had to deal with a lot of punk 18 year olds with no ambition.

Elliot knew that his son inherited his stubbornness. "How about we make a deal?"

"I'll fill this out when you're 16, if you take the PSATs, do as well on it as you can, and meet with your school's college counselor to discuss all of your options." Elliot couldn't believe how fast his children had grown up. Kathleen was graduating high school in May. Two years later, the twins would be gone. It was like 20 years had gone by in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Did you know Dickie wanted to become a Marine?" he asked his wife when they got upstairs.

"He always wanted to follow your footsteps," she told him.

"Honestly, I think he could fill bigger shoes." He had the world as his oyster; didn't he see that.

"I don't know," Kathy told him. "Your feet are pretty huge."

He rolled his eyes. "Haha."

She kissed his cheek. "It will all work out, somehow."

Saturday

Sticky couldn't make heads or tails of the data he was getting from the tracker. It was giving signals all over the building.

"Is this fucking thing broken?" He couldn't even figure out what side of the building Olivia was on. The device was giving too many locations.

Of course Jamie called him. "I want an apartment number."

Sticky was sick of this. He could be making real money instead of trying to follow around some cop and her lesbian lover.

"504." That's where the tracker had stopped. It was good enough as far as Sticky was concerned.

"Finally," Jamie hung up. He relayed the information to his father who said, "It will be taken care of. Good job."

* * *

Bruno and Lars were run of the mill thugs, big, brawny, sunken in eyes and plenty stupid.

"What are we supposed to do again?" Lars had been baffled by the instructions.

"We're supposed to go to apartment 504, get inside, look for this Sarah and Tim, and if they're there, bring them back to Novak's house." They had just driven to New York from PA and in the two hour drive, Lars had managed to forget every detail.

They got to the building and realized every entrance was secure access. "How do we get inside?"

Bruno shook his head. "We pretend we live here dummy."

They waited until they could follow a couple inside and causally strolled inside.

When Bruno got to the elevator, he pushed the button but nothing happened. "This shit doesn't work."

Lars tried kicking the door.

"What are you doing you ape?"

"I thought it might come."

Eventually a resident called the elevator with a fob.

Of course, they needed that to use the elevator too.

Once they got into the elevator, Bruno pushed 5 and they went to the fifth floor.

"Where do you think 504 is?" Lars questioned.

"I don't know. Look at the fucking door numbers." They saw 513 first and turned right.

"Bruno? These numbers are going up." Now they were at 519.

"Damn." They turned left and then they turned right where they found 504.

Lars pounded on the door.

When the man inside answered, Bruno and Lars forced their way inside.


	33. Chapter 32

"AHHH!" Sarah shrieked before she laughed out loud. She was on the back of Tim's jet ski and he was driving like a daredevil.

The wind forced the blonde's hair back as Tim made sharp turns and cut across the waves.

Sarah held on tight, not wanting to fall off the back, and Tim was nice to hold on to. He was lean but well muscled and he wasn't all hairy. Sarah hated that.

After their thirty minutes out on the water, they headed home for a late breakfast. Neither of them could do much when it came to cooking, but they could handle scrambled eggs and toast.

"Do we have any more bacon?" Tim asked as Sarah opened the fridge. All they had inside was eggs, bacon, some mushrooms and half a carton of milk.

She tossed the rest of the package at him. They had a few pieces left. Tomorrow, they'd have to go back to the market.

* * *

Elliot woke up to the smell of bananas permeating through the house. He came downstairs to find that Kathy was making pancakes along with bananas foster for breakfast.

"That smells amazing."

He was about to kiss Kathy good morning when she dipped the pan towards the flame, setting the pan ablaze.

He jumped back. "You trying to burn off my eyebrows?"

Kathy laughed. "Never sneak up on a cook."

"I thought that was never sneak up on a cop."

"I'm the armed one right now."

"Duly noted."

15 minutes later, the kids came to the kitchen to see a mountain of pancakes and a gravy boat filled with the banana sauce.

"This smells amazing." Kathleen hungrily eyed the food. Her friends had started the Atkins diet, but she had no interest. No carbs, no way.

"I thought you were going on that Adams diet," Richard told her.

"The Atkins diet," she corrected, "and no way. I'd rather be fat than give up carbs." Kathleen didn't know why her friends were dieting anyway, to try and get from a size six to a size four; it sounded dumb.

Elliot and Olivia were catching cases this weekend, but they hadn't gotten a call in yet. Hopefully, he could have at least some of this weekend with his family.

* * *

Alex woke up bright and early to get to work. Her trial was opening on Monday and she wanted to be firing on all cylinders. She was able to get in about three hours of work before her lovers woke up.

"Will you make us pancakes?" Casey asked sleepily as she went to get some coffee.

The redhead had on Olivia's batman t-shirt. Her hair was all frizzy and her eyes were barely open. She looked adorable.

"Of course, Honey." Alex kissed her forehead. "Why don't you get back in bed? I'll call out when it's ready."

"Yay!"

Casey returned to bed with her coffee mug. Olivia was roused by its scent. "That smells so good."

"Get your own," Casey was not sharing.

"Meanie!"

Olivia got her own mug of coffee and some cream.

"Bring me a mug," Alex called to her from the living room, and while you're at it, ditch the shirt."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She took off her t-shirt and brought Alex a cup of coffee.

The blonde ran her fingertips along the detective's taut stomach. "We should make the most of today."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think we should have you for breakfast."

Alex made lemon sour cream pancakes for breakfast along with candied bacon. She took out the vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce and like she had alluded to earlier, they enjoyed their breakfast on Olivia.

"Want more bacon?" Casey questioned as she held out a piece in front of the brunette.

"Yes Ma'am."

Olivia opened her mouth wide and Casey gave her the crispy treat.

Alex was having more fun playing with her food than eating it. She took a spoonful of ice cream and set it on Olivia's chest, watching as the cool cream dribbled down to her perfect ab. She slid her tongue down to Olivia's navel and started to lap up the melting ice cream.

"These pancakes are so good," Casey had made a pyramid with pancakes, bacon, ice cream and then topped it with caramel sauce.

"Give me another one," Olivia had the hardest time eating since she was the plate. Casey or Alex had to feed her.

Alex tore up a pancake and fed the brown-eyed beauty. "Would you like some whipped cream with that?"

"Do we have any left?"

"I think so." She went to check the fridge and found container of redi whip. "Perfect."

After they ate, Alex and Casey commented over how sticky Olivia had become.

"Perhaps we should clean her up."

Hot mouths and soft hands descended as Casey and Alex had their way with their detective.

Olivia loved the attention. "Lower," she growled as Casey started nipping at her stomach.

Alex left her mark on the brunette's neck. "I love you," she said between kisses that were coated in caramel sauce and ice cream.

Casey knelt between the brunette's legs and started to trace along Olivia's outer lips with her fingertips. "She's so wet."

Alex bit down on Olivia's nipple causing her to yelp. "Save some for me."

Casey slipped in a finger. "I think that will be easy to manage."

Using her tongue and fingers, the ADA played her detective like a fiddle. Olivia started thrashing on the table, arching her back and bucking her hips trying to get more contact from each of her lovers.

The redhead had her on the verge of climax before she cruelly pulled away from the swollen lips.

"It's your turn, Alex."

Alex grinned before taking Casey's place, softly covering Olivia with broad strokes of her tongue before sliding two fingers deep inside.

"OH FUCK!"

Casey straddled Olivia before giving her a bruising kiss. "You taste good."

They made out wantonly, writhing back and forth as Alex finally brought Olivia over the edge.

The blonde slithered away before saying, "I really must work. No more distractions."

Casey and Olivia both laughed as they watched Alex retreat into the home office. They'd distract her again. They were both sure of it.

* * *

Bruno and Lars searched room by room, demanding that Tim and Sarah come out.

"Who the hell's Tim?" The angry tenant demanded to know. They weren't here, whoever they were.

When they heard the shower running, they thought the couple might be in there and Bruno broke open the bathroom door.

It was the lady of the apartment taking a shower and she was furious. "Get out you pervert!" She took her detachable nozzle and sprayed him with water.

"Ouch!" he cried out as scalding hot water hit his eyes, forcing him to retreat.

Lars ran in to help his partner when he slipped on the hot water and hit his head.

"Lars you moron!"

The man who had opened the door now had armed himself with a cast iron skillet. He bopped Bruno on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Call the police you dodo-head!"

* * *

Olivia and Casey had been lounging around on the couch when the detective got a phone call.

"Benson!"

"Liv, it's Captain Cragen. There's been a home invasion in your building."

"What?"

An alert had gone out to all of the supervising officers. Cragen had recognized the address.

"The two men have been apprehended, but I thought you should know."

"I'll go check it out."

Casey booed when Olivia started to put on her clothes. "There's been a home invasion in apartment 514."

"Here?" Casey questioned. "How would they get in?"

"They must have followed someone in. People aren't on edge in the daytime."

* * *

Olivia flashed her badge, allowing her past the officer guarding the door.

A woman with wet hair was talking to the responding detective.

The apartment looked totally normal. It was nice, but it's not like there was original artwork on the walls or anything that looked like it was worth stealing.

"Any idea as to why they targeted this apartment?"

The junior officer shrugged. "They didn't have any large sum of cash or expensive jewelry. According to the husband, they kept asking for a Tim and Sarah. We think it might have been the wrong apartment."

Olivia cringed internally. _This is my fault._ Somehow, they thought this was our apartment. "Anything on the guys who did this?"

He shook his head. "They were both out cold when we got here. They got sent to the hospital where they are under guard. They'll be photographed and printed when they wake up and get sent to lock up."

Olivia didn't know who they were, but she did know why they had come. "Have you pulled the security footage yet?"

"We were going to do that next."

"I'll take care of it."

An hour later, Detective Benson was reviewing the tape with the help of TARU/

"This building has cameras all over the place. We got them coming into the building, getting into the second elevator and making a wrong turn before they storm the apartment."

"Can you make a still of their faces?"

The geek pushed two buttons. "Done."

"And can we run them through facial recognition?"

"Easy as pie." He started the search. "If they have a New York's drivers license, arrest, even a library card with a photo ID, we'll get 'em."

Olivia realized something. If either James Sr. or Sarah's father sent them and they're both from Pennsylvania, the crooks might be from out of state too. "Would we be able to check if they come up in New Jersey's and Pennsylvania's records as well?"

"I'll have to send a request, but usually, they get back to us in an hour or so. Check both states?"

"Yes. Something tells me, they aren't New Yorkers." What self-respecting New York criminal doesn't hide his face from the cameras?

* * *

When Bruno and Lars woke up, they found themselves handcuffed to their hospital beds.

"What the hell is this?" Lars complained.

A nurse had come to check on him. "You were both knocked unconscious."

"Who attacked us?" Bruno demanded to know.

"I don't know, but the report said your friend here wiped out on water that was on a bathroom floor."

Bruno groaned. "You idiot!"

"Don't give me that. You're here too, so you didn't do so hot!"

"When I tell boss about this …"

The nurse left them to bicker. They would be released soon. Good Riddance!

* * *

"We have a winner. Bruno Smith and Lars Kingstons."

They lived in Doylestown, PA and they both had priors.

"Bruno has been convicted of simple assault and battery. He was arrested for extortion twice but never convicted. Want to guess about Lars?"

"He has a conviction of simple assault and battery on the same day as Bruno and some extortion arrests to match."

"Bingo."

Olivia wrote down the names of the arresting officers for the extortion case. She had a hunch that either Sarah's father or Tim and Casey's father was involved with the extortion and likely paid their lawyers fees so they could get off.


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: I appreciate all of the feedback. I'm not the best at responding to individual reviews, but I do try to incorporate the advice I get into my stories.**

* * *

If Casey hadn't called Olivia to see when she was coming home, the detective would have worked through the night.

"I'll be home in an hour."

Casey looked at the clock. It was already 7 and she wanted to have dinner all three of them. "Can you make it a half hour? I'll make it worth your while."

"That's extortion," Olivia countered.

"I'm a prosecutor. It's called leverage."

Olivia shook her head. "I can, but I'll have to bring my work home with me."

Casey shrugged. She knew she could distract Olivia from doing it anyway.

The detective caught a taxi and promised him double fare if he stepped on it.

The cabbie nodded in response and he ignored every traffic signal to get her home in record time.

_Money well spent_ Olivia thought as she paid him and headed to the apartment. When she got inside, Casey was wearing a silver teddy and had marshmallow fluff on her chest, making it sparkle

"You smell delicious," Olivia growled before pulling Casey into a rough kiss.

"And it's all yours, after dinner," Casey added teasingly.

Olivia frowned. "No fair."

* * *

Alex was putting the finishing touches on dinner. "Speaking of no fair, you're supposed to be plating our food, naked!"

Olivia tossed her bag down and started to strip.

Alex was ready for a break after working all day. She whistled loudly as Olivia undressed. "And could you open a bottle of wine for us while you're at it?"

Olivia grabbed a Pinot Noir from the wine fridge. She poured three glasses and then plated their meal, a pork pie with buttery mashed potatoes and fried Brussels sprouts.

Casey was ready to dig in. "I love meat pies."

"You love meat anything," Alex told her.

Casey waggled a brow.

"This pie is so good." It was spicy and had onion, garlic, celery and carrots to go with the pulled pork. The crust was nice and crisp and the pork was so tender. Before Olivia knew it her plate was empty.

* * *

Alex took a healthy swig of wine. "How was work?"

Olivia realized that she hadn't told them anything. "The burglars struck the wrong apartment."

"What were they looking for?" Casey questioned.

"They were looking for us."

Alex furrowed her brow. "How did they get the wrong apartment?" Who plans a burglary and doesn't make sure they have the right place. _Also, why attack in the middle of the day when we'd likely be home._

"It's all my fault," Olivia admitted. "I'm the reason they attacked that couple downstairs."

She explained the mysterious fruit basket and how she had found a tracking device when she took it apart.

"I had no way of tracing it back to it's owner, so I thought I'd confuse him by attaching it to the janitor's mop bucket. It should have given data points all over the building. Somehow, it gave off 514."

Alex was not amused. "Why didn't you say something earlier? You could have had a stalker or it could have been some perp you put away years ago. You got have gotten yourself killed," the blonde snapped.

Olivia hadn't even considered her own safety, which was typical for her. She was too upset with how she had put that couple at risk. Now that she thought about it, she put Alex and Casey at risk too. Who knows if the guy would have tried again or started following them instead.

Casey was worried about another problem all together. "Why were they looking for us?"

"They wanted Tim and Sarah. I think your father hired them, and I think he's used their services before."

Alex's paranoia paid off. Tim and Sarah were better off skipping town.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

Alex didn't get much time to think about everything. The following morning, she had to open her trial.

The media was waiting on the courthouse steps.

"Today the long awaited People v. Adams-Smith trial will begin. Jessica Adams-Smith has been accused of murdering her husband and staging a robbery. Police initially interviewed her as if she were a victim/witness, but incriminating statements that she made during the investigation prompted them to arrest her and charge her with the crime."

Alex had no comment as she strolled up the steps in a new Prada power suit. It was navy blue and she had a worn a faux fur coat over top.

"Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot will be prosecuting this case herself instead of one of her ADAs. She has faced off against defense counsel Abe Kessler numerous times, most notably during the prosecution of Liam Connors, the hit man who was ultimately convicted of shooting her in 2003 and three more shootings in 2004."

The story was running on every major news channel. This was Alex's first prosecution since before Eric Velez intruded on her life. "Here goes nothing."

The courtroom was packed. The victim didn't have much in terms of family and neither did the defendant. The courtroom was full of legal observers, the media, and even a few fashion bloggers arrived.

"All rise!"

Judge Lena Petrovsky walked into the courtroom and sat down.

"You may all be seated."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to hear People v. Adams-Smith. I can see that we have a full house today, and I'd like to remind everyone that there is absolutely no photography, cell phone use, or chit chat. I will not hesitate to close this trial if the observers do not behave themselves.

If the people are ready, they may now give their opening statement."

All eyes were on Alexandra as she took the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, this is a very simple case. In 1999, Donald Smith met his future wife, Jessica Adams. In 2002, they married, and Donald took out a life insurance policy for 1M in the event his death preceded his wife's. In 2006, she shot him to death and staged a home invasion in an attempt to collect the insurance money. Now, in 2007, she now stands trial for her ghastly crime.

The defense will offer plenty of excuse: the officers twisted her words around, Donald was a violent man, Jessica was in fear for her life, nut the evidence will show that it's all smoke and mirrors. This was a murder motivated by greed. The defendant is cunning and calculated.

Instead of leaving her husband and facing a less than generous pre-nuptial agreement, she elected murder and the riches that go along with it. She chose to kill, and for that, she must pay.

* * *

While Alex was opening her trial, Olivia and Elliot were getting started on a new case.

A woman had been molested and strangled sometime the night before. Her body was found in Hells Kitchen by a transient.

"I found a purse in the dumpster." The man had thought he found a free $40, but when he went to leave the dumpster, he saw a foot. "I went to look and she was dead."

The woman's drivers' license was in the wallet had been inside of the purse.

"Her name is Melody Myers, 27, her address is in Tribeca."

"Time of death was somewhere between 2-3AM," Dr. Warner told them as she got the body ready to be taken to the morgue. "I'll know more once she's on the table, but the bruising on her wrists suggests she was held down in a struggle. It could have been an attempted rape or some kind of domestic violence. "I'll tell you this; I doubt it's a mugging."

While the uniformed officers canvased the neighborhood for witnesses and security cameras, Detectives Benson and Stabler headed to Tribeca to search the victim's apartment.

"Maybe she has a planner or something that will tell us what she was doing out at 2 am in the middle of no where."

With her short skirt and high heels, she had looked like she had been ready to party. Olivia had one question. "Why wasn't she wearing a coat?" It had been cold last night. Maybe, she fled wherever she had been, and the killer followed her.

County Jail

Bruno and Lars awaited their arraignment. They couldn't bail out earlier since they had been arrested over the weekend and the courthouse was closed on weekends.

"Smith … Kingston … follow me."

The two men were handcuffed and taken to a paddywagon. When they got to the courthouse, a familiar face was waiting for them.

Jacob Sweeney had been defending them for years. "You know the drill. Leave all of the talking to me."

Lars's arraignment was first.

"What do the people request?" The judge looked tired. He had to do this all morning and it was only 9:00AM.

"The people request $250,000 bail. The defendant is out of state, has no ties to the local community, and has a prior record."

"Any objections Counselor."

"This bail is excessive your honor. My client has always never skipped a court appearance and his only conviction was six years ago."

"I see he's been charged with burglary of a dwelling and possession of an illegal weapon. I think $250,000 is reasonable. Cash or bond!"

Bruno didn't fare any better.

* * *

It would cost $50,000 to get them out of jail with a bail bondsman and that meant the money was nonrefundable. Their boss didn't think they were worth that much.

"What do you mean Novak isn't posting our bail?" Bruno shouted.

"Shh!" his lawyer told him. "He says money is a bit tight right now."

"That's a load of bull. He sends us to the wrong apartment. We get arrested for it, and now he's too broke to get us out. He best find the money or he'll find himself in trouble." Bruno had all kinds of dirt on Novak and if the man was going to leave him to dry … he'd pay for it.

"Now this is not the time to get hasty," the attorney told him. "I'm sure we can find a solution."

Bruno glared in response before he was taken back to jail.

Sweeney gave James a call. "James … we have a problem."


	35. Chapter 34

Before Olivia and Elliot could get their heads around the first murder, there was a second one.

"Her name is Callie Carson; 29, lives in the Lower East Side and was found at 4:30AM." A garbage crew had just started to pick up the trash when they found her in an alley.

Like their first victim, Callie had been dressed to go out." Elliot was starting to wonder if they had a serial killer targeting young girls on their way home.

Olivia had a different train of thought. "Look at her bracelet." It was sterling silver; clearly the victim hadn't been mugged.

"It's nice?" Elliot didn't get what he was supposed to make of it.

"The logo Elliot! Melody had the same symbol on her earrings." It was a butterfly. Olivia didn't think much of it when Melody wore it, but now … their victims were connected somehow.

They needed to find out where the victims had gotten their jewelry. It could be that their killer is picking his victims from a particular store. It could also be that the butterfly symbol represents something, a club or a company.

"Let's trace the jewelry first," Elliot decided. "By the time we're done, hopefully the Doc has something for us."

They bagged and tagged the victim's bracelet, taking it to a jeweler that Alex knew quite well.

* * *

"Olivia!" Guillermo kissed both of her cheeks. "How are you?"

She was surprised he remembered her. She had not been here since Alex took her here for her birthday in 2003.

The man remembered everyone. "I'm good Guillermo. I have a case and we could use your help."

"Anything for New York's finest." He noticed Elliot's wedding band. Perhaps he could talk the man into getting something for his wife.

She showed him the bracelet. "Both of our victims had jewelry with this butterfly on it. Would you be able to tell us who makes them?"

He took the bracelet. "Of course." He pulled out a big book and started flipping through it.

"What is that?" Elliot questioned.

"I keep track of everything my competitors make. I have to make sure that my jewelry is not being outclassed."

The book both had designs that his competitors used as well as the trademark symbols that they used. He could do this all electronically, but the man was a bit old fashioned. He liked having books to flip through. It was easier on his eyes.

"Aha!" He pointed. "This was made by Jacques Morel. He's on 65th and Lexington."

"Thank you so much."

"Perhaps you would like to get your wife something." Guillermo gave Stabler a brochure.

His eyes widened.

* * *

After they left, he told Olivia, "I don't think I could afford cufflinks from that place."

Olivia shrugged. "All you need to do is take a second mortgage out on your house."

He glared at her.

"I'm just messing with you El."

Now it was time to find this Mr. Morel.

* * *

Casey was trying to figure out what to do next.

They had yet to tell Tim about the burglary. The detectives still had no idea who Tim and Sarah actually were, so they were not treating this as an attempted kidnapping.

To make this even more fragmented, they still hadn't figured out exactly what her father would get out of forcing Sarah to marry Jamie. They had wanted to call Sarah's grandfather's estate lawyer, but he might have told Sarah's father about the inquiry.

While Casey was trying to think of a plan, her phone rang.

"Novak!"

"Casey," it was Olivia. "We need a search warrant." They found out from Mr. Morel that both pieces of jewelry had been purchased by a millionaire tech geek named Nathan Foster. He bought five different pieces: the earrings, the bracelet, a necklace, a ring, and a pendant, all with the same symbol.

They went to his place of business only for his partner to say that Nathan had called in sick and said he'd be out all week. He wasn't answering his apartment door either.

"Give me 15." It would be a tough sell, but with two murders in two days and Mr. Foster's disappearing act, she was hoping that a judge would bite.

After some ethically questionable flirting, Casey got the warrant.

Elliot had the superintendent open the door and what they saw shocked them.

"Call for a bus!" Olivia shouted. Nathan Foster had been stabbed in his living room. She grabbed a towel and pressed it to his chest. "He's still breathing," barely. 20 more minutes, and he would have been dead.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Nathan was loaded onto an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

Now they were really confused.

"So what do we know?" Elliot questioned.

"Nathan Foster bought five pieces of jewelry, presumably for five different women. Two of them are dead and he's almost there too." So he probably wasn't the one who killed the first two.

"We thought these killings were about his desire to control the victims. What if he was the target all along?" Someone who hated him started killing off his girlfriends and then they went after him.

"How does he have five girlfriends, buy them all the same jewelry, and they not find out about each other?"

It was time to search his apartment. Somewhere inside had to be a clue was to who would want him dead and what he was doing with these women.

* * *

They say a picture is worth 1000 words. The pictures Alex showed to the jury were worth 1M, the amount of the life insurance Jessica Adams-Smith sought to collect. She had cut the wires to their security system, so it wouldn't show her killing her husband. … but what she didn't count on was her neighbor's security system.

Her neighbor had issues with vandals attacking his yard, so he got extra cameras that showed his entire property and the camera caught some of Jessica's backyard as well. In particular, it captured Jessica bringing a semi automatic rifle into the home three days before the killing and it showed her taking it away before the police arrived.

Kessler had wanted to stipulate to what was depicted in the photographs, so the prosecution wouldn't introduce them into evidence, but Cabot refused. The look on Jessica's face was one of pure malice. She wanted the jury to look this woman in the eyes, not the perfectly coached woman who would appear at trial.

"The prosecution has the right to tell it's story with the evidence it choses, yielding of course to the Constitution and New York's Rules of Evidence."

The Supreme Court had held as much. The judge had no choice but to allow the photographs.

Alex came home after a long day, and both Olivia and Casey were still at work. With the third attack, she knew that Olivia would not be back until late and if they needed more warrants, Casey would be with her.

The blonde chuckled at the irony. She had not one love, but two, yet she was home alone.

"Maybe we should get a dog."

Alex had one as a child. He was a St. Bernard named Bruce.

She could see it now. Casey would spoil the dog with scraps from the table and he'd get fat.

Olivia would fuss when the dog stole her socks, but she would secretly pamper him when no one was looking.

A big house, a dog, and a gaggle of children running around, "not yet, but soon."


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: I'm trying to bring these story lines to a close so I can get to the Hawaii vacation. Fun times are coming, I promise.**

* * *

James was not amused when he learned that Bruno might get loud on him.

"That ungrateful little shit!"

The lawyer tried to keep him calm. "I don't want you to do anything in haste. Bruno has yet to say anything, and even if he does, the state needs more than his allegations to press charges against you."

This situation had quickly spiraled out of control. "I told my son to do one thing, find out where they live, so I can bring his fiancée back," and deal with my renegade son. Somehow, they got the wrong apartment.

"Let me try and deal with Bruno."

After the call ended, James had a chat with his namesake.

"How did you fuck this up so badly?"

"Come again," Jamie wasn't used to being spoken to this way. His father was acting like he was Tim or Casey or something.

"I told you to do one thing, find out where your stupid sister lives and you gave me the wrong apartment, and now my guys are in jail!"

Jamie frowned. "It's not like I went to New York to check. Didn't your guys case the place to make sure it was the right one?"

"Don't put this on them."

"If they didn't check first, how would they know if Tim and Sarah were even inside?" Jamie refused to take the fall for this bullshit.

"My ass is on the line here."

"Then I suggest you get a good lawyer." Jamie hadn't done anything. He was just told to get an address. "If the cops ask me, I have no idea what you planned on doing once I gave you the address."

"You little shit!"

Jamie hung up. He only looked after himself, and it looked increasingly likely that his payday from this scheme would never come to fruition. His father cooked up this crazy scheme to begin with. His father could deal with it.

* * *

Olivia found the photograph that explained this all. "El, look at this."

It was a picture of Nathan, surrounded by five women, two of them victims of murder.

"Each of them has on ... a butterfly something," Elliot commented.

"He must have had a harem." Olivia couldn't judge. She had two girlfriends herself, but five, that sounded exhausting.

Now that they had faces, they needed to find them quick.

"Let's get this to facial recognition." Hopefully, these women had NY Drivers licenses.

She took the album with her. Perhaps in the pictures they'd find out what went wrong.

Nathan Morel woke up in the hospital. He felt like his chest had exploded. "What?"

"You were stabbed," the nurse told him. "It probably hurts to breathe right now so take shallow breaths."

Flashes of this morning came back to him. "Why would he?"

The nurse reported that the patient was now awake, and the hospital called the police.

* * *

Casey decided to contact the detectives investigating the home invasion.

"Lupo."

"Detective Lupo, this is ADA Casey Novak. I wanted to discuss the attempted home invasion with you. I have some information that I think will be useful."

She agreed to come to the precinct for an informal interview. 15 minutes later, she found herself in the 1-3. It was a mirror image of the 1-6. The place was starting to give her vertigo.

"ADA Novak?"

"You can call me Casey."

"Then call me Cyrus. You said you knew something about the burglary." They didn't know where to go. The couple had no idea who Tim and Sarah were and neither suspect was talking at this point.

They went into an interview room to talk. "I think they were looking for my apartment."

He frowned in confusion. "Why do you think that?"

"First of all, we live in the same building albeit on a different floor. In addition to that, my brother is Tim Novak, and his friend is Sarah Price."

"Go on."

"Almost two weeks ago, they came to my apartment looking for somewhere to hide."

"Why would they want to hide?"

"My father and Sarah's father tried to make Sarah marry my other brother Jamie. She refused, so her father kept her locked her bedroom. He told her she couldn't leave until the wedding."

"Did they seem credible?"

"Of course! He's my brother. He wouldn't lie to me."

"I have to inquire. It's an incredible story."

"Anyway, Sarah was scrawny. She looked like a teenager and she was 24. It was like they only fed her marginally."

"Are Tim and Sarah still with you?"

"No. We figured someone would come after them if they stayed in New York, so we sent them out of the state."

"And you think your father hired Bruno and Lars?"

"Either that or it was Sarah's father."

"Why force a wedding? What was there to gain?"

"We weren't sure of that, but Sarah's grandfather was quite a wealthy man. She said that he had promised her money when he died, but she was a teenager when he died. She wasn't invited to the will reading, and she has no idea what it says. If her grandfather had held money for her a trust, then it's reasonable that the money would be released to her when she turns 25 or when she becomes otherwise emancipated."

"Like getting married."

"Like getting married."

Now that they had enough a motive for the attack, Lupo could play a game called prisoner's dilemma.

* * *

The Adams-Smith case saturated the media. The photographers were fixated on Alex Cabot and Jessica Adams-Smith. They were both striking women, Alex with her steely blue eyes and Jessica with her dark hair and almond shaped eyes.

Alex dressed to kill, from her perfectly tailored power suits to her manicured nails. Jessica was trying to look softer, like a vulnerable victim instead of the callous killer she was alleged to be.

Their outfits were discussed just as much as the contents of the case. Alex couldn't tell what affect, if any, this would have on the jury.

"The Prosecution closes its case." Alex spent three days proving that Jessica had shot her husband. Tomorrow, it would be Kessler's chance to try and convince the jury that this shooting was not a crime.

As Alex left the courthouse, reporters from every station descended upon us.

"ADA Cabot how much did you spend on your wardrobe in this trial?"

"Do you think the jury judges the witnesses based on their clothing?"

"Do you think defendants should be allowed to have their personal hair care products before trial?"

Irritated, Alex finally made a statement. "I believe that we live in a society that still deems women are to be eye candy for men. Unfortunately, we are judged by how we look more harshly than males, and once we're on the wrong side of 40, opportunities disappear and we are hidden away. That being said, this isn't a case about fabric, it's one about murder and that's what the jury should focus on, the facts that I prove, not the suits that I wear. That will be all!"

She got into her hired town car and sped away.

* * *

Of course, the video went viral and everyone had an opinion

"Do you think it's a bit hypocritical, calling out opposing counsel on her cheap suit and then saying she should be judged based on her 'facts' as it were?"

"Absolutely. Miss. Cabot is an attractive woman; surely she uses it to an advantage and to suggest otherwise is hypocrisy."

"I disagree. She was commenting on the gender discrimination, which is entirely different from how cheap or expensive her suits are. No one looks at a male lawyer in a fancy suit and suggests to him that the jury only agreed with his case because they liked his suit. Because she's a woman, her suits and her body are somehow up for the public to scrutinize."

"You think we should stop 'objectifying women' say you?"

"I think we should start objectifying men and see how they like it!"

Now, Alex managed to spark a feminist uprising.


	37. Chapter 36

Olivia and Elliot headed straight for the hospital. They had officers looking for the other women in the photo they had found in his apartment. If they were right, the killer would target them, one by one.

When they got there, the nurse had gotten a white board and marker for Nathan.

"It's hard for him to talk right now."

"Nathan, I'm Detective Stabler. This is my partner Detective Benson. Do you remember what happened this morning?"

He wrote on the board. "Parts of it."

"Do you remember who attacked you?"

He did, but he didn't know why. "It was Adam Kessler."

_Like in Abe Kessler?_

They had a photo sent over from DMV. Nathan confirmed it. "He works for me. I thought we were friends."

They got a warrant for his arrest and another one to search his apartment.

* * *

Benson made the call. "I want officers waiting at the fire escape, and the alley in case he tries to run for it."

They got to the apartment he had listed on his drivers' license.

They showed the super the search warrant and got a key to his apartment in case he didn't open the door.

"I could come up and open it for you," the man offered.

Stabler shook his head. "It's too dangerous. He's already killed two people."

The super turned green, and then he locked himself in his office.

Olivia knocked on the apartment door. Stabler had his gun drawn behind her.

* * *

When no one answered, Olivia took the key and turned it into the lock. As she moved back, Elliot kicked open the door, and they flooded the apartment. It was left in disarray. Junk everywhere, dirty clothes and papers scattered all over the room.

"Looks like he moved out in a hurry."

Elliot called the Captain. "He made a run for it."

They had already contacted the authorities at Penn Station, JFK, LaGuardia and Newark, in case he tried to flee. He had no car registered in his name.

Cragen sent some more officers to start a grid search, allowing Olivia and Elliot to stay at Adam's apartment and look for more clues.

Olivia found a laptop, but it was password protected. They could either take it back to TARU or they could try and guess.

"What do you think his password is? Elliot questioned.

Olivia tried "Melody."

WRONG!

"Callie"

WRONG!

"What are you doing?"

"It must be one of the girls."

Olivia only had five guesses and she used two of them.

As it turns out, third time's a charm. It was "Quinn."

* * *

It wasn't Bruno who blabbed first; rather it was Lars.

Lupo told him, "Bruno already sold you up the river."

"No, he wouldn't do that."

His lawyer told him to be quiet.

"Are you sure your lawyer is on your side? He's also representing Bruno and your boss hired him, didn't' he? How do you know you won't be left holding the bag?"

"Ignore him."

"Bruno told us that you two were supposed to abduct Tim and Sarah and then take them back to PA, so that Sarah would marry James Novak Jr. The arrangement was to make your boss, and of course the two of you, a lot of money."

"A lot of money. They were only paying us 10k."

* * *

Before his lawyer could get his client under control, the detectives continued. "You could take your chances at trial, or you could take the first deal. It's your only shot of doing less than a dime in Rikers."

"I must insist you be quiet."

"Who do you think he represents, you or the man who paid him?"

"You have no right to interfere with …"

"Shut up!" Lars yelled. "I can decide for myself."

* * *

When they played Lars' confession for Bruno, the muscle man lost it.

"You let him roll on me!"

"I tried to stop him."

Bruno started choking his own lawyer, forcing the detectives to wrestle him to the ground.

"You're fired!" Bruno snapped.

The lawyer took off.

"Would you like new counsel?"

"Fat chance they'll do any good."

"The DA is willing to consider a deal, if you can give us the man who hired you."

"I can do better than that… I can give you everyone, including my fucking lawyer."

* * *

Women from all walks of life came out in defense of Alex Cabot. They were eager to share their stories about misogyny in school or in the work place.

"We want people to recognize that we are just as smart and capable as men."

"Equal pay for equal work."

Scientists started talking about how they had been encouraged to pursue the liberal arts instead.

Women in college told to start looking for their husbands now, "we can take care of ourselves."

All of this was going on during the Adams-Smith trial.

Kessler offered an expert psychiatrist to testify on behalf of his client.

"Can you please share with us your credentials?"

"I received a Bachelors Degree in Biochemistry from Davidson College. I received my MD from Harvard University and then I did my residency as Tufts Medical Center and then I did a fellowship, also at Tufts Medical Center."

"And have you any experience with patients suffering battered person's syndrome?"

"Objection, relevance."

"This is our defense."

"His experience with battered person's syndrome is irrelevant if the defendant was never diagnosed with it."

"I'll allow the inquiry pending relevance is established."

"Yes, I have examined 7 patients who have suffered battered person's syndrome."

"And how do you diagnose this syndrome?"

"There are several characteristics that one looks for when making a diagnosis: the person is in fear for his or her life, the fear lasts for more than four weeks, performance at work or other routine activities suffers, suffers from unhealthy body image and somatic issues, has issues with sexual intimacy, and the person is manipulated through threats of violence and or sexual assault."

"And did you evaluate Jessica Adams-Smith?"

"I did."

"And what did you find?"

"I found that she suffered from battered person's syndrome."

"Can you elaborate?"

He explained his interview with her and the symptoms she had relayed to him. "Given her demeanor, I found that she was still suffering from the effects."

"Do you think this affected her ability to safely leave the home without violence?"

"Victims of battered persons syndrome are afraid to leave. They often reach out to family members or social services getting no response. They think that …"

"Objection. He cannot testify to what others think."

"Do you have any more questions for the doctor?"

"Not at this time."

"Your witness ADA Cabot."

"Dr. Plimpton, how many of your patients with battered person syndrome killed someone?"

"Objection."

"I'm just trying to get a better understanding of his expertise."

"Tread lightly Cabot. The witness may answer."

"Four of them."

"And how many of those patients sought your help before they killed?"

"None of them."

"So your patients come to you when they want to get out of murder charges?"

"Objection."

"I'll rephrase. A substantial part of your career is being an expert witness in criminal prosecutions."

"That's' a fair statement."

"Have you ever testified for the prosecution?"

"Not in a case involving battered person syndrome."

"How much do you typically charge a defendant to testify?"

"It depends on what the patient can afford."

"How much did you charge your most recent client before this defendant?"

"$10,000."

"And how much did you charge this defendant?"

"$20,000."

"And what did you do to earn this $20,000?"

"I reviewed the trial evidence, interviewed the defendant extensively, met with her counsel, and researched the defendant's personal history."

"And when doing this research, did you by any chance review her medical records?"

"I did."

"And did you find anything unusual in those records?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Did the defendant's medical records show the abuse that she now alleges she suffered at the hands of her husband?"

"She had some injuries, but she had told her doctor at the time that they were accidents."

"How many of these accidents did she have over the last two years?"

"Two that I saw."

"Is that normal in your line of work?"

"Is what normal?"

"Only having two possible incidents of domestic abuse over the span of two years. I was under the impression that those suffering from battered person syndrome were repeatedly and systematically abused."

"They are."

"Then why does her medical record not show this alleged abuse?"

"Perhaps she did not seek medical attention."

"Did your other patients have more extensive medical records?"

"Some of them did."

"How many incidents would you say was the most you had seen in a case?"

"With one victim, she had been to the ER six times in a year and a half's time."

"And this defendant only went to the doctor twice."

"Yes."

"Did you speak to the defendant's colleagues or employer?"

"I did not."

"So you wouldn't know if her work performance actually suffered in the time leading up to the murder?"

"She told me that she had trouble focusing at work and her boss had written her up."

"But you didn't confirm that this was true."

"Why would I?"

"In case she was making up a story to tell you, so you would testify favorably."

"I did not cross-examine my patient."

"You did not double check any of the symptoms she told you that she had experienced."

"I did not."

"So for all you know, she never suffered any of these symptoms at all."

"I believe she is credible."

"Do you or does the $20,000 in your pocket tell you she's credible?"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn. Dr. Plimpton have you written any books on battered person syndrome?"

"Two."

"Are they publicly available?"

"Of course."

"So any woman could buy your book, kill her husband, and then report to the expert psychiatrist possibly you that she was suffering from the symptoms you described in your book?"

"Objection."

"He said the defendant was credible. I want to explore if he's actually considered the possibility of a lying client. Perhaps he's an overly trusting man."

"I suppose that is possible," he admitted.

"When did you first examine the defendant?"

"Approximately three months ago."

"Long after she was arrested."

"Yes."

"Did you visit her in her cell?"

"I did."

"Did she have any books in her cell?"

"She may have."

"Could one of them have been yours?"

"Objection."

"No further questions."

* * *

Alex played with the doctor like she was a cat, and he was a fat ball of yarn. She was setting the stage for her rebuttal case where she would show that the defendant never had been written up at work among other lies she supposedly told this doctor. Alex wouldn't be surprised if Kessler made this whole story up.

Abe Kessler was an irritated man.

"DAMN YOU CABOT!" she made his witness look like shit today. He had to hope that his client's testimony tomorrow would salvage the case.

He got to his apartment and was surprised to see his brother inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need help man. I fucked up."

"What did you do?"

He started babbling about how it was an accident. How he didn't mean to hurt them. He only wanted to know what they saw in Nathan; he just wanted Callie to love him.

_What the fuck?_

The entire situation was bizarre.

* * *

Before he could get a handle on anything, he heard pounding on the door.

"NYPD open up!"

"SHIT!" Adam shrieked and armed himself with a kitchen knife.

"Put that down you bozo!"

Abe answered the door just to get shoved out of the way. "You better have a warrant!"

"Suspect is armed!"

"You'll never take me alive."

He charged with his knife.


	38. Chapter 37

When Alex came home, she was surprised to see Casey in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked with trepidation.

"It's just spaghetti and meatballs," Casey told her. "Even I can handle that?"

"I don't know. The meatballs could stick or you could burn the pasta."

"Coming from the girl who set her kitchen on fire boiling water."

Alex rolled her eyes before she gave Casey a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It went really well. Lupo got both suspects to confess." They were working on arrest warrants for the other known conspirators.

"What about your Dad?"

"It's his problem now." Casey's tone sounded cold, but Alex knew she was upset.

"It's okay to care, even if he is a gigantic jerk."

Casey frowned. "Let's talk about something else. How was your day?"

It went pretty well. "I ripped Kessler's expert witness a new one. 20k down the drain."

"Nice!"

"Have you heard from Liv?"

"I got her a search warrant and an arrest warrant before I left work. Hopefully, she'll be home soon."

They decided to wait for Olivia to get home before they ate dinner.

"I'm going to need a snack." Casey got a slice of cheesecake from the fridge.

"You're always eating," Alex told her, before she stole a chunk with her fork.

"Thief."

"Adverse possession."

"Conversion."

"Community property."

"We have to be married to assert that one. Also, New York's not a community property state."

"I love your unlimited bank of legal tidbits."

"I swear my bar review course has been engraved on my brain somewhere."

Casey was starting to blush. Alex couldn't get over how cute her blush was. "I love it when your face is as red as your hair."

"You're such a jerk!" She hit Alex with a pillow.

Alex struck back and the two lovers began to fight.

Casey was about to declare herself the victor when the phone rang. Alex struck Casey in the back of the head with her pillow.

"Cheater!" Casey grabbed the phone. "NOVAK!"

"Casey, it's Elliot. There's been a shooting."

"WHAT? Where's LIv? Tell me she wasn't shot."

"SHOT!" Alex started freaking out. Casey started hyperventilating.

Elliot groaned. "Olivia wasn't shot."

"What?"

"SHE WAS NOT SHOT!"

"Then why did you scare me?"

Ale snatched the phone. "Elliot, I want to know what happened … now!"

He sighed. _How does Liv deal with this? _"We got to the suspect's house. He wasn't there. We tried his brother's house and he charged at us with a knife. Olivia shot him and now his brother is threatening to sue us."

"Who the hell is his brother."

"That's the funny part."

"ABE FUCKING KESSLER!"

Casey frowned. He got shot?

"I don't believe this."

"…"

"Is Liv okay?"

"…"

"Don't let her talk to IAB until her union rep gets there!"

" I don't care how much she doesn't like it. If you don't get her to accept her representation, I'll get Kathy to make you sleep on the couch."

"…"

"How about I tell her how you and Liv go to play pool when you don't feel like going home and you pretend you have a case? … Didn't think I knew that one huh!"

"…"

"Yeah, I'm the evil Ice Queen Mega Bitch, get used to it!"

Casey snorted.

Alex hung up.

"I take it Liv is fine."

"She shot a murderer who turned out to be … Abe Kessler's little brother."

"Get the fuck out!"

"Oh I know. I'm going to kill that little piece of garbage and his murderous brother."

Casey went to grab the car keys. "I'm driving. I don't like the way you drive when you're excited."

"I'm an excellent driver."

"I know your father lies to you, but I won't."

Alex slapped her butt and they were out the door.

* * *

"I don't want a union rep!" Olivia snapped at Elliot.

"I don't care what you want. Your girlfriend put my balls in a vice grip, so you're accepting help whether you want it or not."

Olivia stared him down.

Elliot was equally stubborn.

"Fine!"

"It won't be that bad."

Olivia almost pissed herself. "Brian what are you doing here?"

The man awkwardly laughed. "I'm not Brian. He's my twin brother." This was Benjamin Cassidy.

"There are two of you?" Olivia was scared.

"Actually, we have three sisters, triplets, so there are five of us." The boy sheepishly smiled. Olivia was very attractive.

"Your mother must be a saint."

"Why don't we talk about what happened this evening?"

She explained how they had been looking for a suspected serial killer. "We thought that Nick was our suspect, but when we got to his apartment, he had been stabbed." They then learned he had a harem and someone was killing off his lovers.

"When he woke up, he identified his assailant and we got an arrest warrant and a search warrant for his apartment."

She was about to get to the shooting when …

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" It was Lieutenant Tucker.

"If you don't mind, I'm still meeting with my client."

"Coming up with a cover story."

"The truth will do just fine, not that you would know it if it bit you in the ass," Benjamin snapped.

Olivia wasn't expecting his level of sass.

"I'll be back in five minutes."

He stormed off.

"I'm sorry about that, but Tucker is a real jerkoff!"

"Now that, I can drink too."

"You haven't been drinking right."

She glared at him.

"I have to ask."

"No, and I never drink on duty."

"I wish all my clients could say that."

_I'm scared now._

* * *

Abe demanded answers when he showed up to the 1-6. Why did they show up at his house? What made them think they could enter without a warrant? What was it that his brother allegedly did?

Unfortunately for (Dis)honest Abe, he was not getting the answers he sought.

Once he threatened to sue the NYPD and Detective Benson personally, no one was willing to talk to him. Cragen referred him to NYPD's legal counsel. Munch suggested he start working on an insanity defense for his brother, and Elliot told him to stick it where the sun don't shine … not exactly in those words.

When Casey and Alex arrived at the scene, all hell broke lose.

"You have a lot of nerve!" he yelled at them.

Alex looked around. "You mean me? What did I do?"

"What was this? Win your case by having your cop buddies my brother during the trial?"

Alex was wide eyed. "You think I had your brother shot to distract you from the trial?" She started to laugh. "Implicit in that statement is the notion that you had a shot in hell in the first place. Your case is sunk and it's because you're a miserable lawyer. Your brother being a psychotic killer is just gravy on the mashed potatoes."

Abe turned white. _Adam, a killer? That cannot be._ "Lies. You must have framed him."

Alex couldn't take this seriously; maybe it was the lack of sleep or the anxiety from the trial. "Psychosis must run in the family. I suggest we send him to Bellevue."

Casey couldn't believe Alex was so defiant. She got the nickname the Ice Queen for a reason, but seriously?

"I will end you Cabot!"

She pushed his finger out of her face and sneered, "threaten me one more time, and I'll teach you how to be a falsetto."

Casey and Munch had to get them each to back into a different corner.

"Lex, I love you and I don't want you getting arrested tonight for wiping the floor with Kessler."

"Too bad Liv didn't shoot both of them."

"So you'd have to start your trial over?"

SHIT! _What is Petrovsky going to do with this mess?_

* * *

_What the hell am I going to do with this mess? _

_"_Adam Kessler, brother of defense attorney Abe Kessler, has been shot by police after he allegedly charged at officers with a kitchen knife. The officers at the scene had an arrest warrant for Adam. He allegedly stabbed his employer and murdered two women in the past week. The police have remained silent as to his motive for the killings."

If Abe weren't able to continue the trial, they would have to declare a mistrial and start all over again.

Petrovsky had until 9AM to decide on what she would do.

* * *

Olivia was on paid leave as was customary for an officer-involved shooting. Both Alex and Casey wanted to take the day off and stay with her, but both women had to work. Alex had a trial to finish or not finish depending on what Petrovsky decided, and Casey was getting pulled through the ringer. It was her job to make it clear that Olivia took a clean shot and that should Adam survive, they would be ready to try him for murder in the first.

Now that the media was invested in the case, Cutter, McCoy, and Branch were all over everything.

"It's like being smothered by three idiots sharing the same set of balls."

Olivia laughed hoarsely. "I'll be here waiting for you."

Casey kissed her. "There's no reason for you to be cooped up here. We live in a big city."

Olivia shook her head. She planned on being lazy today. Eating cheerios with beer instead of milk, watching movies in her underwear and she could play games on Alex's laptop since the blonde couldn't bring it with her to court.

"I'll see you later." Alex had already gone. She wanted to get to her office early and make sure things were in order with her team before she went to face the wrath of the dragon.


	39. Chapter 38

James Novak Sr. was at his home, smoking from his pipe when there was a knock on the door.

"Answer that," he yelled at his wife. He didn't bother with please or her name.

She got the door and saw an officer holding a piece of paper. "What is that?"

"It's a warrant. Is your husband home?"

"He's in the living room. James, the police have a warrant."

"A warrant?" If they came to search the house, they wouldn't find anything that was for sure. As his lawyer suggested, he destroyed all of his incriminating documents. The man approached. "Officers, how can we help you?"

"James Novak."

"Yes."

"Please place your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for and conspiracy to commit kidnapping."

"This is preposterous." The officer wrestled his arms behind his back and cuffed him.

"Call my lawyer! I'll have your badges for this."

He was taken to the local precinct where he requested his lawyer be called.

They took him to be photographed, fingerprinted, and booked. The unpleasantness was just beginning.

* * *

Alex arrived in court where Petrovsky held a meeting in her chambers before the trial was to continue.

"Please tell me this shooting has nothing to do with this case."

"Nothing at all," Alex assured her. "It was just an unfortunate coincidence."

"A coincidence. My brother was shot yesterday right in front of me!"

Alex put up her hands. "His shooting was necessary. He charged the officers with a knife. It was an emergency."

Before Abe could respond, Lena cut him off. "This is not a trial on that case. That's for another judge at another time. What I need to know is … are you ready to resume the trial today?" This was really a question for Kessler.

He had already spoken to his client. She wanted to continue the trial. She was concerned that a second trial would only give the prosecution another chance to look for more evidence or perhaps get its own expert witness.

"I'm ready to proceed, but I reserve the right to …"

"Let's go." Petrovsky wasn't interested in reservations. Either he could provide competent counsel or he couldn't.

* * *

Casey had back to back to abck meetings today. Cutter wanted to know everything, and then McCoy, and then Branch. Why couldn't they just sit down in one room for one meeting?

She sounded like a broken record by the end of the morning.

"Ring! Ring!"

Olivia had been eating cheerios, naked. "Benson!"

"Liv, get me out of here!"

"Aw, my poor Casey. Are they beating you up?"

"More like boring me to death."

"I'm sorry. Think you can get out early?"

"I can try." Casey had a lot of paperwork, but it could come home with her.

"Think about it this way. This time next month, we'll all be in Hawaii."

Two long weeks, a secluded beach, fresh fish, and … "Don't tease me."

"Sorry, Love."

"Are you watching Ren and Stimpy?"

"Oh yeah."

"Now I really hate you." Alex hates Ren and Stimpy. They can only watch it guilt free while she's at wrok.

"We have Tivo you know."

"Yeah, but then Alex looks through the now playing list and groans."

"I like it when she groans."

"I prefer her bedroom groan."

"But her disdain groan is so funny."

"You love to piss her off."

"Why do you think I always steal her books?" Olivia had a terrible habit of reading Alex's books when she was only half way through them.

"When she realizes you do it on purpose, she's gonna freak."

"Oh I know." Olivia was a certified book thief, and her clever ADA lover had no idea.

Their phone call was interrupted by a loud banging.

"Casey," one of the ADA's yelled through the door. "Cuttler wants to see you now!"

Again! "I got to go Love!"

"See you soon."

* * *

Casey walked, she would never run to Cutter, to his office where she immediately noticed he looked cross.

"Why did you not tell me that you're in a relationship with Detective Benson?"

"What?"

"You had to have known that this would affect the case."

_Is he serious?_ _This case is clean. _"I thought you knew."

"How?" he asked sardonically.

"I disclosed it to (formerly) Chief Donnelly in 2005."

"She never told me!"

Casey shrugged. "It was never a secret."

"All this time you've been getting her warrants! This is a huge conflict of interest."

"Is it? This is hardly the first time an ADA dated a detective coworker." Casey could name at three other detective ADA pairs.

"How do you think this is going to look? You got your girlfriend an arrest warrant and she shot the suspect."

"It was a valid warrant and a clean shot. The victim identified Adam as the man who stabbed him. He fled his apartment, and when the police did find him, he armed himself with a kitchen knife and charged. If you can't work out a story with such easy facts, I'd hate to see you trying a case." This is Casey when she loses her temper or as Olivia likes to call it, when Casey pulls an Alex.

Cutter sent her home for the rest of the day to "cool off."

Olivia was estatic to see her back so early. "You came to keep me company."

"Actually, Cutter sent me home."

"What happened Boo?"

She explained her story and Olivia was dying in the end. "You picked the perfect time to pull an Alex."

"You say that like she's the only one who loses her temper."

"Oh she isn't," Olivia acknowledged, "but she has a way of selling it like gold. She never gets in trouble. She just gives that Cabot glare and somehow she makes her own bosses cringe with fear."

"I guess I better learn the glare."

"I think you need her glasses."

"I'll just steal them. You steal the books. I'll take the glasses."

"She won't need the books if she doesn't have her glasses."

"Now that's evil genius."

"Well I did just finish watching Dexter's Lab."

Casey kissed her. She's just so cute.

* * *

Novak's attorney came to meet with Greg only to find himself under arrest for conspiracy to commit fraud. According to Bruno, he had been the one to create the fake documents that they were going to use to defraud Sarah of her trust fund.

The lawyer had deleted the documents, but his junior lawyer, who rolled on him faster than a pig in shit had not.

"This is an outrage." He decided to represent himself, but this arrest would almost inevitably create a conflict between him and James. If James rolled on him, he was screwed.

The attorney had an interesting catch 22. If he admitted being in cahoots with James, then the lawyer client confidentiality no longer applied and he could try and get himself a deal. If he, however, asserted his innocence, he had to hold out hope that James wouldn't sell him out in the end.

"I would like to see my client."

* * *

Olivia and Casey were eating pork rinds dipped in sour cream while watching Beavis and Butthead.

"This really brings me back," Casey was a senior in high school when this show first came out.

Olivia hadn't watched it during its initial run. "I was already a beat cop by the time this show came out."

"You're so old," Casey teased.

"I am not, Baby!" Casey was the youngest of the trio by two years.

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

They got into a pillow fight that could have lasted a good while if someone hadn't called them.

"Novak!"

"Casey, it's Cyrus. Your father and his attorney were both arrested earlier today."

"Thanks for letting me know."

As far as they could turn, all involved with the kidnapping were in jail. There was no evidence that Sarah's family had been apart of the plot to kidnap her, but they would be facing their own charges.

Olivia perched next to Casey. "Who was that?"

"Detective Lupo. My father and his attorney were arrested today."

Olivia's arms slipped around Casey's waist. She'd talk when she was good and ready.

"How about we order take out and eat ice cream straight from the carton?"

"Oh we should get sent home more often!"

Olivia guffawed. "Next time, you shoot the suspect!"

* * *

Jessica took the stand in her own defense. She claimed that her husband had been very kind before they married, but three months after the wedding he slapped her.

"He wanted to go out for dinner, but I was tired. I just wanted a simple meal at home. He slapped me across the face."

"Did you call the police?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He apologized right away. He said that he was stressed from work. I believed him when he said he wouldn't do it again."

"Did he do it again?"

She nodded. "Yes, he did!"

Kessler developed her testimony, trying to show the jury why she didn't call the police or tell anyone about the abuse.

"At first, I thought he would change, but eventually, I realized he wouldn't. He said he'd kill me if I ever told anyone. I was just too scared."

Alex went right for the jugular on cross. "At what moment did you decide that you had to kill your husband?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled. The witness will answer."

"I'm not sure."

"Was it before or after you bought the shotgun?"

"Before."

"And when you bought the shotgun, did you know how to use it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

She did not want to answer.

"You have to answer the question," the judge told her.

"I took a class."

"When did you take this class?"

"I think a month or two before I bought the gun."

"So you spent months planning your husband's murder?"

"Objection, badgering the witness."

"I'm just trying to establish a timeline."

"It could have been one month."

"Before you shot your husband, you tried to rent an apartment in Paris online?"

"I was scared. I didn't know what else to do."

"You couldn't just go to Paris and leave your husband alive?"

"Objection."

"You could have done that, but then you wouldn't have gotten the 1M from your insurance company, would you?"

She remained silent.

"No further questions."

Alex decided to leave it all to her rebuttal case. Why give the defendant a chance to try and lie her way out of this?

* * *

After Kessler closed his case, Petrovksy adjourned for the day. Alex would be able to start her rebuttal case on Monday.

She was eager to get home and into her bathtub.

"Ring! Ring!"

Olivia and Casey were pigging out in front of the tv.

"Benson!"

"Liv, it's Alex. I'm on my way home."

"How was court?"

"It went well. Can you draw me a bath?"

"Of course. It will be nice and hot when you get here."

Damn! Casey and I need to clean this apartment. They had gotten food everywhere, the couch was a mess, and Olivia didn't do the laundry or any of the other things she told herself that she would think about doing today.

"Casey, Mama Bear's on her way home."

Casey looked over her shoulder. "Shit, this room's a mess!"

The women started to scramble like teenagers whose parents were coming home early from vacation.

Wipe off the counters, put away the food, vacuum the floor … by the time the room looked presentable Olivia had forgotten all about the bath.

"Damn!" She ran into the bathtub, and turned the faucet on.

Somewhere in the bathroom closet, Alex had … "bath salts, bubbles, and dried flowers."

All three went into the tub.

When the blonde opened the door, she could smell Lysol in the air. "Oh, you two cleaned."

"That's us, the clean ones," Casey said awkwardly.

Alex chuckled. "I'm off to take my bath." She waggled a brow. "Care to help me."

"Yes Ma'am." Casey picked her up and ran with her to the bathroom.

"Wait for me!" Olivia called as she followed suit


	40. Chapter 39

When Sarah and Tim came back to New York, they were relieved to learn that it was all over.

Both of their father's were in jail, and the police were able to obtain a copy of Sarah's grandfather's will.

He had left her 15 million dollars to be held in trust until she reached the age of 25 (or emancipation, whichever came first.)

In July, the money would be hers; hence, her father's attempt to have her married. They thought they'd be able to get the money from right under her nose.

"I don't even know what to do with myself now."

"I'd hire a financial planner," Alex told her.

Casey snorted. "It was a rhetorical statement, Alexandra."

"Shut up … Cassandra."

"Don't call me that!"

"Try and stop me!"

Sarah was now a free woman. "I can't thank you enough."

"Any time."

The newly fledged couple decided to go back to Minnesota. Tim liked it there, and his boss said his job was still there for him.

* * *

Alex had spent most of her rebuttal case trying to disprove that Jessica had battered person's syndrome. She could have challenged the validity of the syndrome itself, but she did not want to make it look like the cruel state doesn't care about the plight of victims of domestic violence. Alex cared very much about their plight; she just didn't think Jessica was ever a victim.

Her rebuttal case took all of Monday and half of Tuesday. Then it was closing statements.

At 3PM, the jury got the case and they kept it until Friday afternoon.

Alex was about to go home for the weekend when she got the call.

"The jury has reached a decision in the Smith-Adams case!"

The media lined up on the steps, everyone hoping for a statmenet no matter what the outcome.

"All Rise."

Everyone stood up as Judge Petrovsky entered.

"You may now be seated."

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor," the foreman stated. He handed the ballot to the bench.

She read it to herself.

"On the sole charge, how does the jury find?"

"On the sole charge, murder in the first degree, the jury finds the defendant … guilty."

Gasps filled the room as the verdict came out.

The media was all over it.

"Alleged battered wife convicted of murder in the first."

"The jury did not accept her battered person's syndrome defense."

"In the battle of Prada vs. Gucci, Prada won."

"Bureau Chief Cabot, do you have any words?"

"The Devil Wears Prada," she said with a smile as she walked out. She'd let them try to figure out what that statement meant.

Adam was released from the hospital and transferred to Riker's Island. He faced two counts of premeditated murder and two counts of attempted murder.

"Do you think he's competent to stand trial?" Casey asked Dr. Wong after the defendant had undergone his 730 exam.

"He's understands the charges against him and he is capable of discussing the issues of his case, but the bigger question is what was his mental state at the time of the killings?"

He claimed to have been suffering from demonic possession.

"Do you think the devil made him do it?"

"I do think he needs someone to blame for what he did. He seems very emotionally stunted." For some reason, Adam never grew up to be a normal adult who can come to terms with rejection.

Quinn wouldn't accept him as a mate, so he tried to kill the harem of which she was a member.

* * *

After a week, Olivia was able to return to desk duty, but she still didn't have her gun.

"This sucks!"

She'd rather be at home watching Ren and Stimpy than doing everyone else's DD5s.

Supposedly, the investigation was almost over. Cassidy Beta had done everything he could from scrutinizing the gunpowder residue results to the blood pattern spatters to show it was self defense.

Now, Olivia just had to wait until the internal investigation was complete.


	41. Chapter 40

March

Olivia had spent most of February at home while they investigated the shooting. It only took a few days to charge the suspect with two counts of murder and two counts of attempted murder (including trying to kill her) but it took nearly a month to clear Olivia. No one in the department wanted to be the one to say one way or another whether or not Detective Benson's conduct was acceptable.

Eventually, the commissioner ruled that it was a clean shot and she was able to return to active duty.

A week and a half later, she was going to Hawaii.

"You're abandoning me again!" Elliot complained.

"Thank the brass for that El," Olivia couldn't say she was disappointed this time. She was going away with her two ladies for two whole weeks.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're so sad to be leaving."

"I am sad … that you're stuck here in the cold while I'll be on the beach drinking Mai Tais."

"I hate you!"

"That's not nice," Casey said teasingly as she came to get Olivia. "Ready to go home, Liv."

"Do I want to go home or stay here doing paperwork?" she pretended to think about it.

Elliot threw a wad of paper at her.

"Bye Elliot!"

"Go to hell!"

"What crawled up his butt and died?"

"Only the realization that I'll be in Hawaii for two weeks with you and Alex and he'll be stuck here."

"I guess that would put me in a bad mood too," Casey kissed Olivia and then they got into the car.

* * *

Alex was a packing ninja. She knew exactly how much she could fit in a bag before it would be deemed too heavy. She had toothpaste, hair products, soap, perfume, and deodorant.

Since they were flying first class, they could each take two bags. Olivia only planned on packing one, so Alex was packing three. She also knew Olivia wouldn't pack enough stuff. The girl just reached into a drawer, put random stuff in a bag and left.

When they got home, Olivia remarked, "Alex, it looks like you're preparing for a hurricane." Everything was in bags and folded up. It looked like she was preparing for a bomb shelter.

"You laugh now, but I'm making sure we have everything we need."

"They don't have CVS in Hawaii? It looks like you bought everything there."

"I doubt we'll want to leave the hotel our first night," Alex said, "or maybe the second … or the third. Anyway, we will be ready for everything."

"What about attacking Meer cats?" Casey questioned.

"Or a shark," Olivia added.

"I ought to leave you two at home," Alex muttered.

Olivia kissed her neck. "You'd be lonely without us."

"Would I though?"

* * *

Due to Alex's packing prowess, they all had plenty of clothes, shoes, accessories, beauty and health care products, entertainment and snacks for the flight.

Olivia couldn't believe Alex's bags weren't too heavy. Somehow, they were all 49lbs. They felt like 65lbs.

"What did you put in here?"

"Stop fussing and keep walking."

Once the women got through security, Alex took them to the United Lounge.

"What's this?" Olivia questioned as they walked through this unmarked wooden door.

"It's a lounge for their premiere customers."

They had food, drinks, television, and workstations.

Casey and Olivia went right for the snacks.

"Free cheese."

"Free fruit."

"Free yogurt."

"Free cookies."

Alex went to get some free coffee and then found a lounger.

* * *

Olivia didn't think she'd be so nervous. She has flown before, just very rarely and for shorter flights. This flight was 12 hours, 14 including their layover and that sounded dreadful. So much could happen in that amount of time.

The detective squeezed Casey's hand.

"You'll be fine," the brunette whispered. "Planes are way safer than cars."

"They say that but …"

First class only had rows of two, so the aisle came between Alex and Olivia. Casey was sitting in the window; Olivia refused to look out of the window and Alex gave her one of those sleeper masks and some headphones. "Just pretend you're sleeping in the car."

Olivia did fall asleep and by the time she woke up, they were in the air.

"Do you want breakfast?" The waitress asked her.

"Yes, and a coffee please."

Alex was reading yet another Hercule Poirot book. Olivia swore she read them all already.

Casey was watching cartoons.

"They have the Simpsons?"

Olivia decided flying wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

By the time they got to the villa, Alex felt like a dead girl walking. They left the apartment at quarter of six to make it to the airport in time for an 8:30 flight. They spent 12 hours in the air and another two and a half hours in airports.

"I just need a hot bath and to go to sleep."

Olivia and Casey shared the same sentiment. The house gave them privacy, which was good, but there was no bellhop so they had to carry their own bags.

They hauled their stuff into the house and dropped it into the living room.

It was a large one story house with a master bedroom, kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and a separate bathroom at the end of the house.

"This is lovely." The house was right on the beach. When Casey went out the back door, she saw that the beach was practically empty.

There were a few large houses on this one stretch of road and they were a decent amount of space between them.

There was beach furniture stacked up against the back of the house that they could put out tomorrow.

_ I'd love to go for a swim tomorrow._

* * *

Alex started sorting through her stuff, looking for soap to get a bubble bath going and a bathrobe to put on afterwards.

Olivia flopped on the couch. "Even this couch is nice," this place was swag!

"The bath is ready."

_This couch can wait._

Olivia shed her clothes in the bedroom and then stepped into the bathroom. The tile was sparkling and there were these cute little fairies the wall.

"Where's Casey?" Alex looked delectable covered in bubbles.

"I think she's coming in now."

Their counterpart had been enjoying the fresh ocean air.

When she came back inside, she heard laughing and canoodling. "You started without me!"

"You snooze you lose."

Casey got into the tub and right away said, "oh shit this feels nice!"

"How's the beach?" Alex asked as she began to rub Casey's shoulders.

"Oh it's nice. We should go swimming tomorrow."

"We could go for a midnight swim tonight," Olivia suggested, "a naked one."

"I think we should stay naked this whole trip," Alex declared, "unless we're leaving the house … or are cold."

"I'll keep you warm," Casey kissed her behind her ear. "And I second this naked rule."

"Naked it is," Olivia declared. "Except when frying food. I don't want you to burn your boobs."

Alex chortled. "Except when frying food."

* * *

After their bath, they dried off and decided to take a quick nap. If they slept through the night now, they'd be off kilter even longer.

"We'll wake up at 9PM, have a late dinner, and then we can go for a midnight swim."

Olivia fell asleep in the middle, which was a rarity. Usually Alex hogged the middle and if she didn't get it then Casey did.

Alex managed to have her head resting on one of Olivia's breast and her leg draped over the detective's hip.

The blonde started rubbing against her leg in her sleep.

"Someone's having a good dream." Olivia gently traced at Alex's folds with her fingertips.

The Bureau Chief started to whimper. She opened her eyes and pushed Olivia's hand forward.

"Ride me," the brunette said lazily. I want to watch you fuck yourself with my fingers."

Casey woke up to the sounds of rapturous bliss. She started chewing on Alex's breast.

"FUCK! CASEY!"

It didn't take Alex long to finish. She slumped forward and kissed Olivia hard on the lips before sucking the detective's fingers clean.

Casey knew Alex was just getting started. She went to go get a toy but then she started laughing.

"What is it Case?"

She came to her lovers with a sheet of paper in her hands. "Your bag got selected for random screening."

Inside this bag were an array of dildos, a vibrator, beads, restraints, lube, a paddle, and a ball gag.

* * *

On the back, the TSA agent wrote "I'm sure you're having the most fun trip of all."

All of the women started laughing.

"That would be the bag you made me check for you," Olivia accused.

"You're the sketchy person whose bag they wanted to check."

"Well, I'm sure we made their day. They probably usually only see dirty socks and old books."

"Since you have that toy," Alex told her, "you should put it to use."

"Get on your knees you little whore."

Alex wiggled her ass. This was going to be fun.


	42. Chapter 41

Casey loved watching Alex give head. She would always look up while she did it, acting as if she was bashful, but she was really just a tease.

Alex slowly, tantalizingly moved her tongue up and down the shaft before she started sucking on the head.

Casey ran her fingers through the blonde's head and guided it down. "Get it nice and wet. I'm going to fuck you silly."

Alex started sucking faster and harder, pushing the base of the cock against Casey's hardened nub.

When Casey started pushing her hips forward, Alex knew that she had the redhead right where she wanted her. She straddled her lover's hips and slowly lowered herself onto the cock.

The blonde looked over her shoulder as she started to ride. Her eyes caught Olivia's and she beckoned the brunette closer with one finger.

The detective slid over to her lovers and Alex pulled her into a lustful kiss. "I want you to ride my fingers while Casey plows me."

She sucked a chocolate nipple into her mouth and began to chew.

"OH FUCK!" Olivia shrieked as Alex deftly moved her fingers in and out. She was so close to going over the edge. "ALEX!"

"Yes Baby," the blonde said teasingly.

"I'm so close."

"You want it?"

"FUCK ME!"

Alex gently placed her thumb on Olivia's clit, barely stroking it before she hissed, "cum for me!"

Olivia let out a throaty groan before she completely let go.

Alex took as much as she could from the brunette. As soon as Olivia rolled away, Casey flipped them over, pushing Alex on her back and then she started to pound her.

"OH FUCK! OH! OH! OH!"

Alex locked her legs around Casey's hips, holding on for dear life as she bucked her hips uncontrollably.

Casey dragged her hips against Alex's with each thrust. She was determined to take her lover over the edge quickly and powerfully.

"FUCK ME CASEY!"

Alex threw her head back. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her fingers clung to the sheets.

She tightened around the phallus, releasing a litany of curses before she erupted on the sheets.

Casey was right behind her. A few thrusts later and Casey found her release.

"I'm really hungry," Olivia commented, causing Alex to crack up.

"Olivia is the best at post sex pillow talk."

Casey chuckled. "Let's order some food."

* * *

There was a Korean taqueria that was still open. Casey called in an order for "3 bulgogi tacos, 3 crispy shrimp tacos, one pork belly burrito, and a large order of sesame fries."

"…"

"Can we get a bottle of coke?"

The women donned bathrobes while they waited for the food.

"We should go to the market tomorrow," Alex said as she lazily played with Olivia's hair.

"If you keep scratching my head, I'll take you anywhere."

When the food arrived, Casey got up to pay. The delivery boy blushed awkwardly and accepted the change as a tip before he ran away.

"What's wrong with him?"

Alex and Olivia looked at each other and laughed.

"Casey, your robe is open." She just flashed the 17-year-old delivery boy.

The redhead blushed as her lovers laughed.

"He probably thought you were pulling a Mrs. Robinson."

"Here's to you Mrs. Robinson, Jesus loves you more than you will know oh! Oh! Oh!"

Casey flipped them both off. "You both are jerks."

"We should order from them again and see if we get the same guy," Alex teased. "Next time Liv will get the door. I bet she could get us a free entrée."

The food was delicious. It was flavorful and just greasy enough for a late night, post-sex dinner.

"How's your burrito?" Alex asked Casey. She got the shrimp tacos and Olivia got the beef ones.

"Amazing." She offered Alex a bite.

"Oh that is nice, sweet and a little spicy."

After they devoured the food and finished off the coke, Casey suggested a late night swim.

It was still nice out and no one was outside.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" Olivia called.

* * *

The three women scrambled to get out the door first. Olivia got there first, but Casey crashed into Olivia, causing them both to tumble. Alex went right past both of them and ran right into the water.

"Crikes! That's cold."

Olivia and Casey ran into the water and Casey tackled Alex into the waves, sending them both underwater.

Alex pulled Olivia down with them and the three women play fought in the ocean. They warmed up quickly.

"I can't believe we have two weeks here," Casey loved the water.

"We should rent a boat for a day," Alex suggested. "It would be nice to have dinner out on the water."

Olivia liked the sound of that. "I could get a captain's uniform and you two could both wear bikinis as I sail around."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You would love that."

"I'd love it too," Alex volunteered.

Eventually, they got tired. They made their way inside and rinsed off before going to bed.


	43. Chapter 42

If Olivia could get away with it, she would sleep in all day. She loved being warm and cozy under the sheets, especially when her ladies were spooning with her.

Alex and Olivia were nestled in a deep sleep. Casey, however, had woken up and was excited to go fishing.

She jumped on the bed and started yelling, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Alex shrieked and Olivia moved in front of the blonde as if they were being attacked.

"What the fuck?" Alex was not amused.

"It's time to go fishing."

"Is she off the fucking trolley?" Alex didn't get it.

Olivia had forgotten they told Casey they could go fishing today. "Can't we go later?" It was only 5:15AM.

"The early bird catches the worm."

"But what if the worms are still asleep in the dirt?"

Alex went right under her sheet. "No way … no how am I leaving this bed."

* * *

Twenty minutes later

"I can't believe I left this bed!"

Casey happily dragged Alex and Olivia to rent fishing poles and bait.

A local who looked about 20 offered to take them out on his boat for two hours, for $400. Casey grinned at Alex who reluctantly handed over her money. She would have paid him $600 to carry her back to the house so she could go back to sleep.

"Isn't this nice?"

The sun wasn't rising for another hour. Alex thought Casey had lost her damn mind.

Olivia held her fishing pole half asleep when something bit. "OH SHIT!"

She flew forward, almost falling off the boat when Casey grabbed her. "Reel it in!"

Olivia started spinning the pole and they had a …

"It's a blackfin barracuda," the local told her.

Olivia shrugged. "Can we eat it?"

Casey caught a flounder and a mackerel.

Alex hadn't caught anything.

"Are you even trying?" Casey asked her.

Alex had fallen asleep. "What?"

Casey set up her pole with some bait and handed it to her. Alex reluctantly cast it out and 15 minutes later, once she stopped paying attention, she got something.

"Damn this thing's big!"

She tried to pull, but she wasn't having the most luck. Casey grabbed onto her, Olivia grabbed onto Casey and together they reeled in an albacore tuna. Unfortunately, Alex couldn't control it as she got it out of the water and it smacked her in the face, causing her to fall down.

"This thing is attacking me."

She flailed under the fish.

Olivia and Casey started cracking up.

The local took over and got the fish on some ice.

"I smell like … oh this is gross!" The blonde swore she was never fishing again.

Casey and Olivia were still laughing.

* * *

"You two are jerks," Alex told them as they made their way back to the house. She paid for the local to bring in their fish. She wasn't touching that fish again until they were dead and gutted.

Casey couldn't help but grin. "Admit it, you had fun … when the tuna kissed you."

"Oh steamy make out," Olivia ribbed.

Alex rolled her eyes. She may have had a little fun … but she'll never admit it.

Once they were showered and dressed … all three women were ready to get some food.

They found a little breakfast spot near the center of the island.

The restaurant was small, only had 30 seats in the whole place and it specialized in local cuisine: linguica, eggs and rice, Hawaiian French toast, and loco moco.

Casey got the Hawaiian French toast expecting actual French toast, but it was really a Portuguese sweetbread. "Um can I get some sausage to go with this?" The bread was good, but Casey would typically eat more in the mornings.

Olivia got the sausage, eggs, and rice and she was a big fan. "Everything in this dish works well together." She drowned the bowl in hot sauce and chowed down.

Alex had tried the loco moco and it was an interesting breakfast dish, a hamburger patty with a fried egg on top over a bowl of rice and covered with brown gravy.

"It's good but it seems more like lunch to me."

"I'll eat it," Olivia offered.

Alex smacked her paw! "No way!"

"Abuse!"

Alex stuck out her tongue.

* * *

The ladies hit the shops after breakfast. Olivia was not a huge fan of shopping, but when Alex and Casey offered to model any bikinis they tried on for her … she had a change of heart.

First, Alex had to get presents. She picked out coffee, tea and artisan honey for her family members. She also got tumblers and coasters for their friends.

When Olivia saw a store that sold beachwear, she not so subtly steered Alex and Casey towards it.

"I think someone is sick of us buying knickknacks," Casey teased.

"Really, I was going to get that hula skirt and coconut bra, but if Olivia doesn't want to see me in it …"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You really are terrible."

"But you love me anyway."

The three women did not even think to hide their relationship. They freely kissed each other while they were out. If anyone paid attention to the trio long enough, it would be obvious that all three of them were in one relationship.

Alex kissed Olivia as they were leaving the store. A group of boys on spring break whistled at them.

"How bout you ladies come with us? We'll show you a good time!"

"Sorry boys," Olivia told them. "I don't share." She put her arms around her ladies and went off, leaving the boys completely stumped.

* * *

They got to the next store and Olivia knew exactly what she wanted her lovers to try on. There was an emerald green strapless bikini that would highlight Casey's eyes perfectly.

There was a white and blue shell bikini that had Alex's name on it. "And this one for you."

"I like it," Alex said and she went to try it on.

"I'll help you," Casey offered as she slipped into her dressing booth.

"Wait for me!" Olivia went inside.

The three confused the store attendant. Why would they all want to fit in one dressing room?

Alex had to bite Casey's shoulder to keep from screaming. When Olivia said she wanted to watch Alex model her bikini, she really meant that she wanted to fingerbang Alex as soon as she took off her clothes.

The blonde locked her legs around Casey's hips. The redhead held her up as Olivia drove her fingers deep inside.

Alex marked Casey's skin before she came violently.

"What do you think of this bikini?" Olivia asked a panting blonde.

"We're getting it," she couldn't afford to try on anything else until she got some rest.


	44. Chapter 43

"I don't want to go home," Casey pouted. They only had two more days in Hawaii, and then it was back to New York.

Olivia could live here forever. "I know, Babe." This place was a paradise. "We should come back."

"This could be our vacation spot," Alex suggested. "A nice respite from the cold, we could come for two weeks every winter."

Casey looked at her. "You are trying to spoil me to death … keep trying."

They went snorkeling with an underwater camera that afternoon. Olivia got the perfect picture of a turtle swimming by Casey. It turned as if it were looking over Casey's shoulder.

The reefs were amazing. They saw fish of all colors.

Alex had been afraid there would be sharks, but they did not see any, well at least not any large ones.

She did, however, end up with a seahorse that was intent on following her around.

After they got out of the water, her lovers teased her.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"When's the wedding?"

"If we get a tank, you can bring him home with us."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let's go you jerks!"

* * *

After they returned to New York, Casey got their photographs printed and put them in her scrapbook. She had been collecting photographs of her whole life. Before she went to college, her mother had given her a copy of all of her childhood photographs: trips to Dorney Park, her father teaching her how to ride a bike.

Casey saw them when she was adding her new photographs. Her relationship with her mother was complicated. She loved her mom, but Mrs. Novak had defined her life based on what her husband wanted. She had been under her husband's thumb for so long, her individuality had become almost nonexistent.

Casey wanted to reach out to her mom, now that she had a chance to start over, but she feared things might be too far gone, that she would only be too late.

At the end of the month, Olivia went to her appointment with a fertility expert. The doctor gave her a clean bill of health but "your eggs aren't getting any younger." If she wanted to conceive, the doctor suggested that she start trying sooner rather than later, and at the very least freeze her best eggs now if she wants to have a child a bit later.

Their options were in vitro and IUI. Olivia was concerned about multiple births, which would be more likely with in vitro, although IUI would likely need more treatments.

After a brief discussion between the three women, they decided that Olivia would start IUI treatments in April, which would be in two weeks.

"I hope our baby looks just like you," Alex told Olivia as they left the doctor's office.

"Me too," Casey told her.

"Well … I am ridiculously good looking," she said tongue in cheek.

"And so modest," Alex added.

May

Warren and Vivian had a lovely wedding.

It was a little too cold for an outdoor wedding, which had been the original idea. Instead, they rented a lovely banquet hall that had an indoor greenhouse. They had a lot of flowers, plants, aquatic plants and even these cute little bento trees.

Vivian did not have a very large family. She had one sister who was already married and had one child and her two parents. However, Vivian's father had a lot of business associates and he did not want to insult anyone by not inviting them to his daughter's wedding.

Warren had 30 guests, almost half of them family, the rest college friends and business associates. Vivian's side of the family had 70 guests, many of them Vivian only knew marginally.

"Warren has two tables of guests. Vivian has two tables of guests. Her father has four."

Olivia snorted.

An old lady behind them shushed them.

Casey rolled her eyes. "What is she going to do give us detention? The ceremony hasn't even started yet.

Little Maggie Harriman was the flower girl. She looked adorable in her lilac dress.

Vivian's nephew was the ring boy.

The wedding party was small. Warren's roommate from Princeton was his best man and a fellow player on the Tiger's hockey team was the other groomsman. Vivian's maid of honor was her sister the second bridesmaid, a friend from college.

Vivian had on this glorious Vera Wang dress, strapless and backless with a ruffled bottom.

Warren's smile couldn't have been bigger when she reached him at the altar.

Vivian's mother cried as they exchanged their vows.

Casey never understood why people cried at weddings. They were such a happy time.

Alex was starting to tear, but it was because she missed her mom. She would have loved this ceremony.

* * *

After the ceremony, they had a cocktail hour. The family took pictures while the guests got the first dibs on the drinks.

"First, the happy couple."

The photographer took their picture in the indoor garden, then a picture of the Price family, and then one of Vivian with her sister.

Right after that, they took a picture of the Cabots, one of Alex and her brother, and then, Warren with his groomsmen.

Casey was hungry. "Is it dinner time?"

Olivia laughed while Alex ruffled her hair. "Why don't we get some appetizers and a cocktail?"

The trio walked out together.

The Cabots didn't think anything of the trio. They were a quite liberal family. The Price, family, however found it rather shocking.

"Why are those three women together?" Vivian's grandmother questioned.

"They're a couple," Vivian delicately explained to them.

"A couple of what?"

"A couple … couple."

"But there are three of them."

_How do I explain this to my grandmother without giving her a heart attack? _"They are a trio?"

Her grandmother turned to her with an open mouth. "You mean all three of them in one bed?"

"Yes."

Somehow this inspired the grandmother to confess. "When I was young, us girls would often practice on each other before we went out on our dates. Usually just one at a time but sometimes …"

Now Vivian was about to have a heart attack.

* * *

They had skirt steak sliders and cod croquettes for hors d'oeuvres. Casey and Olivia filled their plates while Alex got the happy hour cocktail, the French 75.

She came back with two flutes and water for Olivia.

Casey downed her flute just to say, "There was gin in there!" She thought it was just champagne.

"You might want to pace yourself Casey."

That was very prudent advice. The one aspect of the wedding that Warren had control over was the alcohol and he not only got a full bar, but he also had a drink for every course including dessert and on top of that a champagne toast.

Olivia was not drinking as she was trying to get pregnant. Alex and Casey on the other hand accepted everything offered to them.

After a raucous night of drinking, dancing, and sharing embarrassing stories about the happy couple, Olivia had to guide a shitfaced Alex and a similar shit faced Casey to bed.

When Olivia took her jacket, Alex started hooting and hollering.

Casey yelled "take it off!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You two are so wasted."

Alex waggled her brow and looked at Casey.

_Shall we?_

_Oh yeah!_

The two pounced on Olivia and that was that.


	45. Chapter 44

July

Washington DC

"Rena! Where are the steaks?" Abbie had meat firing on all cylinders. She had ribs in one smoker, chicken in her other smoker, and now she wanted to get her steaks on the grill.

Serena was too frazzled to deal with it at the moment. "HOLD ON!"

She was trying to get the house clean, which was a feat in itself. With all of the food Abbie was making, she had managed to get oil and spices all over everything.

"How did she get coriander on the couch?"

Serena hoped Alex and co didn't arrive early. That girl was always early, why Serena had no idea. Who the hell starts a barbeque on time?

* * *

After getting no steaks, Abbie came in to see Serena cleaning the counters.

"What are you doing?"

"Try to make it look like we don't live in a pigsty!"

"We don't. Who has a clean kitchen while their cooking?"

"Normal people who wipe stuff down when they're done using it!"

Abbie shrugged. "You got those steaks."

Why do I even … Serena opened the fridge and tossed the meat at Abbie, possibly aiming for her head.

Abbie was sure the blonde would come down once she ate. She was always cranky when she was hungry.

* * *

"We're going to be late," Alex called. Casey had overslept, and Olivia was moving like molasses today.

Casey was scrambling to get ready. She had just gotten out of the shower. "Alex, I need like five minute."

The blonde didn't hear from Olivia at all. "Are you okay?"

The woman was tired and a little woozy. "I need …" I don't know what I need.

Alex carefully opened the bedroom door. Olivia looked a little pale.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I just …" she felt nauseous but she didn't have to vomit.

"How about I get you some seltzer?" Alex didn't want to leave until Olivia felt better.

"Casey! Take however much time you need."

_There is a god._

Thirty minutes later, they were on the road.

Olivia slept in the back while Casey and Alex drove.

"Do you think it was the noodles?" Casey asked Alex. Olivia ate those noodles in the back of the fridge on a dare. Alex told her not to, but Olivia never backed down.

"Probably." Alex figured she'd be cured by the time they got to DC. The brunette was pretty much an ox.

* * *

Four hours later, they pulled into the parking lot where Abbie and Serena had a condo.

"Who all is coming?" Casey asked, as they got ready to get out of the car.

Serena said it would be, "her work friends, friends from some club they hang out at, us, and Abbie's cousins from Boston."

"She has cousins in Boston?"

A little known secret in Abbie's family. "Abbie's mother is Italian. Her sister married an Italian guy in Boston and settled down there. Abbie's mom followed her dad to Texas." Alex liked to tease her and say she's only ½ southern.

They could smell the meat as they got to the door.

"Oh it smells good!" Olivia was feeling better already.

Casey rang the bell.

"IT'S OPEN!" Serena was still working on the pies she was assembling

Alex opened the door and they went inside. The place was cute. It was a two bedroom, two story condo in Adams Morgan. Serena had lots of little figurines and paintings on the wall. They could tell she did most of the décor.

When they saw the Texas flag they knew, "that's Abbie."

"Do you need a hand with anything?"

Serena still hadn't set up outside. They had to get the plates and silverware out.

"If you could take everything on that counter and bring it outside. I would greet you properly, but I'm covered in flour." She was in the middle of making blueberry pie.

"You got it."

They took the plates and cups, along with the lemonade, outside where Abbie was just pulling some steaks off the grill.

* * *

"Y'all get first dibs." The others would get whatever was here when they arrived, but there was plenty of meat for everyone.

"It smells amazing."

"We got some good old fashioned Texas barbeque!"

"Made by our resident half Texan," Alex teased.

"Don't make me pop you!" The two stubborn attorneys hugged.

Casey realized they were missing one thing, beer! She went inside to get some

"How was the drive?" Serena asked as Casey reached the fridge.

"It was pretty smooth. A little traffic but for a holiday it was pretty smooth sailing."

Casey put a beer in front of Serena. "You need it."

Yeah she did. "Thanks."

"I can't imagine making barbeque with a Texan."

"Imagine one of Alex's French food bonanzas, except she expects you to cook."

Casey gasped in horror.

* * *

The skirt steaks were phenomenal, a perfect medium rare, well seasoned, and spicy. Abbie also had grilled onions, peppers, and flour tortillas so people could make fajitas.

Olivia was in heaven.

Casey was starting to turn red. "This has some heat."

"It's how we do in Texas baby!"

Serena kissed Abbie on the cheek. "I love how excited you get about food."

Abbie couldn't help it. She loved her food.

* * *

The next set of people to arrive were Serena's friends from the ACLU.

"I don't get why people don't understand specialization," one of the women said as she approached the backyard. "Who in their right mind tries to get pizza from a place that sells fried chicken, Chinese food, and pizza and then is surprised when the pizza is bad."

"Well, Erica tried to get pizza from subway. They had to read the dough to see if it had expired."

"Well … God can't help hopeless."

They turned to see a trio watching them curiously.

"Ashley, we've only been at this party two minutes and I think we've already scared half the guests."

"They're not scared of ya," Abbie said. "They're just judging you."

"Not if I judge them first. Hi, I'm Amy."

"And I'm Cory."

"Alex."

"Olivia."

"Casey."

"We're engaged," Amy told them.

"He's not gay?" Casey questioned. He looked gay with his stylish clothes and his well-manicured nails.

The duo started cracking up. "I am. This girl from work thought we were dating because we hang out together, so we decided we should just tell our coworkers we're engaged and let them spoil us."

"They even through us a party." About half of the staff knew it was a joke, but the others seemed to think it was serious.

_No way are these people prosecutors. They have to work with Serena._ "Do you work for Thrive DC as well?" Alex asked them.

They shook their heads.

"I'm at the public defenders office," Amy told them.

"And I work for the ACLU. We met Abbie and Serena at a drag show."

"How did y'all meet?"

They all met Abbie and Serena in different ways.

"Abbie and I used to work together in New York," Olivia told them. "I'm a detective."

Casey had met Abbie and Serena through Olivia, and Alex and Serena were law school buddies.

"So you two work together now," Amy pointed to Casey and Olivia, "and you two used to work together," she pointed to Alex and Olivia. The story was kind of complicated.

"Yes," Olivia told her.

Amy and Cory looked at each other having a conversation.

_They're clearly lesbians, but I can't tell who's dating whom?_

_I think the redhead is with the blonde._

_I thought the blonde was with the brunette._

Amy bit the bullet. "Which two of you are a couple?"

Abbie started cracking up. "Rena you owe me $20!"

Alex, Casey, and Olivia all looked at each other.

"Well the three of us are …"

"Seriously!" Amy exclaimed. "Did y'all start dating at once or was it like a twosome and then an acquisition?"

The trio started to tell their story.

By the end of it, Amy and Cory were stunned.

"So you two were dating, and you got shot by a hitman. Then you two started dating after she had to leave and then she came back and then you two became friends and then the three … holy crap!"

Amy's recounting of the story was hilarious. She was pointing back and forth, trying to get it all straight, but it just seemed crazy to her. The women couldn't help but laugh.

"In the end it all worked out."

"I bet this could be an HBO movie."

* * *

The next group to arrive was the Rizzolis. Jane brought her bff Maura Isles.

"We got pork and chicken, come get it while it's hot!"

"Where's the beef?" Tommy questioned.

"You snooze you lose!" his cousin told him.

"Really?"

"Nah, but you gotta wait for me to get more on the grill."

Jane went for the pork.

Maura went for the chicken, and started explaining the health benefits of poultry over red meat.

"I'm sure that chicken is healthier, but the point of barbeque is to stuff your face, not to be healthy."

Along with the ribs and chicken, they had potato salad, grilled corn and grilled mixed vegetables.

Vince wanted to try it all.

Tommy was flirting with the ladies.

"I don't believe we've met," he said as he looked at Casey.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

Olivia was enjoying the blueberry pie, but when Casey came near her with the pork, she suddenly turned green. "I'll be right back."

* * *

After she had gone inside, Maura asked how far along she was.

"Far along with what?" Jane questioned.

"Her pregnancy."

Everyone looked at Maura, what?

"She's sensitive to the smell of pork. She said she was lightheaded earlier and she was glowing which is because of …" Maura started talking about hormones and went way over everyone's head.

Alex couldn't believe it. Olivia's test had come back negative, but all of the symptoms were there. Her June treatment must have worked after all.

Abbie didn't think it was possible. "She's a lesbian, well they all are."

Casey's sly grin said it all.

"Y'all have been working on a baby and you didn't tell me!"

Olivia felt fine once she got away from the pork. She reached into the fridge for some ginger ale and decided to enjoy the cool indoors for a moment.

When she came back outside, Casey told her "we think the June treatment might of worked after all."

They hadn't done a blood test. Maura started telling them all about false positives and false negatives associated with urine tests.

"They fudge their accuracy results by …"

"Is she always so verbose?" Amy questioned.

Cory hushed her.

"Yes," Jane told her honestly.

* * *

On the way home, Olivia fell asleep in the car again.

"I can't believe it's happening," Casey said as Alex got on I-95. In nine month's time, they'd be parents.

Alex didn't want to get her hopes up, but she already had. "I hope she's a girl. A miniature Olivia would be so adorable."

Casey laughed. "She'd get away with murder because of you. I bet you'll have her wearing Prada by age 2."

"I wonder if they make Prada onesies," Alex questioned, only half-joking.

Casey covered her face with her hands. This was going to be one tricked out baby.


	46. Chapter 45

A blood test confirmed what Dr. Isles had already told them. Olivia Benson was pregnant.

"Since this pregnancy is high risk, I would like to do an ultrasound on the eighth week and then do the combined screening four weeks after that."

Olivia put the dates in her calendar.

"We should also consider chorionic villus sampling."

Olivia twisted her face. "What's that?"

"It's a test to see if your baby has any genetic abnormalities."

She offered Olivia a pamphlet on genetic counseling, which she would undergo before the test.

_So much information. _She had gone alone since she didn't want Alex and Casey to miss work to come with her.

Olivia stuffed the pamphlet in her pocket as she left the office.

* * *

Before the detective could get back to the precinct, they caught a new case. Their victim had been found unconscious in an alley. She was at Mercy. "I'm on my way."

It wasn't far from her doctor's office to the hospital. Unfortunately, once Olivia got inside … the strong stench of cleaning supplies made her queasy.

_I bet I'm a brilliant shade of green._

"LIv!" Elliot's booming voice was almost enough to make the normally energetic detective fall over.

She turned around. "What's going on El?"

"Our victim's name is Melanie Powers. She's 34 years old and was found with a nasty bump on the back of her head and her clothes in disarray."

A baker's assistant had been sent to take out the trash when he found her in the alley.

"I thought she was dead, but then my boss checked her pulse and she was still breathing."

"Have the results from her rape kit come back yet?"

He shook his head. "Still waiting." Back at the precinct, Munch was checking for any open cases with the same M.O. It was possible this was a serial case.

The doctor warned the officers that her patient was very agitated. "She kept asking when she could go back to work." They thought she was concussed and should take a week off. She did not want to hear that.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

An irritated victim folded her arms as soon as the doctor reentered the room.

"Two detectives are here to interview you."

"Whatever?" It's not like they'll let me leave this stupid place.

"Melanie, is it alright if we ask you some questions?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't go anywhere so you might as well."

"Can you go through your day yesterday?"

"Let me see … I went to work at 8AM, where I had client meetings at 10AM, 1PM, and 3:30PM. I left work at about six to go to my yoga class." Her therapist told her it should help her "relax" more, like that was going to happen.

"I got out of my class at 7:30, and I had dinner at the Salad Shop, like I often do after my class…." She tried to remember, "I got a phone call from a client. I was having reception trouble, so I started walking North, hoping to get better signal … and that's all I remember."

Her cellphone had been smashed, but TARU was extracting the data.

"Do you remember with whom you spoke?"

"Singer … Henry Singer."

They asked her about her personal history, any angry exes or colleagues who paid her undue attention.

"No," she said sharply. "I don't have time for dating, and my colleagues aren't dumb enough to think I'd ever be interested."

"Have you had any conflicts at work? Any jealous colleagues perhaps?"

She shrugged. "I just got promoted instead of Adam Fischer, but I can't see him doing anything like this. He's too gamma."

Olivia didn't know what she meant by that. She wasn't one for "personality types."

"Do you have any family in the area or any friends who can stay with you?"

She shook her head. "My family is all in Connecticut."

Olivia was concerned that she might be attacked again. "Would you be able to take any time off work? It might be best if you go home for a little while."

Melanie refused. "I won't run. I'm not a coward."

Her building was secure access, which at least was something.

"Let's get those security tapes, maybe the guy's been by her building."

The doctor wouldn't sign her out without someone to watch her for concussion symptoms. Melanie didn't want anyone at work to come to the hospital and see her like this.

"I'm going to see if I can get a uniform to sign you out."

"Thanks."

* * *

Elliot thought that she might be holding back something. "Did she seem a little off to you?"

"Most victims aren't quite peachy when they meet us."

He glared. "I meant she seemed irritated and not with her attack but with everything else."

Olivia didn't think it was that odd. "She's just deflecting. When she runs out of steam, it will all come tumbling down." The detective had seen it too many times before.

By the time Olivia got home, it was late and she was tired. _This pregnancy is kicking my ass._ The fatigue got her more than the morning sickness. She just felt slow.

She opened the apartment door and luckily, the apartment had no pungent smells.

"I wasn't sure what you would be able to eat," Alex confessed when she saw the brunette.

Normally, she'd just make a stew or a roast a lot of meat, but she didn't want Olivia to feel ill as soon as she stepped into the apartment.

"What are the options?"

"I can make a grilled cheese, pasta, roasted veggies, pan seared chicken."

"How about chicken and pasta?"

"You got it."

* * *

While Alex went to get the food ready, Olivia went into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes. When she got there, she saw Casey going through old photographs.

"You were so cute," Olivia said as she peered over Casey's shoulder. "What went wrong?"

Casey shoved her. "You asshole!"

"You know I'm teasing. You get more gorgeous every day."

"I just … miss my mom sometimes." Casey's mom was the only one still alive, but she didn't think her mother would want anything to do with their family. She just wished she could share this with her.

"Maybe you should try writing her a letter. I bet she misses you too."

Casey leaned against her lover's neck. "Can we just sit here for now?"

"You got it."


	47. Chapter 46

Against everyone's advice, Melanie went to work the next day. She had meetings to reschedule and she needed to catch up on her work.

She used makeup to cover the bruises on her face from the attack, and as soon as she got into work, everyone rushed her.

"Melanie, are you alright?"

"I can't believe you got mugged."

"I always take a cab home."

She suddenly wanted to scream. She spent most of her life making sure people were afraid of her, yet now she felt petrified.

She grumbled that she was okay and made her way to her office quickly. _I think I need a Xanax._

* * *

Something about this case got to John. Instead of going home and going to sleep, he stayed in the precinct, going through all of the evidence they had.

Their perp picked the perfect place to attack Melanie. There was no good footage for them, no witnesses, and had it not been for the boy taking out the trash, who knows when they would have found Melanie.

The detective wondered if it they had a serial rapist on their hands who scouted out the perfect places to attack and waited for his victims, but the MO didn't fit anything they had on file. He didn't want to wait and see if the bastard struck again.

When Olivia got to work, she could see the fatigue in Munch's eyes. She used to look like that pretty much every case when she first got to SVU.

"You stayed all night." Olivia could smell the coffee. Her spine twitched since she couldn't have any.

"I didn't have one … I mean two girlfriends to go home to."

"Touché, find anything."

"It's more about what I didn't find." He didn't find any evidence that someone had been following her, and he didn't find anything to suggest that the guy was lying in weight.

_It can't just be serendipity that she and her attacker were in the same street at the same time and there were no cameras. There are cameras almost fucking everywhere in this city._

* * *

If you are a fan of horror or suspense movies, then you know that moment where the victim in the film realizes that he or she is about to die. They don't see the killer yet or even hear him necessarily, but they know something isn't right.

This must be the worse feeling in the world. They didn't realize it soon enough to escape and if they hadn't realized it at all, they wouldn't have had that daunting horror before they died.

Melanie never cared for horror movies and could not recall one of these iconic scenes, but she felt the horror when Patrick came to see how she had been doing.

"It must have been terrible, being _mugged_. Did the guy take anything valuable?"

_Other than my self-esteem and piece of mind, _"I'll survive." Something about his tone of voice made her very uncomfortable.

"I wish you a speedy recovery."

She spent the rest of the day wondering what to make of the encounter. Ordinarily, she would have written it off, but something told her that this was significant somehow.

She took out her cellphone and called the number. "Is this Detective Benson?"

"…"

"It's Melanie. I think one of my coworkers might have had something to do with my attack."

All they had was a hunch, but the 1-6 had solved cases with less than that to start. The motive was a bit hazy. She and Patrick weren't in direct competition, but he had been a vocal advocate of Adam, the guy Melanie beat out for her new position.

"It's the way he spoke; it was like he was mocking me."

Munch growled. They had their fair share of cocky rapists who think no on can touch them. His favorite was the one whose wife blew him to hell once she learned what he had done.

Olivia went to the white board. "What we really need is a motive."

They did a background check on Peter, and although he had no criminal convictions, there had been several complaints made against him in the past.

"One ex-girlfriend got a TRO against him in 2003." She decided to leave the city instead of filing for a permanent order. He also had a DUI arrest, a couple of noise violations, and "a neighbor accused Peter of vandalizing his car and peeing in the driver's seat."

"What a gentlemen," Munch said coolly.

He may be a drunk. He may be a violent drunk, yet somehow he never had to pay any consequences.

"Let's chat with the officers who dealt with him in the past," Cragen suggested. "He keeps slipping under the radar, how."

* * *

The detectives worked late into the evening trying to put the pieces together. By the time Olivia got home, she was worn out. Physically, her day had not been grueling, but she was mentally tired. _How do people keep doing this kind of shit to each other?_

She came home to find Casey nose-deep into her case briefs. She had a trial coming up in August.

Olivia slid the file out of Casey's hand and gave her a kiss. "I missed you today."

"I got stuck in meetings. How was work?"

"Not so great," the detective admitted as she slumped onto the couch.

"Was it the morning sickness?" Casey started to rub small circles on her back.

"I wish that had been the only thing making me feel sick. I hate that people suck!"

Casey knew exactly what she meant. Live victims were the worst, so much suffering all around. "How about a light dinner and then we go soak in the tub?"

"It sounds good. Where's Alex?" Usually the blonde comes out to greet Olivia when she comes home.

Alex had been crunching numbers ever since they decided to try for a baby. She factored in the costs of private school, extra curricular activities, college tuition and even inflation all into a complex spreadsheet. She really was her father's daughter, and she wanted to make sure their baby had everything.

She was so in tune with what she was doing, that she didn't notice Casey's knocking.

"Alex …"

No response.

Casey crept up behind the blonde and pulled her chair away from her computer.

"What the …" Alex looked up to see Casey.

"You were lost to the world."

"Oh, what's going on?"

"We're about to get in the bath and wondered if you wanted to join us."

"Olivia's home?" Alex hadn't heard her come in.

"What has you so busy?"

"Just doing some accounting."

Alex followed the redhead out of the room.

When Casey saw a glimpse of the spreadsheet, she knew she saw a typo. No way was Alex setting aside 250k for their baby's college education, how ridiculous.


	48. Chapter 47

The Next Day

As it turns out, Peter kept getting away with his misdeeds because his father would pay his way out of trouble. When the detectives took a look at his file from CT, it was a mile long.

"He was accused of tying his housekeeper to a tree and leaving her there for hours."

Originally, she wanted to file false imprisonment charges, but two days later, she declined to prosecute and then flew away to Paris.

They knew that every time Peter got in trouble his father bailed him out.

"How do we deal with that?" Stabler questioned.

Munch had a crazy idea. "Maybe we should count on it."

The sting was quite simple. They called Peter's father's lawyer asking for an interview with Peter. They simply told him that a coworker had been attacked and there was some evidence to suggest that someone who works in the same building may have attacked her.

_The lawyer was very smarmy. He was around 50, greying hair, very expensive suit and he had clearly rehearsed this speech many times. "Officers … how may we be of service?"_

_"We don't want to take up much of your time," Captain Cragen assured them. "We just have a few questions for Peter … about the office."_

At the interview, they "accidentally" disclosed that Melanie was sexually assaulted and they had DNA but no one with whom to match it.

_"I can't believe I let that slip," Munch said seemingly innocent. "Melanie didn't want anyone treating her differently. I hope you two can keep this to yourselves."_

_"Of course."_

They asked Peter if any of his coworkers seemed violent to him.

_"I don't want to make any accusations without evidence, but Adam was very upset when Melanie was promoted over him. He's a good guy, but he's one of those weird types, you know, quiet and he thinks everyone is out to get him."_

_"Would you be able to get us a DNA sample?"_

_"Like get his coffee cup or something … I can do that."_

All Peter had to do was give his own DNA, and they would think it was Adam's, like shooting fish in a barrel.

* * *

For once, Olivia didn't have to stay late at work. Munch had taken the lead on the case. This one clearly got to him.

The detective got to the gym for the first time in weeks. Alex thought it was risky for her to lift while pregnant, even though their doctor said light weights were fine.

Olivia, had however, forgotten about the light weights restriction and did her normal legs workout: squats, banded glute bridges, walking lunges, Romanian deadlifts, and pallof presses.

She felt just fine during the squats and the glute bridges, but once she got to the lunges, she started to feel a bit woozy.

_I must be getting out of shape._

She muscled through the lifts and by the time she was done, she was too winded to walk home.

"Taxi!"

* * *

When she got home, she was surprised to find Alex and Casey arguing.

"I don't see why you're so upset," Alex told her.

"Of course you don't. That's the problem."

"You're upset because I don't know why you're upset! Isn't that a bit circular?"

Casey buried her face in her hands. "Olivia, guess what Alex did today?"

Olivia looked around the apartment. "Um … she vacuumed?"

Casey grunted. She did do that but … "she bought a house."

Olivia didn't get it. "You mean like a dollhouse. What if we have a boy?"

Casey looked ready to snap. "Not a dollhouse, you bonehead a HOUSE house!"

Olivia was taken aback. Casey must be really upset to be name-calling.

"You bought a house?"

"Not necessarily," Alex told her.

"What does that mean?"

Olivia grabbed water from the fridge and flopped on the couch. If they were bickering tonight, she was doing it lying down.

"Well, I made an offer, which was accepted, but it's conditional on the house passing inspection, and on your and Casey's approval. If you don't both like it, then the deal is off."

Olivia didn't see the problem. "We can say no for any reason?"

"You can say no if it's only because you don't like the owner's haircut. I only want this house if it's the house we all want."

Olivia looked to Casey. "Why are you upset?" They had been talking about getting a bigger place for the kids … and so they could get a dog.

"She went and bought a house! It's not like she bought a new stand mixer or some new shoes, a house! Why couldn't she take us with her?"

Olivia didn't know. She had been busy but she could have maybe gone to see the house during lunch.

* * *

"My agent called. She said she had found a great house and it wouldn't be in the market for long so I swung by during lunch." Alex didn't think they all needed to go for a quick peak. "I only planned on giving it a visit," but when she saw the house, it was gorgeous.

"What's so great about the house?" Olivia asked her.

Alex realized she hadn't shown them … "I took pictures."

She went to get her camera and when she came back, she was able to show them why it was so special.

Olivia looked at the screen and saw a big brick house. "It's three stories."

Alex nodded. "It's three stories, six bathrooms, 5 and a half baths." The current owners had redone the kitchen 18 months ago. They had a six-range stove, two ovens, granite countertops, and a center island.

The blonde had taken pictures of everything, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, and even the stairwells.

Then, they got to the backyard. There was a white picket fence and plenty of space to put in a patio maybe set up some swings or something.

Right now, there was a vegetable garden in the back.

Alex tried to smooth the ice with Casey. "I know it's a big deal, but … I didn't think the house would be on the market for long, and it's hard to find an affordable house in Manhattan, especially one this size."

The current owners had paid 2M for the house and then put over 1M of work into it, redoing all the floors, re-caulking the house, and putting on a new roof to name a few of the improvements.

It looked a little too pristine for Olivia's tastes, but she had a feeling some kids were just what they needed to break the place in.

* * *

Alex started talking about what they could do. "Structurally, the house looks pretty good. In terms of aesthetics, we can do anything you two would like. Money is no issue."

_MONEY! _That's what Olivia had forgotten about. "How much is this house?"

The asking price was 4M. Alex's real estate agent told her that this was an inflated price, so the attorney offered 3.2M, with $100,000 earnest money.

The couple needed that money to catch up with the mortgage, so they accepted it, on condition that the check cleared that day.

"It's 3.2M."

"What about the down payment?" How much would the mortgage be?

"I put down a deposit of $100,000, but we wouldn't …"

"You already spent 100k!" Casey freaked. "What did you do, wave your magic wand?"

"I wrote a check," Alex retorted. "What I was saying was that we wouldn't need a mortgage. We can pay off the mortgage in full and pay the owners the rest."

Casey pointed at Olivia and herself. "We can't pay anything. You are the one who can just throw money around. What are we supposed to do, just tag along for the ride?"

Alex didn't get what the big deal was. "What's mine is yours. Who cares that I have more money than you do. My mother never worked a day in her life. It's not like my father did an accounting each month and charged her for using the bathroom 'cause she didn't pay rent."

Olivia tried not to laugh. She could hardly imagine Alexander with a spreadsheet counting how many times his wife used the utilities in the house.

Casey was not amused. "I'm not going to be a kept woman!" The redhead stormed off.

Alex didn't know what got into her. "Did she have a bad day at work?"

Olivia didn't think so. "Let her cool off." _There has to be something else going on._

* * *

_Flashback November 1987_

_How could you spend $300 at Macy's? James Novak was livid when he got the credit card bill._

_"I had to get winter coats for the children." She got an on sale coat for herself, but four coats, hats, and gloves didn't come too cheaply._

_ "You spent $300 on two coats?" Timmy didn't need a new coat. He could just take James old coats._

_"I got four coats, hats, gloves …"_

_He rolled his eyes. "What were you thinking spending all this money?"_

_"The news man said it was going to be a cold one this winter."_

_"We're going to be out in the cold if you keep spending like this. As much as you shop, I can hardly keep up with the bills!"_

James was always stingy with the money, turning off lights when other people were in the room, timing showers. He made the money; everyone else owed him.

Casey chose Penn State over UPenn because she got a full scholarship. She didn't want to owe her father anything. She hated owing money. It was like someone had a lease on your life

* * *

Unsure of what else to do, Alex went to Olivia. "How was your day?"

Olivia moaned. "I'm sore."

"Don't tell me you chased a perp into the streets."

"No!" Olivia wasn't that crazy. "I just went to the gym and …"

Alex was already on her case. "You're not supposed to be lifting heavy weights right now."

"I went easy," Olivia claimed.

Alex didn't believe her. "I know you. As soon as you see some skinny punk trying to show off you have to get all macho and …"

"I do not."

"You can't help yourself," Alex continued. "Look how much I can bench. Look at what I can squat. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know," Olivia admitted. "But I just have to move. It's like how you feel compelled to mop as soon as Casey and I use the kitchen."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't feel compelled to clean. I just don't want to get ants, Miss. Sesame Chicken All Over the Floor."

Olivia gave her a sheepish grin. "I was gonna clean it up."

Alex got Olivia a plate a food. She realized she had never offered the brunette dinner. She had made mac and cheese with breaded eggplant, basil, grape tomatoes and ricotta cheese.

"This looks fabulous." Olivia took a bite and groaned. "Oh yeah."

When Alex went to check on Casey, the redhead had fallen asleep in the office. The blonde carried her to bed. It wasn't like Casey to be so volatile. Something about money really got to her. Alex was determined to figure out what it is.


	49. Chapter 48

A few days went by and Alex still wasn't sure what was wrong with Casey. The stubborn redhead would go to work on her own, even though she and Alex were going to the same building and when she came home, she was aggravatingly quiet.

She just had this angry stare directed at well … anyone who looked at her. Unsure of where else to turn, the Bureau Chief called her older brother.

Tim had been about ready to sink his teeth into his breakfast burrito when … ding a ling.

"Aw crap!" I hope it's not work.

"Timothy Novak speaking."

"You sound so bureaucratic," Alex told him.

"Cabot, how's it hanging?"

"I've had better days. Casey has been really irritable lately, and I can't figure out what's wrong?"

Casey had always been quiet as a child. She seldom let people know when something was wrong and eventually, she'd blow up.

"Trouble at work?"

Alex didn't think so. Olivia's on the same case, and she said they were about to make an arrest. "She's been upset ever since I told her about this house I found."

"You found a house to rent?" That sounds nice. It would definitely be more spacious.

"Not to rent, to buy."

"Y'all are buying a house?"

Alex explained how her realtor had found the house and she went to see it alone. "I had to make an offer. It had everything we had talked about and houses go in a flash in Manhattan."

"When did Casey and Olivia see the house?"

They hadn't. Alex hadn't thought about that. "I brought back pictures."

Tim thought that might have been the problem. "Getting a house is a big deal. Maybe she feels left out."

Alex bit her lip. She jumped the gun and she knew it, but … the house had been so right. She could just feel it.

* * *

When the police picked up Adam, Peter was sure that his little scheme had worked. He laughed as he walked out of the office towards his gym. Unfortunately for him, Munch and Fin were waiting for him when he got there.

"Detectives … what can I do for you?"

"Interestingly enough, we ran the DNA sample you gave us through the system," Fin told him. "It matched our sample but … it didn't match the sample we had for Adam on file." Adam had signed up to be a bone marrow donor. His DNA was easily accessible and it did not match.

"Must have made a mistake?" Peter tried to get away but he got thrown into the wall instead.

"Let's see if your DNA matches the sample you gave us," Munch hissed before he handcuffed him. "Let's go!"

They read him his rights and hauled him to the station.

Casey and her detectives were in disagreement as to whether or not they needed to call Peter's counsel. Peter had a lawyer in the first interview, but he had not invoked his right to counsel.

One's right to counsel attaches either once you ask for a lawyer or once you've been indicted. Neither had happened, so Munch wanted to go ahead and get him to fess up.

"We don't have any real evidence." They only had Peter's false belief that they had his DNA. A confession could get them a warrant to search his place. Perhaps they'd find something there.

Casey knew what could happen if Peter's lawyer made a fuss to the judge, but maybe … just maybe they could get a plea deal before anyone noticed what they did. _I'm going to regret this! _"I'm giving you one hour to get him to talk."

* * *

47 minutes later, their suspect confessed that Melanie had been in the way. "It's not like I got any pleasure out of it. She's really not my type."

He made it sound like it was a public service he had performed.

In his apartment, they found photographs of Melanie. He had followed her for a week to learn when would be the best time for the attack.

On his laptop, they found . It purported to list all of the NYPD security cameras in a given area as well as any store surveillance systems.

Munch zoomed in on the map. "It's how he knew to pick this alley."

Casey was surprised when Olivia had the car after work.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go for a drive on our way home."

Casey kind of hated taking a cab every day. She was still mad though. How could Alex just buy a house? She didn't even call them first.

The redhead should have known something was up, but she didn't until they got there.

She looked outside and saw … "this is the house."

Olivia cut off the engine. "Don't you think we should take a look?"

Casey pouted but she followed Olivia inside.

The real estate agent was waiting for them. "Oh you're going to love it."

_I'll be the judge of that._

The portly woman took them for a tour.

Right away, Casey noticed how shiny it was. The coral colored tile sparkled as the sunlight caught it.

Olivia wandered into the living room. Obviously, the couch and television would go, but "this would be great for a Super Bowl party." The room was big, and the lighting was perfect for watching television.

They could also see the deck from the living room. Casey opened the door and went out.

They had some patio furniture and a gas grill in the corner. The yard was fenced in. Casey wondered what the neighbors were like: were they nice? Did they keep to themselves? Did their yards look like this one?

She had to admit it would be nice to have somewhere outside to sit when the weather allowed it. She spent way too much time cooped up in her office.

_Food on a grill, kids running in the yard, this could be a very lovely family home._

Before she knew it, a familiar hand found her shoulder. "Want to check out the upstairs?"

She nodded slowly.

They went to see the rest of the house, and it was just as stunning. The master bedroom had two walk in closets.

"I bet Alex will fill both of them with her clothes," Olivia teased.

Casey couldn't help but laugh; she was such a clothes whore. The master bathroom had a Jacuzzi in it, a big one.

The other bedrooms and bathrooms were much simpler but they were spacious and the nearest bedroom could be a nursery.

"I have to admit, this is a great house," Casey had wanted to find something wrong with it, but any changes she could think of were easy fixes.

They left and headed back for their apartment.

"Why were you so cross earlier?" She shut herself off from both women, which was unusual for her.

"My mother was a kept woman and it showed. Any time she spent too much money at the grocery store or too much on our clothes, my dad would go ballistic. I promised myself I'd always make my own money. I wouldn't rely on anyone. Yet, no matter how much I work, I'm don't make shit, and Alex can afford to rain a house on us. I guess I was afraid … if things turned for the worse, I'd be trapped."

Olivia knew where she was coming from. Alex has trouble relating to them about money because she's always had it. She doesn't realize how jarring it can be when someone just throws money at you.

The redhead felt rather childish at the end of the day ... not for her concerns but for her lashing out instead of voicing them. "Can we stop by the store on the way home?" She wanted to get their blonde some chocolates.


	50. Chapter 49

September

Now that Olivia was past her first trimester, she was no longer able to work active duty, doctor's orders.

The poor detective tried to beg her way out of it, bribe her way out of it, and she even made miscellaneous threats, but it was no use.

"It's better for the baby," Alex reminded her.

Olivia pouted. She knew that, but the brunette had been a police officer since 1994. She didn't feel like a cop if she couldn't go out in the field. She was now just a "paper pushing bureaucrat."

Alex and Casey both took offense.

"You know what I mean! You two went to grad school and learned all that legal mumbo jumbo. I'm good at getting my hands dirty and kicking ass, not sitting behind a desk filling out Elliot's DD5's!"

Alex knew how much it sucked to be put out of a job. She kissed her lover's forehead "You'll be back in no time."

* * *

When Olivia announced her pregnancy to the squad, everyone had questions.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Elliot asked. He was having a boy. If Olivia had a boy too, that would be awesome.

"What's the surname going to be?" Munch wanted to know.

"Who's going to get stuck with Stabler?" Fin questioned.

He scowled. The others laughed.

"We won't know the gender for another 3-5 weeks. The baby will be a Benson and Fin, I'm sorry, you lost when Cragen drew straws."

He made a face.

"Just kidding, I have no idea who's stuck with Baldy."

"Oh that's low Liv!"

She only laughed.

It didn't take long for Olivia to get bored in the precinct. The boys would go off to catch the bad guys, and Olivia had DD5-s and a sore lower back.

"Damn this sucks." A slurp escaped her mouth as she sipped her milkshake. The baby wanted ice cream, mint chocolate chip to be precise.

* * *

Two hours later, the guys weren't back yet and she was hungry. She called Alex to see if the blonde could go out to lunch. She knew Casey was in court.

Ring! Ring!

"Cabot!"

"Alex, I'm bored get me out of here!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. Olivia made it sound like she was being tortured. "I suppose I could get away for some lunch."

"Can it be pizza? The baby wants pizza!"

"It does? What about something healthier, like a kale salad?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

Alex knew that would make her give an outburst. "Pizza for the baby it is … but I'm ordering you a side salad for some nutrients."

Olivia made a face. "The baby hates salad!"

"It sounds like I'm feeding two babies and not one."

"Now that was harsh."

"I'll pick you up in 15."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were getting into the car and driving to Grimaldis. Alex couldn't help but grin when she saw Olivia hobble into the car.

"What has you so happy?"

"You look so hot pregnant!"

"Are you out of your mind? I look like a whale!"

"The sexiest seal of them all."

Olivia groaned. "Seriously!"

Alex laughed. "There's something perfect about a woman with a pregnant belly, especially when our baby is inside."

"For the baby's sake, I hope she's a girl."

"Why's that?"

"One boy and three mothers, that's asking for insanity."

Alex thought a boy would be just fine. "If anything, he'd be very good with women."

"Oh GOD! I don't want to be a grandmother before he's old enough to move out."

"Chase away all the girls with a shotgun. We'll have to if he looks like you."

"I'm hoping for a girl that looks like you."

Olivia was so happy the pizza came first. _Maybe they forgot about the salad._

* * *

Less than five minutes later, however, it appeared, and Alex put a big helping of it on Olivia's plate.

"You just like to watch me suffer!" Olivia accused her as the blonde smirked.

"Now you caught on? Took you long enough."

"Your Mommy is pure evil," Olivia told the baby, "pure evil!"

Alex had no trouble with her salad. Sure it's not the most exciting food, but it's hardly liver and onions or something truly awful.

They brought the leftovers to Casey, who only had 15 minutes before she had to go back in there.

"I swear … if I get one more incompetent defense attorney who flunked evidence in law school …" She was sick of making the same objection ten + times and Petrovsky was sick of hearing it.

"They always think they can get away with it once."

"I wonder if I can get away with shoving my foot up his …" Casey lost her train of thought and went back to the pizza. She was hungrier than she was irritated.

"I can pick you up after court," Alex offered.

Casey shook her head. "I may as well come to your office. I have to go back to mine anyway."

* * *

At 5:15PM, Casey finally got out of the courthouse and was able to walk back to the office.

She let out a sigh of relief. She had gotten up early to prepare before court and she was tired.

_I just want to get on Alex's couch and close my eyes_. Casey dropped off her papers, grabbed some books for her to look over tonight and went over to Alex's office.

When she got there, she "awed," at the cutest sight. Olivia was fast asleep on the couch.

Desk duty sucks, but Olivia can leave by 5 every night. As soon as she hit the couch, she was out.

Alex had a picture on her phone. "She's too cute for me to wake her up.

They waited until the last possible moment, getting their work done and everything into the car before they roused Olivia from her sleep.

"It's time to go home."

Olivia's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

The detective stretched out in the backseat, falling asleep again before they got back to the apartment.

"Making a baby must be exhausting," Casey commented as she watched Olivia sleep.

Alex couldn't be more grateful. She would happily give the brunette anything and everything she wanted.

They got to the garage and ti was time to wake up Olivia once more.

"We're here already?"

"Let's get you upstairs sleepyhead."

Alex opted to make something simple for dinner, pork chops and polenta with crispy Brussels sprouts.

Olivia purred as Casey rubbed her back. "Oh that's the spot!"

When it was time to eat, she attacked her plate like a hyena.

"Someone likes her food." Olivia hadn't said a word since they started eating. She hadn't taken a breath either.

"Sasquatch has been really hungry today."

"Sasquatch?" Casey questioned.

"The baby needs a nickname, and it's not like anyone knows if Sasquatch is male or female."

Alex had never thought of Sasquatch as a female, but anything's possible.

After dinner, the women opted for a relaxing bath in the Jacuzzi. The warm bubbles felt so good against Olivia's back.

"I could get used to this."

Alex kissed her shoulder blade. "You're absolutely amazing, you know that."

"Well … yeah I do."

"Modest much," Casey teased.

"I'd have to be amazing to hold onto the two of you. You both are sensational."

"And a flatterer at that."

The second trimester made Olivia sleepier, achier, and hungrier but … it also made her hornier.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" A Cheshire grin appeared on her face.

"What an excellent idea."

The three ladies went on to have a very pleasurable evening before falling asleep between the sheets.


	51. Chapter 50

October

Alex had been sound asleep until Olivia bumped her with her shoulder.

"Liv?" Alex opened an eye to see her lover tossing and turning. The blonde ran her fingers through the brunette's hair and gently woke her.

"What's wrong baby?"

Olivia frowned; she didn't want to wake anyone up. "I can't get comfortable."

The detective had been experiencing a fair amount of lower back pain. Sometimes, it was hard for her to sleep. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

Olivia shook her head. "It's not my back. I just have …" it was almost like the shakes. There was too much nervous energy inside, and Olivia wasn't even sure what it was that made her nervous in the first place.

* * *

Alex had another idea as to how to calm her down. She leaned forward, kissing Olivia on the hollow of her throat.

Olivia slowly leaned back onto the mattress. It was hard to think when sharp teeth sank into her shoulder.

"OH!"

Alex sucked on the tender flesh, moving her lips across the brunette's collarbone and down to her tender breasts.

"LEX!" Olivia hissed through clenched teeth, trying to not disturb a fast asleep Casey.

Alex liked how Olivia tried to stay quiet, especially when she was anything but.

Her fingers traced along Olivia's swollen belly down to the thick patch of curls between her legs.

"You're so wet for me," she said with a smirk as she curled her fingers forward.

Olivia bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her cheeks were bright read and her breathing labored.

Alex hummed as she sucked on her now sticky fingers. "You taste so good. I think I'll go for some more."

Hands clenched the sheets as the detective held on for dear life. Alex swirled her tongue around an engorged nub as she pumped two fingers in and out of her lover.

It didn't take long for Olivia to explode. She cried out before crashing into her pillow.

She was fast asleep.

"I like it when she wakes me up," Alex said to herself before she slipped out of bed. Now, she was getting some cake.

* * *

The following morning, Casey woke up first. She was in the mood for cake for breakfast.

_And I can get some cake without Alex chastising me about my health. _The doctor had told Casey her blood pressure was a little high. She attributed it to stress, but Alex thought it was all the junk food she ate.

She got to the counter and saw some of the cake was missing. Either Olivia had a midnight snack, and if she had one, she would have woken up Casey to share, or Alex had cake at like midnight.

_That hypocrite … _she knew Alex liked junk more than she let on.

Casey cut a large piece for breakfast. _I dare her to say anything!_

When Alex got up to make breakfast, she saw Casey polishing off chocolate cake.

"You're like a little girl in the candy store."

Casey grinned. "Pot … Kettle!"

Alex shook her head. "The doctor didn't say anything about my cholesterol."

"I'll take my chances."

Alex slipped her arms around Casey's waist. "We could go running together."

Casey waggled a brow. "I think there are better ways for us to burn calories."

Not wanting to wake up Olivia, the two went into the shower.

* * *

Olivia was slightly grumpy when she woke up. "You two had sex without me!" It was pretty obvious. Alex and Casey got out of the shower at the same time. Casey's cheeks were flushed and Alex had that bad girl grin on her face.

"We didn't want to wake you up Honey," Casey told her. "You were sleeping so peacefully."

"It's because I'm fat isn't it."

"What? You're not fat!" Casey glared at Alex, _tell her she's not fat!_

"You're more gorgeous every day. You know I can't keep my hands off you. I couldn't last night."

"You had sex without me too!" Casey complained. "It's bad enough you had cake without me."

"Cake," Olivia complained. "I didn't get any cake."

Before she knew it, Alex was in the doghouse.

Olivia had cake and ice cream for breakfast and Alex was forbidden from saying anything about it.

"This was a great idea," Casey commented as she had ice cream. "We're getting calcium right."

"And there's eggs in cake and chocolate comes from seed bean or something, so it's like a vegetable."

Alex shook her head but remained silent. Her lovers were crazy.

* * *

Two hours later, they were on their way to Olivia's doctor's appointment. Today, they were going to try to figure out the gender of their baby.

Olivia hoped they were having a girl. She was afraid that if she had a boy that he might look like her father or even worse act like him.

Her nerves just got worse and worse. Casey knew something was wrong when she helped Olivia out the car. The brunette was squeezing so hard that Casey could hardly feel her hand.

"Babe .. what's wrong?"

"I don't …" she didn't know if she could even say it. She felt terrible, giving up on a son before he was born. This made her no better than her own mother.

Casey kissed her cheek. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure our baby is perfectly healthy."

Olivia nodded weakly, and they all went inside.

Somehow, the View was always on in the waiting room.

"How do people watch this garbage?" Alex questioned, in a room full of women, all watching the View.

Casey shook her head. "I don't get how you didn't get beat up in high school."

"What do you mean?"

Casey didn't answer. Olivia knew exactly what she was talking about.

Eventually, Olivia got called to the back and they all came with her.

* * *

First, she got weighed. She was 145, having put on 10lbs since her pregnancy started.

"You're doing very well."

They took her blood pressure and measured her heart rate; it was all normal.

"You ready to see your baby," the ultrasound technician asked them.

The three women nodded.

The technician poured a cold gel on Olivia's belly and started to focus the imager.

Olivia didn't think she was breathing anymore. When he said, "congratulations. I see a healthy looking baby girl," she damn near fainted.

Alex smiled. "Just as you wanted. We're going to have a beautiful little princess."

Olivia was relived to hear that, but then she only felt worse for being relieved. _What kind of mother doesn't want the son she hadn't even had yet?_

After the appointment, they all had to get to work. Alex dropped off Olivia first and then she and Casey went to One Hogan.

* * *

While Olivia was gone, the three detectives were placing bets on what Olivia was having. Munch was sure she was having a girl. Elliot bet boy as did Fin.

"They already got three girls in that house. One more and it's a sorority," Fin told them.

When Benson came back, everyone wanted to know, but no one asked.

She could see them staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"How was the doctor?" Elliot asked, diplomatically.

"It was fine."

She went to work.

"That's it," Munch complained.

"Is there something you wanted to know?"

Elliot and Fin looked at Munch.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you know what you're having?"

"We're having a girl," Olivia told them.

Elliot and Fin groaned.

"Hah, pay me!" Munch declared.

"How much did you win?"

"$50!"

Fin and Elliot paid their debt.

Next would be bets on the delivery date and her weight.

Olivia was charging them 20% of the winnings. "If I have to suffer, I should at least get paid."

They decided to open the pool to other precincts. The lucky winner may very well make over $1000.

* * *

When Olivia came home, Casey had an exasperated look on her face.

"What is it Case?"

"Alex has lost her mind!"

The blonde was using a website to virtually design their baby's nursery.

"Again?" Olivia questioned.

Alex ignored the jab. "I just want our little princess to have it all."

"She does not need a gold plated little tub for you to bathe her in," Casey hissed.

"Should I go with solid gold instead?"

Olivia gasped. "I need some more cake for this."

Casey agreed. "Let's order some pizza while we're at it."

It would take a lot of food to survive Alex's exuberance.


	52. Chapter 51

Halloween

Olivia was insanely excited for Halloween. This time next year, they'd have their baby girl all dressed up.

To get in the holiday spirit, Olivia was dressed as Juno. She had on the stripped shirt, pleated skirt, and drank oj from the carton while making snarky remarks.

"Maybe you should get your tubes tied, you idiot!"

"Who is she yelling at?" Casey questioned.

"I think she's just getting in the holiday spirit," Alex was happy to indulge Olivia's idiosyncrasies. The blonde was the bride for Halloween and Casey was Elizabeth the 1st. They tried to come up with a common theme, but Olivia really wanted to play a pregnant character, which had narrowed their options.

Casey sipped her beer. "Alls well that ends well."

They had a giant bag of candy to give out. Alex and Olivia splurged at the store, getting fine chocolate bars, organic fruit snacks, and some granola bars.

"We can give each child one of each," who knows what the kid will actually like and the parents might appreciate a healthier choice than pure sugar.

Casey didn't think they'd get that many visitors. "You know Olivia' going to eat all of that."

"Hey!" Olivia retorted.

"You know you're going to help her," Alex told her. Alex was too; she loved chocolate.

The first round of kids came at around 4:30PM. Parents wanted to get their younglings inside before it got dark, so these were the tiny tots.

One toddler was dressed as Tom Coughlin.

Olivia couldn't believe it. "He's so cute."

He had on fake grey hair and a blue Giants jacket. His rosy red face made the outfit perfect.

His father was Eli Manning for Halloween. They made the most adorable duo.

They had Spiderman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Judge Judy all at their apartment before six.

* * *

Once the sun started to set, the children stopped coming. A second round would come in about an hour or so.

They got Thai food for dinner. The baby had a craving for red curry.

Olivia was perfectly content with her dinner until she smelled Alex's.

"What is that?"

"Peanut Satay and I got the tamarind duck."

"I think the baby wants duck."

Alex thought Olivia didn't like duck, but she gave the expecting mother a piece.

"This is so good." Pregnant Olivia liked duck, a lot.

Alex didn't say anything as most of her entrée disappeared. Next time, she'd order two.

* * *

After the second wave of kids came and left, it was time for movie night. Since they dealt with such gore in their workplace, they decided on more lighthearted films: The Nightmare Before Christmas, Beetlejuice, and if they were still up, Shaun of the Dead.

The three women huddled under the same blanket, chocolate, popcorn, beer, and Italian soda all within reach on the coffee table.

Casey started playing with Alex's hair. "It's so silky and shiny." Even when Casey tried Alex's fancy hair products, her hair was still unruly. It was just one of those things.

"I died my hair red once," Alex admitted. "I didn't have the complexion for it."

"Not everyone can be a redhead. I think it's an attitude more than anything else."

"Well you have plenty of that."

Casey grunted. "Hey!"

Alex only chuckled.

Olivia was the first to fall asleep. She turned her head to Alex's breast, said she was resting her eyes, and then she was out.

Alex only lasted twenty minutes longer; she fell asleep cradling the brunette and Casey was the last woman standing.

The popcorn was long gone, but there was plenty of chocolate.

Casey opened up a bar and brought it to her lips. _Damn this is good. _

Alex and Olivia were canoodled under the blanket. They were too cute to wake up, so Casey slipped a pillow under Alex's head and left them as they were. The redhead didn't want to go to sleep alone, so she slept on the other couch next to them.

November

Olivia and Kathy were enjoying pregnancy massages together.

"Olivia, you're a genius," Kathy told her as Fabio rubbed her back. Little Eli was making her back so sore.

"It was Casey's idea," she saw the ad in a magazine.

"I could just kiss her right now."

"I wouldn't mind, but I think Elliot would."

Kathy laughed. "He'd just be jealous."

After their hour in heaven, the two soon to be mothers decided to get lunch.

"There's this place in the Lower East Side, serves the best Korean fried chicken." Olivia was in the mood for something spicy.

Kathy groaned. "That sounds awesome."

"Let's go!"

They hailed a cab and headed downtown.

Kathy's stomach growled. "Where is this place?"

"We're only two blocks away," Olivia told her. "And it will be worth it. I promise."

Unfortunately, Olivia wasn't able to honor her word.

They were about 40 feet from the restaurant when a drunk driver sideswiped their car.


	53. Chapter 52

Glass smashed out of both vehicles.

Olivia had covered Kathy with her body, trying to protect her for the other car.

They spun around for several seconds before the car hit a fire hydrant. It burst, causing water to gush sky high.

"KATHY!" Olivia's eyes were blurry and her head was throbbing, but she had to see if her best friend's wife needed help.

"What?" Kathy's head was bleeding and was in a daze.

Olivia grabbed her phone and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1- what's your emergency?"

"This is detective Benson, 4-0-1-5. Our cab was hit head on. One of the passengers is seven month's pregnant. We need an ambulance now!"

They rushed an ambulance to the scene of the crash. The fire department was also on the way once they got a call about the busted hydrant.

When the paramedics arrived, they were surprised to see two pregnant women. Olivia was so set on getting Kathy help, she had forgotten about herself.

"You're bleeding ma'am." The paramedic tried to take Olivia in as she looked to be in worse condition, but she insisted Kathy go first.

Reluctantly, they loaded Kathy into the back and drove off, hoping a second ambulance would get there in time.

* * *

Elliot had planned on picking up his wife when he was off work. He called her to find out where she was and he got no answer. When he tried Olivia, he also got no response.

_That's not like her. She always picks up her phone._

Concerned that something had happened to her, Elliot called Casey.

"Have you heard from Olivia?"

"She and Kathy went to get massages."

"I know, but neither of them are answering their phone and they should have been done with that almost an hour ago."

Casey frowned. "I'll call Olivia and see." Again, Olivia didn't pick up the phone.

Casey called Alex. "Have you heard from Liv?"

"No, is something wrong?"

"Elliot can't get ahold of her or Kathy, and she didn't answer when I called her."

Alex knew her phone wasn't dead. "I charged it for her last night." Alex remembered that she had installed Find My Phone on Olivia's phone.

"Let me look up her address."

Alex pinged the phone and found out "she's in the East Village."

Alex rattled off the address and Casey said she'd text Elliot.

* * *

Once Kathy was gone, Olivia started to realize she was hurting. "Shit!"

A passerby saw her and offered to drive her to the hospital. "Do you need any help Miss?"

He flashed a badge, telling Olivia that he was a fellow cop. "I need to get to a hospital. Our cab got t-boned."

He grabbed some towels from the back so she could hold them to her side.

"This is Detective Amaro, badge number 5-1-3-8. I have a passenger who's pregnant and wounded. We're on our way to Mercy. I'm not slowing down!"

He put on his sirens and started blazing through the intersections.

When Elliot got to the scene, all he saw was carnage. Both cars had been destroyed and the scene had been cordoned off.

_Why would Olivia and Kathy be here? _When he looked at the smashed cab, he realized they must have been inside.

Elliot flashed his badge and made it past the police tape. "What happened here?"

The rookie looked at him. "A drunk driver came and smashed into the cab. Both drivers were killed."

"And the passengers?"

"There was a pregnant passenger. She was taken by ambulance to Mercy and …" He didn't need to finish he sentence.

Elliot was on his way. He had just gotten back in his car when Casey called him back

"Stabler!"

"Did you find them?"

"They got hit by a drunk driver. I'm on my way to the hospital and I don't know their condition."

Casey almost dropped the phone. _I have to get Alex._

The blonde immediately blamed herself. "I should have driven them. I should have …"

Casey cut her off. "Alex, if you had driven them, you could have gotten killed. You did nothing wrong Honey."

Alex heard Casey's words, but she was in a panic. If anything happened to their brunette, she'd never forgive herself. "Let's get to the hospital."

Casey drove. She didn't trust Alex driving right now.

* * *

"Where's my wife!" Elliot came barreling through the hospital doors like a bull in a China shop.

The receptionist frantically checked her computer. "They're prepping her for a caesarian section."

She wasn't due for another month in a half.

"They couldn't stop the delivery?"

She shook her head before giving him the room number.

He raced down the hallway, past the other patients and nurses. One of them chastised him. "Slow down!"

He ignored her.

When he got to the room, the nurse was just putting in the sedative.

"How is she?"

Kathy could barely see him. Her eyes were still blurry. "Elliot?"

"Under the circumstances, your wife is doing well, but we have to do the surgery. Your son needs to come out."

He kissed her head before they wheeled her into the surgery room.

_What do I tell the kids?_

When he called Kathleen, she asked him, "What happened to Olivia?"

Elliot had no idea. She must have been okay if she didn't get in the ambulance, but why wasn't she here or at the scene? It wasn't like her to just disappear like this.

"I don't know."

He didn't know until he heard her yell, "son of a bitch!"

"Liv?"

He followed her voice and was surprised to see a young detective outside of the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Amaro. I found Olivia and drove her to the hospital."

Elliot frowned in confusion. "Why didn't she take an ambulance?"

"I'm not sure, but she looked confused, and she was bleeding."

_Maybe she wandered away from the crash looking for help._

* * *

Casey hadn't even put the car in park before Alex hopped out the car and ran inside.

"Alex, wait up!" Casey threw on the break, and ran inside, barely remembering to lock the car behind her.

Casey finally caught the blonde at the reception's desk.

"We're looking for Olivia Benson."

"And you are what to her?"

"We're her partners."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow before she looked on the computer. "I'll need your IDs," she said icily.

Alex looked ready to throttle the woman.

Casey kept her hand on Alex's back. _Forget about her; she's not important._

Olivia had listed both of them as their emergency contacts.

"She's in room …"

As soon as Alex heard the number, she took off.

Casey regretted that she didn't go running more. "Alex! Slow down!" _Seriously, how does she run in heels?_

The blonde almost ran into Nick when she got to Olivia's room.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I uh …" he started to stammer; the woman scared him.

Casey came finally huffing and puffing.

"Who is this?"

"I don't know. If you're the asshole that hit Olivia's cab!"

"Oh no. I drove her to the hospital."

"Why didn't she take an ambulance?"

"I don't know," he told her.

Just then the doctor came out.

"How is she?"

Seeing Alex's urgency, the doctor skipped his introduction and got straight to the point. "We were able to stop the pre-term labor, but the mild sedative we gave her made her rather woozy. She'll need to stay here overnight."

"She'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine, and her baby looks good too, but I want her on bed rest for the next two weeks, and she should take off of work for a least a month."

Alex went in to see her.

"Thank you for getting her here," Casey said to Nick, who was still scared of the blonde.

"I was just doing my job."

* * *

The surgery was a success. When Kathy woke up, her husband was holding their newborn son in his arms.

"The kids are on their way," he told her before he handed her their son.

He was perfect. A little small, but he had a healthy hue. "Is Olivia …"

"She's here." He wasn't sure on her condition.

"They tried to take her."

Elliot frowned. _Was this a targeted attack?_ "Who tried to take her?"

"The ambulance," she said weakly. "She was worse off than I was, but she made them take me first."

It didn't even occur to Olivia that she might have been hurt. She was always unbreakable. _That's why Nick had to drive her. _

Kathy stayed with Eli as his father went to find out what happened to Olivia.

By the time he got to her room, the brunette was already asleep.

"How's Kathy?" Casey questioned.

"She's great, and our son is perfect. How is Liv?"

"She'll be fine," Casey told him, "once she gets her rest."

"Bring him by tomorrow. I'm sure Liv will love to meet him."

* * *

When the brunette woke up, she saw Alex sleeping in the chair next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to just leave you here."

Olivia sat up. "You should have been at home in a real bed; where's Casey?"

"She had to go. There was a lead on the Soho Rapist," as the media had dubbed him. She had to get a search warrant for Munch and Fin.

Olivia had forgotten all about the case. "What did they find out?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope. You are not working. You will not be thinking about working."

"Alex …" Olivia whined. "I'm fine."

"You are NOT!" Alex snapped. "You could have died. Refusing an ambulance when you were bleeding severely. Are you out of your mind?" When Elliot told them of the stunt Olivia had pulled, Alex was ready to wake up the detective just to throttle her.

"I didn't think I was that bad. The adrenaline, I couldn't feel anything."

"Next time, trust the paramedic who tells you that you need to be hospitalized."

Of course, Olivia made no such promise. "Is Kathy okay?"

"She and Eli are fine."

"He was born?"

"Yes, thanks to your heroics, as ridiculous as they were, they are both just fine," Alex's face softened, slightly. "You really saved the day, and that's why … I didn't murder you in your sleep for giving me such a fright."

"Oh you're so sweet," Olivia said dryly.

Alex kissed the corner of her mouth. "I am … and you're off the clock for the next month."

Olivia's face fell. "Hell no!"

Alex laughed. "Doctor's orders. You are not to get yourself into any trouble, and I will know you're safe."

"You paid the doctor to do this … didn't you?" Olivia was only half serious; Alex had the money to do this.

"You'll never know."

It was hard to stay mad for long. Alex did smuggle her a chocolate donut into the hospital.

"Ooh!" Olivia gasped when she got to the middle. "There's hazelnut cream in here!"

"I thought you'd appreciate that."

* * *

Later that day, Elliot brought his son to meet Olivia.

"He's so cute," Olivia said.

Elliot grinned. "I know."

"Good thing he looks nothing like you, huh!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a charmer, Liv."

"I know I am. Have the kids been here to see him?"

"Dickie and Lizzie were here last night. Kathleen will be here this afternoon."

"I'm sure they're excited."

Suddenly, the moment became more serious. "I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Elliot, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Liv you almost died, so that my wife and son would be safe. I can't thank you enough."

"We're partners Elliot. I have your back, and you have mine." They've been through too much shit together, to get all sappy now.

* * *

Olivia was ready to kiss the ground when she was able to leave the hospital. She did not like, however, being in a wheelchair.

"Doctor's orders," Alex told her as the pushed the brunette.

"This doctor needs to get off my back!"

Alex and Casey helped her get into the back seat and it was time to get them home.

"Can we stop and get food on the way?" The redhead pleaded. She had forgotten to eat breakfast and only had a power bar for lunch.

"The baby wants pizza," Olivia declared.

Alex knew better to argue with hungry lovers. "Pizza it is."


	54. Chapter 53

December

"Alex, can you get me a clean brush!" Casey was working on the living room.

Alex had closed on the house at the end of the previous month. They wanted to move in before it started to snow and in New York, you never knew when the snow was coming. It might be there in December. It might not show up until the middle of January.

"Coming Babe!" Alex had been taking a cookie break. Who knew painting a room was such hard work? Casey had wanted to do something herself since Alex had put up the money, so she was painting. Olivia would have joined them, but she couldn't be near the fumes.

She grabbed a cookie for Casey and put it in the redhead's mouth.

"You're the best!" Casey said as she gobbled the cookie. Then she took the clean brush and began working on the trim.

Twenty minutes later, she was done with the first coat. "One room down … only 13 rooms to go."

Alex went wide-eyed. No way was she doing all of this work by herself. It would take forever. The blonde tiptoed away to make some phone calls.

* * *

"Hey … Elliot. If I bought some pizza and wings and got a case a beer, would you be wiling to come over and help us paint the house?"

Elliot heard crying in the background. He needed to get out of this house. "You got it, just promise you won't tell Kathy where I am."

"You got a deal!"

The father of five proceeded to sneak out of the house. He was about to make his get away when Lizzie caught him.

"Where are you off to?"

"Um … to the store?"

"Mom went yesterday."

"Well …"

Lizzie stuck out her hand.

Elliot offered her $5.

"That's not enough to buy my silence."

He groaned and then gave her $20.

"If anyone asks, you got called in to deal with a standoff."

* * *

When Elliot pulled into the driveway, there were three cars already there.

"We'll need a whole lot of people to paint this house." Elliot had seen pictures, but it was even bigger in person.

He went to the door and it was already open.

When he stepped inside, he saw Fin suiting up. His son was beside him. "Welcome to the party."

The beer was on ice, and the food was on its way.

"How many people are here?"

"With you six."

"Thank you all for coming," Alex said to the crew once they had been amassed. "As you can see, this is a big house and it needs a lot of paint. If we break up into pairs and each pair does two rooms, we'll be halfway done by mid afternoon."

The rest of the house could wait until the following weekend.

Munch paired off with Casey, Fin with his son, and Elliot with Alex. This split up the three tallest people, making it easier to paint each room.

"So what inspired you to want to paint this massive house?" Elliot asked as they started in the kitchen. They managed

Alex groaned. She did not want to paint this fucking house. "I think it's Casey's way of punishing me. I um … kind of made an offer before I took Casey and Liv to see it."

"Ooh!" Elliot coohed. "I got some work done on the car and I forgot to tell Kathy how much it was; she made me sleep on the couch for a week." Apparently, it caused Kathy to bounce a check. They still gossiped about it at the hairdresser.

Alex shrugged. "I'd rather sleep on my couch than paint this kitchen. At least my couch is comfortable."

* * *

While Alex and Casey were working on the house, Olivia was alone in the apartment. She was officially off bed rest, and was getting cooped up in the apartment.

_I should have gone to the house. _Olivia could have hung out in a room that wasn't being painted, but Alex and Casey both wanted her to stay away until the house had aired out.

With the guys all at the house too, there wasn't much for the brunette to do. She was watching reruns of Scrubs when she saw the saddest commercial.

"You can save a life today! All you have to do is call."

Maybe it was her stircraziness. Maybe it was her pregnancy hormones. Something made Olivia pick up the phone and call.

"Hello. I'd like to pursue an adoption."

She made an appointment to come down to the shelter and an hour later, she walked into the local Humane Society.

"Hello. My name is Meredith. How can I help you today?"

"My name is Olivia. I came here to see about an adoption."

"Olivia, follow me."

They had a section for dogs and a section for cats. "You said you were looking for a dog?"

"Yes."

"Are you looking for a puppy or an older dog?"

The puppies were so sleepy and cute, but Olivia knew it was harder for the older dogs to find a home. "An older dog."

Meredith looked like she had just won the lottery. "We have many dogs to choose from." She started rattling off the breeds that had a good reputation for being family dogs.

_I want a big dog._

The beagle was cute and so was the bulldog, but Olivia couldn't see them with a yippy little dog.

[CLANG!]

Olivia heard a dog pawing at the cage. He was an Irish settler named Koji. When the brunette saw his beautiful reddish brown hair (not to mention his desperation to leave his cage) she just knew, "him. I want Koji!"

"He's got a bit of a history." The poor dog had been abandoned three different times. He had some separation issues.

Olivia read his file, but nothing in it deterred her. She knew he was the dog. All she had to do was fill out an application

"Do you have a house or an apartment?"

"We just bought a house last month. It's got a fenced in yard and everything."

Meredith filled out the application. "It looks like everything's in order. We just want to make sure that you'll be fully prepared to bring him home."

She'd have to verify her income to prove she could afford the dog as well as demonstrate that she was allowed to have dogs at her home, e.g. the bill of sale for the house.

"When would I be able to take him home?"

"If you can get all the paperwork in, you'd be able to take him home today."

Olivia's eyes lit up. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Munch had painted a fair number of rooms in his day. When you've gone through four ex-wives, you learn a thing or two about maintaining a house.

"This is a lovely color," he commented as he put a coat of dark green on the wall. He and Casey were painting the master bedroom.

"It took us forever to decide on colors." They all had different colors in mind for different rooms, and Alex wanted the house to be cohesive, so she didn't want to go from dark green to bright orange, but there were so many room, so they needed lots of colors. She thought the sales clerk from Lowes was going to have a heart attack trying to deal with them.

Munch laughed. "Having one wife and trying to do all of this is crazy enough, but doing this with two girlfriends … oh heavens no."

"And Olivia's pregnant. I swear her thought process makes no sense right now." She's sleepy one minute, wide awake the next, and if there's no ice cream in the freezer … oh it's on, she's ready to start a fight.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that."

"Oh no you won't," Casey threatened him with a roller.

No one was more relived than Fin when they were done for the day. "As cheap as I am … I have never painted my house. Nope, hired a paint crew and kissed my money goodbye."

"Nothing wrong with putting a little elbow grease into the place."

"I'll keep my elbow grease in my elbows Stabler. I don't want them to get arthritis."

The pizza and the wings were killed quickly. They only made it through half the case of beer.

"I'll put this in the fridge for next weekend," when they would be finishing the rest of the house.

"If we could get more people, this would go faster," Munch commented.

"Not a bad idea." Alex turned to Elliot. "Do you think Richard would come over for $50?"

Elliot scoffed. "He'd come over for $20." The kid will do pretty much any chore for $20."

Alex paid Ken for his help and then the boys were off.

Once Alex and Casey finished tidying up, they headed back to the apartment.

"Should we get Liv some food on the way?" Casey questioned.

Alex nodded. "Call her."

* * *

Olivia snapped Koji's new collar onto him. "Oh it's so cute." She got him a black collar with silver dog bones on it. She rubbed his head. "How about we go for a walk?"

When she got the leash, Koji started jumping up and down.

"You like your walk, don't you?" She attached the leash and they went to the park.

Koji stayed close to Olivia as they walked, keeping himself between her and passers by.

This all changed, however, when he saw a female cocker spaniel. He wanted to get closer to her.

"Aw, did you find a Lady?" Olivia teased.

Koji looked up at her and whined.

A middle-aged woman was walking the cocker spaniel. She did not look like she was up for a chat. "Come on Lady … let's go."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. She actually named the dog Lady.

There was an ice cream place on the way home that also sold ice cream for dogs. Olivia got him the peanut butter cup and he was in puppy heaven. He screeched before shoving his face into the bowl.

She was about to throw her bowl away when she got a phone call.

"Hey Casey! What's going on?"

"Hey Liv. We're done painting for the day. Do you want us to bring you back something to eat?"

Olivia was good. "We just got ice cream."

"Who's we?"

_Shit! They don't know. _"I made a new friend today."

"Oh how nice."

Casey assumed Olivia had made a human friend.

When she and Alex got home, the redhead opened the door and called out, "Liv … we're here."

"WOOF!"

"Did I just hear a bark?" Alex questioned.

"That must be the tv," Casey told her.

Olivia had hidden Koji in the bathrub.

"Hey guys," she came out of the bathroom.

Before Alex could ask her how her day was, she heard "woof!"

"What is that sound?"

"Um, well you see."

Olivia tried to stop her, but Alex beelined towards the bathroom. She opened the door and Koji came running out.

He was so excited, he knocked Alex right on her butt. The dog started licking her face.

"Oh my!"

"Bad Koji!"

Casey couldn't believe her eyes. "YOU BOUGHT A DOG!"


	55. Chapter 54

Koji lied down right on Alex's lap. She was finally able to sit up, only to find herself pinned beneath a large dog.

"Are we dog sitting?" Alex tried to give Olivia the benefit of the doubt.

"I couldn't help myself," Olivia admitted. "I saw this commercial on dogs in the shelter, and I felt so sad. I had to rescue one."

"Well, he is cute," Alex offered before she tried to get up.

Koji, however, had other plans. He started licking Alex's face.

"Help me up Case!"

Casey had to on Koji's collar, so Alex could get on her two feet.

"He's a friendly boy."

"And his fur's so pretty," Olivia cooed. "He looks like Casey."

Casey was not amused, but Alex started guffawing. She was laughing so hard that she fell back onto her ass and Koji climbed back on top of her.

"He's definitely a natural redhead," Alex laughed as she and Koji rolled around the floor.

Casey pouted. "I do not look like that dog!"

"Casey, I'm sure Olivia meant it as a complement. He's so pretty."

Casey groaned. "Who's going to take care of him?" Alex and Casey had to work all day, and Olivia was about to enter her third trimester. She couldn't take care of the dog all day.

"I will. I took him for a walk today and …"

Right away, Alex and Casey started fussing. What if the dog started pulling and Olivia fell? What if there was a scuffle with another dog? What if …

Olivia folded her arms. "I'm pregnant not disabled."

* * *

When Alex and Casey wouldn't back down, Olivia had an idea.

"Why don't you bring him to work?"

"Come again," Casey questioned.

"Alex has her own office. Other ADA's have had dogs before, and then she doesn't' have to worry about me falling on ice while taking Koji for a walk."

Olivia was sure that this would shut them up.

Instead, Alex said "Okay."

"What?"

"I'll bring Koji to work with me during the day, and then I can walk him at lunch and in the afternoon."

Casey raised a brow. "You're going to walk him?"

"Yes. I grew up with dogs. It's not that hard."

"And you're going to take care of his poop?" Olivia questioned.

Almost instantaneously, Casey and Olivia started cracking up. They could not picture little Miss. Prada dealing with dog crap.

"You won't even deal with a clogged up drain," Olivia reminded her. "How are you going to take care of a dirty, stinky dog?"

Casey started guffawing.

Alex frowned before getting a bottle of shampoo and handing it to Casey. "You're going to give him a bath. Then he'll be clean."

Casey looked horrified.

"And you're going to help her!" Alex told Olivia.

"Don't you think that's dangerous in my …"

"Stuff it Olivia. You two are bathing him."

Casey shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

30 minutes later and Casey was cursing up a storm. She and Olivia were covered in soapsuds. Koji liked shaking in the bathtub, covering them both in his foamy mess.

"This damn dog!"

"It's not his fault," Olivia insisted before Koji jumped on her too. "Damn it!"

Alex enjoyed a laugh while her lovers washed Koji. She knew that there was a dog washing station downstairs which would have been much easier than using the bathtub. She could have told them but … what's the fun in that?

Once Koji was dry, he came out of the bathroom smelling like peaches. Casey and Olivia, on the other hand were a wet mess.

"Aw who's my pretty baby?" Alex started rubbing his fur. "Aw, he looks so good."

Casey flipped Alex off. "This was terrible!"

"But I thought you and Olivia were the ones good at all the dirty work?"

"Oh she is so evil," Olivia groaned.

Alex gave a sinister laugh before flopping on the couch.

* * *

The next day, Alex woke up to barking.

"Shut up Koji!" _We're trying to sleep._

When he didn't "shut up," Alex dragged herself out of bed and went to see what he wanted.

The dog was holding his leash in his mouth.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Ark!"

Alex sighed. "Let's go!"

She threw on some clothes and her running shoes. Alex often went running in the mornings anyway, but not so early.

"We should probably walk you right before bed."

Alex snapped his leash on and grabbed the poop bags.

Like most Irish settlers, Koji loved to run. He easily kept with Alex's pace and they got through the first three miles easily.

"And they thought I couldn't walk the dog."

It wasn't until Koji had to go that Alex went, "ugh!" _I have to throw this away. _When she was a child, the dog just went in the woods.

"This is so gross! This is so gross!" As soon as she could, she threw the bag into the trashcan.

"Hopefully you don't do that again until Casey walks you."

* * *

20 minutes later, they were back at the apartment. Koji was ready to eat.

Alex went to read the label on the dog food. "It says here that you get 3 scoops a day." She gave him 1 ½ now and he could have 1 ½ at dinner.

Koji wagged his tail.

"You are a cutie." _And Casey does have a similar grin before she eats. _The blonde still couldn't get over how mad Casey had gotten over Olivia's comment. It was too funny.

As it turns out, Alex's biggest problem with taking Koji to work wasn't his bowel movements; it was his ability to distract her team.

"Aw he's so cute!"

People would come to her office just to pet him. People kept feeding him. In the three days that she had him at work, he had been given enough food that it was spoiling his dinner. Why would he eat kibble when he could have chicken or roast beef?

The boss estimated that her office's productivity dropped at least 5%, and she didn't have 5% of anything to spare. There was only one thing for her to do.

Olivia was about to sink her teeth into her lunch when she heard panting.

"Is that?"

Alex came with Koji.

"Aw, are you here to visit me?"

"Well we were actually looking for the 1-2. I hear their new detective is pretty cute."

Olivia pouted.

"You know I came to see you." Alex kissed her on the cheek and then left her with the dog.

"What are you?"

"I'll pick you up later Honey. Be good Koji!"

"ARK!"

* * *

Before Olivia could protest, Alex was gone. _Cragen was going to blow a gasket._

Of course, the guys loved having a dog.

"Aw he's so cute!" Munch cooed.

"He and Casey have the same color hair," Fin remarked.

Elliot warned Olivia. "Don't let my kids find out." They had been hounding him for a dog for years.

Everyone liked the dog except, "OLIVIA!"


	56. Chapter 55

Cragen was not amused. "Why is there a dog in the squad room?"

"Well … he had been with Alex, but her staff kept trying to pet him all day, so she dropped him off here."

Cragen knew exactly what would happen. "No."

"But he's so sweet."

"Yes, and I'm sure that everyone will want to come play with the sweet dog and not do any work."

"But there are lots of dogs in the precinct."

"Those are work dogs Olivia not pets!"

"But …"

"No buts. Unless Koji qualifies as a work dog, he needs to stay home!"

* * *

Olivia wasn't too surprised, but she was disappointed. She took out Koji for his afternoon walk when she came across a face she had not seen in a long time.

"Brian?"

It was none other than Brian Cassidy walking a black lab.

"Olivia, how are you?" They had run into each other a couple of times since he left SVU, each time awkward.

"I'm good, just taking Koji for a walk."

"Is he a therapy dog?" He couldn't think of any other dog that SVU would need.

"I wish," she said. "He's my pet, but Cragen won't let me have him at work any more; he's too much of a distraction."

"Why not get him certified? The test only cost $10."

"What?"

"I wanted to have a dog, but my boss said no, so I hired a trainer and had Lucy certified. She's officially a narcotic's dog."

"Brian you're a genius," she exclaimed as she hugged him; only to quickly pull away when she felt awkward again. "All I need to do is find a trainer and he can be a therapy dog."

She was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

When she got home, she went to lookup _therapy dog training._

* * *

About a week after they got Koji, it was time for the big move.

"You're going to love our new house," Olivia promised him. "You'll have a big yard and there's so many flowers for you to sniff and trees for you to pee on."

Koji barked happily.

Alex snorted while Casey just cracked up. "I love how you speak Koji."

They were closing on the apartment in two weeks. The new owners were two brothers who had made a killing selling bioinformatics technology.

The movers had taken all of the big items. All they had to grab was their personal effects.

They got outside, but Koji did not want to get in the car.

"Hop up Koji!" Alex called to him.

He whined and sat down.

"I've seen him jump. Why won't he get in the car?"

The only thing Olivia could think was, "He must think he's being given away again." She rubbed his fur. "We're not taking you back. We're moving, and you're coming with us."

Koji looked up like he understood, but he still wouldn't get in the car.

* * *

When Casey got in the back, he followed her.

"You can't ride in the trunk," Alex told her, even if it is an SUV.

"Sure I can, just don't hit any potholes!"

Alex hoped they didn't get a ticket. "If I get pulled over, you're paying."

"Like you can't flirt your way out of a ticket."

Alex rolled her eyes and off they went.

* * *

30 minutes later, they pulled into their new driveway. As soon as Alex opened the trunk door, Koji came flying out of the car and started rolling around on the front yard.

"I'm kind of dizzy, Lex."

Alex shook her head and helped Casey get into the house.

"Come on Koji!" Olivia called. "Come check out the back!"

Koji ran behind his master into the back yard, where he had plenty of room to run and a hill he could jump off.

The excited dog ran back and forth, jumping off the hill just to run down the yard, turn around and do it again.

Casey flopped on the couch. "I love this couch."

Alex smiled. "It's nice to have our own home."

"But we owned the apartment."

"It's not the same," Alex grew up in a house. Houses felt permanent where as apartments felt temporary, even if you did own them. "We have our own yard, our own patio, and plenty of room for our kids to run and play. This can be ours as long as we want."

"Forever?"

Alex kissed her forehead, "forever."

They hadn't gone grocery shopping, so their first dinner in the new house was Chinese.

Koji had the cutest pout, but Alex would not share her pork fried rice. "This will make you fat."

He raised his paws. _Please!_

"Aw, you're cute, but not going to happen."

Olivia tried to feed Koji her vegetables, but he was not interested.

"Olivia, you're picking up that cabbage off the floor," Alex told her.

Olivia was shocked. "How did you see me? Your back was turned."

"I see everything."

"She's such a dad," Casey declared. "She's going to check the kids' homework and make them do it over if it's messy."

"I bet she'll make them eat Brussels sprouts," Olivia shivered at the thought.

"You make it sound like I'm the Grinch."

"No, you're too cute to be the Grinch," Casey assured her. "You're more like the sexy teacher with a meter stick."

"Oh sexy teacher," Olivia cooed. "Maybe you should punish me tonight. I always was a bad student."

"Why am I not surprised?" Alex retorted, but she had a smile on her face. "I think I know just how we should christen our new house."

* * *

Later that night, Alex tied Olivia to their bed posts with silk ties.

"You remember your safe word."

_Rock Lobster. _ Olivia nodded.

"Good."

Alex left the room, leaving Olivia to wonder where she had gone and what she was doing.

Minutes later, the blonde returned wearing her infamous black glasses, her grey power suit, and holding a meter stick in her hand.

"You've been very naughty Olivia." Her voice oozed of sex. Olivia could feel her heart palpitating.

"No I haven't," she denied.

"Oh I think you have," the blonde gently dragged the meter stick across Olivia's bare flesh. "And I think it's time you get punished!" Alex thwacked the side of the bed with the stick, the sound jarring.

"You can try," the brunette snarled defiantly.

"Oh Casey!"

Casey came in wearing nothing but a green baby doll.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with her; your punishment is that you can look, but you can't touch."

Olivia groaned, that's so mean!

"Bend over," Alex commanded.

Casey eagerly complied; bossy Alex was hot!

A soft hand ran between Casey's legs. "You're so wet."

"OOH!"

Alex sucked on Casey's neck hard, leaving a mark that would last for days. "All mine," she hissed before pinching a puffy nipple.

She teased Casey mercilessly, nipping and pinching all over her skin, but never giving her the relief she wanted.

"Please!" The redhead finally begged.

"Please what Casey?"

"Fuck me!"

"Well … I guess I could do that."

* * *

Despite Olivia's greatest attempts, she could not get these damn ties off. She was damn near ready to try and tear through the ties with her teeth.

Alex lied back, guiding Casey on to her fingers. "Straddle me!"

A loud groan escaped the ADA's lips as she sank down on her lover's fingers.

The blonde kept her movements slow and steady, but Casey wasn't having it. She rocked her hips fast and hard. Alex wondered if she'd end up with a broken wrist after this. She drove her fingers in deeper, curling them forward as Casey started to shriek!

Alex dragged her thumb across her lover's swollen nub. That's all it took for her to start convulsing.

The blonde smirked before she offered her fingers for Olivia to clean.

"You see, if you hadn't been so naughty, I could have played with you like this. Perhaps you should wait until tomorrow."

Olivia's eyes got huge. "Don't make me wait! Fuck me!"

"I don't take orders from naughty girls, but I do like it when you beg."

Casey was still recovering from her orgasm when she saw Alex untie Olivia.

The blonde pulled the brunette's legs over her shoulders before thrusting into her.

"OH FUCK!" Olivia clung to the sheets as Alex moved back and forth. "I'm so close!"

She had been ready to burst just watching Alex with Casey. It was only a few minutes before she shrieked the blonde's name and came all over the sheets.

Alex was sure that she could get another orgasm out of her partner. "One more Baby!"

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OHHHHH!" The next thing Olivia knew, she was seeing stars.

* * *

Casey went to get some recovery ice cream. They didn't get any new groceries, but they were sure to bring all of the ice cream that had been in their apartment freezer. She filled up a big bowl and grabbed three spoons.

Koji was sleeping by the front door. Apparently, he liked guarding the house at night.

Olivia woke up just in time for some ice cream. "Oh yeah!"

"It's a wonder we don't all weigh 1000lbs," Alex murmured before taking a bite.

"I only weigh 500," Olivia told her.

"Oh hush, you look absolutely amazing." Alex kissed her forehead.

"I'll say," Casey kissed her neck.

Olivia looked at the bowl of ice cream and smiled. "I think I know how to put this to even better use."


	57. Chapter 56

5AM

Alex and Casey were loading up the car. They were all going to Boston (Koji too) for Christmas and they had to find a way to get all of the presents, suitcases, and dog supplies in the car.

Casey could feel her teeth chattering. "It's so cold."

"One more suitcase and we can go warm up inside." Alex still couldn't believe how much stuff they had. Olivia had gone a bit crazy with the shopping; she had wanted to get Maggie the perfect present, and Alex was struggling to fit everything, and have enough room for Koji and Olivia to sit comfortably.

"I think we'll have to stick the suitcase between them," Casey told her.

Alex sighed. "They'll have to sit with the smallest one."

* * *

While they were wrestling with the luggage, Olivia and Koji were inside of their warm house.

Olivia was on the couch with a mug of cocoa. She had on a fuzzy sweater and jeans, along with a pair of boots.

"ARK!"

Koji knew they were going somewhere because she was wearing boots.

"You're coming too," Olivia rubbed his fur.

The door beeped when Alex and Casey came back to the house.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes," Alex declared. She wanted to make some coffee for the road.

Casey let out Koji before they left.

Olivia got up to use the bathroom.

* * *

Exactly 15 minutes later, Alex was pulling out of the driveway. Casey was wrapped up in a blanket. The seat warmers were on, but her front was still cold.

Olivia had Koji to keep her warm and Alex was just fine with the thermos in her hand.

Christmas songs played in the car, adding holiday cheer as they made their way to the highway.

Within five minutes of their departure, Casey fell asleep.

"So much for you navigating," Alex teased. She knew Casey would fall asleep.

Olivia yawned, "I can help."

Alex gave her ten more minutes before she fell asleep as well.

Seven minutes later, Olivia was fast asleep.

"It's just you and me Koji."

The dog perked his head up. Everyone else was out for the count. He barked.

Alex changed the music and hit the gas. She and Koji were both fans of Steppenwolf and driving fast.

"Urg!" Olivia woke up with a terrible crick in her neck. She opened her eyes and realized she fell asleep in an awkward position in the car, also … "I have to pee!"

They were almost at the rest stop. "Can it wait ten minutes?" Alex could get off at an earlier exit, but that would take them a bit out of the way.

"Yes."

Casey was snoring. She denied that she snored, but both of her lovers knew better. She kept snoring until the car came to a stop.

SNORT! "What?"

"We're at the rest stop," Alex told her. "You can stop snoring now!"

"I don't snore!"

"Sure."

* * *

Alex took Koji for a walk while Casey and Olivia went inside.

Some of the stores were just opening. Casey saw Dunkin Donuts and went to get them some breakfast.

Olivia came out of the bathroom to see Casey at the front of the line.

"Please tell me you're getting chocolate."

"I got you a box of donut holes."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "The baby and I both thank you."

* * *

10 minutes later, they were all back in the car.

Koji wanted a donut.

"Chocolate's bad for dogs," Olivia told him. _I'm so not sharing!_

"AROH!" he whined.

"There's pupperoni for him in the pouch," Casey told Olivia.

Olivia gave him a treat, which he ate readily.

* * *

The rest of the drive was much like the start. Casey fell asleep as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot, donut in hand.

Olivia, however, had a chocolaty reason to stay awake.

They spent about two more hours on the interstate before getting onto the local roads.

Koji had a lot of fun barking at other dogs and people on bicycles.

"ARK! ARK!" Koji pressed his nose to the window.

A poodle was in the backseat of the car next to them.

"You got a girlfriend?" Olivia teased.

This romance only lasted about five minutes. The Volvo turned to the left as Alex kept going straight.

* * *

Alex managed to make it to Boston before 10. It was expected to snow later that day, so she wanted to get there in the morning.

"We're here!"

Casey rapidly blinked as she woke up. "Already?"

"You snored through the whole trip," Olivia told her.

Alex snickered. "Let's get Koji settled and then we'll get the stuff." She snapped on Koji's leash and led him inside.

When she opened the door, Koji escaped her control and ran towards Maggie. Her mother had a scared look on her face before the Irish settler licked the little girl and flopped on his back.

"Fuzzy!" She started to rub his red fur.

"What's his name?"

"This is Koji. We rescued him earlier this month."

Casey helped Olivia into the house.

"My legs are so stiff from that car," the detective pouted. "This 100lb baby isn't helping."

"How about we get you on the couch? I bet they have cocoa."

By the time they got inside, Alexander had come out from his study. "You look lovelier every day," he told his daughter before kissing her forehead. "And my granddaughter is almost here. You all must be so excited."

"No one more than me," Olivia insisted before Alexander kissed her cheek. "How have you been?"

"Just swell."

Sally put on some cocoa while, Alex and Casey got the suitcases from the car. The last things they brought in were the presents.

Maggie's eyes went wide when she saw so many colorful boxes under the tree.

"What's for me?"

The girl wiggled away from her mother and started shaking the boxes under the tree.

"Margaret Elizabeth Harriman, stop that at once!"

Alex laughed before scooping up the child. "You'll see in two days Maggie."

"Aw!"

Koji settled in quickly. He found a corner in the living room and he could see who was in the living room, the kitchen and the hallway from his spot.

He had been asleep, until the front door opened.

Koji barked and ran to the door.

Warren and Vivian had arrived.

As soon as he opened the door, Koji started searching his pockets.

"Whoa boy!" Warren had some jerky in his pocket and Koji wanted it.

"Koji here!" Olivia called the dog.

He looked at Warren and then ran to Olivia.

"He's very pretty," Vivian commented as Warren went to hang up her coat.

* * *

Before they got to the living room, Vivian and Warren stopped in the kitchen where Alex was making an apple pie and a pecan pie.

"How are you sis?" Warren hugged her warmly.

"Wonderful." Alex punched his chest. "Have you been working out again?" He looked firmer than the last time she had seen him.

"We're having a fitness contest at work. There are cash prizes."

Alex ruffled his hair. "It's good you got rid of that beer gut!"

"I did not have a beer gut!"

Vivian nodded behind his back.

"You conspiring against me?"

"Never, dear," she said before kissing her husband's cheek.

* * *

As soon as the pies were out of the oven, Alex turned around to see her father, Casey, and Warren in the kitchen, all of them eyeing the pies.

"They need to cool!" Alex chased them out of the kitchen.

The smell of sugar and cinnamon was too tempting.

"Those pies look perfect," Warren had already decided to screw his diet for the holidays. It was time to chow down!

"Is there any ice cream?" Casey questioned.

Alexander shook his head, "but there's a corner store about five minutes from here!"

Casey was off. Ice cream was a necessity.

15 minutes later, everyone tried to squeeze into the kitchen, even Koji.

They had eight people and 16 potential slices of pie. Alex had a feeling it would all be gone quickly. Before she could cut the first slice, the doorbell rang.

"Let's leave them outside until the pie is gone," Warren said shamelessly.

Alexander shook his head and got the door.

"Bill Margo, Welcome."

Behind the Harrimans were Seth and Molly.

"Is that pie I smell?" Bill questioned.

The pies did not last 20 minutes. Between 12 people, all of the slices got demolished. Alex herself only got a bite of apple that she stole from Olivia's plate when she wasn't looking.

"I should have made more pie," the blonde lamented as her family was too busy eating to speak.

"We still got ice cream," Casey told her.

"You can always make more tomorrow," Olivia hinted oh so subtlety.

"Let me guess, the baby wants pie."

"You know she does!"

* * *

Tim and Sarah didn't arrive until after dinner. Their flight had been delayed twice and by the time they got to the house, they were exhausted.

Casey had offered to pick them up, but Tim didn't want them driving in the snow. In hindsight, Tim had wished he had taken her offer.

"I can't believe the cab took us half way to BU." The cabbie had gotten off at the wrong exit and then wanted to charge them for the entire fare. Tim wasn't having it.

"Let's just get inside and go to bed!"

Tim raised his brow.

"To sleep," Sarah chided.

"Alright!"

Casey was there to let them in. "Tim!" She gave him a big hug. "Sarah, you're here."

"Finally, we're beat!"

They got their stuff upstairs. The house was pretty quiet. Willy and his family had gone home for the evening. Bill and Margo were in their own home as well and Uncle Leo wouldn't be joining them until the following day.

Koji barked at their arrival.

Olivia chastised him. "You'll wake everyone up!"

Tim poked his head in to say hello and Koji ran to him.

"Aw who's a good boy?" Tim ruffled his fur. "Isn't he pretty? He looks just like Casey."

Olivia burst out laughing. "Don't let her hear you."

Everyone turned in early that night. The real festivities would start tomorrow.


	58. Chapter 57

Christmas Eve

Olivia woke up to the smell of fresh bread. _Oh amazing! _She made her way downstairs to see Alex using the stand mixer.

"What are you making?"

Alex looked so cute with her apron on and a touch of flour on her nose. "I have a cinnamon buns in the oven for today and I'm working on a brioche for tomorrow." The way this family ate, Alex would need to have food constantly in the oven.

Olivia kissed her cheek. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Hmm … just about every day."

"I'll love you even more if you let me have all the cinnamon buns."

Alex raised a brow. "You need to share."

"But the baby wants cinnamon buns!"

"Well … in that case … you still have to share."

* * *

Koji came in to greet his master. He had been playing outside in the snow. The dog couldn't get enough of it. He would run and jump and land in a nice cool blanket of snow.

"You're wet," Olivia hissed as she felt a cold dog brush against her legs. "Did he eat breakfast?"

"Yes, and he's been out for a walk."

Koji flopped in front of Olivia and rolled on his back.

"You're a sweetie," she rubbed his belly.

Alex made a salted caramel topping to go on top of the pastries. By the time she was ready to pour the caramel, she found that she had a full kitchen.

Margo had come for coffee but stayed when she saw their breakfast. "Oh, I love cinnamon buns!"

Alexander had come for the morning paper, but made a detour when he saw, "cinnamon buns!"

Add Casey, Tim, Sarah, and Bill and there was no space to move.

"Everyone out! I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Alex had to run a tight ship or else she'd never be done cooking.

Tim tried to swipe a cinnamon bun but Alex caught his hand. "Patience!"

"Aw!"

* * *

10 minutes later, Alex was pulling bacon out of the oven and breakfast was served.

Alex usually preferred less sugar in the morning, but sweets were very popular in the Cabot household and it was the holidays. _I'll need a dentist after this._

There was a lot of eating and not a lot of talking at the table. The cinnamon buns quickly disappeared, as did the bacon.

Koji kept begging for bacon.

He found a softie in Sarah and quickly gobbled a morsel into his mouth.

Later that morning, they decided to go ice-skating. Maggie had been getting lessons over the past month.

Olivia of course, couldn't go ice-skating, but "I can drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies!"

Koji barked. He was down for A Charlie Brown Christmas.

"Sure you don't want me to stay with you," Casey offered.

Olivia shook her head. "You haven't gone skating in a long time. Enjoy it." The detective got herself nice and cozy on the couch. Koji lied right in front of her.

* * *

Unfortunately, their skating outing didn't last long.

At first it was nice, Maggie was going around with her parents. Alex and Casey were skating together, hand in hand. Seth and Molly were racing each other and the "adults" were supervising, i.e. they were eating snacks from the concession stands, safe on the ground.

The trouble started when a teenage girl came out on the ice with her new boyfriend. The boy's ex-girlfriend was out on the ice with her friends and they kept shoving the poor girl.

Some of the adults started to intervene, but it turned into a full blown fight with girls throwing punches and kicking at each other with their skates.

Tim and Casey started dragging girls away, but management just closed the rink until the next day.

The four troublemakers were banned, but everyone lost out that day.

"We were only on the ice for 30 minutes," Seth pouted.

"At least we got our money back for the rental skates."

Since the skating event turned out to be a bust, they decided to go to the Boston Commons.

Vivian and Warren met them there, since they never made it to the ice rink. As soon as they arrived, "POW!"

Alex beaned Warren with a snowball. Casey got Tim and Molly got Seth. "Girls vs. Boys!"

It was on!

The girls had the head start, but the boys caught up quickly. Seth made a mountain of snowballs. Tim charged with a barrage of snowballs, while Warren went with a long distance attack.

The girls had to retreat.

"Time for some subterfuge!"

They sent little Maggie across enemy lines. Of course, Seth paused at her cuteness. Maggie took one of his snowballs and hit him with it!

"Betrayal!"

The girls led a counter attack!

Alexander and Bill couldn't stop laughing … until Margo got them both with snowballs.

"Really!"

She laughed and ran away!

Eventually, they were cold, wet, and exhausted.

"Let's go home. I need a shower."

"Can I join you?" Casey asked her lover.

"Can I join you?" Tim questioned.

Casey and Sarah both hit him.

"Abuse!"

* * *

They all headed home where Olivia was sleeping on the couch.

Koji was watching A Charlie Brown Christmas.

Alex and Casey woke up Olivia with a kiss.

"Oh hello! How was skating?"

For dinner, they all went out to a steakhouse. Since they had a large party, they reserved a small room.

There were thirteen people, but fourteen places at the table.

"We have an extra seat," Seth commented as they sat down. Uncle Leo didn't join them for Christmas this year. He met a "nice gal" and went on a cruise to the Florida Keys with her.

Alex shook her head. "There's one more person joining us." She didn't have to say who was joining them. It was quite apparent when a Casey look alike came down the stairs.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Casey." The soon to be ex-Mrs. Novak wasn't sure if her daughter would be willing to see her, but Olivia had encouraged her to come.

The redhead quickly embraced her mother. "I missed you so much." She hadn't seen the woman in three years.

"I'm so sorry Honey."

Casey and her mother had a lot of catching up to do.

"I hear I'm going to be a grandmother soon."

"Olivia's due in March."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"I know you'll be great." It was clear that they had a very happy family. It was more than Janet had been able to give her kids. James had seemed very nice when she had first met him, but everything changed once the honeymoon was over. Everything had to be done his way. He wanted a son right a way, and a perfectly clean house. She tried her best to shield their children from him, but she should have run. Eventually, he wore down her willpower.

The restaurant had two sizes for steaks, big and bigger.

The men (and Olivia) all went with bigger. Alex ordered of the kid's menu, which had six ounce steaks.

Casey stared at her.

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm judging you!"

Alex was not going up a suit size, holidays be damned!

"She's the tiniest woman at the table, and yet she eats so little."

"I'm taller than you are," Alex retorted.

"That's not what I meant, skinny!"

"She has to stay thin for her career," Olivia told her.

Alex stuck out her tongue.

"Is she a model?" Janet questioned. "I thought she was a lawyer too."

Alex shook her head. The family started cracking up.

"You missed her Prada campaign!"

They had to fill her in on Alex's foray into modeling and the infamous outburst that lead to it.

Of course, Seth played the video on his iPhone.

"I really should trademark that phrase," Alex muttered.

* * *

Soon, the appetizers came. Alexander had ordered a raw oyster bar for the table. It was a bit too exotic for Janet's taste and Olivia couldn't eat raw seafood during her pregnancy, so they opted for chicken lollipops instead.

Two hours later and they were all rolling out of the restaurant.

"Why did I get dessert?" Olivia grumbled as she got into the backseat. After her bigger steak and house cut fries, she got the chocolate soufflé, which was delicious, but now she felt like she was about to have a food coma.

"Because the baby wanted it," Alex teased.

"She did … hey shut it!"

Alex laughed. "The baby needs a name Liv."

"I know." They had yet to decide on one for her.

"You're coming over for brunch tomorrow?" They were going to eat after they opened presents.

Janet nodded. "I can't wait." She hugged her daughter once more before heading back to her hotel room for the night. Her little baby was all grown up.


	59. Chapter 58

AN: Sorry this update took so long. I've had job interviews and all kinds of stuff going on.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Alex had to hide her present to Olivia. The detective kept searching for it while Alex and Casey were at work. Little did she know, Alex had hidden the present at work, so Olivia couldn't find it.

The sneaky Bureau Chief managed to get the present under the tree. She was just climbing into bed when Olivia woke up.

"Where did you go?" she asked half asleep.

Alex kissed her nose. "Just getting the coffee started," which was sort of true, Alex did put on the coffee.

Olivia pulled her lover in for a kiss. Alex hovered over her, careful not to smush their little girl.

The rustling under the sheets woke up Casey who was a bit miffed to see they had started without her.

"We were just warming up," Olivia said with a sheepish grin.

Alex tackled the redhead, kissing her deeply as she snuck her hand under the redhead's shirt.

"I'm still mad," Casey lied as Alex cupped her breast.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I Ooh …. Ung!" It was getting increasingly hard to speak or think.

Alex grinned before sucking a pink nipple into her mouth.

Casey growled, trying not to make any noise, but losing quickly.

Alex was just about to switch sides, when she felt a tugging on her hand. Olivia wanted her attention too. Alex had two hands, two lovers, and only one mouth. This was going to be quite a morning.

* * *

Willy and his wife had been sound asleep until they felt their bed shaking.

"Mama! Papa! It's Christmas!"

Little Maggie wanted to open her presents, and she planned on jumping in her parents bed until they got up.

"Why don't you wake up the others?" Willy didn't even open his eyes.

"Kay!"

His wife opened one eye. "Was that a good idea?"

"It bought us at least 10 minutes."

Three minutes later, Bill and Margo woke up to Maggie in their bed.

"Grandma! Grandpa! It's Christmas!"

"How about you go get your parents?"

"I did and they said to get everyone up!"

Bill could just kill his son. "How about you go downstairs and see if Santa ate the cookies we left out for him." Bill knew for a fact that he had eaten the cookies.

"Okay! I'm on the case!" She sprinted down the stairs.

"How long do you think she'll be distracted?"

"With our luck, she'll be back here in five minutes."

Maggie went on to wake up Uncle Alex, but when she came to Alexandra's room, it was locked.

She poked her eye in the hole, but she could not see in side.

"AUNTIE IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she yelled through the door.

"Christmas already came," Alex gasped out. She was exhausted.

* * *

Eventually, the blonde pulled herself into the shower. Casey eventually joined her. Olivia thought about joining her, but she really had no interest in getting out of bed.

They all convened downstairs where there was coffee, hot cocoa, and some oatmeal to tide them over until brunch.

They gathered around the tree where Maggie excitedly passed out the presents, i.e. she picked out all of hers and putting them in a pile.

"Maggie!" her mother prompted.

"I just happened to find mine!"

Casey helped her distribute the presents and then they were all set.

Maggie opened her first present and it was an interactive music toy.

"Thank you Grandpa!"

They went around the room, opening gifts from one another. They had gotten each other clothes, jewelry, toys (for Maggie anyway), and tasty treats.

Bill was very fond of the bottle of Scotch that he got from his niece. "You always were my favorite."

"Show off," Casey teased.

Alex stuck out her tongue.

Maggie matched her.

They thought they were all done, until Olivia found one more box, well two more boxes.

One said Olivia and one said Casey.

Olivia picked up her box and opened it. Inside was another box.

"What?"

She opened and she opened and she got box after box. The soon to be mother got increasingly frustrated.

"I swear to God Alex, if there's one more freakin' box!"

Olivia opened the box to see a "CAN!"

Alexander started cracking up as Olivia went to look for a can opener.

Casey found their present more amusing. "It must be good if Alex put it in a million boxes."

They got the can opener and opened the cans to find that each can had a ring box inside.

Olivia opened the box to see a gold band with three gems, a diamond in the middle, Peridot on the left, and sapphire on the right. They were their birthstones.

Alex knelt down in front of them. "Olivia, Casey, I can't describe how much having you in my life has changed me for the better. Will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?"

Olivia would later blame her pregnancy hormones when she couldn't stop crying. Her eyes were so full of water she could barely see the ring anymore.

"YES!" Casey yelped before pulling Alex into her arms. The trio shared an affectionate hug before putting on their rings.

"They're perfect," Olivia told her, beautiful but simple. They were classy.

* * *

The Cabot family had their own room for brunch. Alexander thought it would be nicer if they could actually hear each other. Once the mimosas arrived, however, all bets were off.

People shouted across the room to each other, asking for food or telling stories about Christmases past.

"Pass the salted caramel sticky buns."

"I'll trade you for the scones."

"One year, Mom had made a batch of scones for Christmas Eve, and Alex and I ate every single one before the guests arrived," Warren recalled. Caroline was not pleased.

Alex remembered those scones. "Sundried tomato, goat cheese, and basil." Damn those scones were good.

She missed her mother. The woman had loved Christmas like no other. She'd make eggnog from scratch, three different pies, and she'd go nuts buying presents for Toys for Tots. Every year, Alexandra gave them some toys in her memory.

On Alex's wrist was a bracelet that her mother had given her from Christmas long ago. The blonde seldom took it off.

_I wish that she were here. She'd love being a grandmother._

* * *

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts when Olivia kissed the back of her ear.

The bureau chief turned to see a smiling Olivia.

"You look absolutely ravishing when you smile."

"This is the best Christmas a girl can ask for."

"You're finally making an honest woman out of her," Seth yelled at them.

"Shut up!" Wally bopped his head.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up!"

They started to bicker.

Bill shook his head. These boys!

"I thought we could have a commitment ceremony. Maybe something simple on the beach." They had loved Hawaii so much that they decided every vacation should have a beach.

They'd have to ask Casey later. She and her mother were gabbing about something, but it was a wonderful idea.

Three hours later and they were all stumbling out of the restaurant, full of food (and booze for some of them) and ready to nap.

"I can't wait to get to bed," Olivia declared.

"Going at it this early?" Warren teased.

Alex and Vivian both bopped his head.

"Abuse!"

When the ladies got back to the house, they changed into pjs and went to bed. Koji came upstairs to join them. He had a giant bone that he had received for Christmas in his mouth.

"Merry Christmas Koji," Olivia said sleepily before she closed her eyes.

The dog laid down in front of the bed.

**February 2008**

It had taken Olivia two months to get everything figured out, but she managed to get Koji certified as a therapy dog.

Cragen blew a gasket when he got the paperwork from upstairs.

"OLIVIA!" He turned red as a tomato.

Munch and Fin looked at her. _Oh girl!_

"Yes Captain!"

He came out of his office waving a piece a paper. "What the hell is this?"

"Um I don't know."

He handed it to her. "You had Koji certified as a therapy dog!"

Munch was so excited. _We're getting a dog._

"I thought he'd be great at helping the victims, especially the kids."

That was a fair point. "I swear if he ever has an accident in this office or if productivity falls."

"It wont … I promise."

Cragen frowned. He knew this would be trouble.

Koji was ecstatic when he got to come to work with Olivia. They had gotten him an NYPD dog vest that he wore proudly as he strutted around the squad room.

"He's so cute!" Dr. Wong instantly fell in love. He had come to profile a witness who was also a potential suspect.

* * *

Minutes later, their POI entered the precinct. Matthew Walker had claimed to be a witness to an aggravated sexual assault, but the crime scene didn't add up to his story.

Elliot told him that they had a suspect that they wanted him to identify, but first, they wanted him to tell his story again.

"We don't want the defense to try and say that we tainted the identification."

"Of course," he said coolly. Something about him made the hairs on the back of Olivia's neck stand up.

The _witness_ was calm and collected, long brown hair slicked back with gel, well dressed. He was reasonably attractive and even seemed like a decent person.

"I had been walking home from the gym. I usually catch a cab, but there weren't any out. I decided to walk to a more popular street. …"

As he told his story to Elliot, Olivia and the other detectives listened through the speakerphone and tried to look for inconsistencies.

"He said he left the gym at 8PM, but the security camera shows him leaving just before 7:30."

"He'll probably just say his watch was fast."

They found more irregularities in his story, including where he was standing when he saw the attack and whether or not he came into contact with the suspect.

One version of the story was that he fought the guy. In another version, the guy ran before he could get to him.

Elliot noticed the bruising on the man's knuckles.

"Where did you hit him?"

"I got him right in the jaw."

Their victim had been hit across the face. Perhaps his knuckles were a match.

To keep the rouse going, they had an officer come in as a suspect with makeup on his face to resemble bruising.

"We need you to pick him out of a line up."

As they suspected, he picked the officer.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, that's the man I saw."

"That would be Lieutenant Disher, and he was in Albany the other night."

Panicked, the suspect shoved Elliot into the table and ran for it.

The bugger was fast, and Olivia couldn't chase him right now. Bruiser, however, escaped her grasp and took off running.

"ROOF! ROOF!"

The man threw a chair at him but Bruiser evaded it before tackling the man at the ankles.

Their suspect howled in pain as the dog bit him. "Get him off me!"

Munch and Fin came around the corner to cuff him.

It was easy to hold him on an assault charge and after some more questioning, he confessed.

Olivia got Bruiser the biggest bone in the store, and Cragen never complained about him being in the squad room again.


	60. Chapter 59

March 2008

_My back feels like hell_ Olivia thought when she woke up this morning. She was trying to not take any painkillers; just in case they affected the little one, but it was a tall order.

She almost told Alex and Casey about it, but they would have made her stay home.

_If I feel any worse, I can take a half day._

Olivia took Koji to work with her and the pain subsided … well, until it came back with a vengeance.

"AAHH!" Olivia shrilled before falling backwards. Koji ran behind her, breaking her fall.

Elliot heard her cry and ran back to the precinct. "Liv, what happened?"

"I think … it's baby time." She had felt a contraction, one that was strong enough to make her fall down.

* * *

When Elliot called Casey, the redhead had been about to bring Olivia some pizza.

"Where are you?"

"On our way to Mercy. Liv already called the doctor."

Alex had been driving, but Casey decided to take the wheel. "I don't need you getting us arrested on the way to the hospital."

Alex pouted as Casey slid into the driver's seat.

"You make the calls," Casey told her as she drove. They had to call Alex's father, Casey's mother, their siblings, Aunt Margo not to mention checking in with all of their friends.

Of course Alexander wanted to know everything about his grandbaby.

"How far along is she?"

"We don't know Dad."

"Do you think she'll be born today or tomorrow?"

"I don't know that either?"

"Should I drive down from Boston or wait and see the baby on Skype."

Alex started wringing her hands.

* * *

By the time they got to the hospital, Casey took Alex's cell phone from her. "Your new job is to keep Olivia calm."

"Me?"

"Well, you can't talk to our friends or family without snapping so …"

"I didn't snap!" She just got sick of everyone asking her the same questions that she could not answer.

Casey rubbed her back. "Eat some more pizza."

Alex flared her lip, although she did want more pizza.

They got to the waiting room and Elliot was trying to appease a hollering Olivia.

"Where's my EPIDURAL!"

Casey shivered.

Alex handed her the pizza and went inside.

* * *

Elliot quickly made his escape. "Oh look, pizza!"

A soft kiss from Alex was enough to get Olivia to stop screaming.

"This hurts," Olivia pouted, "a lot."

"I know baby, but our little girl is almost here, and I bet she's going to be gorgeous, just like her mama!"

Olivia forced a smile.

* * *

While Alex managed to keep Olivia somewhat calm, Casey was pumping Elliot for as much information as she could get.

"So what is it that new parents always forget?"

_So many things. _"I remember when Maureen was born; we struggled to get the car seat installed properly."

They already had the car seat checked by the nearby Babys R Us."

"Also, you won't believe how much babies can poop. Your baby poops. You go to change the diaper and BAM! mid change, it poops again."

Casey made a face. "Oh goodie!"

Three hours later, and Olivia was 4 cm along.

"Am I almost there?"

The doctor gave her an apologetic look. "You need to get to 10 cm first."

"When can I get that epidural?"

"When you get to eight cm."

"EIGHT!" she shrieked.

Elliot had to get going. "And that's my cue." He and Kathy would be back later.

* * *

When Alexander and Warren arrived to the hospital, they could hear shouting.

"Stop pacing back and forth!" Casey hissed at Alex.

"I'm nervous okay!"

"But you're pacing is making me nervous."

"Were you not nervous before?"

"Of course I was nervous before, but now I'm even more nervous."

Alex and Casey were quarrelling one moment and hugging it out the next.

"What's going on?" Warren asked, once they were at the waiting room.

"They rushed Olivia to NICU. Her heart rate dropped very low."

They thought she had fully healed from the car accident, but apparently the wound reopened.

* * *

An NICU nurse came to inform Alex and Casey that, "we're going to have to perform a Cesarean section."

Then came the dreaded question, "if we can only save one of them …"

"Save Olivia," Alex couldn't imagine being without her.

Casey couldn't say anything. She knew Olivia would pick their daughter over herself, but she also knew that if she or Alex were in her shoes, she would say to save them too.

Hopefully, it didn't come to that.

* * *

Doctors went in and out of the operating room. Alex and Casey could only watch behind a Plexiglas screen as they watched their wife go under the knife.

The two women clung to each other, trembling in fear.

Cragen and the boys came to the hospital as soon as they heard Olivia was in surgery.

Don and Alexander shared knowing glances. They both knew what it felt like to survive a wife and the pain was unbearable.

Cragen never saw it coming; he went to work like he always did just to get a call his wife was gone.

Alexander had to slowly watch his wife die over the span of nine months; one might say that at least he got to say goodbye, but knowing and being powerless was the worst.

He hoped his daughter never learned that feeling.

It was 8:37 when the doctors came out and told them that they had a healthy baby girl.

"What about Olivia?"

"I'm sorry to say …"

That's all the doctor said before Alex fainted.

* * *

Casey was the first one to hold their little girl, with big brown eyes and brown hair, she looked just like her Mama.

"Does she have a name?" Alexander questioned.

Casey smiled. "Lily Caroline Benson." They decided each child would get the surname of the woman who carried her.

When Alex came to, she felt like a truck had hit her.

"Liv … LIV!" she shrilled in a panic.

"I'm right here," she said weakly.

Alex turned. "Liv, you're okay?"

She nodded. "They had to take out some of my intestines." Depending on her recovery, she may not be able to return to the police force.

Alex knew what that could mean. "Baby …"

"It's okay," Olivia considered herself lucky. "I'm alive and our baby is just perfect."

Casey brought in their baby, and Alex couldn't believe how pretty she was. "Aw, she has her Mama's face."

They had to feed her with a bottle until Olivia's anesthesia wore off and she was no longer on painkillers.

Once Olivia was less woozy, their friends and family came in to meet the newest Benson.

"I hope you have all girls," Munch told them.

"Why's that?" Casey questioned.

"If you have a son, he'll have a sister and three moms. Poor boy will never be able to get into the bathroom."

Everyone started laughing.

Three days later, they were all able to go home.

Koji was very relieved to have his ladies back and he promptly lied down in front of the crib. His new job was to guard the baby.

Olivia had six weeks of maternity leave. At the end of it, she would go in for a physical to see if she could return to the force. Deep down, she was scared. Being a cop was all she knew how to do, but when she looked at Lily, she knew it would be all right.

They had a family, a complete family. It was hard to ask for anything more.

* * *

AN: This is the end of the main story. I'll be posting an epilogue 5 years later.


End file.
